Vivre avec un sportif !
by Missy Tagada
Summary: Après une dispute avec un surveillant, Hermione Granger, étudiante en droit, va travailler dans la bibliothèque du campus. Au détour d’un rayon, elle découvre alors un nouvel élève. Harry Potter, star montant d’ultimate. Comme elle, il veut avoir son dipl
1. La vie d'une adolescente !

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou tout le monde ! Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic qui vous plaira, je l'espère ! Je vous laisse en leur compagnie. N'ayant pas eu la chance de faire du droit, n'hésitez pas à me reprendre si jamais vous voyez des fautes. Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling et à la Warner Bros©. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**PS** : J'ai pris ce sport inconnu pas dans le but de vous le faire découvrir, mais c'est surtout qu'étant une grande fan je connais les règles du jeu mdr.

**CHAPITRE 1** : La vie d'une adolescente !

J'ouvris les yeux. Le soleil était déjà debout, mais ma chambre était encore dans le noir. Tournant la tête, je regardais mon réveil. Il indiquait : 5:51AM. Il sonnait, dans une poignée de minutes. Je me levais et le désactivais. Je sortis et prit mon petit-déjeuner. Une fois terminé, je fis ma vaisselle, puis partis me laver. La journée d'aujourd'hui risquait d'être longue. En effet, j'avais le professeur Rogue durant toute la matinée. Mon professeur de droit. Il me détestait royalement, et j'en ignorais la cause. C'était frustrant, surtout pour moi. J'allais me laver en me remémorant les grandes lignes de ce qu'il nous avait dit au dernier cours. En effet, le professeur avait l'habitude de poser des questions sur son dernier cours, histoire de pouvoir nous rabaisser. Mais jamais, il n'avait réussit à m'avoir. J'étais de nature, très travailleuse. J'avais toujours la bonne réponse, et il s'amusait souvent à rajouter des détails, à ceux déjà rajouté par ma personne. Je crois que, ça l'ennuyait que je sois si douée. Il est de notoriété publique, sur le campus, qu'il est machiste. A mon avis, ça doit l'énerver qu'une fille, batte son élève préféré : Drago Malefoy. Alors celui-là, il m'énerve. Il me rabaisse, tout ça, parce qu'il est riche, et pas moi. Mais qu'est-ce que je m'en fiche. Son but plus tard, défendre les plus riches. La mienne, défendre ceux qui en avaient besoin. Qu'il garde sa clientèle fortunée, et me laisse les clients intéressants. Chez les riches, c'est toujours les mêmes choses. Adultère, divorces, contestation de testament. J'avais le projet de monter mon cabinet rapidement, afin d'être à mes ordre. Je détestais obéir aux règles d'un autre. Bien sûr, je n'étais pas de ses élèves turbulents qui ne respectent aucune règle, au contraire. Seulement, j'avais beaucoup d'ambition. Comme ma défunte grand-mère disait, j'en ai à revendre. Malheureusement, elle était morte quelques mois auparavant, en me laissant son argent. Afin de monter mon cabinet, avait-elle précisé. Je sortis de ma douche et m'habillais sans hâte. J'avais un quart d'heure d'avance. Une fois prête, je descendis de chez mon père, prit ma voiture et partis vers le campus. Arrivée là, je me garais sur la place cent soixante. C'était ma place. Bon pas attitrée, mais je me garais toujours là. J'arrivais assez en avance pour la voir libre. J'allais devant la salle cent quinze, et attendis. Je repris mes notes et me relut. Nous avions un devoir sur le code pénal et, j'avais du mal à tout mémoriser. Une demi heure plus tard, plusieurs étudiants arrivèrent. La plupart des filles discutèrent de l'arrivée d'une personne connue. J'entendais seulement des bribes de phrases, sans y porter d'avantage attention. Je sentis l'odeur de riche et en conclu que Drago Malefoy venait nous faire l'honneur de sa présence.

« - Alors Granger, toujours à réviser ! T'as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur ?

Comme d'habitude, il me chercha pendant quelques minutes, mais je ne répondais plus. J'avais vite compris son truc. Il voulait se donner en spectacle ? Et bien, qu'il se choisisse une autre partenaire, pour ma part, j'avais mieux à faire. Et puis, le cirque très peu pour moi. Je continuais donc tranquillement ma lecture quand j'entendis autre chose.

« - Attention les filles, confessez-vous ! Virginal Hermione est parmi nous ! Nous fera-t-elle l'honneur d'un sermon tiré de sa Bible, aujourd'hui ?

Ginévra Weasley. C'est marrant comme le cerveau humain est étrange ! Je me souviens du jour ou je suis arrivée ici. J'avais tout de suite sympathisé avec cette rouquine aux beaux yeux bleus. Elle était comme moi. Elle adorait le droit, avait une joie de vivre communicative, et toujours de bonne humeur. Et puis un jour, ça s'est dégradé. Tout ça à cause de Ronald. Son frère jumeau ! Enfin, disons que je ne suis pas innocente dans l'affaire.

_Flash-back_

_Nous étions, avec Ginny, au fast-food. Il y avait avec nous, la moitié de notre groupe d'étude. Nous prenions une pause. Les partiels de fin de semestres étaient toujours super du__rs, mais nous étions tous confiants. Nous avions bossés comme des fous, et notre acharnement avait déjà payé, puisque que avions déjà validés la moitié de notre année. Enfin bref, nous prenions une pause bien méritée quand Ronald arriva. Il avait des fleurs à la main, et me regardait étrangement._

_« - Euh, Mione, je peux te voir ? Seul à seul ?_

_« - Bon ! J'imagine que mon repas devra attendre, dis-je en faisant la grimace._

_A contrecoeur, et sous l'insistance des autres, je le suivis. Il marcha jusque dehors, et manqua de me claquer la porte au nez. Je pensais à ma salade qui m'attendait bien sagement. J'avais faim, puisque je n'avais pas mangé depuis la veille. Il se mit contre le mur, et me tendis maladroitement les fleurs. Etonnée, je les pris en fronçant les sourcils._

_« - Euh, Hermione, je … je voulais te dire que, tu étais super sympa, d'aider ma sœur, et que je te trouvais vachement belle. Et comme je suis beau également, je me suis dit qu'il serait normal que l'on sorte ensemble non ?_

_Je restais tétanis__er, les fleur dans les mains. En fait, je me demandais si c'était sa manière de me demandais de sortir avec lui. Il du sûrement croire que mon silence signifiait que j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'il venait de dire, puisqu'il m'embrassa. Après deux secondes, je le repoussais méchamment._

_« - Non mais ça ne va pas toi ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ? Tu t'imagines que t'es un tombeur, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. Non, mais regarde-toi ! Tu t'es vu ? Comment veux-tu que je sorte avec toi ? Tu n'es pas du tout, le genre de gars que je recherche !_

_Sur ces mots, je lui jetais ses fleurs au visage et remontais chercher mon sac. Cette histoire m'avait coupé l'appétit. Seulement avant que j'eus le temps de le prendre, Ginny me regarda : _

_« - Alors ? Ayé, il te l'a dit. Vous allez tellement bien ensemble, tous les deux. Vous êtes complémentaire. Il est cette partie de rire qu'il te manque, et tu es …_

_« - Et, je suis quoi moi ? La partie de son cervea__u qui lui manque ? Tu es malade ! Ton frère n'est pas assez réfléchi, pour que je m'intéresse à lui. Il a la capacité émotionnelle d'une petite cuillère, et il est trop simple à comprendre. Je veux quelqu'un de complexe. Pas une paroi de plastique !_

_Sur ses mots, je ressortis mon sac à la main, et je rentrais chez moi. Les fleurs étaient sur le trottoir, mais il avait disparu. _

_Fin du flash-back_

Je crois que l'humiliation publique n'était pas pour lui. Ce fut la fin de ma belle amitié de presque huit mois avec la belle Ginny Weasley. Il m'arrivait parfois de regretter ses moments où nous parlions à cœur ouvert l'une et l'autre. Mais vu les réflexions auxquelles, j'ai droit chaque jour depuis un an et demi, ces moments sont relativement rare. Bien sûr, Drago a vite compris qu'on ne se parlait plus et a vite choisi son « camp. » Enfin, j'imagine qu'entre famille de riche, on se serre les coudes. Le professeur arriva et nous fit entrer. Comme d'habitude, je m'assis sans me préoccuper de mes voisins. Le professeur Rogue nous fit un petit sourire, et nous donna une interro surprise sur le code civil. Etonnée, je pris la feuille quand Julie Thompson déclara :

« - Monsieur, vous nous avez pas prévenu ? J'ai pas réviser, moi !

« - Julie, dis-je à ma voisine, dans Contrôle Surprise, c'est quoi que tu ne comprends pas ?

« - Miss Granger, gardez vos réflexions pour vous, je vous pris. Miss Thompson, ceci est pour vérifier que vous avez révisé. A l'évidence, votre copie ira vite à corriger ! Ne prenez qu'une feuille et un stylo. Le reste, reste dans votre sac !

« - Hey Julie ! Note au moins ton nom, tu auras quelques points, déclarais-je en riant.

« - Miss Granger, sortez de ma classe ! Vous viendrez faire votre interro ce soir, à dix sept heures !

« - Impossible monsieur, j'ai un rendez-vous médical !

« - Annulez-le ou vous aurez zéro. Je vous laisse le choix, dit-il en esquissant un rictus.

Tout l'amphithéâtre se tourna vers moi. C'était de notoriété publique que je détestais avoir une mauvaise note.

« - Et bien faites comme il vous plaira ! J'irais voir le directeur pour contester cette note. Ce rendez-vous est prévu depuis plus longtemps et de plus, ma santé me préoccupe d'avantage qu'une note coeff un !

Sur ses mots, je sortis de la pièce, sous le regard furieux du professeur. Je l'entendis quand même me dire qu'il reportait la retenue au lendemain. Je me tournais et déclarais-je d'une vois neutre :

« - Très bien, j'y serais !

Sur ses mots, je fermais la porte, et marchais dans le couloir quand je vis, le frère de ma meilleure ennemie. Il avait l'air préoccupé, et avait un papier rose dans la main. Signe qu'il cherchait un étudiant. Intriguée, je l'apostrophais :

« - Hey Ron ! C'est pour qui cette convoque, demandais-je d'une voix douce.

« - Ah Hermione ! Ça va ? Oh ça, dit-il en montrant le papier, c'est pour savoir à qui appartient la voiture que j'ai embouti en arrivant !

« - Comment ça ?

« - Ouais, je suis partis à la bourre, ce matin. Ma mère a oublié de me réveiller, et résultat, je me suis mangé tous les bouchons, et du coup, je ne suis pas arrivé à l'heure !

J'ai l'impression qu'il me prend pour une arriérée, je sais ce que signifie Être en retard.

« - Non, mais la voiture, c'est quel modèle ? Numéro de la plaque ? Emplacement ? Et sa couleur ? Je pourrais peut-être t'aider, minaudais-je espérant que ce serait la voiture de Rogue.

« - Euh, il regarda sur son papier, une Citroën C2, verre pomme, immatriculé en banlieue sur la place cent soixante.

Il a cassé ma voiture !

« - Tu as embouti, ma voiture ? Non, tu n'as pas pu être aussi con !

« - C'est la tienne ?

« - Evidemment que c'est la mienne triple andouille ! J'ai passé tout mon été dessus. J'ai bossé comme une dingue pour payer les frais, et la remettre en état, et toi, tu l'as bousillé ! Je te préviens, tu as intérêt à payer tous les frais de réparation, et rapidement !

« - Attends, c'est impossible. J'ai des dettes partout, et je dois réparer la mienne aussi !

« - Mais je m'en tape de ça. Tu vas prendre un autre boulot, te faire bandit de grand chemin, s'il le faut, mais tu vas payer et très vite. T'es en tord, et j'ai besoin de ma voiture, pour venir ici, hurlais-je.

Nous nous fixâmes durant quelques minutes, puis sans un mot de plus, je partis, en le bousculant, alors qu'il était le point de mire de plusieurs élèves. J'imaginais qu'il devait être tout rouge, jusqu'aux oreilles. Je sortis des bâtiments, vit une grosse voiture noire, mais n'y fit pas gaffe. J'allais voir ma voiture pour constater les dégâts. Il m'avait défoncé tout l'arrière train. Je n'avais plus qu'à trouver un boulot qui paie bien pour rembourser tout ça ! Un homme en noir, avec lunette de soleil et tout, m'accosta :

« - Vous pourriez m'aider ? Je cherche le principal !

« - Allez voir sa secrétaire, troisième porte sur votre gauche quand vous entrez dans le bâtiment, dis-je sans lever les yeux, avant de continuer pour moi, mais comment je vais faire maintenant ? Non mais quel crétin de Weasley de malheur, criais-je en donnant un coup de pied en l'air.

Dégoûtée, je rentrais et aller voir à l'accueil s'ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour la bibliothèque. Je savais qu'ils embauchaient souvent à cet endroit. Le travail était si ennuyeux, parait-il, que tout le monde démissionnait au bout de quelques semaines. La personne au bureau me dit que la place était libre. Elle me donna certaines informations, notamment, les horaires, à laquelle je devais y être ainsi que le salaire. Ce n'était pas mirobolant mais je pourrais payer mes réparations en deux mois. J'acceptais le poste et je signais mon contrat. Je commençais aujourd'hui, à la pause de midi.

Je décidais d'y aller avant pour faire des recherches sur le code pénal. Deux heures plus tard, j'étais toujours là quand je vis une personne entrer en trombe dans la pièce. Bientôt, une dizaine de filles firent la même entrée. Comme j'étais seule à l'entrée, je me levais pour les interpeller.

« - Hey ! C'est une bibliothèque ici, le silence est de rigueur ! Pensez aux autres !

« - Désolé Granger, on cherche juste Harry Potter ! Tu ne dois pas connaître mais il est super connu et il est tellement mignon, dit une fille dont j'ignorais l'identité.

« - Rien à faire ! Fichez le camp, ou j'appelle le concierge !

Ce fut l'argument de choc. Il faut dire que le concierge fait peur à tout le monde. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il est très gentil. Je lui parle souvent à Toile d'araignée, comme tout le monde le dit, mais monsieur Rusard est une véritable encyclopédie sur tout ce qui touche à l'histoire. Une fois qu'elles furent toute dehors, je retournais à mes cahiers. Une personne s'assit devant moi peu après, sans me parler. Ça me convenait. J'avais beaucoup à faire. Plusieurs fois, je pris un livre avant de le ranger, dès que j'avais mon information.

La journée passa rapidement, et une fois mon rendez-vous chez le dentiste terminé, j'allais travailler. Je fus étonnée de voir autant de tête dans un rayon. Je posais mes affaires au bureau et commençais à ranger les livres déposés. Le troupeau de tête commençait sérieusement à faire du bruit, en changeant de rayon. On aurait dit qu'ils cherchaient quelqu'un. Je les rejoignis et recommençais-je à leur expliquer qu'il fallait être silencieux si on voulait rester. C'est à ce moment que je vis une tête rousse. « Oh non ! »

« - Tiens, la bonne sœur bosse ici ! Tes parents n'ont plus les moyens de payer tes études ?

« - Non, c'est juste que ton frère, le crétin congénital, a embouti ma voiture, et comme il n'est pas assez riche pour payer les frais rapidement, je suis obligée de le faire à sa place, déclarais-je doucement.

Sur ces mots, je retournais à mon poste et appelais le concierge, quand je vis quelqu'un de cacher. Il les mit dehors avec pertes et fracas, et le lieu retrouva son calme. Seulement, avant de partir, Ginny me lança un regard assassin, auquel je répondis par un grand sourire. Je gagnais cette manche. Je crus que j'allais être tranquille quand Ron arriva. Etant de dos, je ne le vis pas arriver. Il souffla à mon oreille et je sus qu'il venait d'aller fumer. Cette odeur me répugne ! Il me fit signer un papier comme quoi je lui avançais l'argent et il me rembourserait dès que possible.

« - Alors dis-moi, tu aimes la musique Hermione ?

« - Comme n'importe qui, Ronald ! Pourquoi ?

Il m'énervait à rester derrière moi. Comme si je n'avais pas assez de travail. J'avais une montagne de livre à ranger et il était là, à me coller. Comme il venait de finir son boulot, il pouvait se le permettre. Je soufflais et comme nous étions seul, je le plaquais contre le mur.

« - Ecoute-moi bien Ronald. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, une fois que tu m'auras rembourser ma voiture. Alors tu te barres en quatrième vitesse de là, ou je te jure, que je fais de toi, une fille, est-ce clair ?

Je le vis hocher la tête et partir sans demander son reste. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna et me dit :

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu bosses ici que tu peux te permettre de me tutoyer ! La prochaine fois, je te colle !

« - Weasley ! Je préfèrerais cent fois vivre enchaîné au professeur Rogue que d'aller à une colle sans motif valable !

« - Tu me dois le respect Hermione Granger !

« - Et toi, tu me dois pas loin de cinq cent livres ! Pour ta gouverne sache que je ne respecte que ceux qui le mérite Weasley. Et quand TU me respecteras, je penserais à faire de même, est-ce clair ! Maintenant disparais j'ai du travail, dis-je en retournant à mon bureau.

Fin du premier chapitre, dites-moi si vous avez aimé !

Time Tell Will !


	2. Rencontres détonantes !

**Blabla de moi** : Hey ! Salut, ça va ? Voila le nouveau chapitre, tant demandé (surtout par Emma mdr) Avant de vous laissez à la lecture, je tenais à remercier particulièrement : **Le Saut de** **l'Ange**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **lapetiotesouris**, **mama**, **klaude**, **lena91**, **Zaika**, pour leurs reviews ! Et merci à ceux qui lisent sans commenter !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE** **2** : Rencontres détonantes

Mon réveil sonna. Je n'étais plus habitué à me lever si tôt. Habituellement, je me levais à huit heures, pour être sur le terrain pour dix heures, autant dire que de se réveiller à six heures du matin, c'est extrêmement … tôt ! Je secouais la tête, mis mes lunettes et éteignis l'objet. Après avoir allumé la télévision, afin d'entendre les informations du jour, je commençais mon entraînement. Mon coach avait été clair à ce sujet. Si je voulais faire ma dernière année de droit afin de valider mon diplôme, j'avais intérêt à rester en forme, sinon je devrais choisir. Et quel choix, je vous jure ! Ma passion, ou mon plan de carrière ! Après avoir fait bosser, mes abdos, mes bras, et mes jambes, j'allais sous la douche. Il ne me restait qu'une chose à faire bosser. Mes neurones ! Une fois propre, je déjeunais rapidement, et sortit. Comme d'habitude, mon chauffeur était déjà là à attendre.

« - Tom, combien de fois, t'ais-je dis d'entrer si je n'étais pas prêt ?

« - Désolé Harry, je préfère rester dehors. Je ne voudrais pas tomber sur une jeune femme nue, dit-il en fermant ma portière.

« - Tu es très drôle ce matin. Tu sais parfaitement que je suis célibataire et que je compte le rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve une fille tellement géniale qu'elle m'éblouira. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille.

« - Et pourquoi ?

« - Et bien, elle devra être blonde, grande, sensuelle, drôle, et intelligente.

Je l'entendis sourire, puis rire franchement. D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, je le suivais. Quand nous arrivâmes à Poudlard, j'avais les larmes aux yeux. Je me concentrais pour avoir une respiration tranquille, et je sortis, calmement. Bon la plupart des étudiants étaient en cours, ce qui m'arrangeait. J'allais entrer dans le hall quand j'entendis le bruit caractéristique d'un accident de voiture. Je me tournais inquiet de l'état du conducteur. Seulement, il sortit affoler. La couleur vive de ses cheveux roux, me fit mal aux yeux. Elle avait l'air encore plus brillante au soleil. Je secouais la tête, et entrais. J'allais au bureau du conseiller, comme me l'avait indiqué le concierge bizarre. Comme personne n'était présent, j'attendis sagement et sans bruit. Soudain une porte claqua.

« - Merde ! Je vais me faire tuer, j'ai emboutie la voiture d'un étudiant ! Va falloir que je fasse passer une note. Déjà que je suis en retard dans mon boulot. C'est pas mon jour, j'aurais du rester coucher ! Bon je rédige la note, ensuite, une fois qu'elle sera passée, j'irais trier les dossiers, et remettre de l'ordre dans les archives, et je me coucherais si j'ai tout fini !

Je l'entendis rire, et ce son ne me paru pas agréable. Je haussais les épaules et j'allais lire ce qu'il y avait sur le bureau, quand un grand roux à la silhouette dégingandé, sortit de la pièce située derrière le bureau. Il me regarda fixement pendant quelques secondes, puis secoua la tête. Je l'entendis murmurer :

« - Je dois rêver. Bon allez, j'y vais, dit-il plus haut. Marge, il y a quelqu'un à l'accueil, cria-t-il.

Comme si Marge était à l'autre bout du campus. Où alors, elle doit être très vieille ! Une femme, d'une quarantaine d'années arriva. Elle me regarda un quart de demi seconde, et me demanda mon nom et la raison de ma venue sur le campus.

« - Je suis Harry Potter, le nouvel élève ! C'est la personne de l'accueil qui m'a dit de me présenter à ce bureau.

« - Très bien, remplissez ses formulaires !

Elle me tendit plusieurs papiers, et m'indiqua une table pour m'y asseoir afin de donner les informations utiles. J'avais fini un formulaire qu'une voix féminine retentit :

« - Mais je m'en tape de ça. Tu vas prendre un autre boulot, te faire bandit de grand chemin, s'il le faut, mais tu vas payer et très vite. T'es en tord, et j'ai besoin de ma voiture, pour venir ici.

Deux minutes plus tard, je rendis les papiers, et elle m'indiqua que je devais aller voir le directeur. Haussant les épaules, je sortis. Elle ne m'avait pas donné d'indication, mais il ne doit pas être si difficile à trouver ce directeur. Si ? Au bout de quelques minutes, je me retrouvais dehors. Décidemment ou le bureau était bien caché, ou j'avais un très mauvais sens de l'orientation. Voyant une jeune femme sur le parking, je m'y dirigeais. Elle regardait la voiture qui avait été abîmé par le rouquin. Je souris malgré moi. La pauvre ! On dirait une étudiante.

« - Vous pourriez m'aider ? Je cherche le principal, lui demandais-je doucement.

« - Allez voir sa secrétaire, troisième porte sur votre gauche quand vous entrez dans le bâtiment, dit-elle sans lever les yeux, avant de continuer pour elle, mais comment je vais faire maintenant ? Non mais quel crétin de Weasley de malheur, cria-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied en l'air !

Je la laissais là, après un merci qu'elle n'entendit sûrement pas et je suivis ses instructions. J'entrais dans le hall, pris la troisième porte à gauche et je me stoppais d'un coup. J'étais passé quatre ou cinq fois devant cette porte. Je m'en souviens, vu que je me suis mangé une des chaises et que je ne l'ai pas remise bien. Je toquais à la porte et attendit. Une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année m'intima d'entrer. Je m'exécutais. Le bureau n'était pas très grand ou alors bien encombré avec les différents classeurs métalliques, et l'imposant bureau. De nouveau, je me présentais et expliquais mon cas. Elle me demanda de patienter dans le couloir. Par esprit de vengeance, je me posais sur la chaise qui m'avait foncé dessus plus tôt. Peu de temps après, elle ouvrit une autre porte et me dit d'entrer. Durant mon entretien avec le directeur, il m'informa des différentes règles de l'établissement, ainsi que les différents lieux ou j'étais interdit de séjour. Comme si je ne savais pas que je n'avais rien à faire dans son bureau, tiens ! Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis, et je recroisais le rouquin en retard.

« - Salut, je m'appelle Ronald mais mes amis m'appellent Ron. Je vais te faire visiter le campus. Tu verras, c'est simple comme bonjour.

Durant tous le temps que dura la visite, il parla de tout. Des cours, de sa vie, de la chance qu'il avait, des filles qu'il draguait. Tout, je crus même qu'il allait me raconter sa première fois. Heureusement, une jolie rouquine aux yeux bleus vint l'interrompre.

« - Salut frangin, tu me présentes ?

Oh non, si c'est sa sœur, elle va être aussi pipelette !

« - Harry, je te présente Ginévra, ma petite sœur ! Ginny, je te présente …

« - Il n'a pas besoin de présentation, c'est Harry Potter, le nouveau joueur des Canons d'ultimate. Ravie de te rencontrer, me dit-elle en me tendant sa main.

Je la serrais en songeant que, pour un sport relativement peu connu, il l'était drôlement. Elle resta là à nous parler, sans doute un problème génétique de leur famille. En moins de cinq minutes, j'en su plus sur elle, que sur ma dernière copine. Rapidement la sonnerie retentit, ce qui me libéra d'un des deux rouquins. Seulement, à croire que ça lui plaisait d'être vu en compagnie d'une personne connue, il m'emmena dans les couloirs, pour voir, comment étaient organisé les classes. Plusieurs fois, nous fûmes assaillis d'une troupe de jeune femme, principalement. A bout d'idée pour les esquiver, je laissais, mon charmant (?) guide pour me réfugier à la bibliothèque. J'entrais en trombe dans le lieu. Seulement, quelques minutes plus tard, une horde de jeunes femmes m'ayant vu entrée, en firent de même. L'étudiante, qui m'avait expliqué le chemin du bureau du directeur, leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Hey ! C'est une bibliothèque ici, le silence est de rigueur ! Pensez aux autres !

« - Désolé Granger, on cherche juste Harry Potter ! Tu ne dois pas connaître mais il est super connu et il est tellement mignon, dit une fille.

« - Rien à faire ! Fichez le camp, ou j'appelle le concierge !

Ce fut l'argument de choc, puisqu'elles ouvrirent des yeux tout ronds, et partirent. Je vis Granger, comme elle venait de se faire appeler, s'asseoir et plonger dans ses cahiers. Peu après, je m'assis face à elle. Je venais de comprendre que cette fille pourrait m'aider si jamais une autre horde venait à revenir. Le reste du temps fut calme. Je l'observais, sans parler. Elle avait l'air concentrée, et prenait souvent des livres, pour un mot ou une information. A chaque fois qu'elle se levait, je la suivais des yeux. J'aimais sa présence, elle avait l'air si calme, et sereine que je l'enviais. Peu après, elle sortit, alors que je passais toute ma journée dans ce lieu. Il était calme, mais un peu trop sérieux. Je vis une jeune femme rousse entrer, chercher quelqu'un et ressortir. Etrangement, je ne l'aimais pas. Elle m'avait l'air mauvaise. Je décidais de me cacher et d'attendre. Je pris un livre de droit et plongeais dans le monde merveilleux du droit pénal.

Ce n'est que lorsque la porte se rouvrit au bout de quelques heures que je laissais ma lecture de côté. Plusieurs personnes venaient d'entrer. Je me penchais et aperçut un groupe de jeunes hommes, sûrement des sportifs vu leurs carrures. Ils s'approchèrent de moi, et me proposèrent une partie. J'acceptais avec joie. C'était une partie de soccer mais ça ne posait pas de problème et ça me permettrait d'entraîner mes jambes à la course. La partie dura toute l'après-midi.

Vers quatre heures, mon portable sonna. Comme c'était mon entraîneur, je demandais un temps mort et décrochais :

« - Salut coach, comment va ? … Oui désolé, je faisais une partie de soccer avec des étudiants. … Je me garde en forme comme ça. … Parce qu'ils préfèrent jouer au soccer. Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? … Comment ça, je devrais leur demander ? Ecoute coach, je préfère changer un peu de sport. De toute manière, je ne me rappelle pas que tu m'aies dit que je ne devrais jouer que de l'ultimate. Tu m'as dit de rester en forme, alors je garde la forme, c'est tout !

Sur ses mots, je raccrochais, tout en sachant que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade quand je le verrais. Je me tournais vers mes camarades de jeu et nous reprîmes la partie. Lorsque nous prîmes une pause, j'avisais une jeune femme qui rentrait dans le bâtiment.

« - Qui est-ce, demandais-je en désignant du menton celle que je connaissais sous le seul nom de Granger.

« - Hermione Granger, une petite surdouée, qui prend tout le monde de haut, et qui a refusé de sortir avec Weasley. Faut dire que ça demande faisait trop pitié. Et puis, elle mérite quand même mieux que le rouquin. Pourquoi t'es intéressé ?

« - Non, mais si tu veux mon avis, il n'a plus aucune chance ce Weasley. Il a embouti sa voiture ce matin, et il n'y est pas allé de main morte.

Lorsque vint l'heure de leurs cours, mes camarades me laissèrent, après m'avoir aidé à ranger. Je retournais donc à la bibliothèque. Seulement, la plupart des personnes de ce matin, me virent et me suivirent. Je fus relativement assez rapide pour me cacher au bureau. Je savais que je n'avais pas d'être là, mais tant pis. Quelques minutes plus tard, quelqu'un mit un sac devant moi. Une jeune femme leur expliqua que c'était un lieu où devait régner le calme. Seulement, une voix que je reconnus trop bien déclara :

« - Tiens, la bonne sœur, bosse ici ! Tes parents n'ont plus les moyens de payer tes études ?

« - Non, c'est juste que ton frère, le crétin congénital, a embouti ma voiture, et comme il n'est pas assez riche pour payer les frais rapidement, je suis obligée de le faire à sa place, déclara Hermione doucement.

Sur ces mots, elle fit quelques pas, et appela le concierge tout en me fixant. Je déglutis. Peu de temps après, j'entendis une voix intimer tout le monde de sortir sous peine de torture. Je ne sais pas s'il était sérieux, mais le troupeau dut le croire, puisqu'il partit très très rapidement. J'allais sortir de ma cachette, quand j'entendis quelqu'un approcher. Il lui fit signer un papier comme quoi elle lui avançait l'argent et il la rembourserait dès que possible.

« - Alors dis-moi, tu aimes la musique Hermione ?

« - Comme n'importe qui, Ronald ! Pourquoi ?

Je commençais à avoir mal aux jambes à rester à genoux comme ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix, s'il me voyait, j'étais bon pour entendre parler de son dernier exploit sexuel. Hermione prit une montagne de livre et partit les ranger, sûrement. Je crus que j'allais le tuer quand je le vis la suivre et la coller d'aussi près. Je retins mon souffle quand je la vis le plaquer contre un mur assez violemment.

« - Ecoute-moi bien Ronald. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, une fois que tu m'auras remboursé ma voiture. Alors tu te barres en quatrième vitesse de là, ou je te jure, que je fais de toi, une fille, est-ce clair ?

Je le vis hocher la tête et partir sans demander son reste. Arrivé à la porte, il se tourna et lui dit :

« - Ce n'est pas parce que tu bosses ici que tu peux te permettre de me tutoyer ! La prochaine fois, je te colle !

« - Weasley ! Je préfèrerais cent fois vivre enchaîné au professeur Rogue que d'aller à une colle sans motif valable !

« - Tu me dois le respect Hermione Granger !

« - Et toi, tu me dois pas loin de cinq cent livres ! Pour ta gouverne sache que je ne respecte que ceux qui le mérite Weasley. Et quand TU me respecteras, je penserais à faire de même, est-ce clair ! Maintenant disparais j'ai du travail, dit-elle en retournant à son bureau.

A suivre …

Alors ça vous a plut ?? Dites-le moi en reviews. Voila Emma tu as ta réponse, c'était bien Harry en face d'elle !

Bisous

Time Tell Will.


	3. Propositions !

**Blabla de moi** : Voici le chapitre 3. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Un énorme merci à **mama**, **Butterflied**, **zaika**, **klaude**, **lilas**, **alex131188**, **Bergere**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **lapetiotesouris**, **Sahada**, pour vos reviews. Elles me vont toujours droit au cœur !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 3** : Propositions

Quand le soir arriva, monsieur Rusard vint me voir.

« - Hermione, je ferme la porte, tu viens ?

« - Non, je fermerais, j'ai deux trois trucs à terminer. Je te ramène les clés dans vingt à trente minutes maxi !

Il acquiesça et sortit, me laissant seule. Comme d'habitude, le téléphone sonna. D'un geste résigné, je pris le combiné, et d'une voix agréable je répondis.

« - Bibliothèque de Poudlard, bonsoir, Hermione à votre service ! … Euh oui, mais je vais avoir un problème un crétin fini a emboutit ma voiture. … J'en ai pour pas loin de cinq cents livres au bas mot. … C'est vrai ? T'es le meilleur père que je puisse rêver. D'accord, dans trois quart d'heure devant la grille principale !

Comme j'étais dos à la porte, je poussais un petit cri, en raccrochant le téléphone. Après tout j'étais seule autant exprimer ma joie. J'avais un chauffeur pour demain. Mais après ? Je plongeais dans ma revue de droit quand j'entendis les pas de Ronald et Ginny. Ils sont reconnaissables, ils puent la confiance à plein nez. Haussant les sourcils, je fis mine de ne pas les voir s'approcher de moi. Malheureusement, ils s'accoudèrent au bureau, et je dus répondre à leurs attentes.

« - Je peux vous aider, demandais-je avec un sourire commercial.

« - Je suis là pour te confier un secret Mione, chuchota Ronald.

« - C'est Hermione, pour vous Ronald !

« - Si tu veux, dit-il en balayant ma réplique d'un geste de la main, je suis là pour te confier un secret. On est seuls ?

« - Non ! Il y a ta crétine de sœur !

« - C'est normal. Elle est là en tant que témoin. Voilà figure-toi que Harry Potter, tu sais, la star montante du nouveau jeu à la mode, l'ultimate, je crois. Et bien, il est entre nos murs !

Il avait l'air si fier de lui à ce moment que je n'eus aucun remords à le descendre.

« - Dis-moi ton boulot, c'est bien d'éviter que ce genre d'infos arrivent aux étudiants non ?

« - Attends, t'es pas super heureuse ? En plus, je pourrais te le présenter, je suis super pote avec !

« - Question, dis-je en levant un doigt, pourquoi tu me le dis ? Tu espères que je vais sauter de joie et oublier que tu me dois les réparations de ma voiture ? Désolé de te décevoir, à mes yeux, il est un étudiant comme les autres. Je ne vais pas te sauter au cou, pour un truc aussi stupide, comme ton idiote de sœur a du le faire. J'imagine qu'elle a du aller se changer après, tellement le fait de l'avoir rencontrée, l'a fait jouir !

Je pris deux livres et j'allais les ranger, les Weasley sur les talons.

« - T'es bizarre Granger, mais je te l'avais dit Ron. Elle n'est pas normale, cette fille ! Je me demande pourquoi tu voulais sortir avec !

« - Ginny t'es gentille ma vie sentimentale ne regarde que moi !

« - Bon, je vais fermer et je dois encore faire du rangement, alors … BARREZ-VOUS !

Sur ce cri, je partis remplir quelques dossiers. Les deux Weasleys me lancèrent un regard de pure haine avant de sortir. Quand j'entendis la porte claquer, je levais les yeux du bureau et soupirais un bon coup. J'étais ENFIN seule. Seulement des pas se firent entendre, et un jeune homme sortit du rayon de droit. Super, comme ça il a entendu tout ma conversation avec les rouquins vu qu'on était dans le rayon d'à côté.

« - Excusez-moi ?

« - Oui, demandais-je souriante.

« - Vous allez sûrement me prendre pour un dingue mais j'aurais aimé savoir s'il y avait une sortie autre que la principale ?

« - Effectivement, vous êtes dingue ! C'est bien vous qui vous étiez caché sous le bureau tout à l'heure ?

« - Euh … oui, avoua-t-il en se grattant la nuque. En fait, je cherchais à éviter le groupe de jeunes femmes. Seulement, au moment où j'allais sortir Ronald Weasley est arrivé, et je cherche à l'éviter au possible.

« - Tant mieux, moi aussi. Enfin, euh … je veux dire, pourquoi ?

Il me résuma sa rencontre avec le surveillant. J'éclatais de rire puis, je me souvins de mon rendez-vous. Ouvrant la porte principale très doucement, je vis Ginny et les autres attendre. Je fermais la porte et me tournais vers le jeune homme.

« - Attendez-moi je reviens, ne touchez à rien !

Sur ses mots, je sortis et fermais la porte principale à clé devant Ginny. Celle-ci me regarda faire interloquée avant de prendre la parole.

« - Attends, tu as enfermé quelqu'un je crois !

« - Négatif Weasley ! J'ai vérifié tous les rayons, j'étais seule !

Sur ses mots, je la plantais là et sortis du bâtiment. Je vérifiais qu'elle ne me suivait pas et j'allais à la sortie de secours de la librairie. J'entrais et appelais le jeune homme. Il me rejoignit, et je le fis sortir tout enfermant la porte juste après. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer dans la salle. Songeant que Ginévra avait été voir son frère pour avoir l'accès à la bibliothèque, je souris en pensant qu'une minute plus tôt, ils auraient trouvés quelqu'un. Nous arrivâmes sur le parking et j'attendis.

« - Euh, merci pour ce soir, je vous dois une fière chandelle. Cette Ginny m'a suivit toute la journée !

« - Pas de problème, rien que l'idée qu'elle cherche pour rien, me fait plaisir, répondis-je en souriant.

« - Si je peux vous aidez pour quoi que ce soit, demandez-moi !

« - Bof, je ne vois pas comme ça, mais bon. A moins que vous ayez une voiture cachée dans votre poche, vous pouvez rien pour moi. Bon je dois y aller, mon père vient d'arriver, dis-je en désignant la voiture d'un coup de menton.

« - Attendez euh …

« - Hermione !

« - Moi, c'est Harry, enchanté. Si vous voulez, je peux vous prêter ma voiture, je m'en sers plus depuis que j'ai mon chauffeur. Au moins qu'elle serve à quelque chose. C'est pas la dernière voiture à la mode mais bon !

« - Je vais y réfléchir, mais merci quand même de proposer. Au revoir !

« - Bonne soirée !

Je courus jusqu'à la voiture de mon père, et montais. Nous rentrâmes à la maison et je m'attelais à la cuisine, en songeant à ma journée. J'avais une retenue le lendemain. La première de ma vie. Et Harry Potter, la super star sportive du moment me prêtait sa voiture. Je devais sûrement rêver. Nous dînâmes rapidement, puis j'allais faire mes devoirs. J'avais une dissertation, à faire, et j'avais hâte de la terminer. Deux heures plus tard, je filais sous la douche.

« - Qu'est-ce que je fais ? J'accepte ou pas ? Je vais avoir l'air d'abuser quand même. En même temps, s'il me le propose, c'est que ça ne l'ennuie pas ! Je verrais demain !

J'allais me coucher directement. Demain est un autre jour, après tout, et j'aurais sûrement la réponse à mes questions.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à mon goût. Je me levais et me préparais à une journée trop chargée. Mon père était déjà debout. Il me prépara mon petit déjeuner tandis que je m'apprêtais, avant de m'emmener. J'arrivais sur le campus, à l'heure, et ouvrit la bibliothèque. J'étais de garde jusque neuf heure, puis, le midi, et le soir après ma retenue. La journée passa à une vitesse alarmante. Je n'avais pas eu un seul instant à moi. J'étais soit en cours, soit à la bibliothèque. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de manger. A quatorze heures, je dus m'armer de patience. Mon ventre gargouillait méchamment. Heureusement que j'étais la bête noire de la fac. Personne ne s'asseyait à côté de moi, comme ça personne n'entendait ses bruits. Nous venions d'arriver dans un nouveau cours sur les tribunaux. Un élève s'assit à mes côtés, et je fus tellement surprise, que j'en oubliais de camoufler mon ventre qui grogna. Heureusement, la plupart des étudiants faisaient trop de bruits pour entendre quoi que ce soit. Je le regardais interloqué, quand je reconnus Harry. Il me sourit et me salua.

« - Euh … Salut. Désolé, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir un voisin !

Il hocha simplement la tête et me donna une barre chocolatée.

« - Tiens, ça te calera pour quelques temps, dit-il.

Je le remerciais et la mangeais rapidement sachant que le professeur McGonagall appréciait peu que son cours serve de cantine. Celle-ci entra et nous rendit nos copies sur un procès que nous avions étudié. Nous n'avions pas vu les plaidoiries et l'exercice avait été de l'écrire. Je regardais ma note, j'avais dix-neuf. Je remarquais rapidement ma faute. Je n'avais pas pris en compte un détail important. Cela dit, le commentaire du professeur me fit plaisir. Elle avait simplement marquée « Vous avez gagné votre procès » Je rangeais ma copie avec les autres dont les notes était sensiblement les mêmes. Harry siffla discrètement.

« - Dis donc, je me suis assis à côté de la meilleure, j'ai l'impression !

« - Non, t'es assis à côté d'une étudiante qui veut être la meilleure, nuance !

Aussitôt, le professeur mit en marche un nouveau procès. Nous passâmes la moitié de l'heure à prendre des notes. A la fin j'avais une copie double entière. Je savais aussi que les faux-culs allaient revenir à la charge. Comme d'habitude, Marcia, Danielle, et Justin, avaient passés leur temps à parler. Aussi, ils n'avaient aucune note. Seulement, je ne leurs laissais pas le temps de se retourner. La prof nous fit sortir, et je courais quasiment pour être à l'heure à ma retenue. J'arrivais deux minutes en avance, ce qui me laissait le temps de sortir mes affaires. Face de baleine, comme l'appelait certains élèves, arriva devant mon pupitre et me donna une feuille après avoir pris mon sac et m'avoir demandé ma trousse. Je lui donnais ce qu'il demandait et attendit son feu vert. Lorsque je l'eus, j'ouvrais le dossier et commençait à répondre rapidement. Je terminais avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'horaire. Je rendis ma copie et attendit qu'il me rende mes affaires. En attendant, je fermais les yeux et commençait à me rappeler des points importants du procès que j'avais vu. Comme j'avais encore un brouillon et mon stylo, je fis un plan rapide et commençait une ébauche.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais dehors. Je fonçais à la bibliothèque et entrait, juste pour voir Josh, un des trois autres du point d'information ranger ses affaires. Je le saluais sans attendre de réponse, et posais mes affaires avant de prendre quelques livres pour lui demander si je devais les ranger ou non. Il me donna les dernières instructions et s'en alla sans un mot de plus. Je souris malgré moi. J'étais quasiment seule. La plupart des étudiants ne verraient même pas qu'on avait changé la personne de l'accueil. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry vint me revoir. Sans un mot, il déposa sur le bureau un trousseau de clé et deux barres de céréales. Il sourit et alla s'asseoir le plus près possible. Il me demanda plusieurs fois de l'aide pour se remettre à niveau. Je l'aidais volontiers tout en mangeant ce qu'il m'avait apporté. Durant deux heures, nous discutâmes des peines pénales. A sept heures, je fermais la bibliothèque et m'apprêta à repartir quand Harry me mit des clés dans les mains.

« - Suis-moi je te montre ton carrosse !

Sans même attendre ma réponse, il me prit la main et m'amena devant un petit cabriolet de deux places. Je souris devant la beauté de la voiture. Gris métallisé, une ligne arrondie. Elle était superbe. Je lui sautais au cou.

« - Merci Harry, je te jure d'en prendre soin !

Il acquiesça et me proposa d'aller dîner avec lui samedi. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu, j'acceptais, et il me fit monter dans sa voiture. Il me montra les différentes manœuvres du cabriolet. Notamment, ou s'ouvrait le capot. Quand son chauffeur arriva, il descendit et me proposa de le retrouver à cette place demain pour sept heures. Comme il avait dut courir, en guise de réponse, je lui fis un appel de phare. Auquel son chauffeur répondit par deux appels. Souriant pour moi-même, je m'attachais mis de la musique et sortit du parking, suivit par une limousine. Il tourna à gauche alors que j'allais à droite.

Voilà, ça vous a plut, pas plut. Dites-le moi en reviews. Bisous

Time Tell Will


	4. Décidément !

**Blabla de moi** : Me revoilà avec le nouveau chapitre. J'espère que vous aimerez ! J'ai été super touchée par tous vos commentaires, qui me vont droit au cœur. Mille mercis à **Bergere**, **lapetiotesouris**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS** (moi aussi j'aime la voiture lol), **Lyra Sullyvan**, **klaude**, **MAMA**, **Noïra**, **Saika** **Garner**, **Butterflied** (la fic est terminé d'écrire depuis juillet lol), **Sahada**, **Di castillo de mortes**, **Valderoy4**.

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 4** : Décidemment !

Le samedi arriva très vite. J'avais passé la journée à la bibliothèque de Londres afin de travailler dans le calme. Ma tante, que je déteste, était venue avec ses deux enfants et son insupportable pouf, pardon avec ma cousine. Je rentrais donc rapidement, et sans dire autre chose que « salut » je filais dans ma chambre, prit mes affaires et alla prendre une douche. En chemin, mes pieds découvrirent deux canards en plastiques, une dizaine de blocs de lego©, ainsi que des camions. Je haussais les sourcils et, prenant le tout, je les jetais sur la tête de mes « adorables » cousins en déclarant :

« - Il faut rendre à César ce qui est à César !

Ma tante poussa un cri. Vous savez ce drôle de bruit que faisaient les femmes des années vingt quand elles étaient choquées. Je haussais les épaules et retournais dans la pièce d'eau. Je devais me dépêcher ou j'allais être en retard. Je pris donc une douche rapide, et m'apprêtais le plus vite possible. Mon père m'annonça qu'ils m'attendaient pour manger.

« - Désolé papa, je sors ce soir, avec Harry, lui rappelais-je.

Aussitôt, je l'embrassais et sortis. Quelques longues minutes plus tard, j'arrivais devant « Chez Luigi » le restaurant préféré de mon ami. J'entrais et le maître d'hôtel m'escorta à ma table. Il n'était pas encore arrivé. Je m'installais et refusais quand on me proposa de boire quelque chose en attendant. Je sortis un bloc-notes de mon sac, poussa assiettes verres et tout, et nota plusieurs choses. Quand je relevais les yeux, il était debout, devant la table me fixant tout en souriant. Les joues rouges, je notais en trois mots mon idée, et rangeais mon bloc. Je replaçais tout. Il s'assit et me proposa de boire quelque chose en attendant que nos plats arrivent. Je le fixais incrédule, et lui demanda quand nous avions commander. Il sourit et m'expliqua qu'on commandait tout maintenant et qu'ils nous amèneraient nos plats au fur et à mesure. J'empêchais un « ah » stupide de sortir et me concentra sur mon menu.

« - Euh, pourquoi, je n'ai pas les prix des plats, demandais-je.

« - Parce que je t'invite banane ! Tu as le menu pour femme, va-t-on dire !

Il se fichait de moi, en plus.

« - Attends, pourquoi m'inviterais-tu ?

« - Parce que tu m'as beaucoup aidé avec mes cours, et que ça me fait plaisir, dit-il sur un ton qui mettait fin à la conversation.

Je regardais le menu, et optais-je pour un potage avec de l'eau. Harry leva les yeux au ciel en murmurant un « Ah ! Ces femmes du vingtième siècle ! » Puis il commanda deux spécialités du chef, avec du vin, et deux Malibu cerise. La personne prit la commande et disparut. Durant le repas, nous discutâmes de nos vies respectives. Il enviait la mienne de pouvoir faire ce que je voulais. Personnellement, je ne trouvais pas ma vie super. J'étais lynché par le campus, j'avais sans cesse des ennuis. Ce soir-là, je lui appris que ma mère était malade, mais je n'en dis pas plus. Je ne le connaissais pas assez pour ça. Le reste de la soirée fut un régal. Nous parlâmes de beaucoup de choses, de nos points communs qui étaient nombreux, de nos différences qui nous faisaient nous chamailler doucement. C'était si exquis, que j'en oubliais tous mes problèmes jusqu'à ce qu'il me proposa de me raccompagner. J'acceptais puisque j'étais venue en métro. J'avais refusé de prendre la voiture au cas ou je boirais trop ! Lors du trajet du retour, il me parla du procès que nous étudions. Je lui confiais mon point de vue et lui le mien. Nous avions le même sauf que nous n'étions pas d'accord sur certains points. Il était question de viol d'un homosexuel. Selon lui, il n'y avait pas viol vu qu'il n'y avait eu aucune pénétration, enfin aucune preuve. Pour ma part, j'en restais à la déposition de la victime. Malheureusement à sa décharge, la victime avait plusieurs problèmes avec l'accusé et l'avocat appuyait la plaidoirie sur le fait que c'était par simple vengeance. Une fois de plus, nous avions l'autre plaidoirie à écrire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes en bas de chez moi, je ne fis rien pour descendre. Avec le monospace devant nous, je savais que ma « tantine adorée » était encore là. Me tournant vers lui, je demandais :

« - Dis-moi, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je reste deux minutes, ou tu as une jolie fille à retrouver ?

C'était un point que j'adorais critiquer avec son métier. Il le prenait à la rigolade et déclarait à chaque coup, qu'il avait annulé ses rendez-vous avec les mannequins sexy, pour passer la soirée avec moi. Je souris.

« - Tant mieux, ça m'aurait ennuyé de te mettre en retard. Je connais les instincts des hommes, souris-je.

« - Si tu veux. Pourquoi ne monte-tu pas chez toi ?

« - Ma Tante. Je la déteste. Elle va me mener la vie dure à cause de l'incident de tout à l'heure ou j'ai « accidentellement » versé les jouets de ses gamins sur leurs têtes, dis-je en mimant les guillemets.

« - Oh tu n'es pas pressée d'appeler toutes tes amies pour leurs raconter ta soirée ?

« - Tu te trompes sur mon compte. D'une, je ne pourrais pas appeler toutes mes copines, vu que je suis une paria sur le campus depuis que Weasley a voulu sortir avec moi. Quant à mes véritables amis, ils s'en fichent complètement de savoir si je sors avec une star du football ou un bénévole de la Croix Rouge.

« - Plus personne ne te parle depuis que tu as humilié Weasley devant un fast food en lui jetant ses fleurs à la figure ?

« - Ouais ! Mais dis-moi, t'es drôlement renseigné !

« - J'avoue tu m'intrigues alors j'ai posé deux trois questions, par ci par là !

« - Oh oui, j'imagine. Maintenant tu dois te dire qu'avec un peu de chance tu seras le premier à m'arracher sauvagement ma virginité, dis-je mi en colère mi sur le ton de la rigolade.

« - Hein ? Euh non, j'étais même pas au courant qu'elle était encore arrachable. Et puis, je ne suis pas ce genre de type, se défendit-il.

« - Désolé, murmurais-je. C'est juste que je suis au courant du pari sur le campus. Weasley fille a déclaré qu'elle offrirait un prix au premier qui m'aurait dans son lit.

« - Je l'adore cette fille. Allez viens on passe sur la baquette arrière rit-il.

Gagné par le ton, je ris franchement de l'idée. D'un coup, je me stoppais. Ma tante arrivait. Me baissant rapidement, j'attendis d'entendre son moteur pour me relever.

« - Au revoir tati !

« - Bon, j'imagine que tu vas monter alors ?

« - Bas si tu me chasse oui. Et puis, je t'ai assez monopolisé ta soirée !

Il secoua la tête, ferma les portières et déclara :

« - Viens, je t'emmène faire un dernier truc et je te dépose aussi pure que quand tu es sortie de chez tes parents.

Rassuré, je m'attachais et observais le paysage, tentant de deviner où nous allions. Nous empruntèrent la voie des Polonais* comme je l'appelle. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant un terrain. M'ouvrant la porte, il me prit la main.

« - Viens avec moi !

Il me plaça au centre du terrain et revint peu après avec un frisbee. Je le regardais étrangement. Il m'expliqua alors, qu'il voulait me faire partager sa passion, et donc me changer les idées. Retenant un bâillement, je le regardais.

« - Dis-moi Harry, je serais vraiment ravie d'apprendre ce sport, mais tu veux pas me le proposer demain, ton initiation ? Parce que j'avoue que je suis un peu fatiguée, dis-je avant de bailler.

Je crus déceler un sourire. Il déclara d'une voix joyeuse.

« - J'avais peur de te demander. Sait-on jamais, tu pourrais te lasser de ma présence, avoua-t-il légèrement rouge.

Nous étions sous un spot. Je le regardais, il était trop mignon, ainsi. Si peu sûr de lui. Je l'embrassais sur la joue.

« - C'est trop mignon. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Je te préviendrais quand ta présence m'ennuiera.

Sur ses mots, il rangea le matériel et nous rejoignirent sa voiture. Il me déposa devant mon immeuble peu après. Alors que j'allais sortir, je dis :

« - J'ai passé une excellente soirée, merci beaucoup, c'était génial !

« - Ce fut réciproque. Je passe te chercher à quelle heure demain ?

« - Bas pas avant quatorze heures. J'ai des devoirs à finir. Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, bien sûr !

« - Ok rendez-vous à quatorze heures en bas alors, dit-il.

Je hochais la tête et le regardais partir avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Lorsque je pénétrais chez mon père, celui-ci était tranquillement installé à son bureau, l'ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Je le regardais deux minutes, puis lui demandais s'il avait passé une bonne soirée. Comme je m'y attendais, il se plaignit du bruit qu'avaient causé ses cousins, et des jérémiades de sa belle-sœur.

« - Et toi ? Ta soirée ?

Je gardais pour moi, les merveilleux moments de complicité, racontant à mon père, une version édulcorée. Je me sentais en faute d'avoir passé une soirée magnifique alors que maman souffrait et que mon père avait supporté « le côté obscur » seul. Néanmoins, je me promis d'aller voir ma mère dès demain, après le cours d'Ultimate privé. Sur ses sages pensées, je partis me coucher, sans me douter que ma tante avait promit de revenir dès le lendemain pour dix heures. Je m'endormis pour glisser vers de doux songes ou Harry était le personnage principal.

Lorsque je m'éveillais, sur le coup de neuf le lendemain, je voulus rester au lit à flemmarder quand je me souvins du programme de la journée. Sautant quasiment de mon lit, je partis me laver à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'optais pour un débardeur rose, et un pantalon noir aux jambes évasées, simple avec une broderie au niveau des reins, qui représentait un dragon. Je pris un petit déjeuner léger, et commençais ma plaidoirie. J'avais attaché mes cheveux en une queue haute d'où sortait une mèche derrière l'oreille ainsi qu'une plus grosse sur son front. Mèche que j'avais mise derrière mon autre oreille pour plus de visibilité. Vers dix heures, mes yeux se fatigant, à cause de l'écran, je sortis ma paire de lunette. Je les mettais rarement me trouvant trop sérieuse avec. Dix minutes plus tard, mon père revint, du marché avec sa belle sœur. En entendant ses cris, je n'eus d'autre choix que de mettre ma musique pour tenter de travailler sans cette excitation. Seulement, c'était peine perdue, je me résolus à mettre mes boules quiès malheureusement, mes « charmants » cousins faisaient toujours autant de bruit. C'est donc passablement énervé que je sortis de ma chambre.

« - C'est possible de travailler sans se croire dans une cours de maternelle ?

« - C'est possible de travailler sans se croire dans une cours de maternelle, répétèrent mes cousins, tentant vainement de m'imiter.

« - Quelle idée de travailler quand je suis là ! Si tu étais rentrée plus tôt hier soir, au lieu de traîner dieu sait ou, tu aurais terminé tes devoirs depuis longtemps.

« - Quelle idée aussi de te faire engrosser quatre fois en moins de cinq ans, par cinq hommes différents. Ils ont besoin d'une image paternel et de discipline tes marmots !

A vrai dire, j'étais plus qu'en colère. Chaque fois c'était la même histoire. Elle venait nous voir un week-end, et m'empêchait de travailler sérieusement. Jeanne, fut choquée d'entendre de tels propos sortir de ma bouche. Se tournant d'un bloc vers mon père, elle décréta :

« - Il faudrait penser à l'éduquer celle-là !

Sur ses mots, elle partit dans la cuisine préparer un repas. Je vis mon père sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Comme les enfants ne se calmait pas et me suivaient partout j'eus l'idée d'aller dans la salle de bain. A peine le dernier fut entré, que je fermais la porte. Un par un, je leur passais la tête sous l'eau. Avant d'ouvrir, je dis :

« - Encore un bruit, et c'est dans la cuvette que je vous lave la tête, compris ?

Mes cousins, qui avaient vu toute leur énergie tomber sous le coup de l'eau passablement froide, hochèrent la tête. Je les libérais avant d'éponger le carrelage. Quand il fut propre, je retournais dans ma chambre. Je n'avais pas écrit la moitié de mon devoir, que j'entendis ma tante hurlait à la torture. « Elle a sûrement vu ses garnements la tête humide, pensais-je. » Quelques secondes plus tard, comme pour me prouver mes dires, Jeanne entra dans ma chambre.

« - Pourquoi as-tu failli noyer mes bouts de choux ? Ce ne sont pas des choses qui se font petite écervelée ! Tu es une enfant indigne et une traînée par-dessus le marché, préférant la compagnie des garçons de mauvais genre plutôt que celle de ton père ! Tu me fais honte, déclara-t-elle en sortant la tête haute.

Doucement, presque au ralenti, je me levais et fermais la porte à clé. Quand ce fut fait, je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, le visage ravagé par des larmes de rage, et de tristesse. La réalité était que je me sentais seule. Je ne voulais pas parler à mon père de mes problèmes à la fac, ni à ma mère ne voulant pas les fatiguer plus, quant à Harry, je ne me sentais pas assez proche de lui. Alors que je sombrais doucement vers un gouffre de déprime mon portable sonna. Machinalement, je décrochais. C'était Harry qui souhaitait savoir si nous pouvions déjeuner ensemble. Quand il entendit mes sanglots, il me dit qu'il venait me chercher. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, je me levais et éteignis mon ordinateur après avoir fait une copie de mon devoir, que je mis sur ma clé USB accrochée à mes clés. Je filais dans la salle de bain où je posais une compresse fraîche sur mes yeux. Quelques minutes plus tard, je l'enlevais et terminais ma toilette. Après tout, nous avions prévu de faire du sport, Je ne cherchais donc pas à me maquiller, de peur que tout coule. A cette image, je souris légèrement. Quand Harry arriva, j'étais dans ma chambre plongée dans un bouquin. Quand il entra j'avais une jambe repliée sous moi, et l'autre plié de manière à maintenir le livre. J'avais mit de la musique et bougeais la tête au rythme de la ballade. Il m'observa avant de signaler sa présence. J'ouvris les yeux, et rangeais mon attirail avant de le rejoindre. Je pris un sac ou j'avais mis quelques affaires de sport et sortit de l'appartement, suivit de mon ami. J'évitais ma tante comme la peste depuis la maladie de ma mère.

Nous arrivâmes sur le même stade que la veille mais la lumière du jour me rassurait. Au moins, je pourrais voir où j'envoyais le ballon, ou plutôt le frisbee. Tandis qu'il allait chercher le matériel, je partis enfiler rapidement mon pantalon de sport blanc ainsi qu'un débardeur noir. Durant plus de deux heures, il m'apprit les rudiments du jeu qu'il affectionnait tant. Le voir si heureux simplement en lançant un frisbee, m'amusa. Afin de faire retomber sa joie, je lui demandais où en était sa plaidoirie. Contre toute attente, il m'avoua qu'il l'avait presque finie, ce qui me fit perdre le sourire. En effet, j'avais beaucoup de mal à l'écrire. Je bûchais sur un détail. Comme mon ami m'interrogea, je lui mentis en lui expliquant que je l'avais terminé depuis la veille. Il fit la grimace et déclara, tout en me lançant le frisbee :

« - Et bien, t'es vraiment brillante, j'ai du me lever tôt pour la terminer avant notre rendez-vous. Et, je n'en suis pas satisfait. Je pense que je vais le recommencer, si j'ai le temps !

Je souris malgré moi. Lui au moins aurait quelque chose a rendre au professeur, alors que moi … Chassant cette idée de mon esprit, je l'écoutais m'expliquer en détails les règles de ce sport dont j'ignorais l'existence il y a quelques jours. Lorsque plus tard, nous abandonnâmes, je soupirais enfin. Je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi fatigant de lancer un frisbee. J'allais prendre une douche et ressortit un quart d'heure plus tard. Nous avions convenu de nous rejoindre sur le terrain. Harry arriva peu après et nous rejoignîmes sa voiture. Il voulut me ramener chez moi mais je lui indiquais l'hôpital.

« - J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir… Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, ajoutais-je quand je le vis froncer les sourcils.

Gentiment, il m'y déposa et me proposa de m'attendre. Je refusais. Je savais que je risquais d'être très longue. Et puis, je me voyais pas lui proposer de venir. Je lui donnais rendez-vous demain, sur le parking et je sortis de sa voiture.

* : Sachez que cette voie existe vraiment sauf qu'elle ne porte pas ce nom. C'est simplement moi qui lui donne parce que tous les panneaux sont en Polonais vu qu'elle est utilisée principalement par eux. Résultats, les Anglais ont intérêts à connaître leurs chemins, vu qu'il n'y en a aucun en anglais. Il est intelligent le ministre anglais, n'est-ce pas !

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Dites-moi si ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will

**MAMA** : En réponse à ta review, je t'avoue qu'hélas on ne saura pas ce qu'Harry pense de sa rencontre avec Hermione. J'ai essayé de t'envoyer un mail mais ton adresse n'est pas valide dsl !


	5. Secret dévoilé !

**Blabla de moi** : Et voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre (sans aucun retard, puisque je poste tous les trois jours héhé) Un énorme merci à **lapetiotesouris**, **MiniMagiCcOlOurS**, **alex131188**, **Saika** **Garner**, **Sahada**, **dreydrey1986**, **Butterflied**, **klaude**, **torllusque**. Et merci à ceux qui lisent sans laisser de commentaire !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Chapitre 5** : Secret dévoilé

Le lendemain, alors que j'émergeais de mon lit, j'aperçus mes affaires de cours. Observant mon réveil, je constatais qu'il me restait une demi-heure avant de commencer à me préparer. Je pris mon ordinateur et je relus ce que j'avais écrit ainsi que mes notes. Comme à chaque fois, j'eus un éclair de génie. Sélectionnant tout mon texte, je le supprimais pour le reprendre. Maintenant que j'avais trouvé mon problème, je pouvais écrire tout ça rapidement, et obtenir une bonne note, et peut-être même battre Harry qui n'avait eu aucun mal à faire cette fichu plaidoirie, lui. Lorsque je terminais, mon réveil sonna. Je l'éteignis rapidement, fis mon sac et filais sous la douche. Comme je n'avais pas le temps de déjeuner, je pris de l'argent et je le notais sur un papier, pour ne pas que mon père pense que les cousins avaient chapardés. Ça m'évitait de passer à la banque. Je sortis de la maison, et rejoignis ma voiture. Tandis que je m'installais, j'avais une drôle d'impression. Je secouais la tête devant le ridicule de la situation.

Une demi-heure plus tard, j'arrivais sur le parking. Sans sortir de la voiture, j'essayais de comprendre l'attitude de la boulangère. Elle me semblait tellement, gentille avec moi. On aurait dit qu'elle parlait à une condamnée à mort. Terminant mon croissant, je sortis de la voiture et enlevais les quelques miettes qui se s'étaient échappées du sac. Quand je levais la tête, je vis quelques étudiants me désignant du doigt, tout en évitant mon regard. J'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, puis je renonçais. Ginévra avait sûrement du lancer une rumeur à mon sujet. Je me penchais dans la voiture afin d'attraper mon sac, lorsque j'entendis Mandy et Léanne. Deux filles qui me parlaient gentiment. Disons qu'elles se fichaient royalement de ce qu'on pouvait dire à mon sujet.

« - N'empêche, la pauvre. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était malade !

« - C'est clair. Elle paraît en bonne santé. Remarque, ça expliquerait son attitude, vis-à-vis des cours, je parle.

« - N'importe quoi Léanne. A mon avis, elle souhaite simplement avoir une vie normale. En tout cas, ne compte pas sur moi pour agir différemment avec elle …

Je n'arrivais pas à entendre la suite, elles étaient trop loin. Haussant les épaules, je sortis la tête de la voiture, et tout en fermant les portes, j'attendis Harry comme convenu. Finalement, il m'envoya un message pour me prévenir d'aller en cours. Il risquait d'être en retard. Hochant la tête, je me dirigeais vers l'amphithéâtre pour mon cours d'études de lois. Le professeur Vector est sympathique mais son cours barbant à souhait. Heureusement, pour une fois, je pourrais partager mon avis avec quelqu'un. En admettant qu'Harry ne soit pas trop en retard.

La cloche retentit pour la seconde fois, lorsqu'il entra. Le professeur n'étant pas encore là, il s'assit lourdement sur le siège à ma droite. Le nez dans mon livre, je le saluais rapidement. Je le sentis s'approcher de moi, et me soufflait à l'oreille.

« - Désolé du retard, j'ai eu un problème. Il faut que je t'en parle rapidement !

« - Je veux bien, mais t'es pas obligé, ça ne me concerne pas ! Si ?

« - Si, justement ça te concerne. T'es libre quand ?

« - Attends tu m'inquiètes qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ton entraîneur n'a pas apprécié ta journée d'hier ?

« - Euh, il n'en n'a pas parlé, mais par contre, il y a de drôle de photos dans la presse !

Je le vis fouiller dans son sac, mais avant qu'il n'ait sortit ce qu'il cherchait, le professeur arriva. Sortant le nez de son sac rapidement, il s'installa et le cours commença. Durant deux heures, aucun de nous ne parla, mais je le vis m'observer à plusieurs reprises. Je finis par en avoir marre, et, comme j'écrivis sur mon ordinateur, depuis quelques jours, je profitais d'une pause du professeur pour lui donner un mot sur lequel je lui demandais des explications sur ses regards. Je n'eus pas de réponses écrites, mais il rougit simplement et écrivit sur son écran « **DESOLE** » en gros. Je souris et repris ma prise de note en jurant contre cet stupide machine qui ne connaissait aucun mot. Lorsque les deux heures s'achevèrent, je promettais de ne plus utiliser l'informatique pour ce genre de choses. Les traits rouges me gênaient beaucoup trop. Alors que j'allais demandé des explications à mon voisin, son portable sonna. Haussant les épaules, je sortis prendre l'air. M'asseyant sur les marches qui faisaient face au bâtiment principal, je pris ma plaidoirie et vérifiais mes fautes avant d'aller la faire imprimer à la bibliothèque. Bien sûr, personne n'était au courant, mais Josh m'avait confié qu'en travaillant ici, on avait l'avantage de pouvoir se servir de l'imprimante autant que possible. Le bureau n'était pas surveillé. Lorsque j'entrais sur mon lieu de travail, je vis Mandy, au bureau. Je savais qu'elle y travaillait pour payer ses études. M'approchant, je la saluais.

« - Oh ! Bonjour Hermione, je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ?

« - En logique oui. Je t'explique mon problème. J'ai recommencé mon devoir ce matin, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'imprimer, et je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien que je me serve du bureau pour le faire ?

« - Aucun problème, tu l'as mis sur un support ?

Souriant, je lui sortis mon trousseau de clé. Elle rit et prit mon support usb rose. A peine cinq minutes plus tard, elle me rendit mon trousseau ainsi que deux feuilles. Je la remerciais et sortis après m'être renseigné sur son emploi du temps. J'allais donc la croiser à dix-sept heure. A peine étais-je sortis de la pièce que j'entendis la sonnerie. Courrant pour rejoindre l'amphithéâtre du professeur McGonagall, j'arrivais avant le professeur. Tout en soufflant, je m'assis à ma place habituelle, à la gauche d'Harry. Celui-ci me demanda ou j'étais. Je répondis mystérieusement :

« - A la bibliothèque ! Bien alors maintenant tu m'expliques pourquoi tu me scrutes comme ça ? Déjà que c'est énervant d'être fixé par des inconnus, sans en connaître la raison mais par quelqu'un que je connais, c'est pire.

« - Ceci devrait répondre à tes questions sur le pourquoi on te fixe, dit-il timidement en déposant un journal à scandale sur mon pupitre.

J'observais mon voisin. Il semblait hésitant et déclara :

« - Ecoute, si tu ne veux plus qu'on se parle après ça, je comprendrais, ne t'inquiète pas !

Fronçant les sourcils, je regardais la couverture et j'eus un choc. Une photo de moi sur le stade d'hier prenait la moitié de la place. En gros titre était marqué « La petite amie d'Harry Potter atteinte du cancer ! » Sans vérifier si notre professeur était là, j'ouvris l'hebdomadaire à la page indiquait, après avoir vérifier dans le sommaire, et je commençais ma lecture, à voix basse.

« - Harry Potter, joueur montant d'ultimate, a passé l'après-midi sur le stade Churchill en compagnie de son amie, Hermione. Selon nos sources, ils se seraient rencontrés sur les bancs de la faculté de droit ou le jeune homme reprend ses études. C'est visiblement pendant la soirée qu'ils ont passé à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, qu'ils auraient liés une amitié particulière, à moins que leur rencontre date de plus longtemps. C'est a espéré, puisque que le jeune homme aurait prêté sa voiture à sa petite amie (?) le lendemain de son arrivée à Poudlard. (Voir photo ci-contre) Tout porte à croire qu'ils …

Je ne pus aller plus loin. En effet, Harry me donna un léger coup de coude pour me prévenir de l'arrivée du professeur. Celle-ci ramassa les plaidoiries et mis en route la dernière partie du procès. Me concentrant sur mon texte, je notais sur une feuille les points sur lesquels l'avocat de la défense s'appuyait. A la fin je vis Harry froncer les sourcils. Lorsque je lui demandais des explications, il me répondit par une autre question.

« - Pourquoi as-tu pris des notes ? A ce que j'en ai vu, elle donne des explications après ?

« - Simplement pour savoir si j'ai utilisé les mêmes points pour ma plaidoirie, chuchotais-je avant de me concentrer sur ce que disais le professeur.

La plage horaire passa rapidement, et bientôt, nous fûmes libre d'aller manger. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas cette chance. C'était à moi d'aller surveiller la bibliothèque. Harry m'accompagna alors et me demanda mes notes lorsque je fus au bureau.

« - C'est simple ! Je vais me servir de tes notes sur la vidéo pour savoir si j'ai axé ma plaidoirie comme l'avocat !

Réprimant un sourire devant mon argument, je lui tendis en lui demandant de vérifier la mienne également. Il accepta et alors que je me penchais pour sortir ce dont il avait besoin, je vis le magasine. Le prenant aussi, je le laissais travailler, reprenant ma lecture quasi silencieuse, vide à cette heure.

« - Tout porte à croire qu'ils sont plus que des amis, puisque le jeune sportif a accompagné sa belle partout, jouant au chauffeur pour son plus grand plaisir. Rappelons qu'il avait confié, il y a de ça quelques numéros, qu'il adorait conduire. Il avait même ajouté, plus tard, qu'il était extrêmement galant et attentionné. « J'aime conduire, et me rendre utile. Je ne suis pas de ceux qui prennent la grosse tête. Ma famille y veille. Je suis resté simple. Je préfère aller courir dans un champ seul, que dans un centre de fitness. […] Non, simplement, je pense que ce milieu, ou chaque geste est épié, peut faire peut à une fille, comme en attirée d'autre. Si je tombais amoureux, je préférerais une fille simple qui connaît la valeur des choses. Pas seulement, le prix en livres sterlings, mais plus leur valeur sentimentale. Personnellement, je garde énormément, d'objets de mon enfance, et des cartes de mes amis. » Cependant, une ombre entache le flirt qu'il entretient avec la jeune femme, puisqu'elle avait rendez-vous hier, dans un centre hospitalier. (voir photo ci-dessus) Hermione, est entrée directement dans l'aile réservée aux malades atteint du cancer. Son petit ami est-il au courant ? Espérons-le bien que leurs attitudes en démontrent le contraire. Souhaitons à Harry tout le bonheur possible, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. En espérant qu'il ne se brûle pas les ailes dans cette histoire.

Etonnée, je regardais les photos. Sur l'une d'elle j'étais sur le terrain. L'autre montrait Harry qui m'expliquait le fonctionnement de sa voiture. Sur la dernière, le centre dédié à la recherche sur le cancer, avec un zoom de moi discutant avec un médecin devant un bureau. Une rage sourde m'envahit, et je jetais le magasine à la poubelle après l'avoir déchiré au maximum. Je posais mes coudes sur le comptoir du bureau avant de cacher mes yeux dans mes mains. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, ils faisaient tant d'histoire sur ma visite à l'hôpital. J'en voulus un peu à la popularité d'Harry avant de me souvenir qu'il n'avait rien demandé. Je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Relevant la tête, j'aperçus mon ami, le regard triste. Ses yeux verts si pénétrant. Je tentais un sourire qui me fit l'effet d'une grimace. Je le rassurais, lui affirmant que même si j'étais plutôt effrayé par son univers, j'étais prête à en payer le prix s'il me considérait comme son amie.

« - Rassure-toi, t'es pas une étrangère pour moi. Sinon, je ne t'aurais pas proposé de te prêter ma voiture, je ne t'aurais pas invité au resto, ni même donné rendez-vous hier.

« - Voilà, qui me rassure. Et pour ton information, je n'ai pas de cancer ou autre maladie. J'ai eu une otite à trois mois, la rougeole à quatre mois. A six et sept mois la rubéole suivi de la roséole. A trois ans, j'ai eu les oreillons, et la varicelle à sept ans. Vers mes onze ans, j'ai eu l'appendicite, mais ça s'arrête là. Et aussi plusieurs gastro-entérites après Noël et Pâques en général, mais la liste de mes maladies s'arrêtent ici !

« - Je m'en contrefiche. Ce n'est pas parce que tu aurais un cancer que j'arrêterais de te parler. Tu peux même attraper le SIDA, que ça ne changerait rien entre nous !

Pour toute réponse, je souris franchement, avant de lui demander qui de nous deux, risquait d'avoir la meilleure note. Il rit et me rendit mes affaires sans y répondre pour autant. Josh arriva une heure plus tard, me libérant pour déjeuner.

La journée passa vite et je revis Mandy au bureau à cinq heures quand je vins prendre mon « tour de garde. » Elle me sourit tristement, et je décidais d'aplanir le sujet.

« - Ecoute Mandy quoique t'es pu entendre, ou lire à mon sujet sur un éventuel cancer, c'est faux. Je fais des recherches en vue d'un exposé pour ma cousine.

Elle soupira, me sourit et me répondit simplement :

« - T'inquiète pas pour ça ! Embrasse Harry et on oubliera ta pseudo maladie. Allez salut, et bonne soirée, me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je secouais la tête et me mis au travail. Entre les indications à fournir aux étudiants, et les livres à ranger, je ne vis pas le temps passer. Sept heures, sonna trop rapidement. La plupart des étudiants étaient partis, pour ne pas dire tous, mais j'étais en poste jusqu'à dix-neuf heures trente. Soupirant d'avance contre la longue demi-heure qui s'annonçait, je pris les livres rapportés, et allais les ranger. Je crus entendre une chaise craquer sous le poids de quelqu'un mais, comme le bruit ne se reproduit pas, je l'oubliais, au profit de mon travail. Il ne me restait que dix minutes avant ma délivrance quand le téléphone sonna.

« - Bibliothèque de Poudlard, bonsoir, Hermione à votre service ! … Oui, c'est bien moi …Je … euh … oui, oui bien sûr ! Depuis longtemps ? … D'accord ! Euh, je … euh … oui, je viendrais dès que possible. … Très bien, au revoir !

Je raccrochais, et je tombais sur ma chaise. Les bras en croix, je posais ma tête dessus et laissais mes larmes couler. Je ne contrôlais plus rien. Je sentis quelqu'un poser sa main sur ma tête, mais je n'eus pas la force de lever les yeux.

« - Hey, Mione, que se passe-t-il ?

Je sursautais quand je reconnus la voix d'Harry. Il dut faire le tour du comptoir puis bientôt, il était très proche de moi, et m'attirait dans ses bras. Comme une enfant je me laissais faire, extériorisant ma peine. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui me parurent des heures, je réussis à stopper mes larmes. J'allais devoir être forte durant les prochains jours. Relevant la tête, je posais mes lèvres sur la joue de mon ami, et murmurais un « merci », avant de m'écarter. Je pris mes affaires, écrivis les consignes pour mon remplaçant de demain, et dès que dix-neuf heures trente sonnèrent, je courus, à ma voiture. Avant que je n'ai pu l'ouvrir, Harry se mit devant la portière.

« - T'es pas en état de conduire, monte avec moi, je t'emmène ou tu veux. On viendra chercher le cabriolet plus tard. J'enverrais Will la chercher et la déposer devant chez toi ! Allez monte, dit-il en me conduisant à sa limousine.

Hébétée, je le suivis sans protester, et je lui indiquais que je devais aller à l'hôpital. Sans poser de question, il donna l'adresse à son chauffeur, et m'attacha. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, il m'accompagna jusqu'au service, et attendit patiemment que le médecin arrive. Quand il arriva, je me concentrais au maximum pour l'entendre m'expliquer que ma mère n'avait pas souffert.

« - Elle s'est éteint dans son sommeil, il y a une demi-heure, sans souffrir.

Je lui posais plusieurs questions, cherchant à savoir comment, l'état de ma chère maman s'était dégradé ainsi. Elle avait l'air bien quand j'étais venue la voir la veille.

Une heure plus tard, je sortis du service. Mon père m'informa qu'il ne valait mieux pas que je revienne maintenant. Jeanne était là ainsi que les membres de la famille qui me détestait pour continuer mes études plutôt que d'aider papa à faire tourner la maison. N'ayant nulle part ou aller, je me stoppais. Mon ami le remarqua et m'interrogea. Je lui expliquais le problème. Problème qu'il résolut en m'invitant chez lui.

« - Il faudra juste éviter de rire devant la déco mais c'est ma mère qu'a tout fait, vu que j'étais en Irlande quand j'ai eu l'appart. Et je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le faire à mon goût !

Malgré moi, je souris. Il avait dit ça sur un ton tragique. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, j'eus le souffle coupé. Il vivait dans une résidence envié de beaucoup. C'était ici que la plupart des personnalités logeaient. Il y avait le maire de Londres, le premier conseiller de la Reine, et d'autre. Il entra et se dirigea vers la petite maison sur la gauche. Je le suivis, m'attendant à être virée de la résidence. Finalement, il entra et je l'imitais. L'endroit avait l'air d'être spacieux.

« - Vas-y surtout fais comme chez toi, dit-il en prenant ma veste.

Je le regardais un instant mettre ses chaussons, tout en rangeant les manteaux et déposer les sacs. Il me tendit une paire de chaussons « Betty Boop© » et m'introduisit dans le salon. Il disparut quelques instant, et j'en profitais pour observer la pièce. C'était un style très contemporain. Le sofa en cuir était noir, assortit à deux fauteuils dont un était remplis de papiers, et de livres sur le droit. Une table de verre blanc comblait le vide entre le canapé et l'écran de télé. Un écran plasma était dos au mur. Il y avait également un grand buffet en chêne ou il y avait des récompenses, de sport ainsi que des cadres. Au fond se dressait une cheminée pas très loin de l'écran plat. Je vis une porte au fond à droite. Malgré moi, j'y allais, poussé par la curiosité. La seconde pièce était presque aussi vaste que le salon. Les trois pans de murs étaient pleins à craquer de bibliothèques fournies. Un grand bureau avec un ordinateur dernier cri était au centre. Seul le fauteuil, paraissait usé. La lampe près de l'écran paraissait étrange. Son pied était un cadre ou j'y vis un homme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Harry, ainsi qu'une femme rousse aux yeux vert tenant une petite fille blonde dans ses bras. Devant elle, je reconnus Harry, bien qu'il paraissait plus jeune que celui que je connaissais. A sa gauche, un garçon avec les cheveux auburn de sa mère.

« - C'est ma famille, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je sursautais, pris en flagrant délit d'espionnage.

« - Je … Désolé, mais tu m'avais dit de faire comme chez moi, dis-je pour me déculpabiliser.

Il sourit.

« - Aucun problème. Mon père, James, Lily, ma mère ! Là c'est mon petit frère Will. Et le petit bout de chou, c'est Nina, dit-il en désignant les personne au fur et à mesure. La photo date de quatre ans déjà !

Je souris et pris le verre qu'il me tendit. Du jus d'orange. Il me demanda ce que je voulais manger. Comme je n'avais pas très faim, il me proposa une salade. Lorsqu'il fut partit, je continuais mon exploration avec son approbation. Sortant de la bibliothèque, je revins dans le salon, avant d'apercevoir une table de bois. J'y allais, et découvrit une salle à manger impressionnante. Je déposais mon verre sur la desserte en bois. Elle avait l'air neuve et chère. Du chêne probablement, comme le buffet du salon. Six chaises recouvertes de tissus bordeaux, indiquaient le nombre de convives maximum que la table acceptait. Un placard, assorti à la desserte, laissait voir d'autres photos de famille. J'y vis un homme que je ne connaissais pas. « Sûrement un oncle, pensais-je avant de continuer mon exploration. » Devinant un escalier au fond de la pièce, je m'y rendis, et montais sans trop savoir ou j'allais atterrir. Un couloir ou beaucoup de portrait ornait les deux pans de murs, m'accueillit. Je les observais tous, et fut surprise du nombre de photo du père d'Harry. Il y en avait le double de ceux de Lily ou de Will. J'ouvris la première porte, et je vis une chambre vide. Elle était meublée, mais il n'y avait aucune vie dans cette pièce, j'en conclus donc qu'il devait s'agir d'une chambre d'ami. La seconde porte m'offrit la même vue. Seul le papier rose, et coffre débordant de jeux m'appris que ce devait être la chambre de Nina lorsqu'elle passait la nuit ici. La dernière porte fut une salle de bain. Etonnée, je regardais derrière moi, cherchant une porte que j'aurais oublié. Non, il n'y avait que trois portes à cet étage, et aucun escalier. J'observais la pièce. Comme les autres, spacieuse, et le carrelage couleur océan donnait une impression de grandeur. La pièce ne sentait pas le bourgeois pour autant. Il n'y avait pas de marbre blanc d'Inde ou encore la robinetterie en or. Plusieurs produits plus ou moins entamés, et un tube de dentifrice ouvert m'indiquèrent que c'était la salle d'eau principale. Une porte dans le fond attira mon regard, mais je fus déçu de voir que ce n'était que les toilettes.

« - Ou diable dors-tu Harry, me demandais-je à voix haute.

Voilà, bon le chapitre est plus long que prévu, et un peu inutile sur la fin, mais j'avais envie que vous ayez une vue d'ensemble de l'appartement. Au passage, le carnet de santé d'Hermione est quasiment une copie conforme du mien, si on retire les oreillons, et le fait que j'avais des gastro plus vite qu'une personne ne change de chemise. Mdr Voilà

Donnez-moi votre avis en reviews. Il m'est précieux !

**Message à Butterflied**: Ta review m'a fait beaucoup ! Tu m'as posé pas mal de questions auxquelles, j'adorerais répondre vu que la plupart des réponses ne sont pas les chapitres ! Mais si vraiment tu veux les réponses à tes questions, envoie-moi un message à Laetiandmi hotmail fr (Tu enlèves juste les espaces mdr)

Time Tell Will !


	6. Rapprochement !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous : Un nouveau chapitre au bout de trois jours comme dab. Un milliard de merci à **klaude**, **la petiotesouris**, **MMC** (dsl trop de mal avec ton pseudo. C'est bon, tu sais ou est la chambre à présent :p), **Butterfield** (oui juré ça s'arrête là les similitudes avec mon carnet de santé), **DD-love-HP** (oui j'ai terminé ma bio tout à l'heure mdr), **torllusque**, **Sahada** (pourquoi tu me demandes si Harry est un vampire ?), **Katycatte**, **Saika Garner** (mon carnet de santé va très bien merci lol), **Clad Leonheart**, pour vos reviews !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Chapitre 6** : Rapprochement !

« - Etrange, je me suis posé la même question la première fois, dit une voix derrière mon dos.

Sursautant, je fis face à Harry. Il n'avait pas l'air fâché et je me détendis.

« - Je vais te montrer suis-moi. Tu es passé devant ma chambre sans la voir !

Ah bon ? Pourtant je n'ai pas vu d'autre porte. Je le suivis donc, et il s'arrêta devant un grand miroir que je n'avais pas remarqué lors de mon premier passage. Il n'y avait aucune poignée dans le miroir, et je dus faire preuve d'observation pour voir le léger « trou » qui faisait office de garde. J'avoue que maintenant, je me demandais comment j'avais pu être aussi stupide. Il y aurait eu un grand morceau de maison d'inutilisé, sinon. Le mur devait forcément cacher quelque chose. Gênée, je lui proposais de descendre. Je me voyais mal observer sa chambre alors qu'il était derrière moi. Je pourrais y revenir plus tard, peut-être ! Tandis que nous descendions l'escalier, je lui demandais pourquoi tous les portraits du couloir ou du moins la moitié, représentait son père.

« - Euh, en fait, c'est une longue tradition dans la famille. Le fils ressemble toujours au père. Enfin en tout cas, un des fils. C'est génétique. Mon fils plus tard, si j'en ai un, me ressemblera comme deux gouttes d'eaux. Il aura seulement, les yeux de sa mère, et son caractère, je l'espère !

Sur ce clin d'œil, nous arrivâmes dans la salle à manger ou la table avait été mise.

« - Hey, pourquoi, tu ne m'as pas proposé de t'aider à mettre le couvert ? Euh, tu attendais quelqu'un déjà peut-être, demandais-je en voyant huit chaises autour de la table.

« - Hein ? Non, personne, mais mes parents viennent de m'appeler. Mon père a eu une brusque envie de venir voir son « fiston », me dit-il en mimant les guillemets.

Je souris devant l'interpellation.

« - Ecoute, tu le dis, si tu préfères faire un repas familiale, j'irais passer la soirée ailleurs !

« - Arrête Mione ! Euh, je peux t'appeler comme ça ?

« - Hein ? Oh oui, aucun problème !

« - Cool ! Toute manière, ton père t'a dit de ne pas rentrer tout de suite, et c'est moi qui aie appelé mes parents, et mon parrain. Ils sont très drôles, et je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien !

J'acquiesçais, tout en jetant un œil au premier. J'avoue que sa chambre m'intriguait. Pourquoi la cacher aux yeux des autres ? Je fus interrompu dans mes réflexions par Harry qui s'excusa avant d'aller dans sa cuisine.

« - Besoin d'aide, demandais-je en le suivant.

« - Non, ça va je maîtrise. Par contre, désolé le menu a légèrement changé, mais maman me tuerait si elle apprenait que je t'ai proposé de manger simplement une salade.

« - Ok, je dirais rien, dis-je en l'observant mouiller des paupiettes dans le four.

« - Sympa ! Je te dois la vie. Demande-moi ce que tu veux !

Je souris devant le comique de la situation. J'allais laver les légumes qu'il y avait mis sur la table, quand il me les enleva des mains.

« - Tap ! Pas touche, dit-il en me mettant une tape sur les mains. T'es mon invité, tu ne fais rien.

« - Mais je m'ennuie moi ! Ce n'est pas drôle d'être dans une cuisine et ne rien faire !

« - Désolé, c'est la règle de la maison, dit-il en s'approchant, du moins une des règles.

« - M'en fiche, chez moi, il n'y aura de règle aussi stupide, dis-je sur un ton boudeur.

« - Libre à toi de la changer cette règle. Il faut juste remplir une condition.

Devant mon air interrogateur, il poursuivit doucement :

« - Il faut habiter avec moi ici, et me plaire éventuellement !

Je l'observais dans les yeux, et je m'aperçus qu'il était très proche de moi. Entrant dans son jeu, je déclarais :

« - Hey, mais j'habite déjà ici ! Il y a ma veste dans le placard, et mon sac de cours dans l'entrée. C'est tout comme !

« - Mais qui te dit que tu me plais, dit-il se rapprochant de moi.

Nos corps étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre. Je pris la spatule qu'il avait dans les mains, et la posant sur le meuble le plus proche, je décrétais, plus sûr de moi que j'y étais en réalité :

« - Et qui me dit que je ne te plais pas ? Et puis d'ailleurs, tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi ! Si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas du tout mon genre !

Il baissa la tête et son visage s'approcha du mien. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres, l'un de l'autre, quand il murmura :

« - Mon instinct ! Je suis sûr que je te plais, les battements de ton cœur, le prouve !

Je sentis sa main chercher la mienne. Lorsqu'il la trouva, il la posa sur sa chemise, et déclara :

« - Et la réciproque est vrai également.

Sa voix était chaude et douce. C'était tellement rassurant que je fermais les yeux, quand je le vis ses lèvres s'approcher dangereusement des miennes. Au moment où elles allaient se toucher, l'interphone grésilla.

« - Mr Potter, de la visite pour vous !

« - Et flûte, murmura-t-il. La prochaine fois, dit-il en haussant rapidement les sourcils.

Aussitôt, il s'écarta et courut presque répondre avant que la liaison ne coupe.

« - Qui est-ce Berny ?

Je profitais qu'il était occupé, pour monter discrètement à l'étage. Etant de dos, je ne vis pas son regard me suivre, et me détailler. Lorsque j'arrivais en haut, j'hésitais. Je n'aurais sûrement pas d'autre occasions avant longtemps, en même temps, en temps qu'invité je n'avais pas à fouiner ainsi ! J'allais redescendre, quand j'entendis Harry d'en bas :

« - Profite, si tu descends, tu pourras pas remonter avant longtemps !

Comme j'avais son approbation, j'entrais. La pièce était chaleureuse et rangé. Bon pas aussi nickel que ma chambre, mais c'est bien connu, les filles, et surtout moi, sont plus maniaques que la normale. Son lit, un grand lit double, était fait, les volets ouverts, et la pièce ne sentait pas le renfermé. Il avait une armoire assortie à son lit, le tout en pin très clair. Il y avait aussi deux chevets, ainsi qu'une petite bibliothèque. Face au lit, une télévision de taille normale était posée sur une tablette. Tous les meubles étaient fait du même bois. Curieuse de nature, j'entrepris de regarder les livres de la bibliothèque. Il y avait des bandes dessinées, des romans contemporains, des classiques. Une bibliothèque d'adolescent en somme. Sous la télé, j'aperçus deux classeurs. Le titre du premier était « Coupures de presses » le second, n'était pas titré. Je le pris et l'ouvris. Une écriture entièrement manuscrite, Harry y consignait ses pensées. Un peu comme un journal intime sauf qu'il était à la vue de tous. « Le meilleur moyen de cacher quelque chose, et de le mettre sous le nez des gens, pensais-je. » Reposant le classeur, je me levais pour aller faire un tour dans son armoire. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus choqué. Tout était bien rangé, et repassé impeccablement. Il y avait même un miroir intérieur. De peur de faire des tâches ou autres, je la refermais et observais la baie vitrée près de l'armoire. Je regardais la vue quelques secondes, puis je sortis de la pièce doucement. J'allais me laver les mains, un TOC chez moi. A chaque fois que je dois rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, il faut que j'aie les mains fraîches sinon je suis mal à l'aise. Alors que je sortais de la pièce, j'entendis quelqu'un monter.

« - J'arrive ! Je vais la chercher. Faites comme si vous étiez chez moi, dit Harry en riant.

Il tourna la tête, prêt à entrer dans sa chambre, quand il me vit.

« - Alors on est timide ?

« - Non, du tout, j'avais juste besoin de me laver les mains !

Nous nous fixâmes, et le temps s'arrêta. Il n'y avait plus que lui, dans ce couloir. J'ignorais même où j'étais. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, et que reprenions là ou nous en étions. Ses yeux brillants, me firent comprendre, à eux seuls, que l'envie était partagée. Il s'approcha de moi, et plaça ses mains sur ma taille. Doucement, il baissa la tête, s'approchant de mon visage. Lorsqu'il fut très près, je fermais les yeux, à mon tour, et je m'approchais de lui. Au moment où nos lèvres entrèrent en contact, je quittais la planète Terre, pour un endroit tellement plus agréable. Comme une grosse boule de coton. Je nouais mes mains autour de son cou, alors que je sentais les siennes s'enrouler autour de la taille descendant doucement sur mes hanches. La passion remplaça vite la tendresse. Je me collais à lui, tandis qu'il me plaçait dos au mur. Je ne pouvais plus m'écarter, mais je n'en avais pas du tout envie. Je sentis une de ses mains relever légèrement mon pull. Quand je sentis ses doigts froids sur ma peau brûlante, un frisson m'envahit du plus profond de moi-même. Un toussotement à côté de nous se fit entendre. Je voulus m'écarter, sans pouvoir le faire. Harry était toujours très prêt de moi. J'enlevais mes mains de ses cheveux lorsque je vis son sosie en un peu plus vieux. Il nous souriait, et j'eus conscience que mes joues devaient être rouge. Il avait le même sourire que son fils, ou plutôt l'inverse. Tandis qu'il descendait vers le salon, je l'entendis :

« - C'est bon, je les ai trouvé ! Ils se bécotaient dans le couloir, et c'était très instructif. Je leur mets un neuf sur dix !

J'ouvris grand les yeux et me tournais vers mon copain (?) :

« - Euh, pourquoi, il nous a noté ?

« - Une vieille tradition, j'imagine. Vois-tu, lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeune, Sirius, Rémus, et mon père* étaient de grands farceurs, dit-il en me prenant la main tout en rejoignant sa famille. D'ailleurs certains professeurs s'en souviennent. Donc, je suppose qu'ils notaient tous les couples qui s'embrassaient durant leurs internats à Poudlard.

« - Attends ! Ils sont allés à Poudlard ? Mais alors ils font tous le même métier ?

« - Non, Ma mère est psychologue. James et Sirius professeur. Quant à Rémus, il est journaliste. Mes parents se sont rencontrés à la fac, et mon père connaissait Sirius depuis son enfance. Rémus était le meilleur ami de maman, donc ça a facilité le rapprochement !

« - Ouais sans Rémus, ils seraient encore entrain de se regarder dans les yeux, intervint une voix inconnue.

Je tournais la tête et fis face à un homme brun aux yeux marron. Il faisait bien une tête de plus que moi et ses cheveux longs témoignait d'une noblesse d'âme.

« - Mione, je te présente Sirius Black. Mon parrain, et le séducteur de ses dames !

« - Pas spécialement. Je n'ai pas réussi à avoir les plus belles. La première, ton père me l'a piqué et maintenant c'est toi qui me coupes l'herbe sous le pied !

« - Très drôle, Siri ! Bon alors, je te présente le reste de ma famille. James mon père qu'on a croisé en haut. A côté, c'est Lily, ma petite maman. Là, dit-il en désignant un jeune homme avec un gros livre dans les mains, c'est Will, et Nina qui doit sûrement se cacher sous la table.

Aussitôt, je m'accroupis. Une petite fille d'environs six ans, habillé tout en rose était là. Elle pencha la tête et me regarda avec ses grands yeux verts. Ses deux petites couettes s'agitèrent quand elle se cacha le visage avec ses mains.

« - Salut ! Alors c'est toi le petit bout de chou d'Harry, dis-je en la rejoignant.

Elle ne dit rien, mais sourit, avant de me tendre la main. Je la pris, et sortis quelques secondes plus tard de sous le meuble, la petite dans les bras. Tout le monde me regarda étonné. Lily se reprit vite est m'expliqua que Nina était d'une timidité excessive. Je souris fière de moi, avant de la poser par terre. Aussitôt, elle s'agrippa à sa maman, et je souris tristement. Pour ma part, je ne pourrais plus jamais avoir ce genre de contact. Nous passâmes au salon prendre l'apéritif et je fis la connaissance d'une famille vraiment géniale. Ils étaient tous soudés entre eux, et c'était comme un clan. Le repas fut fabuleux, et je profitais qu'Harry était à la cuisine pour débarrasser la cuisine, sachant qu'il s'apprêtait à amener le dessert. Lorsque j'arrivai dans sa cuisine, je fus étonné de la propreté des lieux. Ça ne m'avait pas frappé plus tôt, mais ses plans de travail n'avaient aucune tâche. Il me prit la vaisselle, tout en me tapant les mains.

« - Je t'avais pas dit qu'en tant qu'invité, tu n'avais pas à faire ce genre de choses ?

« - Non, t'as dit que je pouvais changer les règles si j'habitais ici et que je te plaisais. Or, ma veste et notre baiser prouvent que j'ai les qualifications requises !

Nous entendîmes des éclats de voix dans la salle à manger, et Harry en profita pour m'attirer contre lui, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il m'avait bloqué les bras dans le dos, et jouait, à présent avec ma bouche. Doucement, nous nous stoppâmes et après un rapide bisous du bout des lèvres, il prit le gâteau, sûrement apporté par ses parents, et je le suivis avec les assiettes.

Vers minuit, ils partirent, nous laissant seul, et très fatigués. James et Sirius avaient racontés leurs pitreries, alors que Nina s'était endormi sur mes genoux. Harry les raccompagna et j'en profitais pour mettre ma veste ainsi que mon sac. Lorsqu'il rentra, il me regarda de haut en bas.

« - Mes parents t'adorent. Et Nina aussi, ce qui est très rare !

« - Je les aime bien aussi.

« - Dis-moi Mione, t'as froid ?

« - Pas vraiment non, pourquoi ?

Sans un mot, il s'approcha de moi, et doucement, posa mon sac au sol. Il chuchota à mon oreille, tout en enlevant ma veste :

« - Alors pourquoi tu remets ta veste ? Reste !

« - Ce serait avec plaisir, Harry, mais il est déjà tard, et il faut que je repasses à la fac chercher ta voiture et que je vérifie le devoir du professeur Rogue. Sans compter que j'ai de la route à faire !

« - Reste dormir ici, je te conduirais chez toi, le temps que tu te changes, demain avant les cours. Pour ton travail, on a Rogue en fin de journée ce qui te laisse le temps de le revoir durant une pause, et ça t'évitera le trajet en voiture. Quant à ma voiture, tu la récupères demain, matin ! Promis, ajouta-t-il alors qu'il déposait ses lèvres dans mon cou.

J'avouais que c'était plutôt tentant, mais mon père allait s'inquiéter. De plus, je n'avais jamais découché un soir de semaine. Ses bisous ne m'aidaient pas à réfléchir. Malgré moi, je levais la tête en fermant les yeux. Il déposa ses mains sur les hanches qu'il caressa. J'avais chaud, mais j'adorais cette sensation. C'était tellement agréable. Malgré moi, je passais mes mains dans ses cheveux, et sur sa nuque. Je sentis ses mains descendre doucement vers les poches arrière de mon jeans. Lorsqu'il localisa mon portable, il arrêta de m'embrasser, et me proposa, d'une voix plus grave qu'à la normal, d'appeler mon père pour le prévenir. Aussitôt, il reprit ses caresses, alors que ses mains frôlaient ma peau à la limite de mon pantalon. Ayant pris ma décision, je me décollais de lui, le temps de l'appel. Lorsqu'il décrocha, j'entendis plusieurs cris, signe que Jeanne était encore là.

« - Ils passent la nuit ici. Si ça t'ennuie pas, je vais prendre ta chambre !

Je le prévins que je passerais chercher des affaires demain vers sept heures trente. A peine, j'eus raccroché, et rangé mon portable que je sentis des mains douces frôlait mon cou. Malgré l'envie qui me prenait aux entrailles, je lui proposais de faire la vaisselle ou tout du moins mettre à tremper. Il sourit, et alors que je le rejoignis dans la cuisine, il avait ouvert son lave-vaisselle.

« - Voilà, la vaisselle est faite. Surtout qu'il est silencieux. Allez viens que je te montre ou tu vas dormir !

Malgré moi, je soupirais discrètement. Le clin d'œil que me renvoya mon petit ami me fait comprendre qu'il avait parfaitement compris. Nous montâmes, et il me proposa la première chambre que j'avais découverte. Il m'embrassa tendrement, et je me trouvais ridicule quand je lui demandais s'il pouvait me prêter un tee-shirt. Il partit en chercher un, alors que j'allais dans la salle de bain. Mes parents étant dentistes, je savais qu'il était important de se brosser les dents le soir, malheureusement, je n'avais aucune affaire sur moi. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit avec le vêtement, je le remerciais. Il me laissa me changer. Lorsque je sortis, il n'était plus là. Supposant qu'il attendait pour s'habiller pour la nuit, j'allais toquer à son miroir, et patienta le temps qu'il m'ouvre, après avoir déposé mes affaires dans la pièce ou j'allais dormir. Je lui indiquais que la pièce était libre. Il eut un léger rire, et captura mes lèvres pour un baiser sulfureux. Je sentais ses mains caresser son tee-shirt, au niveau de ma taille, alors que je frôlais sa nuque en descendant dans son dos. Malgré moi, je ramenais mes mains sur son torse et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Les trois ou quatre premières attaches sautèrent, et j'en profitais pour caresser la peau de son cou. Je sentis ses mains passaient directement sous mon tee-shirt, pour remonter directement dans mon dos. J'avais complètement perdu la tête, dans ce tourbillon de nouvelles sensations. Ce n'est lorsque l'interphone grésilla que je me souvins ou j'étais. Seulement, je n'avais pas envie de partir, bien que j'étais effrayée. Je profitais du fait qu'il était partit ouvrir pour aller dans « ma chambre. » Je l'entendis monter et aller à la salle de bain. J'écoutais et entendant l'eau je me glissais dans le lit froid. Peu à peu, je repensais à ma journée, la mort de maman, revint au pas de course. Je la revis hier encore, faible mais souriante. Ses cheveux commençaient à repousser. Je ne vis pas les larmes arriver mais bientôt, j'étais secoué de sanglots. Je sursautais en hurlant quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Me tournant, je m'attendais à voir ma mère, et mes pleurs redoublèrent alors qu'Harry me prenait dans ses bras. Il me rassura, puis me borda. Je l'entendis me dire de ne pas hésiter à le réveiller si ça n'allait pas mieux. J'acquiesçais sans trop savoir, avant de le laisser partir. A peine la porte s'est refermée que je sanglotais à nouveau. J'attendais de savoir s'il va se coucher, mais je l'entendis descendre. Intrigué, je sortis de la chambre doucement, et sans prendre l'escalier, j'écoutais la conversation. C'est une voix de fille qui lui demandait pourquoi ?

« - Ecoute Cho. Je te l'ai dit au moins cent fois qu'entre nous, il n'y aurait rien de plus que de l'amitié. Maintenant laisse-moi, j'ai une grosse journée demain !

« - Comme tu veux, mais n'oublie pas, si jamais l'envie te taraude, tu peux toujours venir, tu connais mon adresse !

J'entendis Harry se lever et marcher. Je l'entendis soupirer et je souris, avant de me demander dans quelle tenue, il est. Je me penchais un peu, mais trop vu qu'il m'aperçut. Maintenant que je suis découvert, je devrais descendre, mais ma tenue m'en empêche. J'entendis Harry qui la mit gentiment dehors. Heureusement, il avait un pantalon de jogging et un tee-shirt. Lorsqu'il remonta, j'étais toujours au même endroit, à genoux sur le sol. Il avait un regard un peu vexé. Son visage près du mien, il me demanda :

« - Jalouse ?

« - Oui, très jalouse, dis-je en le regardant avec un air de défi.

Aussitôt, il m'embrassa doucement. Ce fut moi qui pris l'initiative d'approfondir, le baiser, en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou. J'avais besoin de le toucher. Quand je le sentis contre moi, je perdis pied. J'avais qu'une envie, c'était de caresser sa peau. Malgré mes appréhensions, je glissais une main sous son débardeur. Sa peau était chaude. Je fis glisser mes lèvres sur son menton, descendant lentement vers son cou. Je le sentis me porter, et j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, alors qu'il nous dirigeait vers sa chambre. Je fermais la porte, avant qu'il me repose doucement sur son lit. Je me laissais tomber allongée alors qu'il prenait le dessus sur moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il fallait faire mais je décidais de me laisser guider. Ses lèvres allèrent se nicher dans mon cou, alors qu'il s'allongeait presque sur moi. Lorsque que je passais mes mains sous son tee-shirt, il se releva et l'enleva, avant venir m'embrasser. Je sentais sa peau brûlante à travers mon pyjama. Je caressais son torse, passant dans son dos, le rapprochant de moi. Sa bouche descendit, vers mes clavicules alors que sa main droite, passait doucement sous mon tee-shirt, le remontant, lentement mais sûrement. Je sentais sa peau nue, contre mon nombril, alors que sa main approchait ma poitrine. J'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, avant de rouler, pour être sur lui. Je l'embrassais avidement, comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que mes mains caressaient son buste. Lentement, je descendis vers son cou.

* : J'omets exprès Peter que je déteste.

Voili-voilou, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Dites-moi si vous avez aimez. La suite au prochain numéro mdr !

Ps : C'est bon, pas trop frustré ?? Héhé

Time Tell Will


	7. La fin d'une belle amitié ?

**Blabla de moi** : Salut, salut, merci à tous pour vos reviews ! La vache, quinze en trois jours, j'ai hallucinée ! Je dédie donc ce chapitre à **torllusque**, **Butterfield** (Je sais c'est rapide, mais pour éviter de déprimer rien de mieux qu'une soirée avec les maraudeurs non ? Et j'allais pas laisser Lily seule avec ses deux autres enfants chez elle ? Ceci dit, ils ont été un peu vite les deux tourtereaux, mais bon ! Pour répondre à ta dernière question, cette fic est déjà terminée et compte 20 chapitres en tout !), **klaude** (et oui tu as tout compris, elle est complètement déstabilisée Mione, heureusement ça va s'arranger), **alex131188** (mince alors comment sais-tu que je suis sadique lol), **chris87** (y a des emmerdeurs partout ^^ même dans le monde Harry Potter), **Hilaidora, Aaerynn** (mince y a une assos contre Cho Chang ? J'adhère vite !), **Katycatte**, **MMC** (Ta frustration devrait se dissiper bientôt ;)), **Ayame-san86** (merci pour tes reviews sur mes chapitres), **lapetiotesouris, Saika Garner, Sahada** (j'ai pas suivit, en quoi es-tu découvert(e) ?), **dreydrey1986, misty101997** (c'est dans mes projets de la continuer mdr) ! Voilà, merci à vous pour vos commentaires !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**Petite note** : Bon, suite à plusieurs remarques sur l'attitude d'Hermione, je me sens obliger de vous expliquer. J'ai demandé l'avis à un _presque_ psychologue donc, tout est vrai lol, mais en fait, quand une personne perd sa mère, même si elle s'y est préparée, elle se sent légèrement perdue, et peut agir un peu n'importe comment. Je connais une personne qui a perdu vingt kilos en un mois, parce qu'elle s'est mise au sport du jour au lendemain alors qu'avant, elle osait à peine descendre les marches pour aller au courrier ! Donc, ne vous étonnez pas, de l'attitude de Mione suite à la mort de sa mère. C'est une réaction comme une autre !

**CHAPITRE 7** : La fin d'une belle amitié ??

Je fus réveillée par une agréable odeur de bacon. Sachant que mon père cuisine toujours français le matin, j'ouvris grand les yeux cherchant ou j'étais. Lorsque je reconnus, la chambre d'Harry, je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Regardant autour de moi, je me demandais ou étaient passées mes affaires. Plus aucune ne traînait au sol. Me couvrant du drap, j'allais discrètement dans son armoire et j'en sortis une chemise noir, très agréable à porter. Elle était un peu courte, mais je ne pense pas qu'il ait invité quelqu'un à prendre le petit-déjeuner, avant d'aller en cours. A ces mots, je sursautais et cherchais l'heure. Il n'était six heures et demie. La vache, j'ai dormi à peine quatre heures et demie. La journée va être très longue ! Je descendis après être aller me laver les mains, et avoir passé de l'eau sur mon visage. J'arrivais timidement dans la cuisine, sans trop savoir pourquoi ! La vue d'Harry en caleçon, entrain de retourner des tranches de bacon, me retourna l'estomac. Pas Harry hein, juste le bacon. Je ne supporte pas le salé au réveil. Bon je ferais un effort. N'empêche, il est mignon mon copain en caleçon. Comme il ne m'avait pas encore vu, j'avançais prudemment. J'allais le toucher, quand il me dit :

« - Ayé marmotte, t'es debout ?

« - Marmotte ? Il est que six heures trente ! Et d'ailleurs comment tu sais que je suis debout ?

J'étais vexée qu'il m'ait entendu. J'avais pourtant veillé à être silencieuse.

« - Elémentaire, ma chère ! Nous ne sommes que deux dans cette maison, et au cas où tu ne le saurais pas, quand tu tires de l'eau ça s'entend !

« - Ah ! Bas oui, je suis debout, dis-je en boudant.

Comme j'avais été coupé dans mon élan, je m'assis sur une chaise, au moment ou il se tourna vers moi. Il stoppa tout mouvement quand il me vit habillé dans une de ses affaires. Gênée, je déclarais, en tripotant mes cheveux :

« - Euh oui, c'est euh, que … Qu'il n'y avait plus le tee-shirt que tu m'as passé … alors ben, j'ai du improviser. Désolé, je vais aller l'enlever, si ça t'ennuie !

« - Aucun problème, j'admirais juste comme ma chemise te va bien, dit-il avant d'ajouter plus bas, d'ailleurs, si on avait eu le temps, je te l'aurais enlevé moi-même !

Je souris, contente de l'effet produit. Il n'avait rien dans les mains, et j'en profitais pour attraper sa main. Il tourna la tête vers moi, souriant en coin. Je vis ses yeux descendre sur mes cuisses peu couverte, avant de remonter sur mon visage. Je me levais et m'approcha, sans lâcher ses doigts. Quand je fus prêt, je déposais un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Je le lâchais, et lui prenant la spatule des mains, retournais le bacon, tandis qu'il me tendit une assiette, en me picorant le cou de bisous. Je n'avais pas posé la cuillère, qu'il me tourna face à lui avant de m'embrasser avec passion. Alors qu'il attaquait mon cou, je lui murmurais :

« - Quel dommage que tu es préparé le petit-déjeuner !

« - Oh excuse-moi d'avoir voulu te l'amener au lit, dit-il d'un ton tragique.

« - Oh ne t'excuse, j'apprécie l'intention, mais maintenant il va falloir tout manger, alors que sinon, on aurait pu retourner sous la couette, terminais-je d'un ton coquin.

« - En effet, c'est dommage, dit-il légèrement ennuyé. Crois-tu qu'on serait assez stupide de laisser ce petit-déjeuner refroidir ?

« - Non, je pense qu'on est assez intelligent pour faire taire nos hormones, pour le moment !

Sur ses mots, je pris le bacon et les toasts et je les apportais sur la table de la salle à manger, ou l'ambiance est plus propice à la discussion. Il me rejoignit quasiment aussitôt, et s'assit, me prenant sur ses genoux. Nous commençâmes à manger, puis Harry laissa une goutte de confiture tomber dans mon cou, non couvert de sa chemise. J'ignorais s'il l'avait fait exprès, mais aussitôt ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma peau. Un tourbillon de sensations m'envahit, et peu de temps après, je répondais à un baiser enflammé, alors que ses mains passaient sous sa chemise. Je frôlais du bout des doigts son torse dessinant de grands huit, du bout des ongles, alors qu'il déboutonnait mon seul vêtement. Sans trop savoir comment, je me retrouvais assise sur la table Alors que son corps m'imposait une cadence infernale. Peu après, j'atteignis l'orgasme, ou il me rejoignit. Un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge m'informa qu'il ne nous restait qu'une demie heure pour nous préparer. Aussitôt, je sautais de la table, ou je boutonnais rapidement ma chemise avant de débarrasser la table, tandis qu'il montait rapidement les marches pour d'apprêter. Quand, il revient, j'avais mis le petit-déjeuner au frais, mis la vaisselle sale dans le lave-vaisselle, et remit tous en place, ainsi que les chaises utilisées la veille. J'étais d'ailleurs entrain d'aérer le lit, lorsqu'il entra, prêt. Il secoua la tête, me dit de me dépêcher au maximum. Un rapide détour par la chambre ou j'avais pleurer, me permit d'avoir mes affaires, avant de filer sous une douche fraîche et rapide. Lorsque j'en sortis, je me séchais les cheveux rapidement. En passant de la chambre d'invité, je notais que le lit était tout aussi aérer. J'allais dans sa chambre, mais il n'était pas là. Intriguée, je descendis pour le trouver au salon entrain d'écouter les informations, tout en appelant quelqu'un au téléphone. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il sourit.

« - Bon Tom arrive dans dix minutes ! T'as le temps de te maquiller ou de manger un bout rapide, tu choisis quoi ?

« - On dévore rapidement, sinon, on va tomber en cours, dis-je en courant dans la cuisine.

Durant le temps que notre chauffeur de la journée arrive, nous mangeâmes assez pour tenir quelques heures. Je profitais du silence pour réfléchir au comment j'allais m'habiller. Peu après, nous étions en route pour chez moi. Instinctivement, je demandais si quelqu'un savait le temps qu'il ferait. Ce fut Tom qui répondit :

« - Ensoleillé avec quelques nuages et un risque de pluie, durant la nuit !

« - Merci monsieur météo, dis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

« - Harry, si tu permets, il faut que je t'avoue que tu devrais changer de lunette. Elle n'est pas blonde du tout !

Devant mon air interrogateur, Harry m'expliqua.

_Flash-back_

_Tu sais parfaitement que je suis célibataire et que je compte le rester jusqu'à ce que je trouve une fille tellement géniale qu'elle m'éblouira. Et ce n'est pas demain la veille !_

_« - Et pourquoi ?_

_« - Et bien, elle devra être blonde, grande, sensuelle, drôle, et intelligente._

_Je l'entendis sourire, puis rire franchement. D'ailleurs, quelques secondes plus tard, je le suivais._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je ris avec eux, à l'évocation de ce souvenir, tout en peaufinant ma tenue. J'avais l'idée générale mais beaucoup de mal à me souvenir si les affaires que je voulais étaient propres. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant chez mes parents, je prévins que j'en avais pour dix minutes. J'entrais dans mon immeuble huppé et, une fois que je fus hors de vue, je courus jusqu'à mon étage. J'entrais doucement et, précautionneusement j'allais jusqu'à ma chambre. Papa était debout et lisait tranquillement mon livre de droit civique de première année. Je le saluais et le taquinais doucement en prenant les affaires auxquelles j'avais pensé. J'allais me changer rapidement, et, après un câlin et un gros bisous à mon petit papa, je ressortis, avec la documentation dont j'avais besoin. Sans que personne ne m'ait vu, j'avais pris, dans un sac à part, mes affaires de toilettes. Je fus de retour dans la voiture dix minutes plus tard. Alors que nous roulâmes en direction de la fac, j'allumais mon ordi, et commençais à relire mon devoir. Malheureusement, Harry ne le voyant pas comme ça, leva la vitre, nous séparant de Tom, et me dit des mots doux, tout en caressant mes cuisses. J'essayais de le repousser, tant bien que mal, mais avec mon ordinateur portable, j'étais handicapée.

« - J'adore ta jupe !

« - Alors arrête de la remonter, dis-je en tentant de voir mon écran pour au moins fermer les applications tout en repoussant sa main.

Ce petit jeu dura dix minutes, puis, libéré de mon portable, je pus, sans problème maintenir ses mains loin de mon top. Vu le temps, j'avais un pull d'été rose à col bateau, ainsi qu'une jupe en jeans arrivant aux genoux, et légèrement évasé. Le tout avec une paire de ballerine assortit à ma jupe. Quand nous arrivâmes, je sautais quasiment de la voiture, et remercia Tom et Harry de m'avoir déposé, avant de partir précipitamment. Je n'avais pas beaucoup de temps mais j'espérais trouver Léanne très vite. Elle était assise avec Mandy et leurs copains. Lorsque je m'approchais, je vis les garçons me regarder étrangement, mais je m'en souciais guère. Je me penchais vers la personne que je cherchais, et lui demandais si elle voulait bien me rendre un service. Peu de temps après, j'étais avec elle et son amie, dans les toilettes. Heureusement, j'avais eu le temps de me laver les dents chez moi, il ne restait donc plus qu'à me coiffer et me maquiller. D'accord, je ne me maquillais jamais pour les cours, mais comme je me trouvais jolie aujourd'hui, j'avais envie de me mettre en valeur. Quand la sonnerie retentit, nous sortîmes toutes les trois. J'arrivais au cours au professeur Flitwick qui nous enseignait la diction afin de ne pas bafouiller lors d'un procès. J'avais juste un peu de fond de teint, et du bleu sur les yeux, qui soulignaient mon regard, selon Léanne. Mandy elle, m'avait lissé les cheveux, avec je ne sais pas trop quoi, et m'avais attaché les cheveux en une queue basse sur le côté. J'avais d'ailleurs trouvé ça étrange de la voir sortir sa pince chauffante mais elle m'avait expliqué qu'elle avait un rendez-vous ce soir avec les parents de son copain. Elle avait même sa tenue de prête. Le regard que me lança Harry me rassura. Lorsque nous nous assîmes, posa son sac près du mien, ce qui lui permit de me parler alors que nous sortions nos affaires.

« - Tu sais que ça va être une torture ? De te voir si belle sans pouvoir te toucher ?

« - Je sais. C'est pour te punir de ne pas m'avoir laissé tranquille dans la voiture !

Sans un mot de plus, je me relevais et commençais ma prise de note. J'avais besoin de réfléchir, mais le professeur ne m'en laissa guère le choix. Lorsque son cours se termina, j'avais mal au poignet. J'essayais de m'esquiver avant que mon voisin ne soit prêt mais je ne pus y parvenir. En effet, il avait posé son sac sur la bandoulière du mien. Bloquée, je dus l'attendre, les bras croisés. Le reste de la journée fut pareille. Les professeurs nous donnaient mille recommandations tout en faisant leurs cours. Ce n'est que lorsque j'arrivais pour travailler à la bibliothèque, après le cours du professeur Rogue que je pus repenser à la très courte nuit que j'avais passée. J'avais agis stupidement la veille. Quelle idée de coucher avec lui, le premier soir ! Il doit penser que je ne suis qu'une fille facile ! Ou que j'ai fait ça pour être connue ! Ou dans un moment de déprime et que je vais le regretter ! Et lui, peut-être qu'il regrette aussi. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler, vu que son entraîneur l'attendait à la sortie de notre dernier cours. Ceci dit ses regards prouvent qu'il a envie de moi, mais est-ce qu'il y a autre chose derrière ou non ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas du faire d'effort ! J'aurais été fixé au moins. Mais ça aurait pu dire l'inverse. Je voulais juste coucher avec pour m'en vanter après. Auprès de qui je l'ignore mais bon. Oh mon Dieu, j'espère que personne ne nous suivit chez lui. Rapidement, je vais vérifier sur internet mais je ne trouve aucune photo. Une première année vient me rendre des livres qu'elle a empruntés depuis plus de deux mois. Sans un commentaire, je les enregistre et les mets à l'endroit prévu. Malgré moi, je repense à mes actes.

Flash-back

_Je l'embrassais avidement, comme si ma vie en dépendait, alors que mes mains caressaient son buste. Lentement, je descendis vers son cou, frôlant chaque parcelle de sa peau, avant de l'embrasser. Ses mains caressaient mon dos, sous le tee-shirt que je portais. Ses caresses étaient électrisantes, au point que je sentais une chaleur se répandre dans mon bas-ventre. Ma bouche s'attarda sur ses pectoraux jouant avec ses mamelons, tandis que mes mains approchaient de son jogging. Je passais mes mains sur l'élastique ne sachant que faire. Il reprit l'initiative, en remontant mon tee-shirt, qu'il fit passer au-dessus de ma tête avant de me faire basculer sous lui. Il m'embrassa passionnément alors que ses mains qui caressaient mon nombril, remontèrent. Lorsqu'elles atteignirent ma poitrine, mon corps entier s'embrasa alors que je sentais son menton, légèrement piquant, descendre dans mon cou. Sa bouche rejoignit ses mains, et je me cambrais de plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir le bas-ventre en feu. Il était partout, dans mon dos, sur mes seins, sur mes cuisses. Alors que je caressais son dos, je sentis sa main frôler mon shorty avant de passer sa main à l'intérieur. Machinalement, j'écartais mes cuisses, lui autorisant le passage. Ses doigts me parurent froids lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec mon intimité. Je gémis de plaisir, de le sentir si doux et attentionné, même si j'en voulais plus. Lorsque je sentis son érection contre ma jambe, je sus que c'était réciproque. Je fis descendre mes mains, qui étaient toujours sur son dos, au niveau de son bas que j'essayais de faire tomber, sans résultat. Je le sentis rire contre ma poitrine, avant de venir m'embrasser. Alors qu'il avait ses lèvres contre les miennes, il demanda : _

_« - Tu veux un coup de main ?_

_Pour toute réponse, je pressais ma main contre celle qui était dans mon sous-vêtement. J'avais fermé les yeux depuis longtemps lorsque j'entendis sa voix inquiète : _

_« - C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? Tu ne vas pas regretter demain, dit-il en le levant à l'aide de ses deux mains._

_« - Non, à moins que tu me laisses dans cet état, chuchotais-je alors que je passais mes mains sur son torse._

_Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il reprenne ou nous en étions, je le sentis se lever. Ouvrant les yeux je le vis me prendre dans ses bras. Il m'embrassa et, tandis que je m'accrochais à son cou, il ouvrit le lit. Avec toute la délicatesse d'un collectionneur de statue de cristal, il m'y déposa. Je le fixais plongeant mes yeux dans une mer d'émeraude scintillants. Je compris qu'il s'était déshabillé quand je sentis ses jambes nues contre les miennes. Il m'embrassa doucement, avant de laisser ses mains me faire décoller. Quelques instants plus tard, je me rendis compte que mon boxer glissait sur mes jambes. Quand je fus complètement nue, je me tendis, mal à l'aise. Aussitôt, Harry stoppa toutes caresses, et me demanda si ça allait. Entendre sa voix, me rassurait, et je me détendis complètement lorsqu'il m'embrassa délicatement. La chaleur de son corps, en plus du mien rendait l'atmosphère encore plus électrisante. Je gémissais doucement sous ses mains. Le sentir si proche de moi me rendait folle, je voulais aller plus loin. J'étais prête à passer le cap avec lui. Il dut le sentir, puisque, tout en m'embrassant, il chercha dans son tiroir. Je ris quand je l'entendis pousser un juron, alors qu'il s'écartait de moi. Il avait une main dans son chevet et l'autre le maintenait au-dessus de moi. Me relevant à moitié, j'embrassais son cou, et lui proposait de l'aide. Il eut un sourire et alluma la lumière. Je rougis en songeant au fait que je pouvais le voir complètement nu, et transpirant. Il était encore plus beau ainsi, les cheveux encore plus mal coiffés que d'habitude. Soudain, je m'aperçus qu'il allait me voir dans le même état. Je stoppais mes caresses et me cachait en collant mon front à son buste. Il eut un temps d'arrêt._

_« - Euh Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?_

_« - Je euh… Rien, c'est que, j'aipasenviequetumevoisnue !_

_« - T'es mignonne à parler comme ça, mais j'ai rien compris !_

_Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me tournais sur le ventre, et m'appuyant sur un coude, je répétais, en fouillant à mon tour dans le chevet._

_« - J'ai pas envie que tu me vois nue. Tu ne vas pas apprécie la vue, c'est tout !_

_Avant qu'il n'ait pu répondre, je sortis une boite de préservatifs pas ouverte et demandais d'un air coquin : _

_« - C'est ça que tu cherches peut-être ?_

_Pour seule réponse, il embrassa mon cou, en la prenant. Il l'ouvrit et en choisit un avant de jeter la boite au sol. Eteignant la lumière, il me fit basculer et me caressa, en chuchotant :_

_« - Finalement, t'es pas aussi intelligente que je le pensais. Je t'ai déjà regardé avec mes mains, ma chère, tu n'as plus rien à me cacher que la couleur de ta peau !_

_Son souffle sur ma peau me rendait dingue. Perdant tout contrôle, je l'embrassais passionnément tout en m'agrippant fermement à lui. Lentement, la température de la chambre remonta. A un moment, j'entendis un bruit de déchirure. Je baissais les yeux mais, ne vit rien. Harry alluma, de nouveau, comme il avait posé le tout sur mon ventre, en profita pour me regarder en détails. J'étais gênée, d'être ainsi observée, mais son commentaire me fit chaud au cœur._

_« - T'es exactement comme je t'imaginais, dit-il en m'embrassant le nombril._

_Me prenant la main, il me mit le préservatif dans la main. Ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire avec, je le regardais stupidement. J'entendis un petit rire qui me fit frissonner. Se relevant à moitié, il me prit le tout et sortit le morceau de latex. J'en profitais pour l'observer à mon tour. Il avait la peau bronzée, une musculature de Dieu Grec. Je me mordis la lèvre, avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Il avait arqué un sourcil. _

_« - Le spectacle te plait ?_

_Je souris et l'embrassais. J'avais toujours envie de lui. Mes mains descendirent sur son torse. Doucement, je sentis une de ses mains rejoindre la mienne et la guider, jusqu'à son pénis. Comme j'étais allongée, je me relevais pour regarder nos mains. Il plaça la protection dans ma main, dans le bon sens. Timidement, je la plaçais et la déroulais sur son sexe encore dur, tandis qu'il fermait les yeux. Quand j'eus terminé, il me prit par la taille et me rallongea sous lui. J'avais une jambe de part et d'autre de son corps. Il m'embrassa le corps réveillant un désir qui n'était pas si loin. J'eus vite trop chaud. Je me cambrais sous ses baisers, en demandant toujours plus. Lorsqu'il sentit que j'étais prête, il se plaça face à mon intimité. Il vint m'embrasser, et me caressa tandis qu'il entrait. Je retins un cri de douleur en l'embrassant. Mes mains agrippèrent les draps et je les serrais à m'en faire mal. Sentant que je me tendais, Harry chuchota à mon oreille : _

_« - Détends-toi Mione … Plus tu seras raide, plus tu auras mal … Relaxe-toi ! … Ecoute, si ça ne va pas, on peut arrêter ?_

_A ces mots, je secouais négativement la tête. Quand il entra entièrement, la douleur se fit encore violente puis, quand il commença les va-et-vient elle s'estompa pour laisser place au plaisir._

_Fin du flash-back_

Un dernier année vint m'interrompre dans ma rêverie. Je le renseignais, quand j'entendis mon portable vibrer. Haussant les épaules je continuais mon explication sur le sujet qu'il cherchait. J'avoue que la psychologie m'avait toujours passionnée. Un quart d'heure plus tard, il me remercia de la liste d'ouvrages que je lui avais conseillé. Lorsqu'il fut parti, je pris mon portable. C'était Harry qui m'avait appelé. « J'espère qu'il a laissé un message, pensais-je. » Consultant mon répondeur, j'eus la chance d'entendre sa voix.

« - Salut miss. Euh … Ecoute, j'ai un problème avec mon entraîneur, on ne pourra pas se voir ce soir. Je t'aurais bien proposé de m'attendre chez moi, mais tu n'as pas les clés. Remarque, je vais voir avec mes parents, s'ils peuvent venir te tenir compagnie. A moins que tu préfères rester avec ton père ? Ce qui serait normal. Bon tiens-moi au courant !

C'est bien ce que je craignais. Il ne veut plus me voir. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je lui envoyer un rapide texto pour le prévenir que je passerais la soirée et les suivantes avec mon père. Une fois fait, j'appelais papa pour lui demander si je pouvais venir ou si Jeanne était toujours là. Je fus satisfaite d'entendre que suite à une plainte des voisins, elle était partie à l'hôtel.

Voili voilou. Bon j'avoue rien de bien palpitant pour le moment, si ce n'est leur nuit ensemble mais bon. Une question tout de même, quel est le problème d'Harry qui va lui prendre la soirée ? Infidélité ? Entraînement de nuit ? Soirée ? Donnez-moi votre avis !

Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes rassasiés bande de frustrés ptdrrrr ! On n'a la fin de leurs nuits, enfin !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	8. Oui ou non ?

**Blabla de moi** : Salut me voilà avec encore un nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira. Ma scène préférée, c'est la douche et la scène finale. Voilà bonne lecture. Je remercie principalement **lapetiotesouris**, **torllusque**, **Hilaidora** (merci pour ta suggestion, j'avais oublié de changer le rating.) **klaude** (décidément, tu m'as l'air bien perspicace. Voyons si tu devineras la suite ! Euh non la rousse du second chapitre n'est autre que Ginny !), **Butterfield** (Héhé, on peut rêver. J'avais pas pensé à faire une surprise ! J'espère que l'explication te plaira), **alex131188** (Ce que je fais subir à Hermione ? Crois-moi, elle a pas fini d'en voir ma petite Mione, j'espère que ça te plaira.), **MMC** (C'est vrai qu'on aime se compliquer l'existence nous les filles. A croire qu'on s'ennuie lol. Et au passage, tu es trop naïve mdr), **Saika Garner** (Oupss ! Je me traîne à tes pieds pour m'excuser d'avoir si que vous étiez frustrés (je parlais sûrement de mon propre cas lol) Pitié pardon !), **Sahada** (Tu as une bonne idée ! J'aurais peut-être du te consulter avant de l'écrire mais bon, la fic est finie d'écrite donc, … tant pis lol) Voilà, donc un énorme merci aux personnes, précité, et pleins de bisous à ceux qui lisent sans donner leurs avis !

J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 8** : Oui ou non ?

Lorsque j'arrivais en cours, le lendemain, j'étais dans un été déplorable ! J'avais passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer. Ma mère me manquait et demain, c'était son enterrement. Mon père était entrain de s'occuper de tout, puisqu'il avait pris une semaine. J'arrivais à la fac en avance. Sans regarder ou, je me garais, et partis devant l'amphithéâtre ou mon professeur préféré enseignait. Heureusement, ce soir, je ne travaillais pas, ce qui allait me permettre de m'avancer dans mes cours. Je pris mes notes et les relus. J'entendis vaguement quelqu'un arriver et se mettre face à moi. Un rapide coup d'œil sur ses chaussures, m'indiqua que ce n'était que Drago Malefoy. Bientôt les autres arrivèrent créant ainsi la plus belle de mes capes d'invisibilité. Lorsque ce fut l'heure, j'entrais avec les autres et m'installais sans lever le nez de mes feuilles. Quelqu'un s'assit à mes côtés. Posant mes affaires, je levais le nez pour faire face à un blond.

« - Barre-toi Malefoy !

« - Je suis libre de m'asseoir ou je le souhaite ! C'est fou ce que tu peux être horrible ce matin. Digne de mes plus beaux cauchemars !

« - Et bien, au moins je te hante alors que toi, tu m'indiffères, dis-je en me levant.

Aussitôt, j'allais m'installer plus loin. Je fus rejoins rapidement par quelqu'un. Rien qu'à son odeur, je sus que c'était Harry. Cela dit, je n'avais pas le courage de le regarder en face. Posant mon sac, je sortis mes affaires. La prise de notes me permit de ne pas lui parler. Je savais même plus ce qu'il était pour moi. Un ami ? Une connaissance ? Mon petit copain ? Mon amant ? Une histoire d'un soir ? Avant que le cours se termine, le professeur McGonagall nous rendit nos copies. Sur la mienne, à côté de mon dix neuf, était écrit « Copie excellente. Continuez comme ça, vous serez une brillante avocate ! » Seulement, elle me demanda de rester, pour me parler. Les autres purent sortir tandis que je restais assise, mes affaires rangées dans mon sac. Lorsque nous fûmes seules, elle m'interrogea sur mon état. J'avais l'air épuisée selon elle et très triste. Comme elle était une des seules à être au courant pour ma mère, je lui annonçais la nouvelle ! Elle m'écouta parler du diagnostic, puis me conseilla d'en parler à quelqu'un. Je la remerciais de ses conseils et sortis. Manque de chance, Harry était là, face à la porte. Je ne pouvais donc pas l'éviter. Il était appuyé contre le mur un pied à plat, et ses bras étaient croisés. Il me fixait d'un regard inquisiteur. Je le regardais la tête baissée, sentant une larme couler sur ma joue. Je l'entendis s'approcher, et me demandait de le regarder. Comme je ne réagissais pas, il s'accroupit afin de me voir.

« - Hey, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai, demandais-je interloquée, j'ai ma mère qui est morte, je te rappelle, hurlais-je.

Aussitôt, je partis en courant sans même prendre mon sac. Arrivée aux toilettes, je tentais de me calmer m'aspergeant le visage d'eau. Mandy, Léanne et étrangement Ginny vinrent me voir. Les deux premières tentèrent de me consoler, alors que la dernière restait dans son coin, me fixant. J'entendis plusieurs clics et Mandy mit la rouquine dehors.

« - La garce, s'exclama-t-elle, elle a osé prendre des photos ! Celle-là, si je l'attrape, j'en fais du hamburger pour le chacal* !

C'était la première fois que j'entendais Mandy, réputée pour sa douceur, s'énerver ainsi. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, je ris. Elles me regardèrent cherchant à savoir ce qui me faisait rire. Au bout de quelques minutes, je répondis :

« - Rien, rien, mais t'aurais du voir ta tête Mandy quand tu jurais ! En dix ans qu'on se côtoie, c'est la première fois que je t'entends parler comme ça !

Il y eut un bref silence, avant qu'on se mette à rire franchement. Quand nous ressortîmes à la sonnerie, j'avais toujours les yeux rouges, mais j'avais le sourire. Bizarrement, les deux filles s'en allèrent en fixant mon épaule. Quand je me retournais, je vis Harry les joues rouges. Fronçant les sourcils, je le regardais. Il était vraiment mignon comme ça.

« - Ecoute, je … euh, je voulais pas être blessant ! Je … pensais juste que McGo t'avait fait une remarque blessante, et comme je sais que tu l'adores … Enfin, euh, voilà ! Je t'ai ramené ton sac, dit-il avant de me tourner le dos.

Machinalement, je le pris et murmurais un « merci. » Je versais une larme. J'avais l'impression que, quelque chose s'était brisé entre nous. Je le regardais partir avant de le suivre pour aller en cours. Nous nous arrêtâmes devant l'amphithéâtre l'un en face de l'autre. J'essuyais ma larme, avant de m'apercevoir que mon ami me fixait avec attention.

« - Tu veux un mouchoir ?

J'acquiesçais. De toute manière, j'avais épuisé les miens. Il s'approcha et essuya une goutte imaginaire. Durant ce bref contact, je fermais les yeux. Quand je les rouvris, il souriait et me tendait le morceau de papier. D'un air faussement en colère, je le pris avant de sourire. Comme il était tout prêt, il me dit :

« - Ecoute, si tu veux, tu peux venir à la maison ce soir ?

« - Pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?

« - Ola, c'est rien ! Mon entraîneur a vu les photos, m'a fait une moral de trois plombes et m'a demandé d'éviter de te revoir, si tu étais malade. J'ai dissuadé les malentendus, en expliquant que c'était pour une recherche, et après, il m'a presque obligé à m'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement. Je suis rentré qu'à minuit, d'où mon retard de ce matin. Deux nuits, que je dors peu, ça fatigue !

« - Ok ! Rassure-toi tu vas pouvoir te reposer ! J'ai prévue de passer la semaine à aider papa pour les démarches et tout ça. Et puis, j'ai besoin de faire le point. Tu comprends, je … t'expliquerais quand il y aura moins de langues de vipères, dis-je en montrant de la tête Ginny et ses copines.

Il ne dit rien, mais, à son regard, je sus qu'il avait compris. Le reste de notre conversation fut pleine de banalité et de mots rassurants. Histoire de faire rager ma « rivale » je demandais à Harry comment allait sa famille en utilisant des pseudonymes que j'avais entendu quand j'avais passer la soirée avec eux.

« - Au fait, Patmol va bien ?

« - Très, il me demande de tes nouvelles tous les jours !

« - Et Cornedrue et les autres ?

« - Pas terrible. Bout de chou pleure sans arrêt, Cornedrue junior découche !

J'étais contente, pas de savoir que Lily avait du mal avec ses enfants, mais la tête de Ginny valait son pesant d'or.

La journée passa trop vite. Bientôt j'étais de retour chez moi, ou j'aidais mon père pour tout préparer. Je fis mes devoirs pour le lendemain, et je les envoyais à Harry par mail, pour qu'il les donne aux professeurs pour moi.

Les deux jours qui suivirent l'enterrement furent flous. Je n'en avais gardé aucun souvenir. Seul l'oraison funèbre de ma mère que je m'étais dépêché de noter vu que je l'avais enregistré.

Quand je me réveillais samedi, je sentis une présence près de moi. J'ouvris un œil, et je trouvais Harry assis en tailleur qui était devant son ordinateur. Je tentais de comprendre toute seule ce qu'il faisait là mais, même l'explication la plus probable ne ressemblait à rien.

« - Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

« - Bonjour princesse, dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Par réflexe, je fermais les yeux et répondis à son baiser. Il y mit fin doucement.

« - Tu vas bien ? Ton père, que j'ai eu au téléphone hier m'a dit que tu avais fait une grosse crise de nerf ?

« - T'es inquiet ? C'est trop mignon, dis-je taquine. Non t'inquiète, ça va ! J'ai le cerveau dans le pâté mais sinon ça va. Et toi ? Comment t'as eu mon père au téléphone ? Et t'es entré comment ? D'ailleurs, il est ou mon père ?

« - Doucement, dit-il. T'inquiète moi ça va. Je t'ai appelé hier mais tu étais entrain de faire dodo, donc ton père a répondu. Il m'a proposé de passer à dix heures aujourd'hui pour constater de ton état. Et à l'heure qu'il est, il doit être entrain de manger avec ses collègues, vu qu'il partit travailler.

Je hochais la tête. Un ange passa durant lequel, nous nous fixâmes, sans bouger. Doucement, il prit son portable et le déposa au sol. Dès qu'il fut libre, je l'embrassais avec plus d'amour que la première fois. Il y répondit, et la passion nous submergea. Il me rallongea sur mon lit, alors que ma main caressait ses cheveux. L'autre cherchait désespérément à avoir un contact tactile avec la peau de son torse. Il avait un pull blanc qui faisait ressortir les couleurs de sa peau et de ses cheveux, accentuant les contrastes. Alors qu'il passait une main sous mon débardeur, son téléphone gazouilla. Etonnée, je stoppais tout mouvement alors qu'il décrochait. Tandis qu'il parlait, je continuais de l'embrasser, en frôlant sa peau de mes mains. Il me repoussa doucement, guettant ma réaction, mais j'avais trop envie de l'embêter pour me vexer.

« - Hein ? Ah oui, d'accord. … Euh non, je suis tout seul ! … Désolé maman, je ne suis pas chez moi !

Entendant qu'il mentait à sa mère, je dis :

« - Bonjour Lily !

« - C'est Hermione ! … Oui, je sais, mais elle n'arrête pas de me chercher, elle risque de me trouver mais après elle va pleurer. … Je vais me venger ! … Ce soir ? Attends, je demande ! Mione, maman t'invite à la maison ce soir, tu veux venir ?

« - Faut que je vois avec mon père s'il a prévu quelque chose, dis-je en embrassant son cou.

« - Mais tu vas arrêter oui, chuchota-t-il en m'attirant encore plus contre lui.

Il colla le téléphone à son cœur et, m'embrassa tendrement. Il reprit le fil de sa conversation, expliquant à Lily que je devais téléphoner à mon père avant, mais qu'elle aurait la réponse avant quinze heures. Quand il raccrocha, il déposa son portable sur mon chevet, avant de me sauter dessus maintenant mes poignets au-dessus de ma tête. Il m'embrassa sauvagement, s'allongea de tout son poids sur moi. Sa main retint les miennes, alors que l'autre me chatouilla. Etant très chatouilleuse, je lui hurlais rapidement d'arrêter en me tortillant dans tous les sens. Finalement, il stoppa, et me regarda intensément.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, demandais-je inquiète.

« - Rien, je grave ton visage dans ma tête. T'es tellement belle au naturel. Comme ça, le jour où tu me quittes, j'aurais de superbes souvenirs !

« - Ah mais je ne risque pas de te quitter ! Tu te lasseras de moi tout seul. Quand tu rencontreras un joli mannequin aux jambes interminables ! Tu verras comme tu m'oublieras vite.

« - Le jour où je fais ça, je ferais une belle connerie tiens ! Alors dis-moi, tu appelles ton père ou faut que je te mette au supplice ?

« - C'est bon j'appelle !

Aussitôt, je me levais, et j'appelais. Etrangement, il fut très calme durant mon appel. Il faut dire que j'étais debout face à la fenêtre. Quand j'eus ma réponse, je me tournais et fut étonnée de voir mon copain allongé sur mon lit, les mains croisées derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Je m'approchais d'une démarche féline quand je le vis me guetter d'un œil. Tendrement je montais, plaçant mes jambes de part et d'autre des siennes. J'étais à quatre pattes sur lui, quasiment, et je profitais de ma dominance pour l'embrasser tendrement avant de chuchoter :

« - Tu sais que t'es beau, quand tu dors ? Encore plus que quand t'es réveillé !

Pour toute réponse, il enleva ses lunettes, dont je m'étais plaint durant notre première nuit. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, je restais sans voix. Il avait un regard si pénétrant et si profond que je perdais toute mon assurance. Il m'embrassa avant de nous faire basculer. Comme je savais que mon père ne reviendrait pas avant onze heures du soir, j'en profitais pour déshabiller mon copain. Je le vis observer la porte et le rassurais. Il sourit avant de m'embrasser en passant une de ses mains sous mon débardeur de nuit.

Une heure plus tard, je m'éveillais, confortablement lové dans ses bras. Je ne voulais pas bouger mais quinze heures approchait. Ne voulant pas réveiller le merveilleux homme avec qui j'étais, je pris son portable et appelais Lily rapidement, l'informant que je venais de raccrocher d'avec mon père. Tout était d'accord, et j'allais raccrocher quand elle me demanda pourquoi c'était moi qui appelais du portable de son fils. Je répondis qu'il était aux toilettes avant de fermer la conversation.

« - Tu as osé mentir à ma mère, dit une voix avant d'embrasser mon bras.

« - Disons que je ne me voyais pas lui dire que tu dormais complètement nu dans mon lit et couvert de sueur, même si j'adore te voir comme ça.

Aussitôt, je remis mon pyjama et après un gros bisou, je partis me laver, sans penser que mon copain allait me suivre. Je me retrouvais plaquée contre un panneau de la cabine de douche. L'eau coulait sur nos corps mais c'était tellement érotique que je passais sur le fait que c'était la troisième fois que nous le faisions sans protection. Quand nous eûmes fini de nous laver, je sortis m'apprêtais. Nous avions rendez-vous dans une heure chez ses parents. Alors qu'il s'habillait, je commençais à me coiffer. Une natte ferait trop fleur bleu, le chignon trop sérieux, les couettes trop enfants, les cheveux lâchés trop romantique. Finalement, j'optais pour une queue haute d'où s'échappaient plusieurs mèches folles. Je fis ma toilette, et me maquillais rapidement avant d'aller dans ma chambre m'habiller. Ce fut là que je bloquais. Je n'avais aucune idée de quoi mettre. Il fut un temps ou j'aurais appelé Ginny mais maintenant, je n'avais plus personne. Harry me rejoignit et s'étonna de me voir toujours en pyjama. Quand il comprit mon problème, il sortit un pantalon de toile rose qui s'attache aux chevilles ainsi qu'une tunique noire légèrement décolleté. Je pris les vêtements qu'il me tendait, puis des sous-vêtements propres et m'enfermais dans la salle de bain. Lorsque je fus habillée, je me regardais dans la glace. Rajoutant le cœur que m'avait offert ma maman l'année dernière avant son hospitalisation, ainsi que des boucles et une chaîne en argent que je mis à mon poignet. Je sortis finalement, et allais me parfumer. Comme il se moquait de moi, je vaporisais un peu de ma fragrance favorite sur son pull. Nous rîmes et laissant un mot à papa, je pris mon sac à main, mes ballerines noire, nous sortîmes.

Durant le trajet, il me raconta que Ronald avait répandu de drôle de rumeur sur mon compte.

« - J'ai vengé ton honneur ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête. J'ai réussi à obtenir son adresse, et j'ai demandé à quelqu'un de mettre du colorant dans son gel douche et son shampooing. On a rajouté de la colle dans la seconde bouteille. Il est arrivé hier les cheveux verts et super emmêlés, alors que son visage orange. C'était génial !

Sur cette blague, nous arrivâmes. Devant la grandeur de la demeure, je restais sans voix. Harry m'expliqua que c'était la demeure familiale, et qu'elle était dans sa famille depuis plus de cinq cent ans. Je pris son sac à main, et je remarquais mon sac de cours. J'allais l'interroger à ce sujet quand la porte s'ouvrit. Will, un livre à la main, sortait une poubelle. Sans un mot, nous le regardâmes passer puis, repasser devant nous. Sans bruit, nous le suivions. Il ferma la porte et nous aperçut.

« - Ils sont presque tous là. Ne manque que Aure !

« - Qui est-ce Aure, demanda Harry.

« - Celle pour qui, il découche, déclara Sirius avant d'embrasser son filleul. Hey ! La plus belle est arrivée, dit-il en me voyant.

Il m'embrassa avant de me prendre dans ses bras et de courir en montant les marches. Harry à ses trousses, il s'arrêta en haut et me reposa. Secouée, je laissais mon copain me prendre tendrement dans ses bras, comme une mariée, la robe blanche en moins. Lorsque nous fûmes dans le couloir, James sortit d'une pièce et nous embrassa en déclarant :

« - Il n'y a visiblement pas que Will qui découche, dit-il en me fixant.

« - James arrête ses insinuations, dit Lily en arrivant derrière moi.

Elle nous dit bonjour et, tandis qu'Harry suivait son père, je m'éclipsais avec Lily vers une cuisine à l'ancienne. Nous discutâmes de beaucoup de choses et, elle s'inquiéta de mon moral. Je la rassurais en lui affirmant que son fils y était pour beaucoup. Peu de temps après, nous rejoignîmes tout le monde au salon avec des plats, tout en riant d'une anecdote de Harry enfant. Je remarquais un homme qui paraissait plus vieux, et châtain. Mon copain fit les présentations d'une manière très officielle.

« - Mione, je te présente Rémus, dit Rémy mon oncle entre guillemets le plus sage de la bande des maraudeurs. Rémy, je te présente Hermione, la femme de ma vie.

Oula, c'est rapide ! Quoique … Oui j'accepte ! En admettant qu'il me demande en mariage. Sur cette phrase qui laissa un ange passer, on entendit Nina courir. Elle s'accrocha à la jambe de Lily, alors qu'on sonnait à la porte. Aussitôt Will courut ouvrir, lâchant son livre. Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit, m'entraînant avec lui. J'étais à moitié sur ses genoux, prisonnière de ses bras. Peu après, le plus jeune des frères revint avec une sulfureuse brune dans ses bras. J'avoue qu'avec ses airs de gothique, elle faisait un peu peur. Surtout son visage blanc. Il paraissait aussi blanc que celui de maman. Malgré moi, je versais une larme qu'Harry remarqua. Faisant non de la tête, je me concentrais sur la présentation. Lorsque Nina la vit, elle recula doucement. Je souris à ce message implicite, tandis que Lily allait chercher de quoi boire. La petite en profita pour courir vers moi. Elle grimpa sur le fauteuil puis se colla à moi. Je lui fis un bisou alors qu'Harry la rassurait.

« - On dirait un monstre, dit-elle. Je préfère Hermy, elle est plus jolie. Au moins elle me fait pas peur, ajouta-t-elle à voix basse.

Je retins un rire, mais la remarque ne plus guère à son frère qui lui demanda de s'excuser auprès de sa copine. Ce que fit Nina à contrecoeur, devant l'air contrarié des adultes. Pour l'occuper, et l'éloigner, je lui demandais si elle voulait bien me montrer sa chambre. Aussitôt, elle sauta au sol, et me tendit la main. Je la suivis jusqu'en haut. La pièce était spacieuse et remplie de peluche et de jouets. Elle sortit sa dînette et entreprit de nous faire boire le thé à moi, et Marie et Justine, deux poupées. Je l'aidais à dresser la « table » et prise au jeu, je n'entendis pas quelqu'un monter. Nina me mit Marie dans les mains.

« - Tiens, c'est ta fille d'accord !

Lorsque Lily entra j'avais donc ma poupée dans une main, et une tasse de thé rose, à l'effigie de Minnie dans l'autre. Sa maman prit une photo et appela Harry. Quand il arriva, il se moqua gentiment de moi. Comme la petite ne comprenait pas, je lui proposais d'aller boire en bas. Seulement, elle y mit une condition. Nous fîmes donc apparition, avec une poupée chacune.

« - Dis-moi Harry, tu aurais pu te protéger. Regarde ça, tu as déjà un enfant, alors que t'as même pas ton diplôme. Qui va s'en occuper pendant vos cours, demanda James se retenant de rire.

« - Nina pardi ! C'est la marraine de Marie, n'est-ce pas petite puce, demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse, elle me fit un grand sourire et tira la langue à son père.

* : Tiré du Disney Aladdin : Le retour de Jafar !

Voilà, allez dernier chapitre inutile. Dans le prochain, un peu d'action et de la violence.  Dites-moi si vous aimez ! Les critiques me font avancer ! BiZ

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	9. De pire en pire !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Alors exceptionnellement (et sur demande de Butterfield) je poste au bout de deux jours, et par conséquent (afin de rependre le bon rythme) le prochain chapitre sera dans quatre jours. Désolé pour ses petits désagréments ! Enfin on passe aux meilleurs ! Les remerciements ! Je commence à être à cours de mots et de merci pour tous vos coms, alors je vous fais un énorme bisou bien baveux à tout le monde (héhé) et en particulier à **MMC** (Oh non ma belle, je doute plus de toi ! Je sais que tu seras au rendez-vous ! mdr A ce propos, si j'y pense, je t'envoie le chapitre ce soir.) **Butterfield **(Et voilà chose promise, chose due ! Bonne vacances, (je suppose) à toi (Et désolé pour les fautes que 'jaurais oublié, j'ai du mal quand je travaille dans l'urgence)), **chris87** (Pour les conséquences, on verra ! Je garde le suspense lol), **alex131188** (Oui, comme tu dis, le calme avant la tempête tu verras dans ce chapitre. Pour la blague, en effet, c'est Sirius (aidé de James) qui ont aidé Harry. Pour la fréquence de postage, c'est tous les trois jours !) **klaude**, **torllusque** (Espérerons que tu aimes toujours après ce chapitre qui est le pivot de la fic), **Lolie-lili** (Tu vas voir, je peux être très inventives pour les péripéties mdr), **zaika** (Quel enthousiasme ! Prions pour qu'il dure lol), **lapetiotesouris** (J'espère que tu vas pas me haïr après ce chapitre alors), **Saïka Garner** (Merci pour tes compliments ! Venant de toi, ça me touche beaucoup (Dois-je préciser que j'aime ce que tu écris ?)), et enfin **Sahada** (Moi aussi j'adore écrire leurs vie de famille. C'est toujours un plaisir :p) !

Voila, j'espère que vous aimerez, même si j'ai de gros doutes !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 9** : De pire en pire.

Cela faisait un mois aujourd'hui, que je sortais avec Harry. Nous apprenions à nous connaître et nous sortions beaucoup, entre nos cours et ses entraînements. Comme mon père travaillait de plus en plus tard, je passais la plupart de mes soirées chez mon copain, ou à défaut, chez ses parents. Ces soirs-là étaient exceptionnels. Nina était toujours collé à moi, me laissant peu bouger. Plus d'une fois, ils m'avaient invités à passer la nuit chez eux. J'acceptais toujours quand je savais que Sirius et Rémus seraient là. Avec James, ils formaient un tel trio que je riais trop pour reprendre le volant. Surtout que je tenais peu l'alcool, et que Sirius remplissait souvent mon verre. Le pire avait été la fois ou Harry avait du annuler un week-end à la montagne à cause d'un match. J'avais passé les deux jours avec ses parents. Ce qui m'empêchait de ruminer des idées. Il faut dire qu'au début, je pleurais souvent, tard le soir, pour éviter d'ennuyer mon monde. Cela dit, le jour ou Lily s'en était aperçut, cela m'avait fait du bien d'en parler. Durant de longues heures, elle m'avait écoutée, puis rassurée. Elle m'avait même raconté des souvenirs de sa mère qu'elle avait perdue à onze ans. Enfin bref, nous étions dimanche, et j'étais confortablement allongée dans les bras de mon copain qui dormait encore. D'ailleurs, j'étais quasiment chez moi ici. Harry m'ayant piqué quelques affaires de mon armoire, une des seules fois ou il avait eu l'accès. Mais le plus comique de mon « installation » avait été quand il m'avait emmené faire du shopping. Il avait été très gêné quand il m'avait avoué qu'il ne m'avait pris aucun sous-vêtement. Encore plus quand je lui avais demandé son avis sur ceux que j'achetais. Je sentis une main me caresser lentement le dos. Intriguée, je tournais la tête pour me retrouver face à ses deux beaux yeux profonds.

« - Salut, bien dormit ?

« - Mouais ! Je t'ai réveillé ?

« - Non, non ! Rassure-toi, je suis éveillée depuis une demi-heure au moins, mais je ne voulais pas bouger, de peur de te sortir de tes rêves !

« - Rêves que tu hantes ma chère, dit-il en m'embrassant.

Il est tellement gentil que c'est un crève cœur de devoir le faire redescendre de son nuage. Nous devions passé la journée avec ses parents pour faire une randonnée à vélo dans la campagne environnante. J'ai même du aller dépoussiérer mon VTT du tout au tout. Ça devait faire trois ans que je n'y avais pas touché. Je fus stoppé dans mes réflexions par mon copain qui m'embrassait le cou.

« - Arrête, il faut qu'on se lève ! On va être encore en retard, sinon !

Il hocha à peine la tête tout en continuant. C'était énervant. Depuis qu'on était ensemble, j'avais l'impression qu'on passait notre temps sous la couette. C'est sûr que ça me faisait maigrir tout ça mais quand même ! Pour éviter qu'il aille trop loin, je répondis à son baiser avant de me lever.

« - Pressée de partir ?

« - Pas vraiment, mais j'aimerais arriver à l'heure chez tes parents pour une fois, dis-je doucement, et puis, si t'es sage tu pourras toujours venir me rejoindre sous la douche, ajoutais-je coquinement.

Je le vis ouvrir grands les yeux. Il faut dire qu'il passe son temps à me rejoindre sous la douche. Je ne me souviens pas d'une fois ou j'ai pu me laver seule alors que j'étais chez lui. Sur ces mots, je sortis de la chambre. Descendant rapidement à la cuisine, je commençais à m'affairer aux fourneaux. Lorsqu'il descendit, un quart d'heure plus tard, j'avais commencé quelques crêpes tout en murmurant une chanson entraînante.

« - Quel beau déhanché, dit une voix grave avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

« - Merci ! Tu veux des crêpes ?

« - Non, mais je veux bien autre chose ?

Je le regardais étonné. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

« - Toi, dit-il pour répondre à ma question muette.

Je murmurais un « faudra attendre la douche », avant de retourner une crêpe. Prenant une crêpière, il m'aida, et bientôt une montagne nous attendait. Je la déposais sur la table avec la confiture, et m'installais devant mon bol. J'avais décidé de lui faire goûter à la cuisine française, et pour le moment, je n'étais pas déçue. Il adorait mes recettes. Bon aujourd'hui, c'était le premier petit-déjeuner français mais bon, ça devrait passer.

Lorsque je fus seule sous la douche, je fus contente. Non seulement, il avait aimé, mais il m'avait juré de me laisser me préparer. Enfin, il était dans la même pièce, mais il se rasait. Je sortis dix minutes plus tard lui laissant la place, et me préparais. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit, j'tais prête. J'allais l'attendre devant mon ordi, pour vérifier mes textes.

Pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre, nous fûmes en avance chez ses parents. A moins qu'ils soient en retard. La journée était ensoleillée, et promettait d'être belle. Nina vint me courir dans les bras. Nous partîmes dix minutes plus tard, perchés sur nos vélos. Je m'étais un peu entraînée ses derniers jours, pour éviter la douleur de la selle. James, qui avait Nina derrière lui, ouvrit la marche nous laissant Lily et moi discuter entre fille, tandis que leurs fils fermaient la marche. J'espérais que Will trouverait rapidement une nouvelle copine, Aure l'ayant laissé tomber deux semaines auparavant. Elle n'avait pas apprécié le fait que son copain s'habille avec des couleurs claires.

Vers midi, nous fîmes une halte repas. Aussitôt, Harry me prit dans ses bras, murmurant à mon oreille :

« - Tu sais que j'aime te voir pédaler ?

« - Pourtant ça n'a rien d'érotique en logique !

Pour toute réponse, il rit avant d'embrasser mon cou. C'était un endroit qu'il devait adorer vu qu'il y passait tout son temps. Nous nous assîmes et j'aidais Lily à tout préparer, les garçons préférant parler sport. Enfin surtout James et Harry. J'avais déjà remarqué que Will était plus comme sa mère, aimant parler littérature et histoire. Ce qui m'arrangeait. Bien vite, deux groupes, comme à chaque fois, se firent. D'un côté les sportifs, de l'autre les intellectuels. Bien que mon copain adorait lire. Le repas fut exquis ponctués d'éclats de rire. Lorsque nous repartîmes, deux heures plus tard, nous avions tous des casquettes vissées sur la tête. Nous fûmes de retour à dix-neuf les jambes en coton. Il faut dire que nous avions parcouru, pas loin de cents kilomètres en tout. Le retour dans la voiture fut somnolent. Nous n'avions même plus la force de nous faire des câlins. Pour ma part, je rêvais d'un bon bain moussant. C'est d'ailleurs la première chose que je fis en rentrant.

« - T'as faim, ma puce ?

« - Pas vraiment, mais par contre, je ne serais pas contre un bain avec pleins de mousse et toi, dis-je en l'embrassant.

Mon copain sembla récupérer des forces, puisqu'il me porta jusqu'à la salle d'eau. J'allais chercher ma nuisette, et nous commençames par prendre une bonne douche. Une fois fait, nous regardâmes la baignoire se remplir tout en parlant de la fabuleuse journée que nous venions de passer. Je sentis Harry se faire plus tendre, et levais les yeux au ciel en répondant à ses caresses.

Deux heures plus tard, nous sortîmes de l'eau, complètement vidé. Pour ma part en tout cas. Enfilant mon pyjama, je traînais des pieds jusqu'à la chambre. Il n'était que neuf heures, mais mes jambes ne me portaient quasiment plus. Cela dit, j'étais tellement détendue, que je ne refusais pas, le nouveau câlin. Il était beaucoup plus tendre que le précédant. Il avait d'ailleurs un goût de première fois, la douleur en moins, cela va de soit.

Le lendemain arriva trop vite à mon goût bien que j'étais éveillée depuis cinq heures. Je me levais et partis me préparer, avant de commencer le petit-déjeuner. Lorsque le réveil sonna, je montais le repas que je venais de préparer. A peine était devant la porte que je l'entendis m'appeler. Souriante, j'entrais, mon plateau d'une main, fermant derrière moi. Je déposais mon fardeau sur le sol avant d'embrasser mon copain. J'aimais ses baisers, sa façon de me toucher, de me faire vibrer, comme lui seul savait le faire. Je l'aimais tellement. Il avait cette façon d'être tellement touchante et presque enfantine alors que je savais, par expérience, qu'il pouvait être plus qu'adulte dans certains domaines, voir même sauvage quand notre passion devenait trop forte. Combien de fois, avions-nous déjà passé de la tendresse à l'amour sauvage et vice versa ? Je m'assis face à lui et déposais le plateau avant de commencer à me restaurer. La nuit avait longue et éprouvante. J'avais quelques courbatures dans les jambes et les épaules. Lorsque j'en fis part à Harry, il me dit :

« - Tout ça se réglerait tout seul avec un bon massage, que je te ferais ce soir !

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil. Souriante, je répliquais en me penchant par-dessus notre table improvisée :

« - Penses-tu pervers comme tu es ! Tu m'aurais à peine massé les épaules, que tu aurais déjà envie de moi ! Surtout que tu me ferais partager ta passion !

« - A laquelle, tu ne dirais même pas non !

Je haussais les épaules et croquais dans ma crêpe, songeant qu'il faudrait que je passe chez mon père ce soir, si je voulais avoir de quoi me changer demain. Quand nous fûmes repus, j'enlevais tout, et descendis « faire » la vaisselle. J'entendis l'eau couler signe que mon copain prenait une douche. Souriant, je résistais à l'envie de le rejoindre et me concentrais sur mon livre de droit. Harry arriva, les cheveux encore humides, et embrassa mon cou, laissant tomber quelques gouttes d'eux sur mes vêtements. Il appela rapidement Tom avant de monter sécher sa crinière que j'adorais. Lorsque le chauffeur sonna, je le fis entrer, lui proposant du café. Nous discutâmes durant quelques instants sur l'inutilité de la voiture qu'Harry me prêtait. Le dénommé descendit avec nos sacs et nous partîmes, après qu'il est fermé.

« - Le temps que j'y pense mademoiselle, dit-il mystérieusement en montant dans la voiture, j'ai un présent pour vous !

« - Pour moi, demandais-je stupidement.

« - Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre sur le siège ?

Ignorant la remarque, j'attendis qu'il continue. Seulement, il ne dit rien, mais me donna un écrin. Il était assez long pour contenir un collier. Légèrement fébrile, je l'ouvris. Le contenu me fit plaisir. Il contenait trois clés que j'identifiais comme étant celle de la grille, la clé de sa maison et celle de sa boite à lettre. Les accrochant rapidement à mon trousseau, je lui sautais au cou. Ça pouvait paraître stupide, mais grâce à elles, j'avais l'impression d'être particulière pour Harry. Pas seulement une fille, qu'il quitterait pour une autre. J'eus envie de le crier sur les toits mais je me retins. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la fac, j'avais toujours un grand sourire. Bien sûr, je devais jouer le jeu de l'amitié, puisque nous voulions éviter les ennuis, mais Mandy, qui me croisa me harcela toute la journée pour savoir. Ce n'est qu'en sortant du cours du professeur Flitwick que je lui dis mystérieusement que j'avais les clés de chez mon copain. Elle fut ravie pour moi, et me sauta dessus avant d'en avertir Léanne. Bien sûr, elles tentèrent de m'extorquer l'identité du chanceux, mais ma langue tint bon. Seulement, ma joie retomba vite à la vue du rouquin que je détestais le plus.

« - Salut Mione !

« - Je t'ai déjà dit que pour toi, c'était Hermione ! Bref, que veux-tu Ronald ?

« - Tiens, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe, c'est l'argent que je te dois pour ta voiture. Tu vas pouvoir arrêter de bosser à la bibliothèque ! Et puis, peut-être qu'on pourrait sortir ensemble un de ses soirs.

« - Mon pauvre, t'as aucune chance. Elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie, du genre très jaloux. Un grand type. Costaud !* Ceinture rouge de karaté, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit Léanne qui ne le supportait pas.

« - Ecoute, Ronald c'est gentil, mais garde ton argent, je n'en n'ai pas besoin, ajoutais-je en riant.

Son visage blanc et déconfit, valait le détour. Sur ses mots, nous partîmes toutes les trois en riant.

La semaine passa vite. Nous avions prévus avec Harry de se retrouver seuls pour le week-end, seulement, une fois encore, il fut contraint d'annuler. Il paraissait énervé lorsqu'il me l'annonça d'ailleurs. J'étais assis dans le salon ou je révisais en vu des partiels. J'entendis la porte d'entrée claquer. Sursautant, je me tournais pour voir mon copain blême. Sans un mot, il s'assit lourdement sur le canapé, après avoir déplacé un de mes classeurs. Sans poser de question, j'allais lui chercher un verre de jus de pomme, son équivalant du whisky. Lorsque je revins, il n'avait pas bougé et fixait le mur en face.

« - Toi ça va pas, dis-je en lui tendant un des verres.

« - Tu parles, s'énerva-t-il après avoir bu un peu de son verre. C'est mon entraîneur ! Je reviens de l'entraînement comme tu le sais, et il vient de m'annoncer que j'avais un match samedi soir, termina-t-il en posant son verre sur la cheminée.

Je le regardais deux minutes faire les cents pas avant de répondre, parce que mine de crayon(1), il était très sexy ainsi.

« - Ecoute Harry. Quand on est sortis ensemble, je savais très bien que tu étais sportif et que, de plus, tu jouais en professionnel. Donc que ce genre de contretemps allait se produire souvent ! Ce n'est rien, tu verras l'année prochaine quand nous aurons fini nos études, ce sera plus simple. Ou même pire, dis-je en souriant m'imaginant repousser ses avances à cause de dossier en retard.

« - Ce n'est pas ça le problème, Mione ! C'est surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'on prévoit quelque chose à l'avance, je suis obligé d'annuler parce qu'il me prévient pas assez à l'avance des matchs !

« - Calme-toi, ce n'est pas un problème. Ecoute, on annule pour le moment, et j'irais t'applaudir, au possible samedi soir !

« - T'as intérêt à venir applaudir, sinon je te prive de bisous.

« - Procure-moi une place et je serais là !

Il sourit et s'approcha de moi pour m'embrasser. Fermant mon portable, je répondis à son baiser sachant comment tout allait se finir. Nous nous couchâmes, lové l'un contre l'autre, pour nous réveiller à neuf heures. La journée fut rapide. Harry devait être sur le terrain pour dix heures, aussi, il n'y eut aucun câlin, mais à ses yeux, je vis qu'il comptait se rattraper au soir. Soir que j'attendais avec impatience. J'adorais le voir courir et marquait des points. Durant la journée, je remis la maison en ordre, secouant les draps, rangeant la vaisselle, retapant les coussins, bref un bon coup de ménage. Lorsque tout fut prêt, je m'assis et repris mes révisions. Vers quatorze heures, je fis une pause où j'appelais Lily. Ayant internet, Harry avait le téléphone gratuit, qui me permettait d'avoir de longues conversations avec sa mère, quand il était absent. Je raccrochais deux heures plus tard, et me remit au travail. Seulement, à peine quelques minutes plus tard, je reçus un message. Harry m'indiquait un endroit près du stade ou nous pourrions nous rejoindre. Son portable n'ayant plus de batterie, il avait emprunté celui d'un collègue, ce qui expliqua que le numéro était inconnu. Je lui répondis que j'arrivais d'ici une demi-heure. Enfilant ma tenue pour ce soir, je filais au rendez-vous. Je fus étonné de ne pas voir Tom mais le stade étant proche, j'en conclu qu'il était venu à pied. J'entendais même son entraîneur aboyé des ordres. « Sûrement aux remplaçants, pensais-je. » Sans me poser plus de questions, j'entrais dans la maison isolée. La lumière étant éteinte, je commençais à m'inquiéter.

« - Harry, ou es-tu ?

Comme j'avançais, je ne vis pas la porte se refermer, ni quelqu'un la verrouiller. Je visitais toutes les pièces, mais ne trouvant personne, j'en conclus que c'était une farce de mauvais goût. Je retournais sur mes pas quand j'aperçus une ombre courir jusqu'à la chambre que j'avais quitté. Secouant la tête, je dis :

« - Bon chéri, qu'est-ce que t'as ? Tu nous fais quoi ?

Cela dit, malgré l'étrangeté de la situation, je le suivis. Lorsque je franchissais la porte, elle claqua, et on me poussa violemment sur le lit. La lumière s'alluma et je découvris, avec horreur que ce n'était pas Harry.

« - Ronald Weasley ! Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

« - Alors comme ça, tu sors avec la star en short ! Les rumeurs étaient donc vraies !

Je m'assis sur le lit en contrôlant ma respiration. Comme il était devant la porte, je n'avais aucune chance de sortir tout de suite. J'espérais juste que je serais sortit dans une heure. Le match commençait à vingt heures trente, mais j'avais rendez-vous avec la famille d'Harry à dix-huit heures.

« - Bon, que veux-tu ? Je n'ai pas que ça à faire, dis-je impatiente.

« - Quelque chose que personne d'autre ne pourra avoir, dit-il en s'approchant de moi.

Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux qui me faisait peur. On aurait dit, de la démence. D'instinct je me levais et reculais vers le fond de la pièce. D'un pas, il fut près de moi. M'attrapant les bras, il me jeta sans ménagement sur le lit. Comprenant trop tard, je voulus me relever. Malheureusement, il était bien plus fort, et lorsqu'il s'allongea sur moi, je ne pus que gigoter dans l'espoir qu'il tombe sur le côté. D'un geste rapide, il bloqua mes mains au dessus de ma tête, et commença à me caresser violemment. Il releva mon pull rose à col bateau. Je frémis de dégoût quand je sentis sa main râpeuse sur mon ventre, qui remontait jusqu'à ma poitrine. J'avais beau faire, il me maintenait trop bien que pour je m'échappe. Il se mit à califourchon sur moi, et lâcha mes mains. Je tentais de me lever, sans espoir. Il en profita pour m'enlever mon pull et mon soutien-gorge. D'instinct, je plaçais mes bras sur ma poitrine.

« - Tu crois que tu vas m'empêcher te toucher en te cachant ainsi ? Je te pensais intelligente Hermione, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

Ce souffle provoqua un frisson d'horreur. Je retins une grimace de répulsion lorsqu'il enleva mes bras, qu'il rebloqua au dessus de ma tête, tandis que sa bouche s'écrasait contre un de mes seins, alors que l'autre était malmené par sa main libre. J'avais envie de vomir ! Il n'allait quand même pas aller jusqu'au bout ? Je sentis sa main descendre sur mon nombril avant de passer sous ma jupe noire. Il passa directement sous mon boxer et je sentis ses doigts froids caresser mon intimité. Je serrais les jambes au maximum, ne lui facilitant pas la tâche. Comme je commençais à crier, il me frappa, en m'intimant de me taire. Sa claque fut si violente que je perdis conscience. Quand je me réveillais, j'avais les bras attachés. Ronald était toujours sur moi mais souriait comme un vainqueur. J'ouvrais grands les yeux.

« - T'inquiètes pas, t'es encore vierge ! Pour le moment en tout cas, je ne pouvais pas te faire ça alors que tu étais inconsciente !

Aussitôt, il plaqua sa bouche contre ma peau descendant vers mon intimité. C'est à ce moment que je m'aperçus qu'il m'avait également attaché les jambes. Je ressemblais à une étoile. Je pleurais silencieusement quand je sentis ses doigts en moi. Tout aussi sauvagement il les ressortit pour les faire entrer de nouveau. Il recommença ce manège une dizaine de fois, me fouillant de l'intérieur. Lorsque je fus assez humide selon lui, il baissa son pantalon et après s'être protégé, s'introduisit violemment. Je pleurais de rage. Il me violait sans aucun remords dans ses yeux ! C'était même l'inverse ! Il semblait fier de lui ! Après un dernier coup de rein, il cria de bonheur avant de s'allonger sur moi, sa bouche contre ma poitrine. Il ressortit de moi et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Je me sentais sale ! J'avais honte de moi ! Comment pourrais-je encore regarder Harry après ça ? J'entendis bientôt Weasley s'endormir ronflant bruyamment. Je me sentais souillée. J'avais envie de me laver, d'enlever son odeur, et ses souvenirs de ma tête. Je me maudis de ne pas avoir sentit l'entourloupe quand Ronald avait couru vers la chambre. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas partie à ce moment-là plutôt que de l'avoir suivi ? Je le sentis baver sur moi. J'eus un haut de cœur en m'apercevant de ça. Une demi-heure plus tard, il se réveilla. Sans un mot, il partit se laver et se rhabilla. Avant de quitter la chambre, il me détacha une main.

« - J'espère que tu as autant aimé que moi ! Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je garde ça en souvenir, dit-il en montrant mon shorty.

Je l'entendis rire tout le long et déverrouiller la porte. Lorsque j'entendis une voiture partir, j'enlevais l'autre attache avant de libérer mes jambes. Rapidement, je vêtis et sortis. Montant dans la voiture, je roulais directement chez Harry chercher mes affaires. Je laissais mes vêtements, je pris juste des sous-vêtements propres et mon jogging, ainsi que mes affaires de cours, ainsi qu'une photo de mon copain que j'allais devoir quitter. Je repartis après avoir fermé la maison, et remis les clés dans la boite à lettre. Je laissais même sa voiture dans le parking. Prenant le bus, je rentrais chez mon père. Evidemment, il était au travail. J'en profitais pour aller chercher ma voiture, avant de me coucher après avoir régler mon réveil !

* : Cette réplique n'est malheureusement pas de moi, mais de JK. Rowling, traduite en français par Jean-François Ménard. (Les Reliques de la mort)

(1) : Ma traduction de « mine de rien »

Voili-voilou. Je sais je suis horrible avec mon personnage préférée mais bon. Il le faut pour les besoins de la fic ! Et puis, c'est malheureux à dire, mais ce genre de chose arrive bien trop souvent. Vous avez le droit de me menacer de mort, je vous y autorise mais attendez que je poste l'épilogue avant d'agir ok ? mdr

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	10. Lavage au jet d'eau

**Blabla de moi** : Ok je me fais toute petite ! J'ai un jour de retard dans mon postage et j'en suis archi désolé. Même plus que els mots pourraient le dire, mais j'ai plusieurs excuses, pas toute valables mais bon on fait avec ce qu'on a mdr. Tout d'abord, mon chat s'est pris pour un lapin (après le perroquet et singe) et a croqué le fil de mon antenne WIFI, donc plus internet dans ma chambre. Oui, mais me direz-vous et celui du salon ? Bas il est souvent occupée par ma mère et très très lent (une antiquité) donc j'évite au maximum de l'utiliser. Enfin la dernière raison c'est qu'ayant fait la fête samedi (pour fêter mon emménagement en banlieue. On fête quoi je sais pas mais bon) j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux dimanche (jour du postage en logique) encore plus à me motiver à chercher les fautes, préférant paresser. Je sais, je suis inexcusable ! Surtout que, grâce à vous, j'ai atteint les cent reviews avant le chapitre 10. Et ça, parole de scout, ça me touche ! Bon je vous laisse avec les remerciements. Dernière chose, ce chapitre est assez bizarre, donc n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous aimez pas ! **Lolie-Lili** (T'as vu un peu. Y en a des idées tordus dans mon cerveau de blonde lol. T'aimes pas Ron ? On va bien s'entendre toutes les deux lol) **klaude** (Euh, je vais voir pour le faire payer. Pourquoi Ginny serait mêlée à l'histoire ? Enfin, tu verras, je dis rien) **MMC** (Ravie de savoir que je retranscris bien, certains moments de ma vie mdr Moi ausis j'en tremble rien qu'à l'idée que le rouquin la touche) **chris87** (Oula, tu as de bonnes idées toi. Je vais peut-être te soudoyer pour la prochaine fic que j'écrirais mdr) **lapetiotesouris** (Ouais il est pas net cte ron en effet.(Et toc, pas de maj non plus)) **Butterfield** (Quelle longue review. Dommage que tu sois partie. Je te répondrais par mail) **Cassiopee008** (Si je te dis que j'aime pas els roux, tu comprends pourquoi je suis méchante avec eux ?) **Lealily** (T'es pire que moi dans les péripéties. Mais la faire enceinte pourquoi pas ! Je vais y réfléchir lol) **dreydrey1986** (Merci beaucoup) **DD-Love-HP** (Ravie de t'avoir convertie aux Harry Hermione mdr ! Non, je me suis pas attaquée à d'autre cours. J'ai plus rien lol Merci pour toutes tes reviews Moi ausis j'aime bien Nina. Euh, n'oublie pas d'attendre que j'ai posté l'épilogue pour me tuer. Mais je garde tes menaces en réserves lol) **Sahada** (Ouais espérons) **Athenais** (Tu supposes bien, j'avoue) **misty101997** (Rassures-toi al fic est déjà finie, sinon elle ne serait pas postée.) **Bergere** (effectivement rien n'est facile lol) J'espère ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 10** : Lavage au jet d'eau

**Pour haïr quelqu'un, il faut l'avoir aimer **!

Lorsque je me réveillais le lendemain, je commençais par prendre une bonne douche. Je me frottais au maximum. J'utilisais le gant de crin de ma mère, et ma peau devint vite tout rouge et éraflée. Une demi-heure plus tard, je sortis, et m'habillais de mon jogging. Prenant mon sac, je partis sans manger. Ma voiture m'avait manqué mais pourtant je ne fus guère ravie de la voir. Consultant mon téléphone, j'aperçus quatre messages écrits, ainsi que dix appels en absences. Harry m'avait appelé sept fois entre six et vingt-trois heures trente. Les autres étaient de Lily. J'écoutais ma messagerie.

« - Bonjour, vous avez dix nouveaux messages ! Le quinze novembre à dix-huit heures trente ! _Salut Hermione, c'est Lily. Ecoute, on est arrivé avec James mais je ne te vois pas. Tu peux me rappeler pour me dire où tu es assise ? A bientôt !_ Tapez deux pour effacer, trois pour réécouter ! ... Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à dix-huit heures quarante sept ! _Salut c'est toujours Lily. Ecoute, je viens de parler avec Harry, il dit ne pas t'avoir vu depuis ce matin alors que tu lui as envoyé un message à seize heures trente pour lui dire que tu arrivais. Faut que tu m'expliques ! Rappelle-moi bye !_ Tapez deux pour effacer, trois pour réécouter ! … Effacé ! La quinze novembre à dix-huit cinquante ! _Salut ma puce, c'est Harry. Je viens de voir mes parents, mais tu n'étais pas avec eux. Pourtant tu m'as dit que t'arrivais à seize heures par là. Je m'inquiète. J'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé. Rappelle-moi ma puce ! Je t'aime !_ Tapez deux pour effacer … Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à vingt heures quinze ! _Salut Hermione, c'est James. Et Sirius, cria se dernier, écoute, on est aux première loges, reprit James, mais on s'inquiète, tu ne donnes pas de signes de vie. Tu n'es pas malade au moins ? Bon écoute, tu m'appelles dès que tu as ce message, Lily et Harry sont super inquiets. Bises !_ Tapez deux pour … Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à vingt heures vingt ! _Mione, c'est encore Harry. Fais-moi un signe ma belle. Je m'inquiète ! J'ai besoin de te voir. Tu m'avais dit que tu viendrais ! Ecoute, quand tu auras ce message, appelle ma mère, elle a ta place, tu pourras venir applaudir mon équipe. Si t'es pas là, je vais perdre moi ! Bon je dois te laisser, chuchota-t-il, l'entraîneur va me hurler dessus, je ne suis pas encore en tenue. Bon rappelle-moi même en plein milieu du match. Je t'aime. A ce soir !_ Tapez … Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à vingt et une heure trente ! _Mione, c'est encore moi. Ecoute, je commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Je viens de voir mes parents. Personne n'a de nouvelles. Ecoute, si t'as plus de crédit, appelle de chez moi, si t'y es. Je ne t'en voudrais pas, mais donnes des nouvelles. Tout le monde s'inquiète. Fais-nous un signe pour nous rassurer. Je viens d'appeler ton père mais il ne t'a pas vu non plus, et le gardien de la résidence dit t'avoir vu quitter la maison à seize heures pour revenir bouleversé à dix-neuf heures. Potter poses ce téléphone on reprend dans cinq minutes, hurla une voix. Ecoute ma puce, je te rappelle à la fin du match. Bisous tu me manques !_ Tape… Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à vingt-trois heures ! _Ecoute Hermione, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, mais je commence vraiment à croire qu'il t'ait arrivé malheur. Je me change et j'arrive chez toi. Attends-moi d'accord, qu'on parle. Au moins que je te vois ! Tu ne bouges pas de chez toi ok ? J'arrive. Je serais là dans une demi-heure ! Bises._ Ta… Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à vingt-trois heures dix ! _Mione, ma puce, je suis en bas de chez tes parents, mais j'ai beau sonner, il n'y a personne. J'ai appelé à la maison, mais tu ne réponds pas aussi. Dis-moi ou tu es, s'il te plait. Je commence vraiment à avoir peur pour toi. Rappel-moi. Bises. _Ta… Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à vingt-trois heures dix-huit ! _Je ne comprends pas Mione. Tu es nulle part. Ton père ne t'a pas vu, mes parents non plus. Tu as laissé la voiture sur le parking. J'ai fais quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? Ecoute tiens moi au courant. Je passe la nuit à la maison. Demain, c'est dimanche, je passe te voir dès mon réveil. Je m'inquiète, tu me manques. Je t'aime ma petite tigresse. _Ta… Effacé ! Le quinze novembre à vingt-trois heure vingt-deux ! _Ecoute Mione, je viens de trouver ton mot, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu rendu tes clés, et la voiture ? Tu n'as repris que tes affaires de cours. Si tu me quittes, j'ai le droit à une explications, non ? Surtout que tu n'avais pas l'air en colère contre moi, ce matin ! Si c'est à cause du week-end annulé, je pensais que tu comprenais. Il fallait me le dire si tu m'en voulais. Me laisse pas sans explications d'accord ? Tu me dois au moins ça. De plus maman s'inquiète. Appelle-la si tu ne veux plus me parler mais donne-nous un signe de vie. Je t'aime Harry !_ Ta… Effacé ! Fin des nouveaux messages ! Pour re…

Je raccrochais et lus les sms. Lily et Will me demandait où j'étais. Ce dernier m'annonçait même qu'Harry n'était pas concentré mais que son équipe menait quand même. Le suivant était de mon père qui me demandait ou j'étais. Quant au dernier, c'est Harry. Il me demandait ou j'étais et si je comptais lui reparler. Posant mon portable sur le siège d'à côté, je pleurais la tête sur le volant. Ce qui s'était passé la veille revenait à grands pas. Lorsque mon portable sonna, de nouveau, je regardais qui m'appelait. Comme c'était Harry, je laissais sonner, fixant le téléphone méchamment. Il finit par raccrocher. Je soupirais avant d'entendre sa voix.

« - Bon au moins, tu es vivante Maman sera ravie de l'apprendre, on te croyait morte dans un caniveau ! Ecoute, Mione, je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis … Qu'est-ce qui se passe, pourquoi pleures-tu ? Hermione, réponds-moi, dit-il en me touchant le bras à travers le carreau ouvert.

Au contact de sa main, je sursautais violemment. Me dégageant, j'hurlais :

« - Ne me touche pas ! Laisse-moi, je t'en pris !

Sur ses mots, je fermais la fenêtre, et démarrais. Je roulais rapidement tournant n'importe où, n'ayant pas de destination particulière. Un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur me rassura. Harry ne me suivait pas. Prenant la route du cimetière, je me garais rapidement. Je sortis et partis voir maman. Arrivée devant la stèle, je m'écroulais et pleurais. Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, en chuchotant. Je voulus la sentir me prendre dans ses bras, me consoler. Je crus même l'entendre me dire que mon copain devait savoir. Rien qu'à l'idée de lui dire, mes sanglots redoublèrent. Je n'aurais jamais la force de lui dire qu'à présent, j'étais sale, de l'intérieur. Je restais longtemps à pleurer, sur le marbre froid. Lorsque je me relevais, le soleil était déjà haut. Revenant sur mes pas, je montais dans ma voiture. Je repris le chemin de chez mon père, sans savoir qu'un comité d'accueil m'attendait. Je poussais la porte d'entrée de l'immeuble, je fis face à tout le clan Potter. Il ne manquait qu'Harry. Je voulus partir mais Rémus se tenait derrière moi. Quand je m'en aperçus, je sursautais et criais :

« - Laissez-moi ! Je vous en pris, allez vous-en. S'il vous plait, terminais-je en pleurant alors que je tombais à genoux.

Je sentis deux petits bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou.

« - Pourquoi tu pleures, Hermy ?

La voix de Nina me fit le plus mal. Relevant les yeux, je vis ses yeux pleins d'eaux. M'essuyant le visage de ma main, je répondis :

« - Parce que je suis malheureuse mais toi, ne pleures pas ! Tu as la chance d'être protégé par une famille soudée. Fais attention aux garçons ! Ne les laissent pas te briser ni te trahir comme moi, d'accord ?

« - D'accord, mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

« - Tu comprendras plus tard Nina. Maintenant vas rejoindre ta maman, et dis-lui de me laisser, s'il te plait. Elle t'écoutera plus que moi !

Sur ses mots, je l'écartais de moi, et cachant mon visage entre mes mains, je grimpais les étages, des larmes coulant sur mes joues. Je fermais la porte à clé derrière moi, laissant six personnes perplexes dans les escaliers. Je partis directement dans ma chambre, ou je m'allongeais repensant aux visages inquiets de tout le monde. Je finis par me rendormir. Je fus réveillée, par une porte qui se fermait. Sursautant, je sortis mon code pénal et me préparais à frapper si on entrait dans ma chambre. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je retins ma respiration, avant de tout lâcher. C'était mon père.

« - Alors Mione, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Harry m'a appelé trois fois hier, et il y a deux heures. Tu étais en pleurs paraît-il, mais il ignore pourquoi. Tu ne veux plus lui parler ?

« - Non, je l'ai quitté mais, il ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je ne lui ai pas donné de raisons, c'est tout. Je vais régler ça !

Sur ces mots, il repartit. Secouant la tête, je composais une dernière fois le numéro de mon ex copain, décidé à faire ça rapidement. Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

« - Hermione, c'est toi ? Dis-moi que tu vas mieux ? Maman vient de m'appeler. Selon elle, un garçon t'as trahit et blessé. Qui est-ce ?

« - Harry, entre nous, c'est fini ! Ne cherche pas à comprendre. Je ne veux plus qu'on se voie Oublie ce que t'as dit Lily !

Sur ses mots, je raccrochais. Il me rappela tout de suite. Inspirant un bon coup, je décrochais.

« - Quoi ?

« - Attends pourquoi tu me quittes ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Dis-le moi je t'en pris ? Ne me quittes pas, s'il te plait !

« - Ecoute, je ne veux plus que tu m'appelles ! Oublie-moi d'accord ! Ne m'approche pas ! Je te remercie pour la voiture et tout, mais on arrêta-là ! Ce qu'il reste chez toi, tu peux le jeter, le brûler, fais-en ce que tu veux, je ne viendrais pas les chercher ! Adieu !

Je fermais la conversation, et éteignis mon portable, avant de me rendormir. Ce fut mon réveil qui me fit ouvrir les yeux. J'avais peu dormi, mais j'avais cours. Inspirant un bon coup, je sortis de mon lit et partis me laver, évitant mon regard dans le miroir. Je me sentais misérable d'avoir quitté Harry, mais, pour moi, il était coupable. Je le détestais autant que je l'aimais, je pris une douche. Lorsque je fus propre et que ma peau était bien rouge, je sortis et m'habillais. Je pris un baggy large et un pull en laine noire dans l'armoire à ma mère. J'attachais mes cheveux sans les sécher, et me brossais les dents. Mon ventre gargouillait, mais de voir ne serait-ce qu'un croissant me donnait envie de vomir. Doucement, je pris mon sac de cours, et sortis de l'appartement. Je rejoignis ma voiture ou était accroché une enveloppe. L'écriture était fine et ronde.

_Hermione, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me fuis, mais crois-moi je le découvrirais. Ne me demande pas de t'oublier, c'est trop dur. Je t'aime trop ! Si jamais, tu veux parler, viens à la maison quand tu veux. J'ai pris la liberté de mettre __tes__ clés dans l'enveloppe. Ne les jette pas, s'il te plait ! A demain sur les bancs de Poudlard. Je t'aime Harry !_

Ce mot me fit monter les larmes aux yeux mais je résistais. J'avais assez pleuré sur mon sort. Maintenant, je devais aller de l'avant, traînant mon fardeau avec moi. Je montais dans ma voiture et roulais en direction de la fac. J'arrivais plus en avance que d'habitude. Il n'y avait aucune voiture sur le parking. Je sortis et allais dans un coin déserté par les étudiants en général. De là ou j'étais, je voyais les voitures arrivées. Je tremblais de peur quand je vis Weasley arrivé, et retins ma respiration lorsque Harry arriva. Il se dirigea vers ma C2 et déposa un autre mot sur le pare-brise. J'attendis qu'il entre pour aller chercher son mot. Il avait juste marqué « Je t'aime ! » J'ébauchais un sourire quand Ginny arriva dans son cabriolet. Tremblante, je rentrais quasiment en courant dans le bâtiment principal. Je bousculais Malefoy, et Mandy au passage.

« - Ne t'excuses surtout pas Granger ! Mal polie !

J'arrivais essoufflée devant l'amphithéâtre ou j'avais cours McGonagall. Il y avait déjà un étudiant face à moi. Ne le saluant pas, je plongeais dans un classeur, n'en ressortant que quand la sonnerie retentit. Levant les yeux, je croisais le regard blessé de mon ex copain. J'attendis qu'il entre, et s'installe pour me mettre à l'autre bout. Je vis mon professeur préférée hausser les sourcils de me voir au fond, mais, ne dit rien. Elle commença son cours et moi ma prise de note, croisant souvent le regard d'Harry lorsque j'écoutais ce que disait notre enseignante. Feintant de ne rien voir, je courus, au second cours. C'était avec le professeur Rogue mais tant pis. Il fut étonné, de me voir arriver si vite.

« - Et bien miss Granger ! Seriez-vous poursuivis par le Diable, pour arriver dans un tel état d'essoufflement ?

« - En quelques sortes, murmurais-je. Un diable aux yeux verts !

« - Qu'avez-vous dit ?

« - Rien professeur !

« - Ne vous moquez pas de moi ainsi, miss. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes relativement brillante que vous pouvez vous permettre d'être …

« - Laissez-là professeur, intervint une voix que je connaissais que trop bien.

« - Monsieur Potter. Notre célébrité se mettrait-elle à défendre les causes perdues ?

« - Hermione n'est pas une cause perdue, professeur. Elle est brillante, intelligente, intéressante, profondes, réfléchie, et stupéfiante. Elle mérite qu'on se batte pour elle, dit-il sur un air de défi.

A l'entente de ses mots, je relevais la tête. Harry, Mandy et Léanne, le regardaient, le mettant au défi de les contredire. Le professeur, ne le fit pas. A la place, il leur dit sèchement d'aller s'asseoir. Volontairement, Mandy se mit à côté de moi, tandis que Léanne et Harry se plaçait juste devant moi. Quand je m'aperçus de ça, je me reculais instinctivement de lui. Ma voisine s'en aperçut, et je la vis froncer les sourcils. Elle voulut me parler mais le professeur intima le silence, déjà existant.

* *

*

La semaine fut longue et éprouvante. Je passais mon temps à fuir, évitant tout contact. La plupart pensaient sûrement que c'était le contrecoup de la mort de ma mère, d'autre moins au courant de ma vie, pensait simplement que mon cancer, inexistant au passage, s'était aggravé. Quand je me levais samedi, aux alentours de quatorze heures, je m'aperçus que j'étais plus seule que je le pensais. Je n'avais même pas de chat pour me consoler. Je me levais, et pris ma douche, sans pour autant m'habiller. Je gardais mon débardeur et mon mini short. M'entourant de ma couette, j'allais jusqu'au salon ou je m'affalais sur le canapé devant un film triste. Malheureusement, tous les films se terminent sur une note positive. La personne retrouve l'amour, la confiance en elle, la liberté bref, elles peuvent vivre n'importe quoi, les héroïnes terminent toujours leurs vies heureuse. Vers six heures, je repartis dans ma chambre. Je venais de prendre une décision. Allumant mon portable, j'ouvris le traitement de texte et écrivis :

Papa, quand tu trouveras ses lignes, il sera trop tard. Je ne supporte pas la vie sur Terre sans maman. Pardonne ma lâcheté, mais je ne suis pas aussi forte qu'il y paraît. Je t'aimerais toujours, mais le poids de la vie est trop lourd pour moi seule. Je t'aime ! Adieu. Pour toujours, Ta petite pomme d'amour.

Sur ses mots, je supprimais les mots de passes de mes ordinateurs, et m'asseyant sur mon lit, je pris le cutter de ma poche, et commençais à m'ouvrir les veines, perpendiculairement au bras. Je regardais le sang coulait, et décidais de faire l'autre. Je souffris lors du second poignet, puis finit par tomber.

Je me réveillais à l'hôpital, les poignets bandés, et mon père à mon chevet. Je tentais de bouger mais j'étais attachée. Je voulus parler mais ma bouche était trop sèche. Je ne réussis qu'à pousser un grognement rauque. Ce bruit alerta mon père qui ouvrit les yeux.

« - Hermione ma chérie, t'es réveillée ? Attends, j'appelle les médecins !

Aussitôt, il sortit de la chambre. Tournant la tête, je le vis arrêter une infirmière et me montrer du doigt. Seulement, je me sentais trop faible chercher à comprendre ce qu'il lui disais. Peu après, il revint.

« - C'est bon, le médecin Parker est prévenu. Il arrive dès qu'il aura terminé l'auscultation qu'il fait. Comment tu te sens ?

« - Dans les vapes. Pourquoi, je suis ici, les poignets bandés et les avants bras attachés ?

« - Tu ne te souviens pas ? Je suis rentré à la maison samedi soir, dit-il après que j'ai répondu négativement à sa question, et je t'ai appelé. J'avais besoin de savoir un truc, et en entrant dans ta chambre, je t'ai trouvé à moitié allongé sur ton lit, les poignets ouverts, et un cutter près de toi. Un mot sur ton ordi m'indiquait que tu regrettais mais que tu voulais mourir. Alors je t'ai appelé, mais comme tu ne répondais pas, j'ai appelé le SAMU. Quand ils sont arrivés, et qu'ils ont vu ton état, ils t'ont embarqués aussitôt. Pourquoi, as-tu fait ça ?

« - Le pourquoi, je m'en fiche pour le moment, intervint une voix.

Un homme relativement grand et jeune venait d'entrer. Le stéthoscope autour du cou, ainsi que la blouse blanche m'indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait du docteur Parker.

« - Pour l'instant, c'est comment ma petite malade se sent ?

« - A côté de la plaque et faible !

« - C'est normal ! Alors dites-moi, depuis quand vous privez-vous de manger ?

« - Depuis, que je n'ai plus faim. Le début de la semaine, je crois !

« - Monsieur Granger, j'aimerais parler en tête à tête avec votre fille. Voulez-vous attendre dehors, s'il vous plait ?

Je vis mon père acquiescer et sortir, fermant derrière lui. M'apercevant que j'étais seule avec un homme, j'eus un mouvement de recul qui n'échappa pas au praticien. Fronçant les sourcils, il s'éloigna, et ouvrit la porte.

« - Rachel, tu peux venir, s'il te plait. Je vais avoir besoin de toi !

Aussitôt, une jeune femme entra, et ferma derrière elle. L'interrogatoire reprit. Etant plus confiante, je répondis avec franchise.

« - Alors Hermione, vous permettez que je vous appelle par votre prénom ?

J'acquiesçais.

« - Très bien, alors pourquoi avez-vous arrêter de manger, la semaine dernière ?

« - Je … ça fait une semaine que je suis là ?

« - En effet ! Alors ?

« - Euh, je n'ai plus faim, c'est tout. J'ai mes partiels qui commencent bientôt, et la pression me coupe l'appétit. De plus, j'ai perdue ma mère récemment, et mon copain m'a quitté !

D'accord, je mentais effrontément, mais tant pis. Je vis le médecin hocher la tête et s'approcher de moi. Il s'assit sur le lit, et je m'écartais de lui, au maximum.

« - Je vois, dit-il en me regardant l'éviter avant d'échanger un hochement de tête avec l'infirmière. Pas d'autre raison ?

« - Non, aucune !

« - Dites-moi, Hermione, quand avez-vous été violé ?

Voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Je sais que sa réaction peut paraître excessive, mais je me base sur une histoire vécue. Donnez-moi votre avis en reviews. Histoire que je sache, si je dois continuer de poser ou non !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Le temps que j'y pense, vous avez pas une idée (et là je parle aux filles en particulier) pour m'aider à faire comprendre à un gars qu'il me plait ? Non, parce que vu qu'il a une copine, (qu'il aime pas plus que ça à ce que j'ai compris) j'ai des scrupules à agir ! Et donc, je bloque mdr

**Cassiopee008** : En réponse à ta question, pourquoi les femmes qui se font violer, se pensent-elles toujours coupables, je crois que c'est parce qu'on suppose que a été trop féminine ou sexy a un moment et que ça détraqué le cerveau du gars. On n'arrive pas à concevoir qu'il était sûrement déjà détraqué avant ! Enfin, je me base sur mes expériences pour te répondre. Si t'as une meilleure explication, te gêne pas mdr


	11. Oupss !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut tout le monde ! Sans aucun retard de ma part, voici, le nouveau chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bon comme j'ai pas trop le temps, je remercie juste tout le monde qui m'a laissé des commentaires, et aussi ceux qui lisent sans donner leurs avis. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne mords pas ! Donc, gros gros merci à **Katycatte**, **klaude**, **Bergere**, **misty101997**, **Malicia Lupin**, **MMC**, **Butterfield**, **Vicky-The-Best**, **Chris87**, **Saika Garner**, **eka**, **Hilaidora**, **Athenais**, **lapetiotesouris**, **Lolie-Lili**, **Sahada** !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 11** : Oupss !

« - Je n'ai pas été violé. Je ne suis plus vierge certes, mais, Harry ne m'a jamais forcé ! On a peut-être été un peu vite, je vous l'accorde, mais il fut à la hauteur de mes attentes !

« - Alors pourquoi fuyez-vous les hommes ainsi, miss Granger ?

« - Je n'ai pas confiance. Rien de plus simple !

« - Et les griffures, ainsi que les bleus que vous aviez sur les cuisses en arrivant, ainsi que l'hématome sur la tête, ils sont dû à quoi ? Une chute dans l'escalier ?

« - Je … Je… Ne dites rien à papa, pleurais-je, il pense encore que je suis vierge. Mais ce n'est pas Harry, non lui a toujours été parfait, et ne m'a jamais forcé. S'il vous plait, ne dites rien, je vous en pris ! Promettez-moi docteur de ne rien dire !

« - Nous sommes tenus au secret médical, vous devez le savoir en tant que futur avocate ! Néanmoins, je vous encourage à en parler à votre père.

« - Je le ferais !

« - Bien. Avez-vous pris un contraceptif pour éviter d'avoir un enfant de cet homme ?

« - Non !

« - Et suite à votre viol, vous avez arrêté de vous nourrir ?

« - Oui, j'avais comme l'estomac noué, et des envies de vomir dès que je voyais de la nourriture. Je buvais simplement ! Il y a juste l'eau qui passait bien !

« - Miss Granger, soyez franche, d'accord. Votre TS, tentative de suicide, l'avez-vous faite parce que vous vous sentiez honteuse ?

« - Je … Non, je l'ai fait, parce que je n'arrivais pas à oublier. Vous comprenez, c'est une personne de la fac que je crois cinq à dix fois par jours, et je ne pouvais plus supporter de le voir. Surtout qu'il n'y a aucune trace de regret dans ses yeux, au contraire. Il est fier !

« - Voulez-vous nous en parler ?

J'acquiesçais et les larmes aux yeux, je leurs racontais une version très édulcorée, après leurs avoir arraché le sermon qu'ils ne diraient rien. Lorsque j'eus finis, la jeune femme me donna un paquet de mouchoir, et me proposa de voir le psychologue de l'hôpital. Je refusais gentiment, expliquant que dès ma sortie d'hôpital, je prendrais rendez-vous avec celui que ma mère suivait. C'était un mensonge mais tant pis, j'avais développé une aversion envers les psychologues. L'entretien se termina là et mon père rentra.

« - Bien, votre fille souffre psychologiquement, c'est évident, cela dit, je ne peux vous en dire la raison. Elle a invoqué le secret médical. Néanmoins, il va falloir la surveiller de près ! Qu'elle ne soit plus en contact avec des objets tranchants, et des cachets. Ils seraient dangereux de la mettre sous calmant, puisque vu son état psychologique, je crains qu'elle ne les avale tous d'un coup. Elle va avoir besoin de soutient ! Si vous voulez mon avis, vous ne serez pas trop de deux, avec Harry. Son copain, me semble-t-il ?

« - Impossible, elle l'a quitté il y a deux semaines !

« - Pour de mauvaises raisons, je le crains, et dans sa façon d'en parler, croyez-moi elle est encore amoureuse ! Appelez-le et parlez avec votre fille ! Elle en a besoin ! C'est beaucoup plus grave qu'elle ne le dit, et au risque de me répéter, elle va avoir besoin d'aide puisqu'elle reste psychologiquement très fragile, n'est-ce pas Hermione ?

Je hochais simplement la tête. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que mon père, je le suppliais de ne pas appeler Harry. Je ne voulais plus le voir.

« - A une condition ma chérie, tu me racontes exactement pourquoi tu as voulu me quitter !

Inspirant un bon coup, je lui racontais en fermant les yeux. Bien sûr, il ne savait pas grand-chose. Personne n'avait tous les détails. Je ne voulais pas voir la déception dans son regard. A peine eus-je terminé de parler, que je l'entendis parler.

« - Je vais le tuer, star sportive ou non !

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de protester, il était déjà hors de ma chambre. Maudissant mes aveux, je pleurais sans pouvoir me cacher de mes mains. A défaut, je tournais la tête pour ne plus voir le couloir.

Mon père ne revint que le lendemain dès la première heure des visites. Il avait un œil gonflé qui commençait à noircir. Il me salua tentant de minimiser sa blessure.

« - Il a dut te mettre un coup, pour que tu l'écoutes ? Mais enfin papa, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te dire que ce n'était pas Harry !

« - Excuse-moi ! J'ai été parlé avec et c'est un brave type.

« - Attends, tu lui as dit pour mon _viol_, demandais-je en chuchotant le dernier mot.

« - Oui, je voulais le tuer pour ça, mais après son coup de poing, il m'a expliqué qu'il ne t'avait jamais forcé. Par contre, il m'a dit que ça c'était passé le quinze novembre. Quand tu avais disparue de la circulation, le temps d'un soir ! C'est vrai ?

« - Je … oui ! Quelqu'un qui nous connaît, lui et moi, m'a donné rendez-vous dans un coin isolé et il m'a … enfin tu vois, avant de partir. Quand j'ai été seule, je me suis rhabillée et je suis parti rendre à Harry ses affaires, et reprendre les miennes chez lui, pendant qu'il jouait un match. Après, je suis rentrée et je me suis couchée aussitôt, pour éviter que tu me demandes pourquoi je ne dormais pas chez lui !

Je le vis hocher la tête, puis un ange passa, avant qu'il ne me pose une question plus que troublante.

« - Mione, est-ce que tu l'aimes ?

« - Je ne sais plus. Je crois que oui, puisque mon cœur s'accélère à l'évocation de son prénom mais j'ai peur que ce soit la peur qui me réagir ainsi. Que je cherche simplement à me rassurer !

« - Pourquoi l'avoir quitté alors ?

« - Par peur. J'avais peur de me retrouver seule avec lui. J'avais peur qu'il me touche, mais surtout j'avais peur de moi. Et puis, je crois que je n'ai plus confiance dans les hommes, en général. Surtout que celui qui m'a fait ça, c'est fait passer pour Harry, pour m'attirer dans son piège ! C'est pour ça que je lui en veux ! Parce que j'ai été trop crédule !

Mon père hocha la tête, et peu après, j'entendis une voix drôlement familière.

« - Hey petit fraise des bois, comment tu vas ?

« - Sirius ! Euh, je vais bien ! Je te présente mon père, dis-je en secouant la tête incrédule, papa, je te présente le parrain d'Harry !

Je les regardais se saluer, puis je demandais à mon visiteur comment il savait. Il m'expliqua alors, qu'après le départ de papa, Harry a prévenu tout le monde que j'étais à l'hôpital sans donner de détails.

« - Alors pourquoi t'ont-ils attaché ? Ils se sont aperçut que tu étais atteinte de folie furieuse ?

« - Non, à cause de ça, dis-je en montrant mes poignets bandés. Evite de le dire à tout le monde ! Et me demande pas pourquoi, je vais te mentir !

Il hocha simplement la tête et me mit une petite gifle.

« - Ne proteste pas, c'est pour ton acte. Ne t'as-t-on jamais dit que la vie était précieuse ?

« - Si, murmurais-je honteuse.

Sur ses mots, nous parlâmes plus légèrement, et Sirius parla de ses années d'internat. Quand il était à Poudlard, il habitait trop loin rentrer chez lui, et puis, de toute manière, ses amis étant interne, il avait payé pour rester avec eux. J'appris de nouvelles farces qu'ils avaient faites, et bientôt, nous fûmes tous les trois pliés de rire. Une jeune infirmière vint me voir.

« - Miss Granger ? Je vais devoir demander à vos amis de sortir le temps que je nettoie les pansements !

Ils sortirent tandis que Sirius marmonna un truc sur la beauté des infirmières du service, que je ne compris pas. Je vis cependant mon père sourire. Lorsqu'ils revinrent, il y avait également, James et Lily. Ils m'embrassèrent tous les deux, et prirent de mes nouvelles. Sirius se chargea de faire un résumé :

« - Elle s'ennuyait chez elle alors elle s'est taillé les veines ! Ah ces jeunes, dit-il d'un ton tragique.

Je reçus des regards interrogateurs de la part des parents, puis je vis leurs yeux se poser sur mes poignets. Heureusement mon père prit ma défense expliquant que j'étais trop sous pression. A la fin des cours, Harry arriva dans la chambre. Instinctivement, je me tendis. Mon père prétexta un formulaire à remplir et s'éclipsa avec James et Sirius et Lily. J'entendis néanmoins père demander à la jeune femme de rester dans le couloir. Me retrouvant seule avec lui, je lui dis :

« - Eloigne-toi, je t'en pris !

Il acquiesça sans poser de question. Il vint juste prendre le siège le plus proche et le plaça à l'autre bout de la chambre.

« - C'est bon là ?

« - L'idéal serait que tu sois chez toi, dis-je d'un ton moins froid que je l'aurais souhaité.

« - Alors ? Tu vas bien ?

« - Oui ! Oui, et re oui. Enfin non !

« - Hein ?

« - Je vais bien. Ensuite, tu m'aurais demandé si je m'ennuyais non ? Alors oui je m'ennuie, ensuite, oui, c'est pour ce que mon père t'a raconté que je t'ai quitté et non, tu ne sauras pas qui c'est.

« - T'as oublié que j'allais te demander si j'avais raison sur le jour !

« - Oui, aussi, c'était avant ton match. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je ne suis pas venue, et que je ne répondais pas au téléphone. Oui, je te tiens pour responsable parce que celui qui a fait ça s'est passé pour toi. Non, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour t'en vouloir au point de te détester. Je sais que c'est de seulement de ma faute. Oui, j'ai confiance en toi, mais pas en moi. Oui, je t'aime toujours, mais je ne veux pas ressortir avec toi pour le moment ! Voilà, j'ai répondu à toutes tes questions non ?

« - Tu veux en parler ?

Je fermais les yeux et murmurais un « non » Un silence s'installa sans qu'on ne trouve quoi dire. Comprenant que l'entretien était terminé, il se leva et inspira un grand coup. Le regard blessé, il déposa un nouvel écrin noir sur sa chaise.

« - En venant, j'ai vu ça ! J'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. J'espère que ça te plaira. Je voulais le prendre en bracelet mais vu les circonstances … Enfin bon, je vais te laisser te reposer ! Je te donnerais mes notes de cours. Si jamais t'as besoin, on prend le plus de notes possible avec Mandy et Léanne. Juste pour toi ! Bon, euh,… écoute avant que je parte, dis-moi que tu referas plus ce genre de connerie ?

Il me regardait droit dans les yeux et s'approcha malgré ma supplique. Je le laissais faire et ne réagis pas violemment, lorsqu'il me prit la main. Il l'embrassa et, c'est à ce moment que je réalisais la proximité de nos corps. Malgré moi, je retirais ma main. Il ne fut pas blessé mais me fixa longuement. J'essayais de savoir ce qu'il voulait. C'est une voix plus rauque qu'il lui rappela.

« - Tu me le promets ? De ne plus recommencer ? Je tiens trop à toi pour imaginer que tu attentes encore à ta vie ! Ecoute, si jamais, tu me le demandes sans peur dans le regard, de ne plus t'approcher, et que tu m'affirmes qu'entre nous, il n'y a plus rien d'autre qu'une amitié pure et dure, alors je m'effacerais !

« - Je … Tu sais très bien que tu ne me laisses pas indifférente mais pour le moment, je … je préfère éviter qu'on soit ensemble ! Les hommes me font trop peur !

« - Je comprends, me dit-il. Mais rien ne m'arrêtera. J'apprivoiserais ta peur, et regagnerais ta confiance, soit en sûr !

Son air sûr de lui, me fit sourire.

« - Et crois-moi, je ne te mettrais pas de bâton dans les roues. Mais prends ton temps, s'il te plait, dis-je sachant que je serais méfiante et fuyante encore pendant longtemps. Et n'essaie pas de te mettre près de moi en cours. Je te l'indiquerais ok ?

Il hocha simplement, la tête. Comme je fermais les yeux de fatigue, il se rapprocha, sans que je le vois. Posant sa main douce sur mes cheveux, il posa simplement ses lèvres sur mon front avant de partir. Je retenais un sursaut, mais j'étais sûre qu'il n'avait pas été dupe. Je gardais les yeux baissés le temps qu'il parte, mais lorsque j'entendis la porte se refermer, je les rouvris. Il discuta avec sa mère avant de partir, la tête basse. Lily entra doucement. Prenant la place de son fils, elle prit l'écrin.

« - Je me demande ce que c'est pas toi ?

« - Il t'a dit quoi ?

« - Oh, rien d'important. Juste qu'il allait chercher le coupable de ton état psychologique, et qu'il allait se battre pour récupérer ta confiance ! Ah oui, et que ça lui fendait le cœur de pouvoir te voir sans pouvoir te toucher. T'es pas intriguée par ce qu'il t'a acheté ?

« - D'accord Lily ! Tu veux bien le mettre face à moi et l'ouvrir, s'il te plait ?

« - Aucun problème. Ah oui, il m'a aussi dit qu'il passait son temps à respirer tes affaires pour ne pas oublier ton odeur, dit-elle en ouvrant l'écrin face à moi. Alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - Abaisse-le, s'il te plait ! Ses liens sont une horreur ! Je ne peux pas trop bouger !

Lorsque l'écrin fut à la bonne hauteur, je pris la chaîne avec le pendentif en forme de H du bout des doigts.

« - Il est trop beau ! Il n'aurait pas du !

Lily ne fut pas de mon avis. Selon elle, c'était bien qu'il lui offre un cadeau malgré ma rupture et ma fuite. Je baissais la tête devant la remarque blessante. Lorsque les hommes revinrent, j'avais le pendentif au cou. Alors que mon père demandait d'où il venait, James déclara que ça venait de son fils. Sirius ajouta même un :

« - Il sait y faire avec les femmes, mon filleul !

Voilou voilou ! Bon je sais, il n'est pas terrible mais au moins, il y a un tout piotit rapprochement entre Harry et Hermione !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

Misty101997 : Non, je passe pas d'examens, rassure-toi ! Ma fic est déjà terminé d'être écrite, et n'attends que je la poste ! Et comme abhorre aussi ceux qui commencent des fics sans les terminer, sache que tout ce que je poste a forcément une fin (en général dans les délais prévue sauf quand internet bug)


	12. Réapprivoisement !

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou, je sais plus si je devais poster hier ou aujourd'hui, donc si j'ai un jour de retard, je m'en excuse ! Voilà, le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira ! Merci mille fois à **torllusque** (Rassure-toi, Dame jalousie va se pointer rapidement), **Bergere** (non non, c'est bon, dans mes reviews j'autorise les homicides avec préméditation sur les rouquins (principalement les deux dernier)), **klaude** (Effectivement, pour sa survie, vaut mieux qu'il se fasse petit le ronald), **chris87** (T'as totalement raison, faut pas qu'ils se rapprochent trop vite !) **Saika Garner** (Arff, bas j'attendrais que ta muse revienne pour ta fic. Merci pour tes conseils) **Butterfield** (Tu auras tes réponses dans ce chapitre ! En espérant que la réaction soit celle que tu attends. J'avoue avoir eu du mal à l'imaginer), **lapetiotesouris** (T'as raison ! Pas de majuscules pour les crétins mdr. Parc contre, je t'avoue que ça a foiré, je risque de me marier avec mon ordi finalement) **shuriken** (Et voilà, maintenant y a une suite. Et la prochaine dans les environs du 29 je crois), **Girl-of-Butterfly** (C'est un honneur de savoir que tu me lis ! Les réactions des gens, c'est pas pour tout de suite. Bisous), **Lyra Sullivan**, et **Sahada** (Le progrès continue ;))

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 12** : Ré apprivoisement

Cela faisait trois semaines que j'avais fuis les bancs de la fac. Lorsque j'arrivais, plusieurs personnes me jetèrent de drôles de regards, cela dit, j'étais habituée. Je me contentais donc de sortir mon sac et d'aller tranquillement rejoindre mon amphithéâtre après avoir apporté, le certificat d'hospitalisation, pour mon absence. Lorsque j'arrivais, il y avait déjà Ginny, Malefoy, et leurs « copains. » Je m'appuyais contre le mur et ouvris un livre sur la psychologie. Evidemment, j'étais très peu à mon aise face à une Weasley, surtout quand je vis son frère qui me regardait tel un morceau de viande. Il était avec sa jumelle et discutait me déshabillant du regard. Je réprimais un frisson de dégoût lorsqu'il se lécha les lèvres en me fixant. Je déglutis difficilement et me plongeais dans mon article pour oublier sa présence. Malheureusement, je n'eus pas cette chance.

« - Hey Granger, à ce que j'ai entendue, t'as enfin passé le cap pour devenir femme ! Il ne manque plus qu'à arranger, parce que là, tu fais vraiment peur, dit la rouquine.

« - Ferme-là Weasley ! Tout le monde s'en tape qu'elle soit plus vierge ! Ce qui risque d'être ennuyant c'est qu'il va falloir que tu trouves un autre surnom. « Virginal Hermione » n'est plus d'actualité, dit Drago.

Etrange ! Pourquoi me défendait-il ? A moins qu'il ne renchérisse par une vacherie ! Ça rétablirait l'équilibre du monde !

« - Essaie plutôt un truc du genre Repoussante Hermione, ou encore …

Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin, qu'une voix retentit ! Voix que d'ailleurs, je ne connaissais pas vraiment !

« - Ferme-là Malefoy, tu vas bousiller ton seul neurone de valide sinon !

« - Bien dit Zac, déclara Mandy en s'approchant de moi. Salut la puce, ça va ? Avec Léanne, on te présente tes gardes du corps. Zac, mon copain, et Damien, le sien. Le prochain qui te cherche des problèmes, il aura affaire à eux ! Ce n'est pas des tendres, j'te jure. Ils sont excellents dans les sports de combats !

Je regardais rapidement leurs copains. C'est vrai qu'ils ressemblaient plus à des piliers de Rudby, qu'à des danseurs de classique. Gardant cette réflexion pour moi, je rangeais mon livre et mis les mains dans les poches de mon baggy, pour cacher leurs tremblements. Il y avait beaucoup trop d'homme autour de moi. Je dus perdre quelques couleurs, puisque quand Harry arriva, il me demanda, de loin forcément, comment j'allais. Les filles se tournèrent vers moi. Respirant un bon coup, je pris une bouteille d'eau et bus un bon coup. Je me sentais légèrement mieux, mais je n'étais pas rassurée du tout. J'envoyais un message à Harry. Voyant ce que je faisais Léanne me demanda à qui j'écrivais.

« - A mon copain, dis-je.

A travers mes cheveux, je vis mon sportif sortir son portable et le mettre en silencieux, je suppose. J'eus ma réponse quand il le reçut. Il n'y avait eu aucun bruit. Il hocha la tête et demanda à Damien s'il pouvait lui parler. Il dut lui expliquer le problème, puisque aussitôt, je vis le pilier de rudby aller voir son copain. Il lui chuchota un truc à l'oreille, et tout en restant proche, se reculèrent. Remerciant, d'un hochement de tête Harry, je respirais déjà mieux. Malheureusement ce geste n'échappa pas à Drago.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes avec la star en short ?

« - Rien qui te concerne Malefoy, répondit, la dite star en short. Hermione et moi sommes amis, et c'est tout. Si t'as un problème contre ça, c'est à moi que tu en parles !

Celui-ci ne répliqua pas, mais je vis Ron s'approcher de moi. Me retenant de trembler, je le regardais.

« - J'allais oublier, faudra que tu passes au bureau. J'ai un truc à régler à propos de ton absence !

J'opinais simplement, alors que je sentais mes mains trembler. Le professeur arriva, et nous entrâmes. Je demandais à Mandy si elle pouvait se mettre à côté de moi.

« - Tu veux pas plutôt que les gars soit de part et d'autre de toi ?

« - Non, en fait, je suis déjà sous calmants et la carrure de vos copains, me fichent plutôt la trouille qu'autre chose, avouais-je.

Elle sourit et demanda à sa meilleure amie de se mettre à ma gauche. Nous fûmes donc au dernier rang. Il y avait, de gauche à droite, Harry, Damien, Léanne, moi, Mandy et Zac. Le cours se déroula bien même si j'écrivais beaucoup. A un moment, la manche de mon pull remonta et ma collègue de bibliothèque me demanda ce que j'avais.

« - Crois-moi, tu n'aimerais pas le savoir, dis-je en cachant la main entière.

Seulement, elle était plus futée que je le pensais. Elle m'envoya un papier ou était écrit « Tu n'as pas fait de TS quand même ? », « Si, une belle connerie, tout le monde me prend pour une folle depuis. », « C'est compréhensif. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Enfin si tu veux en parler ! », « J'étais trop sous pression. Entre ma mère qui me manque, mon copain que j'ai quitté, mais avec qui je suis amie, et d'autres trucs plus perso, ben j'ai pété un câble. Tu dirais rien hein ? », « Mais non t'inquiète » Sur ce mot, nous reprîmes le cours. Je ne vis pas la feuille tomber au sol, ni même Malefoy, qui s'était mis juste devant moi, la ramasser. Nous sortîmes de cours, lentement, mais je vis le décoloré courir quasiment rejoindre la rouquine. Je le vis lui montrer une feuille. Quand j'y reconnus mon écriture, je me stoppais net. Ginny se tourna vers moi un grand sourire hypocrite sur le visage et sortie un grand sourire aux lèvres. Je vis Harry hésiter à m'approcher. Pour ma part, je fixais la porte complètement pétrifiée. Le professeur McGonagall, me retint deux minutes afin de me parler. Elle donna certaines infos puis s'inquiéta de ma santé. Je lui dis que j'avais eu besoin de repos suite à un gros choc psychologique, ce qui n'était pas faux. J'omis simplement la TS et la cause. Quand je ressortis, ma tribu était là. Nous partîmes au cours suivant. J'allais rentrer quand je reçus un message. Le regardant brièvement, je fus sous le choc. Harry m'avait simplement envoyé un « c'est Weasley, je me trompe ? » Entrant, je le regardais et je lui répondis avec mon visage. Alors que je passais derrière lui, il murmura, « tu n'aurais pas pu nier, ton visage parlait pour toi. » Les filles voulurent savoir de quoi nous parlions mais je préférais mourir que de mettre la fac au courant.

Durant la pause de midi, j'allais au bureau sachant que Weasley mangeait avec sa photocopie. Marge, la secrétaire m'assura que tout était en ordre. Rassurée, je partis manger dans ma voiture. Je voulus en sortir quand je vis Malefoy, Ginny et sa clique s'approcher. Réagissant d'instinct, je levais le menton et sortis la tête haute. La reine des abeilles s'approcha et me demanda si tout allait bien dans ma tête. Refusant de répondre, je voulus partir malheureusement, Drago me retint. Je ne sais pas si c'est la peur ou la rage qui me fit réagir, mais comme il était derrière moi, j'envoyais mon pied directement dans son entrejambe. Il se plia en deux sous la douleur, me permettant de partir. Seulement, Ginny me rattrapa par la main et releva ma manche.

« - Mon Dieu, ta vie doit vraiment être merveilleuse pour que t'en viennes à vouloir te tuer. Dis-moi le jour ou t'y arrive, tu me lègueras quelque chose ?

Je voulus la frapper mais une main me retient. Me retournant je vis Harry, le visage grave.

« - Arrête, c'est ce qu'elle cherche !

Je le fusillais des yeux et imprimais ma semelle de chaussure sur sa paire d'escarpin. Elle hurla de douleur, et je partis fière de moi. Harry s'écarta légèrement mais je ne le repoussais pas. Non que j'avais confiance mais simplement quand il était près de moi, je me sentais mieux. Ne pouvant dire ce que je ressentais, je l'embrassais sur la joue. Il s'arrêta net et me regarda. Il faut dire que ça faisait trois semaines qu'il était plein d'attention. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits à la maison m'apportant le petit déjeuner au lit, ou s'assurant que je ne manquais de rien. J'étais tellement contente de le savoir si plein de volonté. Surtout qu'il avait été touché que je porte son cadeau. Lily lui ayant raconté notre déballage. Je lui souris et repartie plus légère vers l'entrée. Il me rejoignit, mais resta à une distance qui ne paraissait pas bizarre. Il s'arrêta d'un coup et me dit :

« - Attends, j'ai oublié de te donner, un truc. Je suis au service des Postes en ce moment !

Sur ses mots, il me tendit deux enveloppes. J'ouvris la première et y découvrit une lettre de Lily, et des maraudeurs, ainsi que Will que je lus en m'asseyant sur l'herbe. L'autre était un simple dessin, qui me représentait, selon Harry. J'étais sur un vélo. Notant au crayon ce que cela représentait au dos, je le remerciais, avant d'envoyer un message à ma deuxième maman. Je la remerciais des choses gentilles qu'ils avaient tous écris. Le reste de la tribu arriva et nous imita. Lily m'appela pour m'inviter à passer les voir ce week-end.

« - J'en parlerais à ton fils, euh, bas quand je le verrais, dis-je en touchant la main d'Harry.

Comme nous étions assis sur l'herbe, personne ne nota ce geste mais je sus que j'avais son attention.

« - Faudrait voir, le week-end en général il est pris, mais si il n'a rien de prévu, pourquoi pas ! On évitera de faire du vélo … De toute manière, il pleut samedi et dimanche … Ok ça marche. Tu lui en parleras ? Trop cool ! Alors à samedi ! Bye

Mes nouveaux amis, du moins les filles m'interrogèrent. Je leur dit simplement que je passais peut-être le week-end chez les parents de mon ex copain. Quand je vis arriver Weasley mâle, je frémis. Harry me prit la main et la serra. Le rouquin arriva et me demanda de le suivre à propos de mon dossier. Rassemblant mon sang-froid, je répondis :

« - C'est réglé, j'ai été voir Marge !

Il me regarda suspicieusement, puis, il vit nos mains liées. Afin de me venger, je le regardais droit dans les yeux et ajoutais :

« - Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Tu n'étais juste pas au courant !

Il perdit son sourire et partis, sans que les autres ne comprennent notre échange. Seul mon copain me fit un sourire.

Le week-end arriva vite. J'étais fière de moi. Je commençais à me sentir plus en sécurité. Maintenant, je supportais la présence d'hommes autour de moi. Bien sûr, chaque regard appâté, me faisait peur mais comme je n'étais pas le top modèle de la fac, ça arrivait peu. Bien sûr, Harry et moi n'avions pas été plus loin que de timide bisous sur la joue, mais j'espérais qu'il prendrait l'initiative ce week-end. J'arrivais chez lui, dans ma voiture où nous devions nous rejoindre avant d'aller voir la tribu Potter. Il m'ouvrit, les joues rouges. Voyant sa peau pleine de gouttes, je fus gênée.

« - Salut, me dit-il en déposant ses lèvres sur ma joue, pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris tes clés ? Tu veux boire un truc ?

« - Je vais me servir, va donc te sécher, dis-je déçue.

J'avais passé un temps fou à me préparer. J'avais, pour l'occasion, une jupe blanche légèrement fendue sur le côté. Pour le haut, j'avais optais pour un débardeur asymétrique bleu. J'avais harmonisé mes chaussures à ma jupe, et j'avais même mis un ruban de la même couleur que le haut dans mes cheveux. Du bleu sur les yeux et du gloss transparent venait compléter la tenue. Je me servis un verre d'eau et pris un cachet. Je le trouvais particulièrement long aussi entrepris-je de monter, après avoir enlever ma paire de ballerine. La vision qui m'offrit me coupa le souffle. Il avait un jeans bleu un peu large. Comme il n'arrivait pas à se décider pour la chemise, il était encore torse nu. Admirant son dos, je dis :

« - T'as qu'à mettre la noire. Elle te va tellement bien !

« - Pas aussi bien … qu'à toi, dit-il après m'avoir examinée de haut en bas.

J'avouais que ce genre de regard me mettait mal à l'aise mais je mis la rougeur de mes joues sur son compliment implicite quand il me demanda si j'allais bien. Lorsque nous descendîmes, je virais rouge brique en voyant la table. Etrangement, depuis quelques temps, je ne pensais plus qu'aux nuits que j'avais passées avec lui. Nuits et réveils d'ailleurs. Je revoyais chaque câlin, chaque baiser comme un film qu'on aurait mis en boucle sans me dire comment l'arrêter. Je pouvais sentir ses caresses rien qu'en fermant les yeux. Je n'avais qu'à me souvenir de nos étreintes pour aussitôt en avoir envie. Seulement, j'avais l'impression de bloquer. Certains mots ne passaient plus tout seul. Je butais dessus, cherchant des synonymes vu que les mots me faisaient peur. Ce fut pire lorsque nous fûmes dans la voiture. Il ne fit pas un geste vers moi. J'en étais arrivée à me demander s'il m'aimait toujours. Ce fut le silence le plus long de ma vie. Comme celui précédent une bataille. Quand vous savez que vous devez y aller, mais que votre côté lâche vous pour turlupine pour sauver votre peau. Finalement, nous arrivâmes et je fus si soulagée que je poussais, malgré moi un soupir de soulagement. Lily nous attendait sur le palier. Elle embrassa son fils, avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Nous entrâmes et je la rejoignis dans la cuisine après avoir embrassé tout le monde. Mon père avait été invité aussi. Je notais que Nina n'était pas là.

« - Elle est à un goûter d'anniversaire ! Elle revient dans une heure et demie, m'informa sa maman.

Sur ces mots, nous entrâmes dans la cuisine. Lorsque nous fûmes entre « femmes » je lui expliquais mon problème.

« - C'est à ne rien y comprendre. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse mais, dès qu'il fait un pas en avant, je me braque. Pourtant, je ne rêve que de le sentir contre moi. Tu vas rire, mais le contact le plus proche que j'ai eu avec lui, c'est un bisou sur la joue, et le fait qu'il me tienne la main quand les étudiants me parlent méchamment. Depuis hier, je vais vers lui, je le cherche mais j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est lassé. Que finalement, il s'est rendu compte qu'il méritait mieux que moi, mais qu'il reste avec moi, parce qu'il ne sait pas comment se débarrasser de moi !

« - Question, dit-elle en levant le doigt, tu lui en as parlé ?

« - Je n'ose pas ! J'ai peur qu'il me dise que j'ai vu juste ! Qu'il préfère qu'on reste ami ! Ce serait trop dur à supporter !

Pour toute réponse, elle sourit en secouant la tête. Me donnant un plat d'apéritif, elle me dit de la suivre au salon. Comme nous ne faisions pas de bruits, nous pûmes entendre un morceau de conversation. Lily me stoppa net en entendant le sujet.

« - …Non, mais tu peux pas savoir ce que c'est frustrant de la voir sourire et recommencer à rire, et me dire que je ne peux même pas l'approcher assez près pour la prendre dans mes bras. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je la serrerais contre moi, mais je n'ose pas. Elle m'a dit d'y aller doucement, et d'attendre un signe d'elle !

« - Et tu n'en as pas eu ?

« - Ben pas vraiment John. Disons qu'elle m'a fait la bise au début de la semaine, et qu'elle m'a tenue la main quand elle a vu l'autre couillon venir mais c'est tout !

La maîtresse de maison, me fit faire marche arrière doucement. Lorsque nous fûmes dans la cuisine, elle me dit qu'elle avait un plan pour faire passer le message. Elle me fit sortir et me demanda d'appeler James. Je pris donc mon plat et fis du bruit en sortant, j'entendis la conversation changer rapidement et secouais la tête.

« - Voilà un bout, par contre, Lily a besoin de toi en cuisine, James !

Sur ces mots, je m'assis sur le fauteuil ou j'étais toujours. Harry était debout appuyé à la cheminée. Je le vis me regarder lorsque je m'installais. Cette chemise lui allait vraiment bien, et après un sourire timide je baissais les yeux. Sirius m'offrit un verre de jus d'orange. Sachant qu'il m'avait dit qu'il adorait me voir pompette, je reniflais mon verre. Selon lui, « j'étais beaucoup plus drôle et à l'aise avec un verre dans le nez. » Levant les yeux vers celui qui faisait battre mon cœur, il m'assura d'un signe de tête que tout était clean. Je bus un coup, mais j'avais des regrets. Peu de temps après, Lily, au téléphone arriva suivit de James. Vu son sourire, le plan était en marche. Raccrochant, elle s'assit sur le canapé. Levant les yeux vers Harry, elle lui demanda s'il pouvait aller chercher Nina. Elle lui donna l'adresse, et me proposa de l'accompagner. J'acceptais, avec la nette impression qu'ils voulaient nous mettre dehors le temps de quelque chose. Lorsque nous fûmes seuls, le silence revint. Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je lui demandais de quoi, ils parlaient avant que j'arrive.

« - De truc qui ne vous auriez pas fait plaisir à maman et toi ! Tu sais ce que c'est des hommes entre eux, ça parle filles, voitures, et sport. En l'occurrence, c'était plutôt fille ! Et toi, tu parlais de quoi avec maman ?

« - Oh tu sais, de trucs de filles. Garçons, sentiments et problèmes féminins. En l'occurrence de garçons, dis-je sur le même ton que lui.

Il rit de bon cœur Et nos mains se touchèrent. Je m'arrêtais d'un coup, me plantant comme un piqué. Intrigué, il me regarda. Je baissais la tête et frottais mes yeux. Nous parlions de banalité après tout ce que nous avions vécu. Je l'entendis s'approcher et me toucher l'épaule. Sans plus de cérémonie, je me jetais dans ses bras, cherchant à renouer un contact physique. Je le sentis poser ses mains dans mon dos, alors que j'avais les miennes dans son cou.

« - Me laisse pas, je t'en pris !

Je m'agrippais fortement à lui. Je le sentis respirer et me rendre mon étreinte. Il chuchota à mon oreille :

« - Je ne te laisserais pas partir. Je tiens trop à trop à toi !

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes puis je me détachais doucement. Je le suppliais des yeux de m'embrasser, mais il ne le fit pas. Il se contenta de me prendre la main, entrelaçant nos doigts avant de repartir. Nous arrivâmes cinq minutes après. La petite me courut dans les bras. Je la portais avec du mal. Elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir du poids mais je la trouvais plus lourde. Sur le chemin du retour, elle nous raconta les jeux qu'elle avait faits. Elle marchait entre nous deux, et je regardais beaucoup son frère. Nous rentrâmes rapidement, et elle alla se réfugier sur les genoux de sa mère. Harry les rejoints mais je restais dehors. Je prévins néanmoins mon père par message. Je ne voulais pas rentrer et le voir s'éloigner. Marchant sans but précis, je me retrouvais devant l'arbre ou les garçons avaient leur maison. Je m'assis dessous et je réfléchis. Etrangement, ce fut Will qui me rejoignit. Je me forçais à ne pas bouger, même si j'avais envie de m'éloigner de lui. Il me parla d'histoire française, sa passion et puis d'un coup me dit :

« - Tu sais, si c'est pour rendre mon frère malheureux, je préférerais que tu sortes de sa vie. Je t'aime bien mais depuis qui tu n'es pas aller au match, quelque chose à changer. Et ça lui fait du mal !

Ces mots me blessèrent profondément. Il partit peu après, mais quand je fus seule, je pleurais. Je finis par rentrer. L'ambiance était à la fête et je me sentis de trop. Cependant, Harry passa, et il me ramena au salon avec les autres. Je m'installais dans le fauteuil que j'occupais avant de partir. Mon copain prit un pouf. Quand on passa à table, j'avais le sourire, sans pour autant être à l'aise. Le dîner fut succulent, mais je ne m'étais cependant pas rapproché d'Harry. Nina monta se coucher rapidement après le repas, ainsi que mon père qui partit car il travaillait tôt le lendemain. Bientôt, Sirius et Rémus partirent également. Se sentant de trop, Will monta après m'avoir jeté un coup d'œil. James prit Lily contre lui, alors que son fils et moi étions face à face, séparés de deux mètres. Alors que le plus jeune Potter était aux toilettes, Lily nous proposa d'aller marcher au jardin. A part, elle me demanda de ne pas prendre mon manteau.

« - De toute manière, je pensais pas rester aussi longtemps donc, j'en ai pas !

Lorsque les garçons nous rejoignirent, nous allâmes dehors, marcher sous les étoiles. Au bout de quelques minutes, qui me parurent longues vu qu'Harry était à côté de sa mère, tandis que j'étais près de James, je commençais à frissonner.

« - On dirait que tu as froid ma chérie, dit-il a sa femme, viens dans mes bras !

Je regardais le couple envieux, avant de regarder Harry. J'aurais voulu qu'il agisse ainsi. Nos regards se croisèrent, et j'eus un frisson. Lentement, il contourna ses parents, et me murmura :

« - Je peux te prendre dans mes bras, ou tu risques de te braquer ?

Comme nous étions arrêté, je répondis simplement en posant mon front contre ses clavicules. Il m'entoura de ses bras, et malgré moi, je frissonnais.

« - Euh ça va ?

« - Beaucoup mieux maintenant, dis-je doucement en le regardant.

Il me sourit et me colla presque contre lui. J'étais tellement bien que je ne fis pas attention au fait que nous revenions vers le manoir. Lorsque nous rentrâmes, je sentis qu'il s'éloignait. Le retenant par la chemise, je lui fis comprendre que je ne voulais pas qu'il s'en aille. Nous revînmes dans le salon. Il s'assit, m'entraînant lentement avec lui. Je savais que nous marchions sur des œufs, mais je voulais croire à une guérison complète de notre couple.

Plus tard, dans la voiture qui nous ramenait chez lui, il nous isola du chauffeur, et me prit dans ses bras, déposant des baisers sur mon front. Du moins partout sur mon visage sauf là ou j'en voulais. Après nous avoir déposé, Tom repartit. Après tout, j'avais ma voiture et Harry comptait se coucher. Néanmoins, il m'invita à entrer quelques instants. Je notais que rien n'avait changé. Je m'excusais d'avoir pris une de ses photos. Je lui promis de lui ramener bientôt. Il me proposa de la garder ce qui m'arrangeais.

Lorsque je repartis une heure plus tard, il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma voiture. Je l'écoutais me parler tandis que je fixais ses lèvres avec envie. Soudain, il s'approcha de moi, et je sentis sa bouche se presser contre la mienne. Instinctivement, je répondis au baiser, le serrant contre moi. C'était une embrassade pleine de tendresse. Lorsqu'elle se termina, je lui souris franchement, et murmurant :

« - Il était temps, j'ai cru que tu m'aimais plus !

« - Et moi, j'attendais un signe !

Me hissant à sa hauteur, je déposais mes lèvres sur les siennes et lui dis :

« - Voilà un signe. Pour le prochain, je serais plus explicite !

Sur ses mots, nous rîmes et je montais dans ma voiture.

Voilà. Ayé ils sont repassé en mode câlins. Quoique Mione a encore des appréhensions ! Allez rendez-vous au prochain chapitre pour connaître la suite.

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	13. Des problèmes

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Sans plus tarder, le nouveau chapitre. Alors grand grand merci à **chris87** (Pour la réaction d'Harry, on en apprend plus dans les chapitres qui arrivent.) **klaude** (En effet, comme tu l'as souligné, certains en savent plus que d'autre, mais hormis Hermione, personne ne connait l'histoire complète.) **MMC** (Gifler qui ? Non parce que si c'est ron Ginny ou Malefoy, surtout te gêne pas mdr) **lapetiotesouris** (Effectivement, il n'a rien vu venir. Mais il est pas au bout de ses peines), **Saika** **Garner** (crois-moi ma muse fait du bon boulot. D'ailleurs, si tu veux, je peux te la passer mdr) **Sahada**, **alex131188** (Alors comme ça avec on peut pas savoir ? Merci du compliment mdr) **Butterfield** (brillante analyse. En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira), **dreydrey1986** (Pour ta question, bas tu verras bien :p) et **Lolie-Lili** ! Et bien sûr, merci à ceux qui lisent sans commenter.

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Merci à **Butterfiled** pour ses corrections !

**CHAPITRE 13 **: Des problèmes ?

Les semaines passaient, et la routine qui s'était installée, m'ennuyait. Depuis ce bref baiser échangé devant chez lui, nous n'avions pas réitéré l'expérience. Il faut dire que les causes sont multiples. La première, avec l'arrivée des partiels, nous passions notre temps à la bibliothèque, ou nous mangions des pages d'informations. La seconde est de sa faute, quand il ne révise pas, c'est qu'il est sur le terrain. Je ne le blâme pas. En sortant avec, je savais à quoi m'attendre. La dernière est de ma faute. Je refuse de dire à mon père le nom de mon violeur. Du coup, je suis constamment sur les nerfs. Il sait simplement qu'il est du campus. J'ai lâché cette information lors du repas de la veille.

_Flash-back_

_Je venais de rentrer et étrangement, papa était là. Il était en train de préparer des vols au vent. Posant mes affaires, je le rejoignis. Il me raconta sa journée au travail. Il est dans la recherche scientifique. Je préparais la vinaigrette pour la salade verte, puis nous passâmes à table. Le sujet était neutre, puis il enchaîna sur ma journée. _

_« - Rien de passionnant. Entre les cours, les ennuis avec un bourgeois, et le travail à la bibliothèque, j'ai à peine le temps de réviser !_

_Il y eut un blanc. Je connaissais d'avance la suite. Je n'avais pas terminé de manger ce que j'avais dans la bouche, qu'il parla._

_« - Un problème avec un bourgeois ? C'est lui le petit con qui a violé ma fille ?_

_« - Non papa. Celui dont je parle, c'est Malefoy, dont je te parle depuis ma première année. Et puis peu importe qui m'a violé, c'est du passé. Je ne veux pas en parler, j'essaie d'oublier !_

_« - Justement, si c'est du passé, tu peux me le dire !_

_« - Tu m'énerves à la fin, dis-je en me levant de table. Depuis que ça s'est passé, tu n'as que ça à la bouche. Je ne veux pas en parler, c'est tout. Tu n'y changeras rien ! _

_« - Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Je veux simplement savoir pour porter plainte ! Donne-moi un indice au moins !_

_« - Très bien, puisque tu veux un indice en voilà un, il est sur le campus !_

_Sur ces mots, je sortis de table et m'enferma dans ma chambre._

_Fin du flash-back_

Je sortis de la bibliothèque le pas léger. Même si je ne pouvais pas voir Harry ce soir, Lily m'avait proposé de manger chez elle. Comme demain nous n'avions pas cours, j'aurais le temps ! Cependant, malgré la bonne soirée qui s'annonçait, je failli avoir un arrêt cardiaque. Harry était charmeur avec Ginny. En fait, pire que ça, son corps parlait pour lui. Il était collé à elle, et cette _garce_ était dos au mur. Doucement, je me cachais pour les observer. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose. Elle rougit et lui prit la main, avant de le conduire vers le parking. Quand je fus seule, je m'effondrai. Je le sentais distant ces derniers jours, mais je ne pensais pas qu'il s'abaisserait à coucher avec cette p** ! Garce ! Secouant la tête, je me relevai et sortis à mon tour dehors. Je le vis monter dans sa voiture. Seulement, trop occupé à draguer, il ne me vit pas. Haussant les épaules, je montai dans la mienne, tentant de refouler mes larmes. Je partis directement chez ses parents. En espérant qu'ils n'y allaient pas aussi. Lorsque j'arrivai devant la grille, je respirai un bon coup et sonnai. On m'ouvrit. Le temps que je remonte l'allée, j'avais le visage inondé de larmes. Je savais comment aller se terminer leur soirée. Il lui ferait un bon repas, et mettrait de la musique agréable. Il lui proposerait évidemment de faire le tour de la maison, et lui raconterait aussi sa famille. Ils porteraient un toast et se moqueraient de mon inconscience, puis timidement, il l'embrasserait. Submergés par la passion et l'abstinence, ils se sauteraient littéralement dessus, et feraient l'amour à même le sol. Dès lundi, ils reviendraient à la fac main dans la main, et … il me jetterait sans aucun remord !

« - Hermione? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Je … Rien James, je te jure !

« - Bien sûr, et Lily est stupide ! Allez raconte tes malheurs, dit-il un bras sur mes épaules.

Je pénétrai dans la demeure familiale en lui expliquant ce que j'avais vu. Je me retins de juger ouvertement son fils sur son comportement, de peur de le vexer. Lorsque j'eus fini, Lily, qui nous avait rejoint, s'exclama :

« - C'est bien un Potter ça ! Attends que je l'appelle celui-là, il va regretter sa naissance !

James rit et m'expliqua qu'il avait fait ce genre de chose pour rendre Lily jalouse. Je souris malgré mes larmes. Sa femme revint énervée.

« - Il ne m'a même pas répondu ! Quel fils ingrat!

Nous rîmes devant la mine vexée de Lily, puis la soirée commença sous une note plus joyeuse. Vers minuit, le téléphone sonna. James répondit, et attendit. Pendant ce temps Lily me raconta leur rencontre. Je rigolai et levai un sourcil quand James rit de bon cœur.

« - Très bien passe ! En plus Mione est là !

Sur ce, il raccrocha. Sans un mot, il parla des vacances de Noël. Ils avaient l'intention d'aller à la montagne en France. Je les enviai. Pour ma part, je n'allai nulle part. Chassant cette idée, je l'écoutais parler de leur beau chalet et du coin paradisiaque. Peu de temps après, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Je me tournai pour voir qui nous rejoignait. Je sursautai quand je vis Harry lui-même.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Je le fixais méchamment. J'étais en colère contre lui. Me souvenant que j'étais chez ses parents, je me levai.

« - Je m'en vais Lily, Merci pour…

« - Attends Hermione, tu vas rire, me dit James.

J'allais sortir de la pièce seulement, mon ex copain se plaça devant moi.

« - Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fuis ?

« - T'as déjà terminé ta partie de jambe en l'air avec l'autre rouquine ?

Pour toute réponse, il rit franchement, bientôt imité par son père. Incrédule, je les fixais.

« - Attends, ce n'est pas du tout ce que maman et toi croyez ! Assieds-toi, s'il te plait ! Je te raconte tout, et tu seras libre après !

A contrecœur, je m'assis, croisant mes bras ainsi que mes jambes. A moitié affalée, j'étais carrément fermée à la conversation. Harry haussa les épaules et s'assit près de moi.

« - Bon voilà ! J'ai mené mon enquête sur ce dont ton père te rabâche les oreilles. J'ai trouvé son point faible, dit-il souriant. En fait, il s'adressait plus à moi qu'à sa mère, c'est Ginny ! Je l'ai donc dragué en quelque sorte, bien que je n'aie eu aucun problème. Elle était complètement _love_ de ma célébrité, dit-il à l'adresse de ses parents. J'ai juste eu à sourire un peu et lui faire un clin d'œil ! A la fin des cours, je l'ai rejoint à la cafétéria, où elle révisait. De là, on a discuté un peu de banalités et vers dix-neuf heures trente, je lui ai proposé de nous isoler. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire ça discrètement mais il fallait que tu nous voies. Sûr de son coup, elle m'a emmené chez elle et on a discuté. J'ai dû me retenir de la baffer quand elle te critiquait mais dans l'ensemble, c'était amusant ! Enfin bref, dit-il quand il me vit souffler d'impatience, je lui ai proposé de boire à notre relation. Mais contrairement à moi, qui ai eu un entraînement de choc avec Sirius, elle, elle n'a pas tenue la distance. Quand elle a été complètement soule, je lui ai extorqué les aveux sur la stupidité de qui tu sais. Elle m'a tout raconté. Le pourquoi, le comment, et tout. Il me manque le où, dit-il fier de lui.

Je retins un sourire. Il avait vraiment bien agit.

« - Je sors de chez elle. J'ai laissé un mot lui disant que j'ai fermé à clé et que ses clés sont dans sa boîte aux lettres, ainsi qu'un mot sur sa cuisine. J'ai marqué « Idiote, on ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne faut pas boire sous peine de voir sa langue de délier malgré soi ??? X » Avec un peu de chance, elle va se souvenir d'avec qui elle était et ira tout dire à l'autre abruti, dit-il peu sûr de lui.

Je savais que c'était de ma faute s'il était aussi peu confiant. Je n'avais pas ouvert la bouche depuis le début de son récit. A vrai dire, j'étais en colère qu'il m'ait infligé cette vision. Me reprenant, je déclarai :

« - Très intéressant, vraiment, dis-je en l'applaudissant avant de me tourner vers Lily, je vais y aller maintenant. Merci pour la soirée et le repas ! Le week-end prochain, on fera ça chez mon père. Il a hâte de vous revoir !

Sur ces mots, je me levai et embrassai les deux adultes. Sans un geste envers mon « copain », je sortis. Je n'avais pas rejoint la grille de sortie qu'une main se posa sur mon bras. Je me dégageai d'un coup d'épaule.

« - Hermione, souffla-t-il. Pourquoi le prends-tu si mal ?

« - Pourquoi ? Non, mais je rêve. Tu oses me demander pourquoi ? Mais regarde ce que tu viens de faire ? Tu as flirté avec ma rivale, ma pire ennemie. Tu l'as embrassé, trinqué avec elle, tu l'as même écouter me descendre en flèche sans rien dire !

« - Attends, je ne l'ai jamais embrassé !

« - Arrête, je la connais mieux que tu ne semble le penser. Avant de parler, elle fait connaissance avec la langue voisine, comme elle sait si bien le dire ! J'ai été une de ses amies, il fut un temps, je sais comment elle drague, et je sais comment elle conclu !

A ces mots, il fronça les sourcils et, avec une violence que je ne lui connaissais pas, il me plaqua contre la grille, me tenant les bras. Il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose de nouveau. Et je n'aimais pas ça !

« - Arrête, je n'ai rien fait de tel. Je me suis retenu de la frapper quand elle t'a traité de traînée. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai voulu partir mais je voulais connaître ses motivations à lui ! J'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! Dis-moi Hermione, tu ne t'es jamais demandée ce que ça me faisait à moi, de l'imaginer de toucher ? De ce que je ressentais dès que je croisais son regard ? Et surtout comment je me sentais à repenser à nos nuits ? Tu ne peux pas savoir, je me fais l'effet d'un dégueulasse qui fantasme sur une petite fille ! J'ai l'impression que cet acte a creusé un fossé entre nous. Mais j'ai beau avoir le matériel qu'il faut pour le franchir, je n'ose pas ! J'ai l'impression d'être un lâche, et c'est quelque chose que je déteste !

« - Oh pauvre petit gars ! Il se sent lâche et il déteste ça, dis-je sur un ton sarcastique. Je vais te plaindre mon pauvre, tu te sens lâche ! Et moi, comment crois-tu que je me sente, repris-je après un silence. A ton avis ? Sale ? Honteuse ? Fière ? Lâche ? Dégoûtée ? Tout à la fois ? Heureuse peut-être après tout, c'était peut-être mon fantasme de faire ça avec un …

Je ne pus aller plus loin. Je sentis ses lèvres s'écraser sur les miennes, alors que ses mains relâchaient mes bras. Après une minute, pendant laquelle nous luttâmes pour prendre le dessus, je me laissais faire. Il devint plus doux, et je passais mes bras autour de son cou. Ses mains étaient sur ma taille mais complètement figée. Plaçant les miennes dessus, je les déplaçai doucement sur mes vêtements. Quand il fut plus à son aise, je le laissai seul maître. Quand notre baiser s'arrêta, je repris la parole.

« - T'as pas le droit de faire ça ! C'est de la triche ! Tu sais très bien que je n'arrive pas à te résister.

« - Je sais, dit-il fier de lui, mais c'est aussi mon cas, et te voir si énervée n'a fait qu'attiser mon désir. Comprends-moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à toi, tout le temps où je suis resté avec l'autre groupie. Alors forcément ! Te voir ainsi, c'était … encore mieux que les montagnes russes. Mais dis-moi comment tu te sens face à tout ça ?

Me sentant lâche, je m'écartai de lui, et repris mon ascension vers ma voiture. Repenser à tout ça, augmentait cette sensation de malaise. J'allai l'atteindre quand quelqu'un me retourna. J'étais de nouveau face à mon copain mais ce coup-ci, j'avais le visage complètement humide.

« - Donne-moi les clé, je te ramène chez ton père !

Je lui donnai, mais je ne voulais pas me fâcher une nouvelle fois avec mon père. Je lui demandai donc de rouler jusqu'à chez lui, je reprendrai le volant après. Il acquiesça en rigolant sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas de voiture de toute manière. Je ris, et montai du côté passager. Durant le chemin du retour, je ne dis rien, tentant de chasser ces souvenirs. Nous arrivâmes beaucoup trop vite. Il se gara et nous descendîmes. J'avais l'impression d'être de retour chez moi après des vacances. Sauf que je n'avais plus mes affaires. Quand j'entrai, je fus étonnée de voir la paire de chausson qu'il m'avait acheté, ainsi que les affaires que j'avais ramené de chez moi. Bien que la plupart étaient celles qu'il m'avait payé, lors d'une journée shopping. Je lui souris.

« - C'est sympa de ne pas avoir tout brûlé !

« - Aucun problème, par contre, je n'ai pas retrouvé la jupe noire ainsi que ton pull rose. Tu sais celui avec le col bateau !

« - Oui, je sais. C'est normal, je les ai brûlé, il y a une semaine, murmurais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, et je sentis que j'allais devoir donner des explications.

« - C'était les affaires que j'avais le jour où …

Je ne pus aller jusqu'au bout. Il comprit, puisqu'il me prit dans ses bras.

« - C'est pas grave, je te rachèterai une jupe encore plus courte et que tu mettra juste pour moi, sourit-il, et un pull super large, ok ?

Je répondis à son sourire avant de m'asseoir au salon. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard, avec deux verres de jus de fruit. Je pris celui qu'il me tendait sans pour autant boire.

« - Alors dis-moi comment tu te sens vis-à-vis de tout ça ?

Inspirant un bon coup, je baissai la tête et jouant à faire tourner le verre dans mes mains.

« - Je ne sais pas trop. La plupart du temps, j'évite d'y penser, mais c'est vrai que quelque fois, quand je le vois par exemple, je me sens sale, et lâche. Sans compter les vagues de dégoût que m'inspire sa vision. Mais je me sens surtout stupide. Penser que tu emprunterais le portable d'un de tes collègues pour me donner rendez-vous dans un coin paumé … J'ai vraiment été stupide !

« - Mais non, ça collait. J'ai déjà pris le téléphone d'un gars pour prévenir ma mère que je rentrerai tard ou un truc du genre ! Ce que je vais faire, c'est que demain, je demanderai à mes potes, si c'est possible que je te donne leur 06 ! Comme ça, si ce n'est pas un de ces numéros, tu ne réponds pas ok ?

Je me sentais rassurée. Hochant la tête, je posai le verre et commençai à aller vers la porte d'entrée.

« - Tu t'en vas déjà ?

« - Il vaut mieux ! Quand j'y pense, je ne suis pas d'une agréable compagnie !

« - Comme tu le sens. Si t'as besoin tu appelles ok ?

« - D'accord ! Merci, dis-je dos à lui, merci de ne pas m'avoir quitté !

Sans attendre de réponse, je sortis et partis à ma voiture.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, mon père n'était pas revenu. Je me couchai donc, seule, songeant sérieusement à m'acheter un animal de compagnie. J'hésitais. Un chat serait pratique vu que c'est indépendant, mais faut changer la litière et ça perd beaucoup de poil. Ceci dit, un chien, faut le dresser à être propre. Et puis, me connaissant, je vais craquer et prendre un chien énorme, genre berger ou mâtin*. Le problème c'est que ça pèse lourd ces bêtes là. Et puis, c'est vrai que je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec un chien de garde. Pensant à ça, j'écrivis un message à mon copain. Cela dit, noël approche et je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui offrir. Qu'est-ce que je peux acheter à un mec qui a déjà tout ? Faudrait que je fouille chez lui, ou que je me renseigne auprès de Lily. Elle doit bien avoir une idée non ?

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je me préparai vite et me forçai à manger quelque chose. J'avais beaucoup de mal à avaler quoi que ce soit mais j'étais obligé. On me reprochait beaucoup ma maigreur. Cela dit, c'était la même galère chaque semestre. Je mangeai peu, trop stressée par les examens qui arrivaient. Prenant de quoi me caler le ventre à la pause, je descendis et pris ma voiture. Lorsque j'arrivai à la fac, je vis un cabriolet qui m'avait manqué. Je souris en regardant à l'intérieur et partis guillerette en cours. J'arrivai dans le couloir et dis bonjour à mes amis. Finalement, Zac et Damien, qui ne m'aimaient pas au début, me trouvèrent sympathique. C'était étrange, au début de l'année je n'avais personne avec qui parler, et maintenant, j'avais quelques amis. C'était agréable, et les garçons me protégeaient tous. C'était marrant. Zac était le plus gentil. Comme il avait toujours voulut avoir une petite sœur, j'avais pris la place vacante. Alors qu'avec Damien, c'était plus space. Léanne étant très très jalouse, je le voyais ramer comme un fou lorsqu'elle le surprenait me faire un câlin ou rire en douce. Ceci dit, ça créait un climat bonne enfance agréable. Au moment où je voulus faire la bise à Harry, il m'embrassa. J'avais du mal à comprendre, c'est lui qui avait préféré qu'on joue le jeu. Pourquoi changer maintenant ? Je le regardai étonnée.

« - Je commençais à en avoir plus que marre de faire semblant d'être amis. Et puis, comme ça, Léanne n'aura plus peur que tu lui piques son copain ! A côté de moi, il ne fait pas le poids, dit-il en se lançant des fleurs.

Je ris franchement. Il pouvait vraiment agir comme un gamin quand il le voulait. Le plus drôle fut la tête de Ginny. Elle était en train de se vanter d'avoir passé la soirée avec mon copain. Seulement, j'étais dans ses bras, et il m'embrassait le cou, alors que je réfléchissais à son cadeau. J'écoutai Mandy parler à sa meilleure amie d'un certain Raphaël. Ma chère meilleure ennemie, s'arrêta nette quand elle nous vit. Elle me fusilla des yeux, mais je répondis par un sourire en disant :

« - Arrête chéri, ta groupie nous espionne ! Et elle n'a pas l'air heureuse !

La cloche sonna l'empêchant de répondre. Nous entrâmes en cours avec Rogue. Beurk ! Evidemment, il ne put s'empêcher de nous faire remarquer à Harry et moi, que nous étions dans un lieu public. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis le premier jour, il a développé une singulière antipathie envers mon sportif. Le cours débuta par une curieuse nouvelle.

« - Bien ! Comme c'est votre dernière année, j'ai décidé de vous donner un exercice pour le mois entier. Durant mes cours, vous ne travaillerez que dessus. Je me tiendrais bien sûr à votre disposition, pour aider les moins intelligents. Si vous n'avez aucune question, je vais vous répartir par deux, et je vous donnerais le projet. Bien sûr, vous ne pouvez contester votre partenaire … Ridgway contre Thompson (Léanne contre Julie rencontré au chapitre01) Thomas contre Sanchez (Damien contre Mandy), Potter contre Malefoy, Granger, contre Weasley, et Tyler sera contre Callaway**. Bien. Mettez-vous en équipe. Vous avez jusqu'à la fin du mois de janvier pour préparer un procès. Je vais vous distribuer vos affaires dans quelques instants. Ceux-ci ne contiendront que le nom de l'accusé, le sujet du procès, les témoins et un récit des faits, ainsi que les indices éventuels. Si bien sûr, vous désirez procéder à une analyse, vous viendrez me voir, et je vous donnerais les résultats en fonction de votre dossier. Des questions ?

Il est marrant celui-là ! Il sait très bien que personne ne posera de question. Celui qui ose se ferait trop remettre à sa place. Sans un mot, il déposa des pochettes sur chaque table. Il va de soit que Ginny s'écarta de moi au maximum, mais peu m'importait. J'avais Harry de l'autre côté. Celui-ci fit d'ailleurs un grand sourire à son « collègue. » Pour la première fois de sa vie, sans doute, Malefoy fut contraint de se déplacer.

* Un des plus gros chien. Réputé loyal et pas agressif, voir « pot de colle » il est un bon protecteur des biens et des personnes. Il peut faire jusqu'à 75cm de hauteur et pèse jusqu'à 90kg.

** : Le copain de Mandy s'appelle Zac Callaway.

Voili-voilou. Alors à voter avis quelle en sera le thème ? Du procès Harry-Drago ? Et celui d'Hermione contre Ginny ? Réponse bientôt. Laissez-vous reviews. Pitié ! ! ! hihi

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	14. Non, que des solutions !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Sans plus attendre le nouveau chapitre. Big merci à **Hilaidora** (T'as tout compris !), **chris87** (Mdr en effet, on entendra plus parler du procès de Mione que celui d'Harry mdr. Ravie de savoir que, comme Mione t'as cru que Harry trouverait Ginny à son goût (beurk !)), **lapetiotesouris** (Et oui, enfin, ils s'affichent. Il était temps), **klaude** (Ravie que ça t'es plut), **bachelor49** (Merci ! J'espère que ça continueras à te plaire), **MMC** (C'est bon, ton interro s'est bien passé ? Rassure-toi, tu peux les gifler autant que tu veux ! Je m'en offusquerais pas mdr !), **Butterfield** (Effectivement, c'est un chapitre charnière pour leur relation ! Rassure-toi, les deux prochains chapitres sont relativement tranquille pour leur relations, puisque c'est concentré sur les fêtes !), **misty101997** (Navrée pour le retard. Je ne pensais pas être en retard. Enfin même quatre jours, c'est pas excessif ! Pense à ceux qui doivent attendre deux mois pour un chapitre mdr) **Saika Garner** (Ravie que ça t'es plut), **DD-Love-HP** (Mdr t'as presque les bonnes réponses ! Tu verras les sujets des procès dans ce chapitre ! En tout cas, je suis ravie de savoir que je transcris bien les émotions que je veux faire passer. T'inquiètes si tu lis, c'est le principal, même si c'est pas à l'heure mdr. Gros bisous également), **Sahada** (Non non, Weasley mâle ne fait plus d'études. Il bosse. A savoir, il a arrêté l'école dès que possible pour entrer dans la vie active mdr) et **cradoss**( T'as raison. Un des procès parlera bien de viol bien que le mot ne soit pas employé mdr) En espérant que ça vous a plut. **Prochain chapitre le 5 mai**.

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 14** : Non que des solutions.

Je rentrai chez mon père et soupirai. Harry ayant entraînement, je me voyais mal traîner chez lui. Cela dit, l'atmosphère aurait sans doute été moins lourde. Depuis que maman est partie, l'âme de chez nous est partie aussi. A croire que c'était maman qui le faisait vivre. Aujourd'hui, il n'y a plus de fleurs, les plantes meurent de soif et comme ni papa, ni moi n'y faisons attention, la poussière s'accumule. Je songeai que j'avais intérêt de faire le ménage pour samedi. Je ne pouvais pas recevoir James et Lily ici ! Posant mon sac, je descendis commander un bouquet de tulipe multicolore. C'est ce que maman mettait toujours. Lorsqu'il fut prêt, je le pris et le montai dans ma chambre où je le mis en vase. Retroussant mes manches, je partis à la conquête de la vaisselle. Comme nous ne mangions plus trop ensemble, sauf à de rares occasions, les assiettes, plats et autres s'accumulaient. Je mis les plats au lave-vaisselle, et entreprit de faire le reste à la main. Quand j'eus fini, une bonne heure était passée. Je nettoyai les surfaces de travail et astiquai le sol. Pour finir, j'ouvris la fenêtre, avant de m'attaquer à la salle à manger. J'y retrouvai encore des assiettes. Je les mis directement dans la machine. Lavant la table, je replaçai les dessous de plats. Je fis la poussière. Bon sang ! Les meubles en avaient besoin dis donc! D'un coup, je me demandai quand avais-je entrepris ces gestes pour la dernière fois ? Incroyable, en fait, je ne m'en souvins plus! Secouant la tête, je passai au salon ou mon père aimait travailler. Je rangeai à peu près ses papiers en lignes propres, nettoyai son ordinateur et déposai les fleurs sur la table basse quand tout fut propre. La dernière pièce fut rapide. En effet, nous avions pris le pli de nettoyer après notre passage. Je fis tourner une machine et partis ranger ma chambre. Bon elle n'était pas en chantier. Il n'y avait que quelques livres à replacer et mon lit à faire. Quand tout fut propre, je commandais mexicain, avant de m'atteler au travail donné par mon prof préféré. J'ai nommé face de baleine. Finalement, Rogue mérite bien son nom ! Non mais m'avoir collé à cette … non mais elle quoi ? Tu vas voir, je vais rendre le meilleur devoir de ma vie. Il sera tellement bon que ça lui fera ravaler ses testicules. J'allumai mon ordi, et me connectai au site de référence en matière de procès. Depuis que le professeur McGonagall nous l'a donné en première année, je vais dessus dès que j'ai besoin d'informations. Je cliquai sur le lien qui me montrerait le schéma à faire. Parce que construire un dossier, ce n'est pas simple finalement. Alors ouvrant mon enveloppe, j'y découvrais que j'accusai John Smith de crime avec préméditation sur son ex épouse. Bien sûr, l'enquête avait démontré qu'il avait fait ça pour l'argent. Elle refusait de lui verser la moitié de sa part selon lui. Il avait battu son enfant de bas âge afin de faire plier la femme. Comme elle refusait tout en voulant sauver Junior, il s'était alors vengé sur elle, alors qu'elle enfermait l'enfant dans le placard.

« - Bon je vais devoir demander une expertise psychologique sur le père ainsi que sur l'enfant afin d'évaluer les répercussions éventuelles ! Il va me falloir les photos du crime, ainsi que celle de la femme.

Je notai tout ça en plus d'avoir un récapitulatif de l'état de santé de l'enfant. J'ajoutai coups et blessures sur mineur et vol de bijoux de sa femme.

« - Etrange, qui a appelé la police ? Selon leur rapport, qui est … là, dis-je fouillant tout autour de moi, c'est la voisine qui a vu l'ancien mari partir le pantalon plein de sang ! … Charmant !

Jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure, je notai que le repas allait arriver dans cinq minutes. J'appelai papa pour le prévenir.

« - J'ai un empêchement au boulot, je suis désolé, je dîne ici. Appelle Harry pour qu'il te tienne compagnie si tu le souhaites !

Bon, tant pis, après tout, je dois lui obéir c'est mon père, pensais-je avec le sourire. Je lui expliquai la situation, et il me prévint qu'il arrivait. A peine avais-je raccroché, qu'on sonna en bas. Fermant derrière moi, je descendis payer ma commande. Je déposai tout comme il le fallait, et laissa au four préchauffé. Je mis la table avant de retourner à mes papiers. Selon le professeur, c'étaient des histoires vraies. Ça fait froid dans le dos. Je notai que ma cliente, Jackie Robert, seule jumelle de l'épouse morte, demandait la garde de l'enfant. Quand Harry sonna, je lui ouvris le cerveau bouillonnant d'idée.

« - Salut, alors qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

« - Je commençais à monter mon dossier pour le travail qu'on a eu ce matin ! J'ai envie de faire bouffer à Ginny son dossier, dis-je le regard dur.

« - La chance, je n'y ai pas encore touché. Je ne sais même pas de quoi il parle !

« - Bah ouvre-le maintenant si tu l'as ici, dis-je curieuse de savoir s'il était aussi sanglant que le mien.

Il rit et m'embrassa avant de sortir l'enveloppe cartonnée. Pendant ce temps, je nous servis à boire.

« - J'ai à défendre un pédophile. Ça va être beau ! Alors, il a … Quel enfoiré. Il a couché avec ses propres filles avant qu'elles ne soient pubères !

Je le vis lire les lignes supplémentaires et m'installai à côté de lui, nos verres à la main. Il m'en prit un, et but une longue gorgée.

« - Et bien, si je gagne mon procès, je serais sacrément doué. Je t'explique, continua-t-il devant mon air incrédule, il a donc violé ses filles, et les a forcés à regarder des films pour adultes. Quand elles ont eu dix-huit ans, il a commencé à les prêter à ses copains, en quelques sortes. Contre de l'argent évidemment ! Argent qu'il a complètement dépensé pour s'offrir une femme prête à tout pour lui faire du bien ! Et toi, t'as mieux ?

« - Pas vraiment. Juste un abruti qui a battu son gamin de trois ans, avant de se défouler sur la mère, qu'il a tué en broyant son crâne avec un chandelier, pour deux cents mille livres. Elle est l'héritière d'un empire dans la bijouterie. L'enfant a assisté à toute la scène et je défends ses intérêts. Bien que, d'après le dossier, ma cliente n'a pas les moyens de faire durer le procès un quart de siècle.

« - Nous avons des cas très intéressant ! Alors comment tu le commences ton dossier ? C'est la première fois que j'ai un devoir pareil, et je ne sais pas par ou commencer, avoua-t-il penaud.

« - Suis-moi, je vais te montrer mon secret !

Lorsque nous fûmes dans ma chambre, je lui montrai le site ! Il fut impressionné et pris l'adresse afin de regarder chez lui ! Je lui souris avant de lui proposer de manger. Nous reprendrons nos devoirs après ! Le repas fut agréable mais bientôt, notre envie de finir ce travail se fit si pressante que nous terminâmes dans ma chambre. J'avais déjà eu ce genre de chose à faire, mais pas entièrement. C'était une plaidoirie à écrire, un argumentaire, rassembler des preuves, ce genre de choses. Je fis une liste de questions éventuelles à poser à l'enfant selon les dégâts psychologiques. En revanche, les idées fusèrent pour le père. J'avais l'intention de lui faire avouer ses pires secrets. Vers dix heures, je me redressai, j'avais mal au dos. Je proposai à mon copain une glace qu'il accepta. Ce n'était pas vraiment la saison vu que Noël était dans moins d'une semaine mais tant pis ! Alors que je revenais, nos cônes en main, je repensai à mon idée de la veille.

« - Dis-moi Harry, a ton avis, je suis plus une personne à chats ou à chiens ?

« - Euh, il y a une différence?, demanda-t-il en prenant son dessert.

« - Oui, à cause de la manière d'éduquer l'animal. Par exemple une personne sportive préférera un chien pour aller courir avec alors qu'une personne sédentaire adoptera plus facilement un chat ! Tu comprends ?

« - Je vois. Je dirais que les deux t'iraient bien. Enfin que tu es une personne qui pourrait vivre avec les deux espèces animales ! Après, c'est à toi de choisir !

« - Tu ne m'aides pas ! En fait, j'avais pensé à me prendre un chien, je me voie assez bien avec un berger blanc Suisse. Le problème, c'est qu'il faut l'éduquer. Seulement, je me sentirais plus en sécurité qu'avec un chat qui va mettre ses poils partout. L'avantage du chat, c'est qu'il ne se dresse pas vraiment et que leurs ronronnements ont un effet bénéfique sur le stress. ! Donc j'hésite !

« - Un berger blanc Suisse ? C'est quoi ? Une sorte de berger allemand blanc ?

« - Oui, sauf qu'il peut avoir le poil mi-long ! C'est la seule différence, me semble-t-il !

Sur ces mots, nous replongeâmes dans nos dossiers. Lorsque mon père arriva une heure plus tard, nous étions toujours dedans. Aucun de nous ne parlait vraiment, nous réfléchissions à voix haute. Je l'aidais quelques fois quand j'entendais qu'il s'égarait. Il avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer défendre un dossier pareil ! Mon père arriva et nous demanda ce que nous faisions. Levant les yeux vers lui, je notai l'heure !

« - Mince, il est déjà vingt-trois heures ? Et zut, j'ai pas fait mes autres devoirs, dis-je en sautant sur mon agenda afin de vérifier. Ouff, c'est bon, je m'étais avancée ! Je peux aller me coucher de suite !

« - Je vais y aller. Merci pour les infos et le dîner Mione ! A demain en cours !

Je le raccompagnai en bas, ou nous nous embrassâmes. Il allait me manquer mais au moins, nous avions récupéré notre complicité d'avant, même si je me tendais malgré moi quand nous allions trop loin. Lorsqu'il fut parti, je remontai attendant une remarque sur le ménage ou même les fleurs, mais je fus déçue. Il était déjà couché. Ramassant les reliefs du repas, je jetai tous, avant d'aller me coucher.

La semaine passa relativement vite. Nous approchions de Noël et je n'avais encore rien acheté. Lorsque j'en parlai à Mandy, que je remplaçais au bureau de la bibliothèque, elle m'avoua qu'elle était dans le même cas.

« - Ecoute, avec Léanne, on passe la journée à courir les magasins demain. Si ça t'intéresse, joints-toi à nous !

J'acquiesçai et elle me donna l'heure ainsi que le lieu de rendez-vous.

J'arrivai en avance et en profitai pour revoir la liste que j'avais établie avec Lily. Elle m'avait proposé une chevalière ou/et une gourmette. Il avait toujours voulu les deux, sans se les acheter. Il y avait aussi un parfum, ainsi que d'autres babioles. Pour leur part, ils lui avaient acheté un week-end à la campagne avec la personne de son choix. Les filles arrivèrent je pris peur devant l'emploi du temps prévu par Léanne. Nous étions samedi et il n'était que neuf heures du matin.

« - Alors voilà. On fait du repérage en bijouterie, magasins masculins ainsi qu'en parfumerie et en librairie. J'oubliais, le magasin déco pour Zac! Ensuite, on mange rapidement au kébab pas loin. Cet après-midi, on a rendez-vous dans un salon de coiffure esthétique. Une fois maquillée, pomponnée, coiffée, et épilée, on repart acheter ce coup-ci. Si on a le temps, on se cherche des tenues de fête pour le Nouvel An ! Des questions ?

Ses airs de dictatrice me firent sourire. Comme ni Mandy, ni moi n'en avions, elle nous emmena directement à la bijouterie. Je notai le prix des objets qui pouvaient me plaire avant de regarder les bracelets. J'avais cassé le mien, le quinze novembre, et il me manquait. La matinée passa à une vitesse et lorsqu'enfin, je m'assis j'avais les jambes en coton. J'avais noté la plupart des prix aussi profitais-je de l'attente de nos commandes pour faire mon choix. Les filles avaient déjà trouvé. Mandy prenait un lot de flûte de champagne, composé de six flûtes, chacune ayant une couleur différente, plus un sot pour les mettre sur la table*. Enfin bref, elle avait pris ça avec une salière et une poivrière en forme de cœur. Etrange, ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin mais bon ! Léanne elle, avait été plus rapide. Damien aurait une chemise blanche, c'est la seule couleur qu'il n'avait pas, ainsi qu'un jeans et un parfum. Quant à moi, j'hésitais. J'avais noté la chevalière, la gourmette, ainsi qu'un parfum ou des affaires. Quoique j'avais vu certains objets déco qui auraient pu plaire à Harry, donc j'en étais au même point qu'avant. Je n'avais rien, sauf une liste plus longue.

« - Offre-lui un ensemble de lingerie fine, me conseilla Léanne.

« - A Harry ?

« - Bien sûr ! Tu l'enfiles et tu lui dis « Joyeux Noël ! Viens ouvrir ton cadeau ! »

« - C'est gentil mais je crois que je vais oublier la lingerie fine !

Nos plats arrivèrent et nous parlâmes de nos vacances. Techniquement, nous étions en vacances mercredi, mais les cours avaient un air de fête. Les filles partaient skier chacune de leur côté, quant à moi, je restais là. Ce qui me permettrait d'avancer mon dossier. A quatorze heures, nous dûmes plier bagage. En effet, notre rendez-vous beauté était dans une demi-heure. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, je fus surprise de voir Léanne être accueilli comme miss Monde. Un coup d'œil à Mandy m'informa que c'était normal. Elle et moi faisions pilier derrière.

« - Charlie, tu t'occupes de Mandy, s'il te plait ? Vanessa va prendre Hermione, déclara notre amie avant de suivre une femme dans la quarantaine.

Je retrouvai mon amie à côté de moi. Comme nos coiffeurs étaient partis chercher des books, je pense, j'en profitai pour demander ou nous étions exactement.

« - Tu vois l'avantage d'être amie avec Léanne, hormis le fait qu'elle est géniale, c'est que depuis que sa mère a gagné au loto et qu'elle a acheté ce salon, on a un accès quasiment illimité à toutes les coiffures gratuitement. Ginny vient de temps à autre. Même elle, qui a une famille influente, n'est pas aussi bien reçu que Léanne.

Elle ne put m'en dire plus, son assistant beauté personnel, pas simple coiffeur, était revenu. La mienne arriva peu après. Elle posa sur la tablette, un livre de maquillage, un autre de coiffure et un qui me fit perdre mes couleurs. Le livre de l'épilation. Je préférai prendre celui-ci en premier. Il était coupé en plusieurs chapitres en fonction des produits utilisés, puis il y avait des sous chapitres qui se séparaient en catégories suivant l'endroit à épiler. Pour chaque zone, il y avait une épilation recommandée et divers produits proposés. J'étais complètement larguée. Sur le ton de la confidence, j'en fis part à Vanessa.

« - C'est votre première fois en institut ?

« - Oui, en fait, pour être franche, ce serait la première fois avec des produits. Je suis une adepte du rasoir! Rapide et efficace, même s'il faut recommencer chaque jour.

« - Faites-moi confiance je vais vous pomponner !

« - Je veux bien, mais il ne faut pas que ça dépasse …

« - Vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Vous êtes une amie de Léanne ?

« - On traîne souvent ensemble mais je ne pourrais pas vous dire si elle me considère comme une amie !

La jeune femme partie quelques instants avant de revenir le sourire aux lèvres.

« - Vous êtes son amie ! Alors dites-vous que c'est votre cadeau de Noël ! Bien maintenant que ce détail est réglé passons aux choses sérieuses. L'épilation étant choisie, je vous amène un esthéticien qui vous fera un make-up sur mesure ! Dom, appela-t-elle. Je te confie cette jeune femme le temps de préparer les soins !

Sur ces mots, elle partit, me laissant face à un jeune homme d'à peine vingt-cinq ans. Il avait les cheveux blonds et les yeux d'un bleu électrisant. J'étais assez mal à l'aise, sa couleur me rappelait trop un certain rouquin. Après une discussion d'un quart d'heure, il ne restait plus qu'à choisir la coiffure ! Cela fut beaucoup plus compliqué que je ne le pensais. En effet, les coupes et couleurs étaient faites maintenant ainsi que l'épilation. Pour le reste, il faudrait revenir le jour de Noël ou de nouvel An. Quand le coiffeur partit, je me retrouvai face à Vanessa.

« - Suivez-moi, jeune fille ! L'épilation est prête !

Heureusement, c'était une femme qui la pratiquait. Je n'étais quand même pas à l'aise quand elle me donna une blouse et un genre de string en papier ! Je les enfilai me demandant à quoi tout cela servait. Je compris vite mon erreur de lui avoir fait confiance, quand l'esthéticienne enleva la première bandelette. J'ai du me mordre la joue pour ne pas crier. Finalement, une fois les aisselles finis je respirai. La peau étant moins sensible sur les jambes j'allais moins souffrir. Encore une belle erreur ! Je dus m'accrocher au siège quand on passa au maillot ! OH mon Dieu, je n'ai jamais eu aussi mal de ma vie ! Cela dit quand je repartis, j'étais contente de moi. Bien sûr Vanessa me dit en cachette que j'avais intérêt à éviter tout contact durant vingt-quatre heures avec des mains inconnues. Souriant au sous-entendu, nous sortîmes faire du lèche-vitrine après avoir été acheté les cadeaux. En chemin, je trouvai celui de mon père ainsi que ceux des parents d'Harry. Pour Will ce fut simple mais j'hésitai pour Nina. Je savais qu'elle avait beaucoup de jouets et je voulais lui offrir quelque chose qu'elle garderait longtemps. J'eus un déclic en passant devant une librairie. Je savais qu'elle adorait les films Barbie© aussi, je lui pris un livre qui racontait quelques aventures. Lorsque nous fûmes toutes pleines de cadeaux, Léanne nous traîna dans une boutique assez chic.

« - Le truc génial dans cette boutique, c'est qu'au fond, ils gardent des robes à prix cassées. La plupart du temps parce qu'elles ne sont plus de saison ou parce qu'elles ont une tâche ! Stupide, mais c'est cool, pour les petits budgets comme ils disent. Personnellement, je préfère en prendre deux pour le prix d'une.

Sur ces mots, elle fonça littéralement au fond de la boutique. Le temps qu'on la rejoigne, elle avait déjà une robe dorée, une marron, une rose ainsi qu'une noir. Pour ma part, je regardai principalement la longueur. J'avais prévue de passer les fêtes avec le clan Potter vu que mon père serait absent ! J'en trouvai une, rouge sombre qui me plut. La sortant, je regardai la taille. Elle avait l'air un peu large. Faisant fit, je la pris quand même. Je savais reprendre des coutures, je ne devrais pas avoir de mal avec une robe. J'en avisai une noire plus courte, une blanche très vaporeuse, ainsi qu'une bleu sombre à paillettes. Je suivis mes amies en cabine. Je commençai par la rouge. Elle était un doigt trop grande. « Même la faire refaire par un pro ne coûterait rien, pensais-je en le sélectionnant. » J'enfilais la bleue. Elle semblait digne d'un gala. Assez près du corps, un col droit laissant voir mes épaules et une fente partant de la mi-cuisse jusqu'au pied. Je me tournais dans tous les sens tentant de voir si elle était aussi belle vu de dos ! Mandy me proposa de sortir si j'avais besoin de leur avis.

« - C'est pas de refus, dis-je en les rejoignant.

Alors que Léanne avait la robe dorée, sa meilleure amie avait une robe rouge vif très près du corps. Je les regardai un instant. Mandy faisait carrément femme fatale quant à Léanne, elle me fit penser aux sirènes avec ses cheveux blonds qu'elle avait fait friser.

« - Elle est un peu stricte ta robe non, me demanda ma sirène.

« - Tu trouves ?

« - Carrément. Elle semble bien pour un cocktail à l'hôtel de ville mais pas pour une soirée en famille ! Tu l'oublies tout de suite !

Haussant les épaules, je réprimai un sourire tentant vainement de bouder devant ses critiques. Finalement, heureusement qu'elles étaient là ! La noire fit l'unanimité. Quant à la blanche, j'avais peur d'entendre Mandy fredonnait l'air d'un mariage.

« - Alors là Mione, si tu ne l'as prends pas, dis-le moi ! Elle est superbe. Assez soft pour ne pas passer pour une traînée, mais pas trop pour ne pas être cataloguée frigide !

« - Ça fait pas un peu trop … mariage, demandais-je.

« - Toutes les robes blanches ne font pas mariage, m'assura Léanne.

Mon avis étant le même, je pris les trois cherchant celle que j'allais reposer. Alors que je replaçai la rouge, j'en aperçus une sublime. Ne résistant pas, je la touchai. Elle avait l'air d'être faite en soie. Il y avait seulement la rose qui se décousait. Abaissant la décoration, je notai que l'enlever rendrait la robe merveilleuse. Je rappelai mes amies leur demandant un dernier avis. J'enfilais la robe. Elle m'allait très bien. J'appréhendai le jugement ! Leur visage étonnés me fit craindre le pire. Seulement, Mandy prit la robe noire et la reposa.

« - Franchement, les deux sont superbes, commenta son amie. Cela dit, je me dis que si tu fais la fête, tu risques pas d'avoir l'air fine si vous décidez de faire une virée en boite !

« - Aucune chance. Harry m'a dit qu'ils organisaient des fêtes dignes du palais Windsor pour ces deux fêtes !

« - Alors ok, prends les deux, mais sinon au dernier moment, il te dit que vous sortez, préviens-moi je te filerais une de mes robes si t'en as pas !

Lorsque nous passâmes en caisse, Léanne prit un accent bourgeois français des plus convaincant. Pensant qu'elle n'était pas comprise, la vendeuse nous traita de snobs fauchées. Lorsque nous prîmes nos achats, nous la remerciâmes dans un anglais parfait ! Elle vira au rouge tendit que nous partîmes à la recherche de chaussures.

Je déposai mes cadeaux emballés chez moi, et ressortis prévenant mon père que j'allais voir Harry. Lorsque j'arrivai chez lui, il était allongé sur le sofa devant un feu de cheminée, entrain de lire un livre. Il tourna la tête quand je passai la porte. Le saluant, je dis :

« - Oh ! Très romantique ta soirée. Tu l'as partage avec qui ?

« - Avec ma maîtresse, elle dort à l'étage.

Sur ces mots, je l'embrassai avant de m'asseoir au sol. Je lui laissai le canapé au complet s'il ne me demandait pas de bouger. J'étais complètement vannée.

« - Euh, ça va puce ? T'as l'air au bout du rouleau !

« - Harry quand, tu auras passé près de huit heures à faire du shopping, avec deux filles à l'énergie débordante, on verra dans quel état tu seras ! Pour ma part, je ne compte pas récidiver avant l'année prochaine, dis-je en soufflant.

Comme il allait dans la cuisine, je le suivis des yeux, tout en prenant sa place. Sauf que je restai assise. Il revint avec deux verres de coca !

« - Tiens, et raconte-moi ce que vous avez bien pu acheter en huit heures !

Je lui fis un bref résumé, lui racontant l'emploi du temps prévu par Léanne. Je passai sous silence l'entretien au salon de beauté. Lorsque j'arrivai au bout, il soupira.

« - N'empêche, je serais curieux de voir ces fameuses robes ! Surtout qu'elles doivent être fabuleuses sur toi, dit-il en se faisant tout tendre.

Il déposa quelques bisous dans mon cou, alors que je sentais ses mains se crisper. Tournant mon visage vers lui, je lui demandai :

« - Un problème ?

« - Bas oui, ma maîtresse dort là-haut. Tu ne me crois pas, me questionna-t-il alors que j'arquai un sourcil, viens voir !

« - Non, je te crois, t'inquiète. J'ai la plante des pieds en feu, hors de questions que je me lève encore une fois. D'ailleurs, je compte réquisitionner ton canapé cette nuit !

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase qu'il me prit dans ses bras. M'accrochant à son cou, il monta les marches doucement. Il nous dirigea vers la chambre d'invités au papier rose. J'ouvris la porte et découvris Nina dormant comme un bébé.

« - Elle dort ici ce soir, mes parents fêtent leur anniversaire de mariage et Will devrait arriver dans cinq heures. Il avait une soirée avec ses amis de prévu. Ceci dit, j'espère qu'elle va être suffisamment nulle pour qu'il rentre plus tôt! A part m'occuper de ta petite poupée, je n'ai rien fait, mais j'avais oublié à quel point elle était énergique, chuchota-t-il.

Il me reposa sur le canapé et je ris. C'était bien son genre d'oublier qu'une enfant de quatre ans avait plus d'énergie qu'un sportif !

* : Si jamais, vous en voyez toujours pas à quoi ça ressemble, prévenez-moi, je vous enverrais une photo !

Et voilà ! Pour aujourd'hui, c'est tout, j'espère que ça vous a plut. Pour ma part, j'avoue les deux dernières lignes, j'aime pas, mais mon ordi a mangé la fin du chapitre, et comme la fic date de juillet, je me souviens plus trop de ce que j'avais écrit. J'espère que ça passe quand même !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	15. Noël !

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou ! Comme promis le chapitre suivant ! Un grand merci à **chris87 **(Huit heures de shopping, tu tiens pas ? Moi si ! Faut dire que j'ai mon Alice personnelle mdr. Donc, j'ai été entraînée lol), **MMC **(Ah tu l'as déjà fait en institut ? J'avoue j'ai jamais osé y aller ! Dis donc, je rêve ou tu aimes les vêtements que j'imagine ? mdr Je suis sûre que tu auras plus que 2/20, toute façon t'as intérêt sinon euh … Bon je peux pas te faire de chantage mais tant pis mdr), **Bachelor49 **(Me voilà rassurée.), **Lolie-Lili **(Tout dépend de ce que tu achète mdr !) **Butterfiled **(oui oui, elle a trouvé le cadeau de Harry, comme tu le liras.), **klaude **(Oui, tout s'arrange pour Hermione. Pour le procès d'Harry, il défend les intérêts des enfants. Excuse-moi, j'ai mal expliqué), **DD-Love-HP **(J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour toi. Vu que tu as trouvé les deux thèmes des procès, ça veut dire que tu as l'esprit aussi tordu que moi ! Mdr), **Saika Garner **(Je transmettrais que le rasoir, c'est pas bien, mais à mon avis, elle risque pas de remettre les pieds un institut de si tôt mdr), **lapetiotesouris **(Et oui, mais Nina est tellement attachante ! Encore plus dans ce chapitre, je trouve), **Sahada **(Oui, elle semble s'être remise, mais certaines blessures sont durs à cicatriser.), **cradoss **(Merci. J'espère que celui-là te plaira également), et **misty101997** (Dois-je en conclure que tu as aimé le chapitre ? T'inquiète, t'es pardonnée ! Dans la vie, il savoir ce qu'on veut mdr ! T'inquiète, je suis un auteur qui poste rapidement)

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Merci à **Butterfield** pour ses corrections !

**CHAPITRE 15 **: Noël !

Finalement le vingt quatre arriva très rapidement. Grâce à la soirée baby-sitting d'Harry, nous avions quasiment fini notre dossier. J'avais rendez-vous à quinze heures chez Léanne avec Mandy. Nous avions prévu d'aller ensemble aux rendez-vous beauté avant de nous habiller dans l'arrière salle à notre disposition. J'arrivai donc mes deux tenues dans mon sac ; je n'avais pas réussi à choisir. Finalement, j'avais décidé de mettre celle qui irait le mieux avec mon maquillage. J'avais de nouveau Vanessa. Elle me demanda de me montrer les robes. Lorsqu'elle vit la rouge, elle décréta que si je ne mettais pas celle-là, elle me raserait la tête ! Comprenant le message, je les rangeai, et décrivis ma tenue au maquilleur. Je le vis hocher la tête simplement durant quelques minutes, puis il s'empara de ses pinceaux ainsi que ses produits. Je fermai les yeux et me détendis. Je ne voulais pas voir avant que tout soit fini. D'ailleurs, il dut mettre un papier devant le miroir quand il me demanda d'ouvrir les paupières afin qu'il continue son oeuvre. Quand il eut terminé, je passai entre les mains expertes du coiffeur. Lorsque tout fut prêt, j'allai rejoindre mes amies où nous nous changeâmes. Nous étions toutes les trois derrière un paravent à nous habiller. Lorsque je fus prête j'allai devant le miroir. Il n'y avait pas à dire, j'étais superbe. La robe était près du corps jusqu'à la taille puis s'évasait dans le dos. Elle tombait au sol, malgré mes chaussures. C'était une robe à bustier droit. Le coiffeur avait remonté mes boucles et les avait attaché en un relevé chic mais libre. J'avais plusieurs mèches folles qui tombaient ça et là. Il avait même piqué une rose rouge dans mes cheveux. Le maquillage était assez discret hormis mes yeux charbonneux. Du vernis rubis, sur mes mains, complétait le tout. Je passai assez de temps devant mon miroir ajustant mes bijoux, soit ma chaîne où s'entrechoquaient un H et un cœur. De fines boucles brillaient à mes oreilles. M'arrachant à la vue, je repliai mes affaires et les déposai dans mon sac vide. Nous ressortîmes par la grande porte. Nous y croisâmes plusieurs étudiants de la fac qui ouvrirent les yeux tout grands, dont Ron. Passant près de lui, Léanne murmura :

« - Arrête de gober les mouches Weasley !

Il faut dire qu'elles étaient superbes. Mandy était habillée d'une robe courte noire à fine bretelles, fendu sur la cuisse. Elle avait mis des chaussures à talons, de la même couleur. Quant à Léanne, elle faisait vraiment penser à une sirène. Sa tenue complètement dorée, jusqu'aux chaussures. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés sur ses épaules bien que de fins fils d'ors aient été rajoutés. Malheureusement, je les quittai à six heures. Je devais retrouver Harry pour boire un verre ensemble. Vérifiant que j'avais tous les cadeaux, je roulai vers chez lui, ayant déposé celui de mon père au pied du sapin que j'avais décoré. Arrivée, je garai ma voiture sur le parking, puisque nous avions prévus d'arriver en limousine. J'entrai et l'appelai.

« - J'arrive, je suis en train de me changer. J'ai bientôt fini !

La voix venant d'en haut, j'en conclus qu'il était dans la salle de bain. J'en profitai donc pour monter dans sa chambre afin d'admirer la vue, sur la terrasse. C'était paradisiaque. Il avait beaucoup neigé la nuit dernière et les toits étaient encore blancs. Au fond de moi, j'espérais qu'on aurait un noël blanc. J'entendis quelqu'un entrer précipitamment.

« - Vite, vite, sinon elle va dire que je la fais attendre !

Me tournant, j'aperçus Harry en serviette.

« - Effectivement, tu vas me faire attendre, dis-je d'une voix douce.

« - Désolé, mais j'ai eu un em…pêchement, dit-il en m'observant de la tête aux pieds.

Je rentrai, la nuit étant fraîche, et tournant sur moi-même, je lui demandai ce qu'il en pensait.

« - Franchement j'adore. T'es vraiment belle ! La tentation faite femme !

« - Merci, ça me touche ! Bon maintenant, à moins que tu ne veuilles y aller en serviette, il faut que tu te changes !

Sur ces mots, je déposai un rapide baiser sur sa joue et sortis. J'avoue que son regard appréciateur remuait quelque chose en moi. Lorsqu'il me rejoignit, un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais au téléphone avec Lily. Elle avait appelé afin de savoir si nous serions en retard. Je notai dans sa voix qu'elle était tendue. Je lui expliquai qu'on ne serait pas chez elle pour dix-neuf heures comme prévu. Je l'entendis soupirer, et raccrocher.

« - Un problème ?

« - Je … Oui, … et bien, soufflais-je en le regardant, ça valait le coup d'attendre ! Ta mère avait l'air tendue !

Je n'écoutai pas ce qu'il me disait, préférant le regarder. Il avait un costume noir très chic avec un nœud papillon de la même couleur que sa veste. Nous rejoignîmes la limousine, et je confiai mes paquets au chauffeur. Quand nous fûmes à l'intérieur en route pour chez ses parents, je prévins James.

Il n'était pas tout à fait sept heures lorsque nous débarquâmes. Je notai qu'il y avait plusieurs personnes traînant dans le jardin.

« - C'est toujours comme ça, dit-il sombrement. Tu vois, à chaque noël, les gens se font super mielleux pour se faire inviter et squatter le jardin jusqu'à ce que le dernier invité soit entré. Après un vigile les mets dehors. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi ils reviennent !

Je souris et m'accrochai à son bras. En fait, je n'étais absolument pas à l'aise. Je réussis à me détendre lorsque nous franchîmes le seuil du manoir. Derrière nous, Tom déposait nos sacs dans l'entrée avec les autres. Je n'y fis plus attention, allant aider Lily. La pauvre était complètement débordée. Je lui dis bonjour et mis la main à la pâte. Tout n'était pas totalement prêt mais ce n'était pas grave vu que nous étions deux. Harry vint saluer sa mère et lui proposa de l'aider.

Quand tout fut prêt, nous rejoignîmes les hommes au salon. Je remarquai, que le jardin était désert, signe que tout le monde était là. J'en profitai pour dire bonjour à tout le monde. Finalement, il n'y avait que James, Will, Nina et Sirius dans le salon avec mon copain, Rémus ayant été retenu. Nous prîmes l'apéritif tranquillement racontant nos journées. J'avoue que j'avais été surprise quand Harry m'avait dit que ses parents ne passaient plus les vacances de Noël en France. Cela dit, ça m'arrangeait, ainsi je ne serais pas seule un jour de fête! Je m'assis à ma place, entre guillemets, et interrogeais Will sur ses amours, et ses informations françaises. Il me proposa de monter voir ses dernières acquisitions. Depuis le fameux soir, dans le jardin, j'avais tissé un lien particulier avec lui. Comme mon petit frère. Quand nous descendîmes, Harry et son père avaient les joues rouges. Je voulus savoir mais un coup d'œil à Sirius me fit comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance de savoir. Je me rassis et me joignis à la conversation. Une demi-heure plus tard, nous passâmes à table. Le menu me fit peur. Entre des feuilletés divers, la salade, la dinde ou encore les pommes de terres et les marrons, j'eus peur que mon estomac explose. Je craignais de froisser Lily, aussi ne pris-je que peu de chaque choses. Vers onze heures trente, Harry me conduit au jardin ou Sirius tira un feu d'artifice.

« - C'est une tradition Potter ! A la fin, c'est l'heure d'ouvrir les cadeaux ! Chacun va discrètement s'absenter poser ses cadeaux. Et le pire, c'est que tu vas être tellement prise dans la beauté de ces feux que tu ne vas même pas t'apercevoir que je vais te quitter, sourit-il en me chuchotant tout ça à l'oreille.

« - Impossible, vu que tu m'as prise dans tes bras ! Quand tu vas partir, je vais avoir froid !

Sur ces mots, nous regardâmes le spectacle. Je vis James, puis Lily s'absenter. Lorsqu'elle revint, ce fut Will qui partit. A la fin de sa besogne, il vint chercher Harry. Celui-ci me proposa de l'accompagner vu que j'ignorais à qui était chaque paire de chaussure ! Nous déposâmes nos présents avant d'aller regarder le bouquet final.

A peine, la lumière fut éteinte que Nina courut jusque dans la maison. Nous entendîmes ses cris de joie jusqu'au jardin. Elle revint surexcitée.

« - Vite, vite, le père Noël est passé ! Mais dépêchez-vous, je veux savoir ce que j'ai eu ! Mais vi-te, dit-elle en poussant son père qui marchait de moins en moins rapidement.

Je ris de bon cœur en entrant. C'est vrai que c'était merveilleux de voir un sapin autant garni. Je vis James prendre une photo avant d'annoncer l'ouverture officielle des cadeaux. Aussitôt, la benjamine plongea sous le sapin à la recherche de ses chaussures. Je l'observais ouvrir ses cadeaux très rapidement. Ses parents prirent de nombreuses photos de son émerveillement face à chaque cadeau. Je notai son sourire face au livre que je lui avais acheté. Elle aimait beaucoup lire à son âge !

Les adultes avaient l'habitude d'ouvrir les présents une fois la petite couchée, afin de se remercier. J'attendais donc qu'elle s'endorme pour voir les réactions de mes présents. Lily fut ravie de ses bijoux, qu'elle monta mettre aussitôt, alors qu'Harry remerciait son parrain pour les vêtements. En effet, celui-ci lui avait offert un costume blanc, ainsi qu'une écharpe marine ainsi que des chaussures italiennes. Je soufflai intérieurement pour ne pas lui avoir acheter le même genre de surprise. Il remercia ensuite ses parents pour le week-end à la campagne. J'avais hâte qu'il ouvre mes cadeaux, vu que j'avais dépensé une fortune pour lui. Quoique le dernier cadeau était resté dans mon coffre.

« - Hermione, fallait pas ! C'est trop beau, dit-il en contemplant l'appareil photo numérique ainsi que le cadre qui allait avec.

« - Et bien si, mon cher ! Comme ça tu ne te plaindras plus que ta maison n'est pas assez décorée à ta manière. Tu as là ton premier cadre avec l'avantage que les photos changeront sans cesse !

J'avoue que j'étais plutôt fière de mon cadeau. Il vint m'embrasser pour la gourmette qu'il pourrait faire graver à sa guise. Quant à son parrain et son père, ils rirent devant le livre que je lui avais acheté.

« - Comprendre les femmes ? Et bien, si ce bouquin peut nous aider à savoir pourquoi vous piquez votre crise quand on lave votre linge délicat avec nos shorts de soccer, je veux bien te l'emprunter Harry !

« - Oh non, Sirius ! Tu n'en n'aurais aucune utilité vu que tu aimes le célibat, dis-je avec un grand sourire.

James éclata de rire à la vue de mes cadeaux. En effet, je lui avais offert trois katanas bleus de différentes longueurs, ainsi qu'un sachet de carambar.

« - C'est pour que tu renouvelles ton stock de blagues, dis-je fière de moi.

Sirius rit, avant d'ouvrir son cadeau. C'était une statue représentant un dragon, bleu et noir aux pupilles d'un vert électrisant. Il me remercia et ouvrit son autre cadeau venant de moi.

« - Cela voudrait-il dire que je drague mal, me demanda-t-il en montrant son livre intitulé « La drague pour les nuls ».

Tout le monde rit. James et Lily m'avaient offert de venir passer les vacances d'été avec eux, ainsi qu'un pull blanc en cachemire et plusieurs autres vêtements. Je les remerciai chaleureusement. Quant à Sirius, il m'offrit un bracelet dans le même style de celui que j'avais avant, avec une chaîne. Soudain Harry disparut. Il revint peu après avec une boîte ronde d'une hauteur de cinquante centimètres à peu près. Il me la tendit. Je la pris, ne sachant trop à quoi m'attendre. Je m'assis et la déposa sur mes genoux. Je tirais sur le ruban et un magnifique chiot tout blanc fit sauter le dessus.

« - Il est magnifique Harry ! Il fallait pas, dis-je prenant la petite boule de poil dans mes bras.

Lily me proposa de le déposer dans le jardin qu'il se dégourdisse les pattes. J'en profitai pour remercier Harry en l'embrassant.

« - C'est un berger blanc Suisse, me dit-il tout fier, enfin, c'est une berger devrais-je dire !

« - C'est une tite fille en plus. Génial ! Je vais l'appeler … on est dans quelle année ?

« - L'année du C selon l'éleveur !

« - Alors voyons ? Caramelle ? Cannelle ? Candie ? Cloé ? Capucine ? Crevette ? Cinda ? Caya ? Crista ? Chrystale ? Caya ? Ouais va pour Caya !

Je retournai voir ma boule de poil et le prenant dans mes bras, je lui demandai :

« - Est-ce que ça te plaît Caya ?

Elle aboya et je décidai qu'elle aimait. Harry m'offrit les gamelles, et autres accessoires tels que les jouets, la laisse et le harnais. J'avoue que c'était le plus beau noël de ma vie. Mon copain en profita et prit pleins de photos de chaque personne avec ses cadeaux. De ses parents s'embrassant, ou encore de Sirius me faisant rire. Je réussis néanmoins à lui faire lâcher son nouveau jouet le temps d'une danse. Je vis cependant James sauter dessus et nous bombarder de clichés.

Lorsque nous revînmes chez lui à quatre heures du matin, je passai chercher le dernier cadeau. J'entrai à sa suite, et plaçai le panier de Caya près du feu.

« - Suis-moi Harry, j'ai un dernier truc pour toi, déclarai-je en montant.

Il avait déjà enlevé son nœud papillon, et déboutonné les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Sa veste étant quelque part dans l'entrée avec ses chaussures. Je l'embrassai passionnément, avant de lui donner une boite rectangulaire de dix centimètre d'épaisseur. Tandis qu'il l'ouvrait, je déposai mes nouvelles affaires à l'endroit où il m'avait fait une place. Lorsque j'eus fini, il était perplexe devant le contenu. Mettant la nuisette noire devant lui, il déclara :

« - Je crois que ce n'est pas ma taille ! Dommage, c'est une belle pièce...

J'étais d'accord avec lui. Elle était complètement transparente et avec de fines bretelles en dentelle noire. Il y avait un boxer de la même couleur avec.

« - Qui a dit que c'était pour toi ?

« - Finalement, dit-il en le plaçant face à moi, elle t'irait drôlement bien ! J'ai d'ailleurs hâte de voir ce que ça donne sur toi !

Aussitôt, il m'embrassa doucement, avant de faire tomber le vêtement au sol. Ce fut une des nuits les plus belles de ma vie. Non que nous ayons couché ensemble, je n'étais pas prête; mais il avait été si doux dans ses caresses que je m'étais complètement abandonnée à lui. Quand je m'éveillai le lendemain, j'eus la surprise de voir Caya à mes côtés. Harry arriva peu après, un plateau dans les mains.

« - Bonjour mademoiselle !

« - Bonjour jeune homme, dis-je en remontant le drap sur ma nudité. Harry, tu sais que si tu l'habitues à monter dans ton lit, elle va croire qu'elle a le droit !

« - C'est notre lit, Chère Dame, et puis tant pis ! Elle a déjà eu de la viande ce matin, et elle a même couru après les pigeons du jardin.

Je l'embrassai tendrement repoussant le plateau. Avec ce que j'avais mangé la veille, je n'avais pas faim du tout. Seulement depuis ma tentative de suicide, j'avais conscience que tous mes gestes étaient épiés. Je commençai d'ailleurs à en avoir marre de rassurer tout le monde. Pourquoi ne comprenaient-ils pas que j'étais simplement stressée ?

Voila, c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui. Bon si comme moi, vous avez détesté ce chapitre, signalez-le moi mdr. Et si vous avez aimé … euh … Appuyez sur le bouton « go » en bas. BiZ

Au passage, vous devez vous demandez, comme Butterfield, pourquoi ils sont si bien habillés juste pour une fête de famille ? La raison est toute simple. C'est une tradition de s'habiller chic pour Noël, du moins dans la famille Potter ! (Rigolez pas, chez moi, c'est comme ça. Une tenue super chic pour manger de la purée … mdr non le repas est plus élaborée quand même lol)

Message à **misty101997** : C'est pas un honneur d'être cité dans le blabla mdr ! C'est juste que j'écris pour moi, mais quand je poste mes histoires, c'est pour avoir l'avis des gens, et si ceux qui lisent peuvent prendre deux minutes pour me donner leurs avis, je ne vois pas pourquoi, les auteurs ne prendraient ces mêmes deux minutes pour leurs répondre ? Parce qu'après tout, rien n'oblige à ce qu'on laisse un commentaire ! Donc, c'est un honneur de savoir que mon histoire te plait assez pour que tu laisse une review !

Time Tell Will


	16. Nouvel An ! Chapitre bonus

**Blabla de moi** : Coucou voici le nouveau chapitre. Bon, il est plus court que les précédents, mais c'est un chapitre bonus en quelque sorte. Vous me l'avez tous réclamé donc je trouvais normal de l'écrire (même s'il n'était pas prévu) ne vous étonnez pas, s'il y a quelques dissemblances dans ma façon d'écrire, mais cette fic est terminée depuis juillet et peut-être que mon style d'écriture a changé depuis. Exceptionnellement, je répondrais à vos reviews par mail ! Bonne lecture à tous, et **big merci à ceux qui laissent des commentaires. Ce chapitre vous ait dédié !**

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Merci à **Butterfield** pour ses corrections et à **Le Saut de l'Ange**, pour son avis.

**CHAPITRE 15(bis) :** Nouvel an

Pour la soirée du nouvel an, j'avoue que j'angoissais. Harry m'avait demandé de ne rien faire d'autre que de m'occuper de moi. Il se chargeait du reste ! Autant dire que je m'inquiétais à savoir ce qu'il me préparait. Pour le moment, nous étions chez ses parents, et il s'était enfermé avec Sirius dans la cuisine. Je regardai Lily qui me sourit.

Une heure plus tard, ils sortaient de leur conciliabule, un grand sourire aux lèvres ! Je déglutis et lorsque, au soir, nous fûmes tous les deux devant un feu de cheminée, je le harcelai pour savoir ce qu'il mijotait.

« - Rien, Mione ! Tu te souviens, tu te fais belle, bien que ça ne sera pas compliqué, et je m'occupe du reste !

« - Ecoute, j'ai pas trop envie de faire la fête ! On aurait simplement pu manger avec ta famille et papa, c'est tout !

Il me sourit, et embrassa mon front. Peu de temps après, nous nous couchâmes, et je n'arrivai pas à trouver le sommeil. Je tournai dans tous les sens essayant de trouver une position confortable pour passer la nuit, mais rien à faire. J'avais chaud, la minute d'après, j'étais gelée, et un bras me gênait. Quand ce n'était pas un des miens, c'était celui d'Harry, qui traînait sur mon ventre ou sous mon cou. Je finis par trouver le sommeil, après l'avoir bien cherché, aux alentours de cinq heures du matin.

Lorsque j'ouvris un œil, la maison était calme, et le lit froid. J'en conclus qu'Harry était parti. Descendant à la cuisine, j'avisai un papier sur la table. Confirmation. Il s'était levé tôt afin d'aller acheter de quoi faire une soupe ! Hein ? Une soupe ?

« - Ton papa a perdu la tête ma fille, dis-je à Caya.

Sur ces mots, je pris de quoi me faire un petit-déjeuner léger, vu qu'il était onze heures, et j'allais prendre une douche. J'en sortis au bout d'un quart d'heure, et, m'habillant d'un jogging, je pris mon chien, et partis courir. Je détestai cette fête, puisque c'était il y a trois ans, jour pour jour, que maman entrait à l'hôpital pour la première fois.

Je rentrai une heure plus tard, lessivée, et je montai prendre une douche, quand je croisai mon homme sortant de la cabine. Je lui volais un baiser et alors que je me lavai, il me rappela de m'occuper juste de moi, et de rester dans la chambre.

« - Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu m'appelles, ok ?

« - Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

« - Parce que j'ai envie de te faire une surprise, et parce que tu mérites que je me décarcasse pour toi, me répondit-il en passant la tête dans la cabine.

Son regard resta accroché au mien, mais je rougis tout de même. Il me sourit tendrement, et sortit de la pièce. Coincée donc au premier étage, je lui demandai plusieurs bouquins de droit, ainsi que mon ordinateur portable. Après tout, j'avais la journée pour fignoler mon dossier. Il m'apporta tout ce qu'il fallait, puis je restai seule. Je travaillai mon devoir, jusque quinze heures, puis allai me préparer. Bien que j'avais acheté une robe blanche, pour le nouvel an, je changeai d'avis au dernier moment, et enfilai une noire toute simple et passe partout. Enfin pas si simple, vu qu'elle arrivait sous le genou et qu'elle était légèrement évasée, mais j'aimais son côté dos nu, et son décolleté léger. Je me fis des yeux de velours, à défaut de charbonneux, puisque ça, je ne savais pas le faire, sans me déguiser en panda. Un peu de gloss et de fard à joue, et j'étais prête … à trouver une coiffure potable! J'essayai plusieurs styles avant de trouver celui qui conviendrait. A savoir, une queue haute, avec des mèches folles que je frisai. Je mis un gros bracelet noir ainsi qu'un blanc à mon poignet gauche. Ridicule, mais j'aimais bien quand même. Il était six heures et la fête ne commençait qu'à sept heures, aussi je profitai de la dernière heure pour m'observer sous toutes les coutures. J'arrangeai quelques détails, j'enclenchai la musique pour danser un peu. Je n'avais pas le cœur à faire la fête, mais si je devais donner le change toute la soirée, autant se préparer non ?!

Peu de temps après, mon copain vint me chercher. Soupirant, je le suivis. Avant que nous ne descendions, il embrassa mon cou, en me murmurant à quel point j'étais fabuleuse ! J'y croyais pas vraiment, mais ne dit-on pas que l'amour rend aveugle ? Lorsque j'arrivai en bas, je fus étonnée. La décoration n'avait pas trop changé, le sapin était toujours dans un coin et les guirlandes au plafond, mais une banderole relatant l'idée de la fête était là. Je félicitai Harry pour le changement, et il rit.

« - T'es pas au bout de tes surprises !

Nos amis arrivèrent et je soufflai de soulagement lorsqu'il m'annonça, après l'arrivée de Léanne, que tout le monde était là. Nous ne serions que six en tout. Plutôt cool ! Nous passâmes au salon, ou une musique d'ambiance se faisait entendre et nous primes l'apéritif. Bon, malgré mon dégoût pour les boissons alcoolisées, je fis l'effort de boire le verre de malibu que me tendit Zac, tout en grignotant des cacahuètes. La discussion allait bon train, puisqu'elle restait sur des sujets légers, puis au bout d'une heure, je crois, on alla à la salle à manger. Le repas fut copieux, comme chaque fois pour ce genre de fête, et je passai plus de temps à grignoter en buvant du coca qu'autre chose. Il faut dire que les cailles aux marrons, accompagnés de sauces en tout genre, en plus des canapés, ça me donnait envie de vomir plutôt qu'autre chose. Le tout arrosé de vin, me semble-t-il ! Pour ma part, je me contentai de soda. La conversation était toujours aussi agréable, puisque nous étions passé aux anecdotes d'enfants. Autant dire qu'on se charriait tous, chacun son tour. Le plus drôle fut le moment ou Damien expliqua que petit, il aurait adoré faire de la danse classique et qu'il tannait ses parents pour prendre des cours. L'imaginer en collant et tutu nous avaient fait taper sur la table, tellement c'était impossible. Non mais franchement, avec la carrure d'athlète qu'il a, c'est inimaginable !

Doucement, deux heures passèrent, puis le repas finis, Mandy frappa dans ses mains comme si elle applaudissait.

« - Et maintenant … Fiesta, hurla-t-elle.

Je soupirai et fermai les yeux quelques secondes, avant de les suivre tous. Bien sûr, la musique avait carrément changée, puisqu'à présent, c'était un bon vieux rock. « Gimme Gimme Gimme » Les garçons poussèrent les meubles, et ils nous entraînèrent sur la piste improvisée. Malgré ma répulsion à faire la fête, je me laissai entraînée, et bientôt, je ne fis plus trop attention à la musique, me contentant d'imiter le rythme de Mandy. Je ne sais pas trop qui s'occupait de la musique, et à vrai dire, et je m'en moquai ! Harry me tendit un verre, et sans réfléchir, je commençai à le boire, quand je fronçai les sourcils.

« - Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

« - La recette personnelle de Sirius pour faire la fête ! De la soupe de champagne, dit-il en servant un verre à chaque personne. Avec plus de citron que la recette normale, mais connaissant mon parrain, ça m'étonne pas !

Je trouvais ça un peu amer, logique, mais je me forçais. Bientôt, je me sentis plus légère, et lorsque Léanne m'invita à danser un slow langoureux, je me laissai aller, et acceptai. Je commençai à avoir chaud, et mes joues devaient être rouge, mais tant pis, je m'amusai trop pour arrêter. Damien, beaucoup plus barré que nous, nous mit au défi de danser sur la table de salon. Je refusai, arguant que nous allions l'abîmer, mais Harry contra mon argument.

« - Enlevez vos chaussures et elle n'aura rien !

« - Je suis partante, si après, vous vous déhancher sur la chanson d'Etienne, déclara Mandy avec aplomb.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois puis acquiescèrent. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, je suivis mes deux amies et montai sur la table de salon. Celle-ci n'étant pas très grande, nous dûmes nous coller les unes aux autres, pour nous déhancher sur l'air. Finalement, la chanson se termina, et Léanne sauta dans les bras de son copain, qui la rattrapa de justesse. Zac prit Mandy sur son dos, et j'explosai de rire. Pour sa part, Harry passa un bras autour de ma taille et me souleva. Déséquilibrée, je m'accrochai à son cou, et il me reposa au sol avant de m'embrasser doucement. Je me collai à lui pour un câlin, sauf que Léanne ne nous en laissa pas le temps. Elle mit la musique prévue et bientôt, ses messieurs commencèrent à se trémousser sur l'air. Le plus drôle fut quand Zac amorça un geste pour ouvrir sa chemise. Sa copine lui sauta dessus en hurlant :

« - Non, non, non mon chéri ! Tu restes habillé ! Y a que moi qui a le droit de voir tes muscles !

Elle avait employé un ton possessif qui nous fit bien rire. Discrètement, j'allai ouvrir le balcon, commençant à avoir vraiment chaud. Au loin, j'entendis quelqu'un compter à rebours, et je stoppais la musique.

« - Hey ! L'année se termine dans … Dix !

« - Neuf ! Huit ! Sept ! Six ! Cinq ! Quatre ! Trois ! Deux ! Un ! Bonne année !

Nous avions tous comptés en hurlant de plus en plus fort à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Nous nous embrassâmes amicalement, chacun notre tour, et lorsque je fus dans les bras d'Harry, que j'avais gardé pour la fin, je lui chuchotais un « Bonne année » dans l'oreille, avant de l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser, et quand nous nous écartâmes, Mandy remit la musique. C'était maintenant Coldplay qui nous accompagnait pour la soirée. Finalement, je l'avais tant redoutée, et à présent, je m'amusais comme une folle. Il faut dire que Damien mettait l'ambiance avec ses défis bizarres. La preuve, il nous proposa de mettre la musique à fond, vu que la résidence était vide, et d'aller danser au jardin. Tous pied nus, ça va de soi. Heureusement que la pelouse était propre et sèche dis donc ! Nous nous déhanchâmes à nouveau, sur un vieux tube puis, nous retournâmes au salon. Nous avions les pieds gelés, et Zac déclara, qu'un bon verre d'alcool ferait passer ça. Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me retrouvai avec un verre à la consistance inconnue, dans les mains. Je haussai les épaules et le but d'un trait. Amer à souhait, c'était carrément dégoûtant ! La chaleur revint, et l'ambiance remonta.

A un moment, un slow se fit entendre, et un bras s'enroula autour de ma taille. Je me tournai pour faire face à mon copain, dont les joues semblaient plus rouges que d'habitude. Je mis mes mains dans son cou, et déposai ma tête sur son épaule. Son souffle chaud me caressa la joue, puis il me chuchota à l'oreille :

« - Je découvre une nouvelle Hermione ce soir ! J'adore l'étudiante studieuse mais je ne pensais pas que tu serais du genre à danser sur une table !

« - Je suis une fille pleine de surprise ! Mais pas un mot à Sirius, sinon ma vengeance sera terrible !

« - Qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer cette fille pleine de surprise !

Etonnée, je levai les yeux pour rencontrer son regard intense. L'alcool faisait briller ses iris d'une manière nouvelle, et il semblait si sincère que j'en été retournée. A la place, je me contentai de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser.

« - Et encore, j'ai pas fini de te surprendre ! Tu vas voir, un jour, tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi !

« - Ce jour est déjà arrivé depuis longtemps ! … Depuis le jour ou je t'ai embrassé pour la première fois il me semble?!

Je rougis en songeant que cette soirée fut riche en première fois ! Mais j'en gardais un très beau souvenir, malgré la mort de maman ! Il avait été là pour moi, d'un bout à l'autre, et si je me relevai si bien de cette absence, je le lui devais en grande partie.

Après ce bref intermède romantique, la musique changea et la fête perdura jusque pas loin de cinq heures du matin. Nous étions tous à moitié barrés, aussi Harry invita tout le monde à rester. Ils acceptèrent tous. Comme nous n'étions pas trop fatigués, nous mîmes la musique en sourdine et nous affalant un peu partout, nous terminâmes la soirée en parlant. J'étais sur les genoux d'Harry, et lui sur un fauteuil. Zac avait Mandy contre lui, et Léanne était blottie dans les bras de son copain sur le canapé.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je grimaçai à cause du soleil qui me caressait le visage. Bon sang, on est en hiver, il devrait pleuvoir ! En plus, j'avais un mal de crâne pas possible. Ouvrant les yeux, je fus étonnée de voir que j'étais dans le salon. Mais plus encore, lorsque je vis mes amis dormant les uns sur les autres. Me levant doucement, je pris l'appareil d'Harry et fis une photo, malgré ma migraine. J'avais mal partout à m'être endormie assise, et je ne rêvais que d'une chose. Un cachet d'aspirine, et une bonne douche ! Ce qui fait deux coses en fait! M'étirant comme un chat, je montai à l'étage ! Finalement, j'avais angoissée pour rien. La soirée avait vraiment été géniale, et je ne regrettai pas d'avoir troqué mon plateau télé contre une fête entre amis.

Et voilà Bon ce chapitre est super court, mais c'est un chapitre bonus, vu qu'il n'était pas prévu à la base. Mais comme vous avez demandé tous à voir la fête du nouvel an, j'ai été obligée de l'écrire ! Enfin, j'avais envie de vous faire plaisir, disons ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçue ! Je l'ai écrit en quelques heures, (puisque j'ai eu l'idée que vers seize heures et qu'il est … Minuit ! Court, surtout que j'ai eu pas mal de problème avec mon ordi ! Enfin bref !) J'espère que ça vous a plut !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	17. De mieux en mieux !

**Blabla de moi** : Et voilà, fini les vacances, on retourne dans le cycle scolaire. Un grand merci à **klaude** (Euh, ils ne sont ensemble que depuis trois mois, on va attendre un peu pour la demande de fiançailles), **HarryPotter3547** (Encore toutes mes félicitations pour l'obtention de ton permis. Et merci pour tes compliments, c'est toujours agréable de savoir que ce que j'ai écrit, pour passer le temps, plait autant), **Butterfield** (T'inquiète, pour ma part, je suis plus que satisfaite de ton travail, c'est moi des fois qui rajoute certains S, vu que j'écris à l'imparfait et au passé simple. Je ne t'ai pas rendu ce chapitre, vu que tu l'avais déjà corrigé), **Stetiphany** (Pour Hermione dansant sur un table, j'en ferais part à Butterfield, c'est son idée mdr, mais ravie que la fête t'es plut), **chris87** (Quoi, toi aussi t'es une fétarde décidément. Je dois être la seule de ce site à ne jamais avoir passé ce genre de soirées : () **cradoss** (Merci, j'espère que celui-là te plaira), **Saika** **Garner** (Héhé, ravie de t'avoir rappelé de bons souvenirs. Pour la musique, j'ai fait en fonction des goûts de Le Saut de l'Ange, parce que moi, franchement, c'est pas le genre que j'écoute.), **Sahada** (euh oui, t'es pas la seule à me le dire. Je tâcherais de rectifier ça dans la journée), **misty101997** (Ravie que ce chapitre t'es plut ! Pour les chapitres bonus, pour le moment, j'en ai pas prévu d'autre désolé !), **bachelor49** (Euh, 2500 mots, ça fait combien de pages word ? mdr Pour ma part, habituellement, les chapitres font au minimum cinq pages (sauf prologue et épilogue) donc là, pour moi, il est vraiment court :p) **lapetiotesouris** (Oui en effet, elle devrait se lâcher plus souvent :p), **Lolie-Lili**, et **MMC** ( Alors dis-moi, tu t'es mise à danser ? Où ton dos te fait toujours souffrir ? Ravie de savoir que ça t'a rappelé tes deux réveillons.) Voilà bonne lecture à vous !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Merci à **Butterfield** pour ses corrections !

**CHAPITRE 16** : De mieux en mieux !

J'étais pressée d'aller en cours. Pas que j'avais développé une sorte d'idolâtrie envers le professeur Rogue, mais nous devions rendre nos dossiers ce matin. Autant dire que plus vite je l'aurais rendu, mieux ce sera. Je n'espérais pas gagner contre cette rouquine de malheur puisque j'étais dans le collimateur du professeur mais tout de même. Du moment que j'approchais les quinze, voir que je les dépassais, c'était suffisant.

J'arrivai en avance à la fac. J'en profitai pour aller à la bibliothèque pour fignoler mon dossier. Seulement, j'avais beau le relire dans tous les sens, je ne voyais pas quoi ajouter d'autre. J'avais monté un dossier béton. A moins que Weasley fille est eu une aide divine, c'était impossible que son client soit innocenté. Alors que je relisais ma plaidoirie, deux mains se posèrent sur mes yeux.

« - Arrête Zac, tu m'empêches de lire !

« - Salut à toi aussi petite sœur. Ça va ?

« - Ouais, les partiels sont à la fin du mois et je stresse comme une malade, sans compter qu'il va falloir rendre notre dossier aujourd'hui, et que comme Rogue a une singulière préférence pour les gosses de riches, je n'ai aucune chance! Et toi ? La forme ?

« - Je suis même carrément zen ! Contre Tyler, c'est trop facile ! T'es au courant qu'il n'a jamais voulu être avocat ? Il a donc quasiment rien fichu. Ce sera du gâteau !

Je souris devant son raisonnement. J'espérais pour lui que Craig Tyler n'ait pas changé d'opinion sinon mon frère était mal. Mandy nous rejoignit avec mon copain. Depuis la fête de nouvel an, nous avions une complicité étonnante. Je savais toujours quand il était préoccupé, et vice versa.

« - Salut ma belle ! Tu vas bien ?

« - Salut. Pour mon état de santé très cher voyez avec mon médecin, le docteur Zac Callaway. Je lui ai fait un récapitulatif de mes différents problèmes !

Nous rîmes en nous dirigeant vers l'amphithéâtre. Avec galanterie, Harry prit mon sac. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, Ginny et sa clique étaient toujours là. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé depuis l'épisode de la voiture. Ceci dit, je n'en n'avais pas vraiment envie. Le professeur arriva et nous fit entrer. Le cours fut relativement long, puisqu'il daigna prendre nos dossiers qu'à la fin. Il nous distribua les résultats des véritables procès après. Je notai que j'avais vu juste. J'avais, en théorie, gagné mon procès, puisque l'avocate représentante de l'enfant avait utilisé les mêmes documents que moi. Néanmoins, je notai qu'elle avait appelé à la barre l'enfant. Chose que j'avais refusé de faire afin de ne pas lui faire revivre le drame. En contrepartie, j'avais fait payé à son père, en plus d'une somme exorbitante, le prix des consultations d'un psychologue pour John Smith Junior. Quand nous sortîmes enfin, je me sentais plus légère. Seulement, nous n'aurions les résultats qu'à la fin du semestre prochain.

« - Il va mettre six mois pour corriger une centaine de dossier, s'exclama Harry.

« - A ce que j'ai entendu, il donne le même genre de travail à toutes ses classes. Il en a trois. Une de criminologie, une d'avocat, et une de psychologie. Donc environs trois cents dossiers. C'est énorme, même quand tu n'as aucune vie sociale, soulignais-je d'un haussement d'épaule.

Sur ces mots, nous entrâmes en cours avec le professeur McGonagall.

La semaine passa très vite. Nos partiels commençaient le lundi suivant. Trois épreuves par jours, sur trois jours. Deux heures pour dire tout ce qu'on avait retenue des premiers mois. Je passai donc mon week-end dans ma chambre calfeutrée, avec interdiction formelle de déranger. Bien que je ne risquais rien. Harry avait fait pareil chez lui, et mon père était toujours absent. Je sursautai quand j'entendis la sonnette retentir.

« - Qui peux bien venir m'ennuyer un dimanche?

Comme je n'avais mis aucune musique, j'allai à la porte doucement pour voir qui était là. Lorsque je vis ma tante Jeanne, je décidai de ne pas ouvrir. Avec elle, je n'avais aucune chance de pouvoir réviser en paix. Elle allait faire tellement de bruit, qu'à côté un stade en construction serait le bonheur ! Je repartis lentement vers ma chambre, et je mis des boules quies afin de ne pas entendre ses prochains coups de sonnettes. Au bout d'un moment, j'eus un nouveau sursaut. La porte de ma chambre venait de s'ouvrir toute seule. Ce n'était que mon père cela dit. J'enlevai mon insonorisation personnelle et l'écoutai. Il me raconta sa journée brièvement avant de m'annoncer qu'il ne serait pas là ce soir.

« - J'ai eu une promotion, et il faut que j'organise les plannings. Ça ne t'ennuie pas j'espère ?

« - Aucun problème, ça me fera réviser dans le calme, dis-je avant d'ajouter en murmurant, de toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si tu étais présent !

Heureusement pour moi, il ne l'entendit pas, par contre, il me harcela pour avoir le prénom de mon violeur. Je serrai la mâchoire et fermai ma chambre à clé. Je remis les boules dans mes oreilles et replongeai dans le monde fascinant du droit social.

Le lundi arriva bien trop vite. J'avais les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil et l'estomac noué par le stress. A peine arrivai-je près de mes amis, que Léanne s'exclama :

« - Mon Dieu, t'es toute maigrichonne Mione, et pâle comme un fantôme !

« - Merci ! Je n'avais pas remarqué, dis-je de mauvaise humeur.

J'étais toujours sur les nerfs durant cette période, seulement comme personne ne me parlait jamais avant, personne n'était au courant. Sauf Ginny bien sûr, mais pourquoi leur dirait-elle ? Avec son silence, elle m'assurait une solitude qui me manquait depuis que j'étais avec Harry. D'ailleurs, celui-ci arriva en sifflotant. Il m'embrassa mais fronça immédiatement les sourcils.

« - La vache, ce que tu es tendue ! Tu t'inquiètes pour rien, avec tes connaissances, tu vas avoir tes examens les mains dans les poches !

Comme je ne répondis rien, il haussa les épaules et dit bonjour aux autres. J'eus conscience de leur conversation qui tourna sur ma maigreur, ma mauvaise humeur, et sur mon air fatigué. J'avoue que j'avais peu dormit ses derniers jours, mais je comptai me rattraper dès que le dernier partiel serait passé. Et quand mon père comprendrait que je n'avais aucune envie de porter plainte contre le rouquin. Au contraire, je partis dès qu'il s'approchait, malgré le soutien d'Harry. En fait ces derniers temps, je fuis tous mes problèmes, me réfugiant dans mes révisions. La sonnerie retentit. Je fermai mon livre et entrai à la suite des autres dans l'amphithéâtre. Par chance, il n'y avait que Zac avec moi, et Malefoy, mais j'oubliai sa présence. Les autres étaient dans l'amphithéâtre d'à côté.

Quand nous sortîmes deux heures plus tard, j'avais l'impression d'avoir atteint ma limite. Ce n'était pourtant que le premier. J'avais tout mélangé, du moins c'était mon impression. Peut-être avais-je été meilleure ? Allez savoir ! Les autres se joignirent à nous et chacun commença à parler de sa performance. Seule, de mon côté, j'avais déjà replongé dans le prochain sujet. Je devais absolument me reprendre sinon, j'étais bonne pour passer une année de plus dans cette école. Et avec Weasley dans le coin, il en était hors de question. La sonnerie reprit et le couloir se vida. Je repris ma place et le second sujet de la journée. Une fois devant, je me mis à écrire rapidement, afin de mettre le plus de connaissance sur ce morceau de papier qui allait décider de ma vie. Je n'avais encore subit aucun échec scolaire. Hors de question que ce soit le premier aujourd'hui. Je sortis au bout d'une heure trente. J'étais vidée. J'allai à la bibliothèque ou je repris mes révisions au calme. A midi, j'en sortis pour aller manger un truc rapide à la cafétéria. Reprenant mes habitudes de partiels, je m'assis à une table seule ou je grignotai le nez au dessus de mes bouquins. J'eus vaguement connaissance de présences à ma table mais mes yeux refusaient de quitter le livre une minute. Lorsque j'eus terminé de manger, enfin que tout était réduit à l'état de bouilli, je me levai prestement l'ouvrage dans une main, le sac sur le dos et le plateau sur l'autre. J'avais peu mangé, aussi je pris ma pomme pour après. C'était le dernier de la journée et je voulais être au top. Je repartis à la bibliothèque afin d'avoir plus de connaissances autour de moi. Je me sentais à l'aise dans cet endroit entouré d'ouvrages informatifs. Il y avait aussi quelques romans mais je n'en avais jamais emprunté. Peu de temps avant que la sonnerie de retentisse, j'allai devant l'amphithéâtre.

« - … toujours comme ça. Chaque année, elle triture sa nourriture en lisant. En fait, elle n'a jamais été très entourée, vu qu'elle nous disait simplement bonjour. Elle était super méfiante ! Dès qu'on lui parlait de cours, elle roulait les yeux et nous demandait ce qu'on voulait.

« - Oui mais habituellement, elle n'est pas si maigre non ?

La sonnerie m'empêcha d'entendre la suite de la conversation. Bien que je m'en fichais un peu. Je ne savais pas trop qui avait parlé, et j'en avais retenu que l'inquiétude.

Je fus la dernière à sortir de la salle d'examen. Revoyant ce que j'avais noté, je sursautai quand une main se posa sur mon bras.

« - Mione, tu es avec nous là ?

« - Hein, dis-je en les regardant tous. Désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu ! Alors ça a été comment pour vous ?

Tandis qu'ils me parlaient, je suppose, je replongeai dans mes pensées. J'étais certaine d'avoir oublié quelque chose ! Sans m'en apercevoir, je me retrouvai devant ma voiture. Je saluai tout le monde et partis. Plus vite je serais chez moi, plus vite, je me remettrais au travail. Il me restait six matières à passer, soit deux jours de cours.

Le mercredi soir dont nous rêvions tous arriva enfin. Je soufflai un bon coup et je sortis un paquet de gâteau de mon sac. L'ouvrant, j'en proposai à tout le monde avec le sourire.

« - La fin des partiels, ça se fête non ? Plus de révisions avant le mois prochain !

Je me stoppai quand je vis mes amis me regarder bizarrement.

« - Tu rigoles, je reprendrais les révisions en mai, personnellement, déclara Léanne.

Je ris. J'avais oublié que j'étais la seule à réviser longtemps à l'avance. Seulement, j'avais besoin d'avoir le cerveau occupé, pour éviter de penser au vide de ma vie.

« - Dites, ça vous tente d'aller boire un pot quelque part ?

« - Désolé, ma célébrité m'en empêche mais on peut aller à la maison. A moins que cela ennui mademoiselle. Ainsi, tu verras Caya ! Non parce qu'elle s'ennuie de toi, mademoiselle !

Je rougis de honte. Hormis ces cinq derniers jours, je passai mon temps chez mon copain. A tel point que j'y avais entreposé la plupart de mes effets, et là j'avais complètement oublié mon propre chien.

« - Passez devant, j'ai un truc rapide à faire, je vous rejoint dans un quart d'heure, dis-je en courant vers ma voiture.

J'allai directement dans une animalerie. Je demandai à la vendeuse qu'elle m'indique quoi offrir à ma chienne que j'avais délaissée le temps de mes partiels. Elle me proposa plusieurs articles, mais aucun ne me plaisaient. J'eus subitement une idée. Remerciant la vendeuse, j'achetai un os pour qu'elle fasse ses dents, et repartis direction une autre boutique.

Vingt minutes plus tard j'arrivai dans la résidence. Je croisai le premier conseiller de la Reine. Le saluant brièvement, je me dirigeai chez Harry. J'entrai lentement, essayant de me faire toute petite. Seulement ce fut raté. Caya qui était sur les genoux de Mandy sauta au sol, accourant rapidement vers moi. Je déposai mon sac, mon manteau et j'enlevai mes chaussures tout en la caressant. J'allai rejoindre le groupe passant à la cuisine, déposer quelque chose. Je pris un verre et trinquai avec eux.

« - Alors ma petite poupée, comment tu vas, demandai-je à ma chienne tandis que mes amis parlaient entre eux. Tu m'en veux de ne pas être venue te voir ? Mais t'inquiètes, je vais me faire pardonner !

Sur ces mots, je me levai et partis chercher son os. Heureusement à l'intérieur, il y avait des friandises en attendant qu'elle soit assez grande pour commencer à ronger son os. Ceci dit, elle était adorable avec son gros cadeau dans la bouche, et la queue en l'air. Je rigolai et l'appelant, je pris une photo d'elle avec le cadeau de mon copain. Je rejoignis tout le monde et Léanne nous fit sursauter lorsqu'elle vit les photos de Noël et celle du Nouvel An. Il faut dire que nous étions sublimes. Nous reparlâmes quelques temps des fêtes puis Damien et sa copine durent repartir chez leurs parents. Mandy et Zac suivirent peu après, nous laissant en famille. Dès qu'ils furent partis, j'allai à la cuisine. J'avais acheté une pièce de bœuf que je m'amusai à couper en plusieurs morceaux avant de les faire cuire un peu. Pendant ce temps Harry partit prendre une douche. Tout en retournant la viande, je repensai à tous ces instants volés dans la douche. Je soupirai avec mélancolie avant de regarder Caya. Nous lui avions interdit l'accès à la cuisine mais cette demoiselle était assise à la limite, la tête penchée sur la droite. Je lui lançai un morceau qu'elle attrapa au vol. Elle le goba et me regarda, ses petites oreilles courbées et la langue pendante. Elle se léchait les babines de temps à autre. Quand j'eus fini, je déposai le tout dans une barquette, que je déposai dans le salon sur la table. Son apprentissage avait commencé. Elle commençait à s'asseoir sur ordre mais elle était encore chapardeuse. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas propre et devait être sortie toutes les trois heures quasiment, mais c'était temporaire. Elle tenta de se servir à plusieurs reprises mais une petite tape sur le museau la dissuada. Seulement je m'ennuyai vite. Je prévins Harry et allai promener Caya en prenant avec moi quelques biscuits.

Quand je revins, mon copain était déjà au fourneau. Laissant la chienne boire, j'ouvris le balcon, et allai le voir.

« - Un coup de main ?

« - Non, non, c'est bon. Repose-toi ! Ce soir, je te bichonne, tu n'as presque rien mangé ces derniers jours, il faut te remplumer !

Je souris, et lui volant un baiser, j'épluchai les œufs avant de les couper. Comme il avait beaucoup de chose à surveiller sur la cuisson, il ne put me les enlever des mains. Fière de moi, je lui souris quand il me fusilla des yeux.

« - Bon d'accord, je voulais juste t'aider. Pour la peine, je vais aller réviser ou peut-être prendre une bonne douche, dis-je en observant son jeans baggy qui lui allait si bien.

Je montai me laver en chassant les idées noires qui arrivaient à grands pas. Je pris mon gant de crin et commençai à me gratter à sang. Je me sentis sale à chaque fois que je voyais cette touffe carotte, ou quand je repensai à avant. Je sortis vingt minutes plus tard, la peau rouge et m'habillai d'un pantalon noir large. Je pris un des pulls d'Harry et m'y blottis en descendant. J'avais la sale habitude de lui piquer celui-ci en particulier. Il était tout doux en velours et tenait bien chaud. Je m'allongeai au sol, et la tête de Caya se posa sur mon ventre, tandis que je lui grattai le derrière de l'oreille en réfléchissant. J'avais peur qu'Harry me quitte lassé d'attendre.

« - Arrête de ruminer des idées noires, me dit-il, ça se voit sur ton visage.

« - Désolé, j'essaie juste de prédire quand tu vas me quitter.

J'avais les yeux fermés mais je l'entendis s'approcher. Je pouvais même imaginer ses sourcils froncés. Il me vola un baiser et dit :

« - Tu peux me dire pourquoi, je ferais quelque chose d'aussi absurde ?

Je lui expliquai donc ma théorie. Selon moi, d'ici la fin février, il allait commencer à éprouver manque et frustration d'avoir une copine sans pour autant la toucher. Il allait donc se remettre à regarder les autres filles et s'apercevoir que la faculté en était remplie. Il finirait par tomber amoureux et me quitter pour une jolie blonde ou une sulfureuse brune. Une belle au cheveux noir corbeau, qu'il pourrait toucher sans la sentir se raidir sous ses doigts.

« - Mione, tu sais pourtant que je ne vais pas te quitter pour _ça _! Peut-être que tu ne t'en aperçois pas, mais chaque jour, entre guillemets, on va plus loin. Et le fait d'en parler à ma mère sans lui dire qui, est positif pour toi. Tu évacues et bientôt ça sera de l'histoire ancienne. Peu m'importe que ce soit la semaine prochaine, ou l'année prochaine. Je vais t'attendre. Ceci dit, si tu portais plainte, ça te ferait peut-être du bien, ajouta-t-il sur une voix douce.

« - Je sais, enfin peut-être que c'est vrai tout ça, mais je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à en parler. Je le revis sans cesse, et je n'arrive pas à m'en détacher. Je revois chacun de ses gestes mais je ne peux pas les décrire ni les montrer. J'en suis incapable !

« - Il va pourtant falloir que tu essaies. Tu es en train de déprimer à cause de cette histoire, elle te bouffe de l'intérieur !

« - Peut-être mais je ne peux pas, dis-je en me relevant d'un coup. Tu peux concevoir ça quand même, non? Je n'ai pas cette force que tout le monde imagine. Je suis faible ok ? Ce n'est pas compliqué à saisir pourtant. Je ne peux pas, je bloque ! Pourquoi personne ne cherche à comprendre ! Vous voulez tous que j'en parle, mais moi je veux oublier, dis-je alors que des larmes coulaient sur mes joues.

Sans un mot, il me prit dans ses bras et m'approcha de lui. Je le serrai contre moi, voulant être rassurée. J'avais peur du monde. Je tremblai à chaque coiffure rousse en pétard. Je voulais juste me retrouver un an auparavant, blottie contre ma mère à lui raconter une histoire à l'hôpital. Lorsque mes larmes se tarirent enfin, nous nous relevâmes et je me forçai à avaler quelque chose.

Voila, bon on avance pas, sauf peut-être qu'on sait qu'elle commence à en avoir ras la casquette. Alors par contre, je vous préviens, je vais devoir faire une ellipse temporelle. Sinon, on y est encore dans cinquante chapitres vu qu'à la base, je ne devais pas inclure la fête de Noël et tout le tralala. Bon laissez-moi des reviews si vous avez un avis sur le chapitre.

Bye

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	18. Routine !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Malgré les problèmes internet, j'arrive à poster à temps Youpii ! Un grand merci à **chris87** (Dis donc, à chaque fois que je poste, quelqu'un fête quelque chose, c'est dingue non ? Je note que tu es très perspicace, c'est mauvais pour moi, tu vas deviner la fin de mon histoire avant qu'elle ne soit postée mdr.), **MMC** (Salut ma p'tite enfonceuse de porte ouverte mdr Je t'avoue qu'elle exagère peut-être un peu mais bon en même temps, j'agis pareil, je mange peu quand je suis stressée donc …), **klaude** (Tu as trouvé ce chapitre triste ?), **Lolie-Lili** (Voilà qui devrait te rassurer. Un chapitre pour le moins romantique), **bachelor49** (J'adore ta review courte et très analytique mdr ! Est-ce que Ron va payer ? Je sais pas, peut-être ? Tu voudrais qu'il paye comment ?), **Lapetiotesouris** (Euh ouais, rassure-toi, elle va bientôt agir contre ron (sans majuscule, c'est mieux lol) vu qu'on arrive à la fin de la fic toute manière et oui, c'est dommage :p), **misty101997** (Ravie de savoir que ça t'es plut ! J'attends ton prochain mail avec impatience), **Saïka** **g****arner**, **Sahada** (T'as eu une bonne idée. Je n'y avais pas pensé !), **cradoss**, **DD-Love-HP** (Ma tite romantique, ce chapitre devrait te plaire à fond les ballons :p), et **HarryPotter3547** (Je t'en pris passe ton bac, c'est plus important !) Et voilà, merci également à ceux qui lisent et mette en alerte ou favoris sans donner leurs avis, mais vous savez, je mords pas ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclaimer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclaimer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 17** : Routine !

Durant les mois qui suivirent, une certaine routine s'était instaurée dans notre couple. Nous allions en cours le lundi, se voyant à peine, ensuite je travaillai le soir. Le samedi je m'occupais du ménage, des courses enfin ce genre de choses, pendant que son entraîneur s'occupait de l'athlète qui sommeillait en mon copain. Il rentrait relativement fatigué, et pendant qu'il prenait une bonne douche, je terminai le repas. Notre soirée finissait soit par un repas avec ses parents ou alors devant un film. D'ailleurs, je commençai sérieusement à m'ennuyer ferme. J'en parlai un soir à mon copain.

« - Dis-moi, ça t'ennuie si je sors samedi ?

« - Du moment que tu ne te mets pas à draguer à tout bout de champ, ça ne me pose pas de problème dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Il faut dire que j'étais en train de terminer le repas du soir justement. Me retournant, la spatule à la main, je répliquai :

« - Hey ! Mais tu me prends pour qui ?

« - Pour une jeune femme incroyablement belle et naïve, murmura-t-il en enlevant la cuillère de mes mains avant de m'embrasser.

Malgré moi, je le repoussai avant de tourner ma sauce. Ceci dit, je laissai sa bouche se balader sur ma peau. J'étais parcourus de frissons tout le temps que dura cette douce torture. Finalement, j'éteignis la gazinière. Tout était prêt. Nous nous attablâmes et je repris le fils de la conversation.

« - En fait, je pensais juste aller traîner avec Mandy et Léanne, et sûrement leurs copains, et je voulais savoir si ça ne t'ennuierait pas.

« - Mais non, pas du tout. Je ne suis pas ton père, je suis ton copain très chère ; je ne t'ai jamais imposé de limite de sorties ou autres. C'est toi qui es devenue casanière !

Je lui envoyais un morceau de pain pour toute réponse !

Lorsque le samedi en question arriva, je m'apprêtai rapidement, tout en veillant à mon image. Depuis cet article sur mon cancer, j'étais souvent pris en photo à mon insu. Léanne m'avait donc conseillé de toujours soigner ma tenue. J'optai pour un jeans bleu et un pull blanc que m'avait offert Lily. La journée fut éprouvante. Nous avions fait les boutiques pour la plupart du temps, avant d'aller se poser dans un parc ou des enfants s'aspergeaient d'eau. Ceci dit, je ne regrettai rien. C'était comme une bouffée d'oxygène. Je commandai une pizza, fis rapidement une salade et partit sous la douche. Lorsque j'en sortis, je m'habillai d'une robe blanche et j'allai dans la chambre quand je vis mon copain allongé, la pizza à ses côtés. « Adieu révisions, pensais-je. » Je m'allongeai à ses côtés et prenant une part, je l'interrogeai en écoutant ce qu'il me disait. Bien que la routine de notre couple pèse, j'appréciai ces rares moments ou nous étions tous les deux sans rien d'autre que le chien qui avait passé la journée chez ses parents. Quand il eut terminé, il m'interrogea sur ma journée. Je souris et lui expliquai brièvement ce qu'était une journée entre filles. A la fin de mon récit, il rit et déclara qu'il préférait s'entraîner toute une journée plutôt que de passer une après-midi avec trois filles.

« - Aussi jolies, soient-elles, termina-t-il en souriant.

Je fis semblant d'être vexée pendant au moins un quart de secondes, puisqu'il enleva le carton de pizza avant de me chatouiller. J'explosai de rire, le priant d'arrêter. Ce qu'il fut au bout d'une heure, selon moi. Il se plaça juste au dessus de moi, et me vola un baiser. Seulement, il ne bougea pas, et je dus me lever légèrement pour l'embrasser tandis que je me rallongeai, l'entraînant avec moi. Nous commençâmes à nous déshabiller quand l'interphone grésilla.

« - Monsieur Potter, vous êtes là ?

Il grogna quelque chose, avant d'appeler le concierge.

« - Berny ? Je suis chez moi pourquoi ? Ah d'accord ! Pas de problème ! Merci !

Aussitôt, il se tourna vers moi, un sourire en coin.

« - On va être obligé de remettre ça à plus tard. Mes parents arrivent avec Caya !

« - Ma chienne, criais-je en sortant rapidement du lit, tout en replaçant ma robe.

Je le vis sourire avant de déclarer :

« - Je me demande si tu es aussi contente de me voir que Caya !

« - Oui, sauf que toi, je ne sais jamais quand tu arrives, je ne peux donc pas te sauter dessus !

Sur ces mots, je sortis de la chambre et descendis les escaliers juste à temps pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir. La chienne courut jusqu'à moi et me sauta dessus, manquant de me faire tomber. J'eus le visage complètement lavé par sa langue mais je souriais. Je m'y étais attachée à cette boule de poil. Entre deux bonds, je pus dire bonjour aux parents de mon copain, qui étaient seuls.

« - Salut vous deux, les enfants ne sont pas avec vous ?

« - Non Harry, tes frères et sœurs sont chez des amis, déclara Lily en souriant. Ils y passent la nuit d'ailleurs.

« - Alors ce soir, c'est dîner aux chandelles, demandai-je, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

« - Hélas non ! Tu ne connais pas encore les Potter masculins ! Incapable de romantismes !

« - Hey, c'est faux objecta Harry. Je sais être romantique ! Notre première soirée l'était, n'est-ce pas ?

« - Euh … Je … C'était pas un dîner aux chandelle avec un solo au violon derrière, mais c'était quand même pas mal, avouais-je en réprimant un sourire.

Je vis Harry froncer les sourcils.

« - Et puis d'autres fois, par ci par là, mais jamais trop pour que j'ai l'impression de vivre dans un rêve, dis-je histoire qu'il sache que notre relation me plaisait ainsi.

Sur ces mots je lui souris. Il m'embrassa et proposa à boire. Alors que Lily et moi nous assîmes, James au contraire, suivit son fils dans la cuisine. Faisant fit de ce détail, je discutai avec ma mère de substitution. Les garçons revinrent quelques instants plus tard, nos vestes à la main.

« - Mesdames, commença James, puisque vous avez insulté le romantisme des Potter …

« - Nous nous voyons contraint de vous prouver que vous avez tord, continua Harry.

« - Ainsi, nous vous serions grès de bien vouloir accepter de vous habiller…

« - Afin que nous puissions vous emmener dîner !

Je souris et enfilant mon blouson, je fixai mon copain. Secouant la tête, je ris quand, prenant très au sérieux leur idée, James sortit le premier afin de vérifier qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Lily et moi suivirent, et Harry ferma la marche, ainsi que la porte. Ils nous prirent tous les deux le bras, et nous dirigeâmes vers la limousine. Tom vint nous ouvrir, et nous montâmes dans le même ordre que nous étions partis de la maison. La voiture démarra alors que les garçons étaient aux petits soins pour nous. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, la voiture s'immobilisa. Le chauffeur vint faire son travail et je notai que nous étions devant un restaurant assez coûteux. Je voulus protester, seulement mon copain ne m'en laissa pas le temps. Il me tendit son bras et déposa son index sur mes lèvres. Faisant un « non » de la tête, il me sourit. Soupirant, j'avançai à côté de lui, et nous rentrâmes dans le restaurant. Le maître d'hôtel nous escorta jusqu'à notre table. Les deux garçons rivalisaient en attention et je vis Lily retenir un rire. Ceci dit, je devais être dans le même état. Elle avait une classe naturelle et tout ce qu'elle mettait lui allait bien. A côté, je faisais vraiment étudiante dans ma robe blanche à côté de ma peut-être future belle-mère, qui avait un bel ensemble crème. Quelqu'un arriva et nous donna les menus. Je le regardai cherchant ce que j'allais choisir. Je dus être trop longue puis qu'Harry commanda pour moi « comme la dernière fois, songeai-je. » Nos commandes prises, mon copain saisit ma main et la caressa doucement, tout en me fixant. Ce regard me mit mal à l'aise et je baissai les yeux avant de fixer autre chose que mes cuisses. Je l'entendis rire doucement, avant de se pencher vers moi.

« - On dirait que je t'intimide !

« - C'est pas toi, c'est tout le reste !

« - Comment ça, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« - Mais oui, regarde-moi Harry ! Je ne suis pas franchement habillée pour ce genre d'endroit, et puis je n'y connais rien à la gastronomie française. C'est bien simple, j'ai l'impression d'être une mouche dans une salade !

Il rit doucement, et se rapprocha de moi au maximum.

« - Tu dis n'importe quoi. Ta tenue est très bien pour ce genre d'endroit, comme tu le dis. Dans des restos du genre, il faut simplement donner l'impression d'être bourgeois. Et comme t'as une noblesse naturelle, ça ne devrait pas être compliqué pour toi de ne pas mettre tes pieds sur la table ni de roter le plus fort possible ! N'est-ce pas ma petite mouche ?

Je lui souris doucement avant de l'embrasser. Le serveur arriva à ce moment précis. Il déposa nos plats ainsi que les verres et la bouteille de champagne. Lorsqu'il partit, après avoir remplit nos verres, j'avouai à Harry que je n'étais pas portée sur le champagne. Je trouvai ça écœurant et franchement amer. Il sourit et bus mon verre en plus de sien, avant de me rappeler la soupe de champagne. Je grimaçais à ce souvenir, le lendemain avait été très dur pour moi, puisque j'avais renoncé à prendre de l'aspirine pour calmer ma légère migraine. Lors du repas, il ne me quitta pratiquement pas des yeux, ce qui commençait à me gêner passablement. Je veux dire, j'adorai quand il me fixait habituellement, seulement d'habitude, il avait ce petit sourire en coin. Je me frappai mentalement, et décidai d'entrer dans son jeu. Je plongeai mon regard dans le sien tout en lui faisant gentiment du pied. Je me félicitai quand je vis son fameux sourire arriver.

« - Tu sais que comme ça t'es vachement craquant, murmurai-je en m'approchant de lui.

« - Et toi alors ! T'es au courant que le rouge aux joues te va magnifiquement bien !

Je souris sans toutefois le lâcher des yeux. A vrai dire, j'avais complètement oublié ou nous étions. Les seules choses qui comptaient étaient sa main sur la mienne, ses prunelles dans les miennes, et la musique jouant en arrière fond. Je notai que ses yeux brillaient d'une nouvelle étincelle. Lorsque nous eûmes terminé notre repas, nous nous levâmes et je me souvins que ses parents étaient là aussi. Le garçon de salle apporta deux additions. Avant que je n'aie pu faire un geste Harry s'empara de la notre et partit la payer en compagnie de son père. Lily me regarda.

« - Alors cette soirée ?

« - Franchement j'ai rien à en dire pour le moment ! Et toi ?

« - Moi si ! Je ne serais pas contre un bouquet de roses énormes !

« - Finalement, cette soirée n'est pas encore parfaite, dis-je avant de rire doucement.

Les garçons revinrent à cet instant, et nous prîmes le chemin des vestiaires ou nos vestes avaient passé le repas. Alors que nous sortions du palace, James demanda à sa femme ce qu'il se passait. En effet, la mère de mon copain faisait la moue. Riant sous cape, j'écoutai sa réponse.

« - Je … C'est rien, cette soirée est tellement … Presque parfaite James. J'avais tord, vous savez être un peu romantique ! Hermione est d'accord avec moi !

Ils me regardèrent tous les deux, et je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rigoler des grimaces qu'elle faisait alors que personne ne la regardait. Seulement, ils eurent beau m'interroger, je ne dévoilai pas ce que m'avait confié Lily. Tom nous ouvrit la porte et nous rentrâmes. La mère d'Harry et moi fûmes subjuguées. Dans la limousine, deux énormes bouquets de roses nous attendaient. James tendait le bouquet rouge à sa femme alors que j'avais le bouquet blanc de la part de mon copain. Malgré l'étroitesse de l'endroit, je sautai à son cou et l'embrassai. Peu après, nous roulâmes avant de nous stopper près de la Tamise. Nous allâmes sur le ponton et je plongeai mes yeux dans l'eau qui reflétait le ciel.

« - C'est vraiment magique, murmurais-je pour moi.

« - C'est notre histoire qui l'est. Depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je vis sur une autre planète et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout envie d'en partir ! Je t'aime belle Hermione, chuchota Harry à mon oreille.

Ces mots étaient tellement beaux que je l'embrassai doucement pour le remercier, ne trouvant pas les mots nécessaires. Je restai lovée une demi-heure dans ses bras, avant que nous ne remontions dans la limousine. Lorsqu'elle nous déposa devant la résidence d'Harry, ses parents partirent aussitôt, nous laissant terminer la soirée à note guise. Je souris devant le sous-entendu de James, sachant pertinemment que j'en étais incapable. Ceci dit, je n'étais pas contre une douche bien chaude. Quand je fus sous l'eau, je regrettai ses moments ou nous étions nus, tous les deux sous le jet. Je sortis rapidement sachant qu'Harry devais en avoir envie. Passant dans la chambre, je mis ma chemise de nuit, avant d'aller mettre le reste de la pizza au frigo. Prenant mon livre de droit, je commençai à le réviser, quand je le vis voler hors de mes mains. Levant les yeux, je vis mon copain, me regarder méchamment.

« - Ah non très chère, ce soir, tu ne révises pas ! C'est ta soirée, alors tu peux te faire masser, chouchouter tout ce que tu veux, mais hors de question que tu plonges dans tes bouquins, termina-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

Le reste de la soirée fut divin. Il entreprit de me masser doucement avant que nous nous installions devant un film de mon choix. Je choisis un de mes préférés, et bientôt, nous regardâmes Patrick Swaze danser avec Jennifer Grey.

Le lendemain la routine reprit. Nous étions dimanche, et le soleil brillait. Comme le lit était vide, j'en conclus que mon copain était dans le jardin. Je descendis et souris devant le tableau qui s'offrait à moi. Harry, habillé d'un jeans et d'un pull blanc, était entrain de lancer la balle à Caya. Mais quand elle me vit, elle lâcha son jouet et courut vers moi. Autant elle pouvait être douce et câline, autant le matin, elle était toujours entrain de me sauter dessus. J'entendis rire mon copain tendis que j'essayai de calmer la boule de poils.

« - Caya, stop, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Je fus étonnée de la voir obéir aussi facilement. M'essuyant le visage avec la serviette que m'offrait Harry, je l'embrassai doucement.

« - ça va toi ?

« - Mais très bien. J'ai dormit avec une superbe créature après une soirée magique, pourquoi irais-je mal ? Et toi, bien dormit ?

« - Impeccable. Ceci dit, j'ai eu un drôle de réveil. Je suis sûr de m'être endormit dans les bras de l'homme de ma vie, seulement, je me suis réveillée seule !

Il sourit avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Je n'avais plus les pieds au sol mais peu m'importait. Il me fit tourner quelques secondes, durant lesquelles Caya aboya tout en tournant autour de nous. J'explosai de rire devant le comique de la situation. Lorsqu'il me déposa sur le canapé, je m'accrochai à lui, et l'embrassai tendrement. J'avais envie de le sentir près de moi.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. J'espère que ça vous à plut. Bisous.

Time Tell Will !!!


	19. Résolution !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci à **MMC** (Ravie que le romantisme de l'autre chapitre t'es plut ! Mais dis donc, tu veux ma mort à dire que je mords ? mdr), **klaude** (En effet, ils ne peuvent pas trop sortir comme ils le veulent mais bon, ils compensent plutôt bien, tu verras dans quelques chapitres !), **chris87** (Ravie que ça t'es plut ! Et merci ! Grace à toi, Ness et Brian (je crois que tu les connais) me lisent ! C'est gentil ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Mais en logique oui, tout le monde l'attend un peu celui-là), **maxine2** (Ravie que l'allusion à Dirty dancing t'es plut), **Newness** (Merci à vous deux pour votre avis. Pour ma part, j'avoue que je préfère écrire à la première personne, on peut plus mettre les ressenti, mais ce n'est que mon avis. Et merci pour l'éclaircissement, j'avoue qu'au début, je me demandais pourquoi vous parliez au pluriel mdr), **Lapetiotesouris** (Non finalement, y a plus grand-chose à raconter à mon humble avis, ou alors, j'ai pas assez développé, mais bon, tu verras, ça va aller vite), **Lolie-Lili** (Ravie que ça t'es plut), **Saika** **Garner** (Tu sais que tu dois être la seule personne que je connais qui n'aime pas le romantisme ? mdr ! Pour la fic dont tu m'as parlé, je veux bien y aller mais ton lien marche pas ), **misty101997** (Et voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre ! J'attends ton mail avec impatience bye), **Butterfield** (En effet, j'ai assez axé sur Hermione, mais bon James et Lily sont heureux en ménage donc … Pour le prochain chapitre, juré dès que tu auras commenté celui-là, je t'envoie l'autre. Bye), **cradoss** (Tu verras, elle se décoince bientôt (je crois)), et enfin **DD-Love-HP** (Mdr j'en parlerais aux couples que je connais, pour éviter le divorce, faites des soirées romantiques lol ! En tout cas, tu as raison, la plupart des gens aiment Caya mdr à croire que c'est elle l'héroïne lol)

**Petite note** : Comme certains le savent, déjà, on arrive au bout. Il doit rester 2-3 chapitres ! Voilà comme ça, tout le monde le sait ! Bonne lecture !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

**CHAPITRE 18** : Résolution !

Le mois d'Avril venait de se terminer. Avec lui, approchait le mois de mai, si désagréable. Les beaux jours revenaient alors que je serais coincée à la maison pour réviser. Cependant, j'avais pris assez d'avance pour pouvoir m'octroyer un week-end de détente. Cela dit, depuis Noël, j'avais peu vu Lily. Bien sûr, chaque vendredi après-midi, j'allais la voir à son travail mais simplement pour lui parler de ma vie. Nous évoquions peu ma relation avec Harry. D'ailleurs, j'étais en train de me garer en bas de l'immeuble. Je saluai la secrétaire qui me connaissait bien depuis que Lily lui avait expliqué que je sortais avec son fils. Dans la salle d'attente, je pris mes notes et commença à relire le mois d'Avril. Le reste était déjà dans ma tête, je n'aurais qu'à le revoir la semaine précédent le partiel. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Rangeant mes feuilles, je suivis Lily dans son bureau. Il était spacieux avec une grande fenêtre ou un rideau beige siégeait. Je regardai le canapé marron et m'assis sur le fauteuil comme d'habitude.

« - Alors votre semaine, miss Granger, me demanda-t-elle.

« - Ola, dis-je en soupirant, elles sont de plus en plus épuisantes. Entre les examens qui approchent, malheureusement et mon père qui est de plus en plus absent, je n'arrive pas à me concentrer sur mes cours. J'ai deux fois plus de travail chez moi, et du coup, je néglige Harry, qui va finir par me quitter d'ailleurs. Surtout qu'il est distant en ce moment ! Pas que je le soupçonne de me tromper non, mais, nous nous disputons souvent ses dernières semaines. C'est toujours pour la même raison. Mon père et lui veulent absolument que j'aille porter plainte mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne conçoive que je ne peux pas en parler. Enfin, si je peux dire, je me suis fait violer par untel mais c'est tout. Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans les détails, ma voix se bloque, je perds mes mots, je tremble et je me mets à bafouiller des propos incompréhensibles. Bien sûr mon père ne sait pas qui m'a fait ça. Le connaissant, il irait porter plainte à ma place, et je ne veux pas !

« - Et pourquoi pas ?

« - Parce que c'est une démarche que je veux faire, si j'en ressens le besoin. De toute manière s'il le fait, je réfuterais la vérité, quitte à faire un faux témoignage !

« - Comment Harry ressent ça ?

« - Et bien, ça le blesse de me voir déprimer, et de ne pas me voir passer outre. Ceci dit, il comprend que c'est à moi de faire ces démarches. Mais j'ai peur qu'il se lasse d'attendre. Après tout, le campus est remplit de jolies filles et je comprendrais qu'il en ait marre de m'attendre, surtout que je me raidis de plus en plus tôt. Je n'arrive plus à oublier le temps d'un câlin. Je me tends dès que sa peau entre en contact avec la mienne alors qu'à Noël, nous allions plus loin. Je n'y arrive plus !

Elle me tendit un mouchoir et nous reprîmes notre conversation. Lorsqu'une heure plus tard je sortis, je la remerciai. Je passai la soirée avec mon père exceptionnellement. J'arrivai rapidement chez moi et commençai la préparation du repas. Il entra avec une heure de retard et nous commençâmes à manger rapidement. Je n'avais pas cours demain, mais Harry et moi avions prévus d'aller se balader dans la campagne environnante. Ça m'ennuyait beaucoup de ne pas être avec Caya mais mon père m'avait promit d'être là et puis Harry gardait Nina. Vers neuf heures, je partis dans ma chambre me mettre en pyjama. Vu que je dormais ici, autant se mettre en tenue rapidement, surtout qu'il avait loué mon film préféré, « PS : I love you ». Je le rejoignis sur le canapé et nous mîmes le film en route. Quand il fut fini, je déclarai que c'était vraiment agréable de voir des gens heureux.

« - Ah oui, c'est vrai que ce petit con ne paye toujours pas ce qu'il t'a fait !

« - Papa ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer. Je t'ai dit que je n'étais pas prête ! Et puis, c'est très bien comme ça ! Il en rediscutera avec sa conscience. Je vais déjà voir un psy, ne me demande pas d'aller voir un policier en prime !

« - Cela dit, si tu le faisais, j'arrêterais de t'ennuyer avec ça. Mais je vois bien que tu n'arrives pas à passer à autre chose. Tu sais, entre le décès de ta mère et ton viol, c'est compréhensible que tu te sentes mal et…

« - C'est petit ce que tu viens de faire papa ! Mettre la mort de maman sur le tapis ; c'était quoi ça ? Ta botte secrète ? Tu me fais culpabiliser pour que j'y aille ? C'est bas, je m'attendais à mieux de ta part, dis-je en me levant.

Sur ces mots, je partis dans ma chambre en hurlant, à travers la porte fermée à clé :

« - Tu me dégoûtes papa !

Seulement, je ne me doutais pas qu'il allait se coller à la porte pour en parler. Il sortit toute sortes de raisons pour lesquelles je devrais aller voir la police, et ma tête menaçait d'exploser. J'avais beau me boucher les oreilles, m'éloigner de la porte même, et mettre des coussins sur mes oreilles, j'entendais toujours ses mots avec ceux du rouquin. Finalement, il n'y eut dans ma tête que ses phrases qui tournaient en boucle, ponctuées de son rire gras. « _Je te pensais intelligente Hermione … J'espère que tu as autant aimé que moi ! … T'inquiètes pas, t'es encore vierge ! … Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je garde ça en souvenir … Pour le moment en tout cas, … Tu crois que tu vas m'empêcher de te toucher en te cachant ainsi ? … je ne pouvais pas te faire ça alors que tu étais inconsciente … Je te pensais intelligente Hermione … Si ça ne t'ennuie pas, je garde ça en souvenir … J'espère que tu as autant aimé que moi ! …_ » N'en pouvant plus, je pris ma veste, mon sac, et mes baskets. Je descendis le long du mur, et atterrit souplement sur le sol. Je montai dans ma voiture et roulai en direction de chez mon copain. J'avais beaucoup de mal à voir à travers mes larmes mais la nuit était paisible. Me garant dans la résidence, je pris mon trousseau et voulus entrer, seulement, il avait mis la clé dans la serrure. Je toquai quelques coups ne sachant pas trop l'heure mais hésitant à sonner. Finalement, je l'entendis arriver. Un instant plus tard, il déverrouilla la porte.

« - Hermione ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu étais censée passer la nuit chez ton père ! Allez entre, tu dois geler dans cette tenue, dit-il en s'apercevant de mon accoutrement.

En effet, je n'avais qu'un débardeur léger avec un shorty, les deux, rose pâle. Je m'assis au salon, et lui demandai si sa sœur dormait.

« - Elle s'est endormit il y a une heure. Alors, vas-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu débarques à onze heures à la maison, en pyjama super court et en larmes ?

Caya était venue se placer à mes pieds. Je pris le verre que mon copain me tendait et en but une longue gorgée.

« - Je … C'est mon père. On passait une bonne soirée et puis, il a reparlé du … de ce fameux soir. Il voulait à tout prix savoir qui c'était et ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais je … je ne pouvais pas Harry, c'est trop dur, dis-je en ramenant mes genoux contre moi alors que je pleurai.

Ne cherchant pas, il me prit dans ses bras alors que je continuais mon monologue.

« - Je ne pouvais pas lui dire. C'est trop dur ! Il ne comprendrait pas comment j'ai fait pour me faire avoir. Mais j'étais seule à la maison, ton entraîneur avait annulé notre week-end alors quand j'ai reçu ce message me disant que tu avais pu t'isoler pour qu'on passe un moment ensemble, je n'ai pas cherché. J'y suis allé. Le stade n'était pas loin, et Tom n'était pas là. Je pensais que tu étais venu à pied. Comment pouvais-je savoir que c'était …_lui_ qui m'attendait. La maison était si sombre. Tous les volets étaient clos ; je t'ai cherché mais comme il n'y avait personne, j'ai voulu repartir. C'est à ce moment que j'ai vu une silhouette monter à l'étage, mais j'avais beau t'appeler, tu ne répondais pas. Alors je suis montée également, et la porte s'est fermée. Et puis je l'ai vu quand il a allumé la lumière me poussant sur le lit, dis-je en pleurant vraiment ce coup-ci.

Je lui racontai la suite, répétant mot pour mot ce qui avait été dit dans cette chambre, tous ses gestes, ses caresses, le dégoût qu'elles m'inspiraient. Et puis ce rire si gras, si cruel, alors qu'il partait avec mon boxer. A la fin de mon récit, j'étais en larmes blottis contre lui. J'avais besoin de le sentir présent alors que mon mur s'écroulait sans que je puisse rien n'y faire. Je l'avais battis pierre après pierre, m'empêchant ainsi d'en parler réellement, mais aujourd'hui, alors qu'il s'écroulait, je me rendis compte qu'il m'avait éloigné de mes amis. Pourtant je me sentais faible sans lui. A un moment je relevai la tête, espérant qu'il ne me regarderait pas avec dégoût. Il avait les yeux fixés derrière mon dos, et paraissait en pleine réflexion. Pensant que Nina était derrière, je me tournai rapidement. Seulement il n'y avait personne. Je l'observai de nouveau. Le fait d'avoir bougé semblait l'avoir fait réagir vu qu'à présent, il me regardait.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

« - Rien, je réfléchissais simplement ! Dis-moi un truc, je me trompe ou tu n'as pas l'intention de récupérer ton vêtement ?

« - Je … Non, qu'il le garde ! A quoi réfléchissais-tu ?

« - Ben je t'imaginais habiller aussi bien, me chercher sans me trouver et tout ça. J'essayais de visualiser la scène pour comprendre, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

« - Et quoi d'autre ? Ne me mens pas Harry Potter ; je sais très bien qu'il y a autre chose !

« - J'avoue, dit-il penaud. J'imaginais ton corps habitué à la douceur, être malmené ainsi. Je pensais à ce que devaient dire tes cellules.

Un silence s'installa avant que je souris.

« - Si tu veux mon avis, elles devaient frémir d'horreur et se demander qui était ce bourrin ! Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'il pensait être le premier !

Sur cette réflexion, je me levai. Je commençais à avoir froid et j'avais intérêt à retourner chez mon père rapidement. Je caressai ma petite peluche qui commencerait ses cours de défense demain. J'allai remettre mes chaussures quand Harry me demanda où j'allai.

« - Je rentre ! Papa ne sait pas que je suis parti. Il va s'inquiéter. Et puis tu dois t'occuper de Nina !

« - C'est pas grave ça ! Reste, me dit-il en me tendant la main.

Il avait un charisme incroyable mais je ne savais pas s'il en était conscient. Je voulus résister mais il vint déposer ses lèvres contre les miennes avec tendresse. C'était trop mignon qu'il veuille absolument passer la nuit avec moi. Ceci dit, j'avais du mal …

« - Harry Potter, tu n'es qu'un manipulateur de première, dis-je quand je compris pourquoi il insistait tant. Tu sais que si je reste, Nina va être sans arrêt avec moi, ce qui te laissera le temps de souffler entre la bagarre pour le bain et celle pour manger ses légumes.

« - Non, je ne ferais pas ça ! Enfin pas totalement ! Disons que j'espérais qu'avec toi, elle serait plus coopérative, ceci dit, je n'ai pas envie que tu partes d'ici non plus ! Surtout dans cette tenue, chuchota-t-il.

Je souris malgré moi. Je n'en avais pas plus envie de toute manière. Mon père m'avait vraiment énervé à parler de ma mère. Je demandai à Harry si ma réaction n'avait pas été excessive. Sa réponse fut claire et sans appel. Nous finîmes par nous rasseoir au salon tout en bavardant.

« - En tout cas, cette soirée est génial, me dit-il.

« - Pourquoi donc ? C'est une des pires de ma vie. Je me dispute avec mon père, je descends par la gouttière en pyjama, me faufile chez toi comme une voleuse et te raconte le drame de ma vie ! Franchement on peut faire mieux ! (elle a rien compris cette petite!!!!!!!)

Il me regarda en silence durant quelques secondes avant de rire doucement, en secouant la tête. Il finit par me convaincre, à grands renforts de bisous, à rester chez lui. Tandis que je changeai de pyjama, celui-ci ayant des tâches du à mon tête à tête avec ma gouttière, Harry envoya un message à mon père pour le prévenir que je passais la nuit chez lui. Je remarquai son cadeau de noël encore neuf, et la vision de Nina m'empêcha d'y toucher. Pourtant j'avais envie de voir la réaction de mon copain quand je l'enfilerais. Me promettant de le faire rapidement, je sortis avec ma nuisette blanche. Je m'installai sous la couette et attendis qu'il me rejoigne. Lorsqu'il le fit, il m'expliqua qu'il avait été vérifié si sa sœur dormait toujours. Je souris devant ses réflexes paternels, et me blottis contre lui. Je le sentis me tenir par la taille doucement. Pris d'un élan soudain, je passais une de mes mains sous son tee-shirt tout en l'embrassant. Rapidement, ses mains caressèrent ma peau, bien que nous étions prudent. Il n'allait pas trop vite, semblant suivre mes initiatives. J'avais un besoin fou d'être contre lui.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, il y avait une petite blonde entre Harry et moi. D'ailleurs, il lisait le journal alors que sa sœur dormait. M'appuyant sur mes coudes j'allais l'embrasser. Harry posa son journal et m'attira à lui en me portant pour éviter de réveiller Nina. A califourchon sur lui, je passai mes mains dans son cou. Alors que sa bouche se perdait dans mon cou, je proposai d'aller faire un bon petit déjeuner à sa sœur. Il émit un bruit entre le grognement animal et un « non » pas convaincu. Interprétant ce bruit pour quelque chose de positif, je me redressai, lui volai un baiser avant de sortir de la chambre après avoir récupéré mes pantoufles. En chemin, je pris mon peignoir, qui allait avec ma nuisette et descendis à la cuisine. Cassant les œufs, je commençai la confection d'une montagne de crêpes. Il me rejoignit rapidement laissant la petite en haut. Comme j'avais ouvert à Caya, il se contenta d'aller remplir sa gamelle.

Une heure plus tard, les crêpes étant prêtes, je m'assis sur le canapé avec l'intention de me réveiller en solitaire. Seulement il me rejoint, et m'embrassa tendrement. Je me laissai aller à cette agréable sensation de douceur, les souvenirs de la veille étant déjà loin dans ma tête. Il me fit tomber à la renverse embrassant mon cou alors que je caressai sa nuque. Au moment où sa main passait sous ma chemise de nuit, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier. Il jura contre ces enfants qui devraient dormir plus et accueillit sa sœur les bras ouverts. Je n'avais jamais vu Nina au réveil, elle était complètement différente de la journée. Elle se cala dans les bras de son frère toute câline et ferma les yeux, sa peluche à la main. Je l'embrassai sur le front et partis chercher le petit déjeuner. Nous mangeâmes devant les dessins animés et je partis me laver rapidement. Je devais aller chez moi assez tôt pour terminer un devoir. Seulement lorsque je descendis, un pancho blanc sur un jeans bleu, j'eus l'agréable surprise d'être accueillis par James et Lily.

Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bisous

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	20. Que du bonheur !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut ! Désolé de poster si tard, mais j'ai eu une grosse journée ! J'en dis pas plus, puisque de toute façon, vous vous en moquez sûrement mdr ! Un grand merci cependant à **HarryPotter3547** (T'as réussi la mission commando à ce que je vois ! Tu te charges de l'écrire le second opus ? moi je suis partante dans ce cas (pour lire :p)), **Lapetiotesouris** (Effectivement ça l'a libéré comme tu le verras dans ce chapitre.), **MMC** (Bas elle peut pas toujours tout comprendre :p), **Lolie-Lili** (La suite maintenant ! Tu postes quand, de ton côté ? J'ai hâte de lire la suite), **chris87** (On avance encore à grand pas dans ce chapitre !), **Butterflied** (Mille excuses mademoiselle ! Comme tu vois, j'ai bien écrit ce coup-ci ! Mdr, t'es sortie avant que je te le dise, en effet Nina n'aime pas les légumes verts mais c'est tous les enfants comme tu le soulignes si bien avec ton ironie mdr !), **klaude** (En effet, va falloir l'enfermer cette petite le temps d'un câlin), **Sahada** (En fait, Harry a prévenu le père d'Hermione, donc ça va !), et **Saika Garner** (En effet, elle progresse ! Pour ton lien, tu ne veux pas me l'envoyer par mail ? Parce que j'en ai qu'un bout à chaque fois, et tu as piqué ma curiosité malgré que je n'aime pas lire les yaoi)

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Je remercie **Butterflied** pour ses corrections !

**CHAPITRE 19** : Que du bonheur

Après un week-end reposant, la semaine commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Entre mes cours, mon travail et mes révisions, je ne pus aller porter plainte que le mercredi. J'arrivai dans le commissariat de mon quartier et j'attendis que quelqu'un prenne ma plainte. En attendant, je lus le livre d'or. Moins de cinq minutes après, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année vint me demander ce que je voulais.

« - J'aimerais porter plainte pour viol avec préméditation contre monsieur Ronald Weasley !

« - C'est une accusation grave mademoiselle, vous en êtes consciente ?

« - Ecoutez, je fais des études de droit pour devenir avocate, je connais les chefs d'inculpations, je sais ce que me coûterait une fausse accusation, et je sais également ce qu'il risque pour m'avoir fait ça ! Après si vous ne souhaitez pas prendre ma plainte, je vais aller à l'hôtel de police de Londres. Ils auront plus de temps eux !

« - Ne dites pas ça ! Je tenais juste à vous expliquer ce qui allait se passer. Suivez-moi que j'enregistre votre plainte.

Quand nous arrivâmes dans son bureau, j'étais beaucoup moins sûr de vouloir le faire. Il allait falloir que je raconte tout en détail une seconde fois. Malheureusement, je l'avais promis à Harry. Cela fut rapide par contre, je serais convoquée rapidement à l'hôtel de police pour faire une déposition. Fière de moi, je pris ma voiture et rentrai chez mon copain qui était à son entraînement. Je lui téléphonai et laissai un message sur son répondeur lui proposant de prendre son temps pour revenir. J'en profitai pour décongeler un rôti et éplucher des pommes de terre.

Lorsqu'il entra, le repas était prêt ainsi que la table. Je sortis de la douche enveloppée dans ma sortie de bain, une serviette sur la tête. Je devais aller vérifier la cuisson de mon rôti. Je fus cependant surprise de voir Harry avec deux coéquipiers, dans le salon. Ils buvaient tous les trois un verre en riant à propos d'une jeune femme me semblait-il. Je voulus retourner en haut m'habiller seulement le plus métis des deux me vit.

« - La vache Potter, dis-moi que c'est ta frangine ?

Les deux se tournèrent et je vis mon copain avec un sourire en coin.

« - Ah non désolé, ma sœur n'a que six ans. Elle, c'est Hermione, ma copine !

« - Finalement, je vais reprendre mes études aussi, dit l'autre. Elles sont mignonnes les étudiantes !

« - Crois-moi elles ne sont pas toute aussi belles, dit-il en s'approchant. Mione, je te présente Seamus et Dean ! Les gars, je vous présente officiellement Hermione !

« - Ouais officiellement, parce que dis donc, il ne parle que de toi! Donc on te connaissait déjà mais il refusait de nous dire si t'étais mignonne !

« - Ah ! Bon je monte me changer, Harry tu peux vérifier le rôti, sil te plaît !

Il hocha la tête et je remontai rapidement ! Entrant dans la chambre, je pris une jupe noire ainsi qu'un pull rose sans manche avec un col en V. Lorsque je redescendis, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« - … Non mais attends, c'est une horreur cette fille. Je te jure, elle ne m'a pas lâché de la journée ! J'ai du me cacher au bureau ou Mione travaillait pour lui échapper !

« - C'est donc comme ça que tu l'as rencontré ?

« - Non, c'est à cause de la photocopie de la rouquine. Il avait emboutit la voiture de ma copine et je lui ai prêté la mienne c'est comme ça qu'on a sympathisé.

« - A la vache ! Hermione, le jour ou tu quittes Harry, tu m'appelles, je suis preneur, dit Dean en riant.

« - Je note l'info, répondis-je en souriant. Ceci dit, tu vas devoir t'armer de patience, je compte bien rester encore plusieurs décennies avec monsieur-je-fuis-les-peignes-et-tout-ce-qui-y-ressemble !

Sur ces mots, je partis dans la cuisine m'occuper de mon dîner. Je l'entendis vaguement dire « Elle va me le payer ce surnom » en souriant. Prenant un verre de jus de fruit, je passai devant eux pour promener mon chien. Enfin façon de parler. Disons que je lui ouvrai et que je passai derrière elle, des crottinettes à la main. Comme à son habitude, elle réussit à trouver un bâton qu'elle amena dans sa gueule, la queue en l'air. Je réussis à lui prendre.

« - Non, tu ne joues pas ! Termine de faire ce pourquoi tu es là, on jouera tout à l'heure.

J'entendis la porte se fermer de l'intérieur. Je souris en secouant la tête. Je lançai le bâton à Caya durant quelques minutes avant de revenir devant la porte fenêtre. Je les vis me fixer en riant. Pas du tout ennuyée, j'appelai :

« - Caya ? Viens ici, ma belle !

Lorsqu'elle fut proche, je la tournai qu'elle soit dos à la maison et lui demanda de creuser. Evidemment, comme il avait plu un peu plus tôt, la terre était encore humide et bientôt plusieurs éclaboussures s'étalèrent devant la fenêtre qu'Harry faisait souvent. Me tournant vers lui je lui fis un grand sourire en proposant au chien de gratter pour entrer. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne nous laisserait pas entrer toute suite. Ce qui m'ennuyait le plus était que j'étais en chaussons dehors. Je fis le tour de la maison en songeant à l'avenir qui doucement se matérialisait. C'était un concept qui m'avait toujours effrayé. Je détestais l'idée de n'avoir aucune prise sur les évènements. J'envoyai un rapide message à mon copain, pour qu'il éteigne le four tout en pensant qu'il allait falloir que je commence à démarcher les cabinets. A moins que j'ouvre le mien mais je ne voulais pas faire cette erreur de me mettre à mon compte trop jeune. J'avais entendu cette histoire souvent. Des jeunes trop pressés se mettaient à leur compte mais n'ayant aucune expérience réelle, devait fermer rapidement et se trouver un patron. Je préférai donc attendre cinq à dix ans avant de devenir mon propre patron.

« - Caya ? T'es ou ma belle, cria Harry.

« - Avec moi, pourquoi ?

« - Je l'autorise à entrer malgré qu'elle ait sali mes carreaux !

Le rejoignant, je répondis avec le sourire :

« - De toute manière avec la pluie de tout à l'heure, ils étaient à refaire !

Il sourit et commença à refermer la fenêtre. Juste à temps, je plaçai mon pied. Je le vis l'observer en réfléchissant.

« - N'y pense même pas ou je te jure que je te prive de quelque chose qui t'es vital, dis-je fière de mon sous-entendu qui n'en n'était pas un.

« - Mais tu sais qu'en théorie, tu m'en prives déjà, me chuchota-t-il.

Je rougis et repartis à moitié en colère. J'appelai mon bébé, et repartis en direction de la balancelle. J'allai la toucher quand une main me retint.

« - Tu ne vas pas m'en vouloir, quand même ! Si ?

« - A ton avis ? Comment je dois prendre ta dernière réplique ? Quand je pense que j'ai été porté plainte pour tes beaux yeux, répondis-je en secouant la tête.

« - Ayé, t'as trouvé le temps d'y aller ? Mais c'est génial, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras.

Seulement, mon enthousiasme était étouffé sous la remarque blessante.

« - Lâche-moi ! Je te rappelle que tu as tes collègues dans ton salon !

Il s'écarta de moi, blessé dans son orgueil. Il m'informa, néanmoins il laissa ouvert. J'attendis un peu et entrai en enlevant mes chaussons. Je passai en silence, Caya à mes pieds.

« - Et bé, c'est du bon dressage tout ça ! Je vais en prendre de la graine. La mienne, ça fait trois ans que je l'ai et impossible qu'elle reste au pied !

« - Il suffit d'avoir une main de fer dans un gant de velours Seamus, dis-je en entrant dans la cuisine tandis qu'elle restait à la porte.

Je vérifiai que tout était prêt et prépara la gamelle de Caya. Quand tout fut fini, j'allai dans le secrétaire fermant la porte de la cuisine derrière moi. Me calfeutrant dans le bureau, je les laissai entre hommes. J'avais des partiels à réviser après tout. J'allumai mon portable, et alla chercher plusieurs livres dont j'avais besoin, songeant qu'il fallait sérieusement refaire la déco des pièces. Lorsque je commençai à réviser, je mis de la musique dans mes oreilles alors que j'étai installée au sol, plusieurs ouvrages autour de moi, ainsi que mes classeurs. C'étaient les derniers partiels, les plus durs, puisqu'ils décideraient de notre avenir. Ils nous permettraient d'avoir notre diplôme d'avocat. Néanmoins, je pensais sérieusement faire une spécialité afin de m'occuper que de dossiers parlant d'enfants. Du moins des mineurs !

Je sursautai quand je sentis une main sur mon épaule. Tournant la tête, je m'aperçus des collègues de mon copain. Me relevant je leurs dis au revoir et donnai quelques astuces de dressage à Seamus. Il avait du mal à comprendre comment je faisais pour qu'elle m'obéisse aussi bien. Lorsqu'ils furent hors de la résidence, je rangeai mon chantier et réchauffai les plats. Tandis que je descendais, je pensai à un nouveau plan de carrière.

« - Tu me verrais en professeur de droit, demandais-je à Harry qui sortait du salon des verres à la main.

Il se stoppa et me regarda longuement, semblant peser le pour et le contre. Finalement, il répondit :

« - Non pas vraiment. T'as besoin de te compliquer l'esprit, d'utiliser ta matière grise, de comprendre les choses, d'interpréter, et tout ça. Ou alors, il faudrait que tu fasses du barreau durant quelques années. T'es bien trop belle pour que les élèves restent à leurs places. Ils essaieraient de te draguer ces petits péteux !

Je souris devant sa réplique de jalousie et amenai le repas alors qu'il me suivait sagement.

« - Finalement, il n'y a pas que Caya qui m'obéit bien !

« - Sûrement, sauf qu'elle, c'est parce que tu la nourris, alors que moi, c'est juste pour pouvoir te regarder quand j'en ai envie.

Je sentis ses bras s'enrouler autour de ma taille. Je posai le plat et me tournai pour faire face au propriétaire de mon cœur. Je l'embrassai doucement avant de me dégager de son étreinte. Nous nous installâmes à table afin de nous restaurer.

Le lendemain, nous retrouvâmes le cours du professeur Rogue. Cours que j'attendais avec impatience, puisqu'il nous avait dit qu'on aurait nos dossiers le jeudi. Malheureusement, la journée fut longue. Elle semblait s'amuser à s'étirer au maximum. Lorsqu'enfin nous entrâmes dans l'amphithéâtre, Séverus Rogue commença immédiatement son cours. Il fut long et je pensai ne jamais en voir la fin, mais lorsqu'elle arriva, je m'aperçus que je n'avais rien retenu de son cours. J'espérai sincèrement que l'un ou l'autre de mes amis aurait pris quelques notes. Il nous appela dans un ordre spécial pour venir chercher nos dossiers. Comme il appela Malefoy, Weasley fille, en premier, je pensai qu'il appelait en fonction des notes. Je fus donc surprise quand je passai dans les derniers. En fait, derrière moi, il n'y avait qu'Harry. Je pris mon dossier complet et partis sans l'ouvrir. Je ne voulais pas savoir ma note tant que je serais entouré de gens. Que je sois déçue passe encore, mais que mes amis s'aperçoivent que je suis nulle, c'est autre chose. Je le rangeai dans mon sac et rejoignis les autres. Pour une fois, je fus soulagée de devoir partir tôt. Comme Harry avait beaucoup d'entraînements ces temps-ci, nous avions décidé de passer le plus de temps ensemble. Je me retrouvai donc, une fois de plus, à suivre une limousine noire. J'étai assez pressée de savoir ma note, et dès que je pus, je le doublai pour avoir l'impression d'aller plus vite. J'arrivai la première étant donné que j'avais eu la plupart des feux verts. J'entrai et caressai Caya en ouvrant le balcon, qu'elle aille aux toilettes. Remettant la corvée des crotinettes à plus tard, je sortis mon dossier et je le posai au moment ou j'entendis quelqu'un parler.

« - Et bien, tu étais pressée ou quoi ?

« - A ton avis ?

Sur ces mots, je pris une grande inspiration et ouvris la première page. La plupart du temps, c'était ici qu'il écrivait ses commentaires. Malheureusement, il n'y avait que des petites corrections rouges. A plusieurs endroits, il me signala que j'avais inversé des détails. Je parcourus les quinze pages des yeux, avant d'apercevoir ce que je voulais tant savoir. Je lus et relus trois fois le commentaire qui suivait mon annotation. Je criais mon bonheur !

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

« - Ecoute ça ! « Je ne peux vous mettre la note maximale vu les erreurs que vous avez fait, néanmoins, montez un dossier du même acabit lors de vos procès réels et vous aurez toutes les chances de le gagner ! Félicitation » et à côté, j'ai un beau dix-neuf ! Ah ! Je suis fière de moi, dis-je en exécutant une danse de la victoire.

Je vis Harry me filmer mais je n'en avais cure. Le professeur qui me détestait le plus admettait mon talent. C'était trop beau ! M'empiergeant* dans le tapis, je tombai sur le fauteuil, de justesse. Secouant la tête, je me levai et allai nettoyer les bêtises de Caya. Nous dînâmes rapidement, et je mis ET. Cela faisait longtemps que je souhaitai le revoir. Je sortis mon plaid et le mis sur mes genoux tandis que la musique démarrait. Mon copain me rejoignit et je lui fis une place très près de moi. Seulement sa présence et son odeur aussi raffiné que délicate aiguisaient mes sens. J'étais si bien contre lui que, machinalement, je me lovai contre sa poitrine après l'avoir embrassé. Je sentis ses mains passer sous la couverte pour se poser sur mon nombril. Nous regardâmes le film tout en se rapprochant doucement. Je frissonnai à plusieurs reprises quand je sentais ses mains se déplacer sur ma peau, sans pour autant les laisser partir. Lorsque ET repartit dans sa soucoupe, j'éteignis le film et me tournant, j'embrassai Harry passionnément. Lorsque que j'eus finis, je me levai et enfermant Caya dans la salle à manger, je montai me changer. Quand je rejoignis mon copain, il déclara :

« - Finalement, j'avais raison. Mon cadeau de Noël était beaucoup plus beau sur toi qu'il ne l'aurait été sur moi ! Ceci dit, je me demande si c'est vraiment agréable pour dormir !

Je lui souris et, tout en m'approchant du lit, je répondis taquine :

« - De toute façon, quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ce soir que je le saurais !

J'ouvris le lit et à peine fus-je assise, que je le sentis contre moi. Je n'avais pas besoin de me tourner pour savoir ce qu'il se passait, je le sentais. Il était à genoux derrière et ses mains, qui caressaient mes épaules, n'allaient pas tarder à faire tomber les bretelles de mon haut. Je soupirai de contentement, quand je sentis ses lèvres dans cou. Il me contourna et vint m'embrasser. Nouant mes bras autour de son cou, je me laissai tomber en arrière, l'entraînant dans ma chute.

Lorsque le lendemain, le réveil sonna, j'avais quelques courbatures et peu d'heures de sommeil. Je me levai et m'enroulant dans ma sortie de lit, j'ouvris les volets avant de rejoindre mon copain sous les draps.

« - Debout, murmurais-je heureuse.

« - …, fut sa seule réponse, accompagnée d'une sorte de grognement.

« - Allez, ou je lance Caya sur toi ! Elle va te faire plein de bisous baveux !

« - Non … C'est bon, je me lève, dit-il après un bâillement. En tout cas, la nuit a été courte !

Je souris et l'embrassant, j'enlevai les draps que je fis tomber au sol. Rapidement, je sortis de la chambre et descendis préparer le repas. Aussitôt, je filai sous la douche, ou je rejoignis mon copain. Pour une fois ce ne serait pas lui qu'il serait le parasite. Quand nous en sortîmes enfin, nous n'avions plus le temps de manger. Prenant quelque chose de rapide, nous partîmes directement en cours dans sa limousine. En chemin, il me fit promettre de réussir mes examens.

« - Réussis-les et tu auras une belle surprise, dit-il énigmatique.

* : C'est du patois rémois qui signifier se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose. (Le tapis en l'occurrence mdr) Voilà

Voili-voilou C'est findus pour le moment ! Dites-moi si vous avez aimé en reviews !

Time Tell Will


	21. Le calme avant la tempête !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut ! Désolé de poster si tard, j'ai eu plein de choses à faire ! Un très grand merci à **Saika Garner** (La sentence de Ron arrive bientôt ;) et merci pour la fic que tu m'as fait découvrir j'adore !), **chris87** (Mdr non Ginny a eu une bonne note mais moins qu'Hermione. (Pour tout te dire, je lui ai attribué un 13 :p) c'est un travail de groupe mais chacun est noté en fonction du dossier monté ! En tout cas, ravie de lire que ma fic te plait toujours autant), **klaude** (Oui, Harry a été dur mais c'était pour plaisanter ! Comment il a fait pour tenir ? Question facile ! Je l'ai décrit comme parfait :p Pas vraiment réel mais bon), **MMC** (T'as raison Hermione s'est vexée très vite ! T'as réussi ton exam non ?), **Lolie-Lili** (T'es cruelle ! Elle a assez souffert Mione non ? ), **Lyra Sullyvan** (Ravie que ça te plaise), **Butterflied** (Le point final arrive bientôt comme tu t'en doute ! T'as vu la chance d'être correctrice ? ^^ ) **bachelor49** (En fait, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier ! Et oui, ça se termine bientôt), **Lapetiotesouris** (T'inquiète, si c'est pour me dire que mon « travail » plait, t'as le droit de te répéter autant que tu veux mdr), **blantello** (J'adore ta review ! Super longue, et très explicative mdr ! ), **cradoss** (J'espère que ça te plaira), et enfin **Sahada** (Au contraire, je trouve qu'elle se vexe pour rien ! Le terme s'empierger est du patois rémois qu'on retrouve aussi en Picardie, après peut-être qu'on l'a exporté mdr) ! Bonne lecture à tous !

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Merci à **Butterflied** pour ses corrections !

**CHAPITRE 20** : Le calme avant la tempête !

Il ne restait que dix jours avant le début des examens. J'avais donc prévue le calendrier de mes révisions seulement un évènement vint tout contrarier. Nous étions vendredi et alors que je rentrai de courses, je fus surprise de voir Tom, James et Lily en train de parler avec Harry. Lorsque je fis mon entrée, ils se turent. Je leurs dit bonjour tout en me méfiant. Sans un mot de plus, j'appelai ma chienne et je partis la promener, en prenant mon sac et mes clés; signe que j'allais chez mon père. Je passai néanmoins par un parc ou Caya se défoula à rattraper le bâton qu'elle avait trouvé. Une heure plus tard, j'étais chez mon père. Jeanne étant ici, mes cousins jouèrent avec mon toutou. Je m'installai dans ma chambre que je désertai et commença à lire. Mon portable sonna plusieurs fois mais je refusai systématiquement les appels. Mettant ma musique dans mes oreilles, j'appelai Caya qui s'allongea sur le lit près de moi. Je réfléchissai à ma relation avec Harry. Nous allions bientôt fêter nos sept mois ensemble. Ce serait bientôt son anniversaire et la galère au cadeau. Cependant, en commençant à farfouiller maintenant, j'aurais plus de temps pour trouver. Plongée dans mes pensées, je sursautai quand mon chien leva la tête. Je secouai la mienne pensant qu'elle avait sûrement entendu un des garçons faire une bêtise et je replongeai dans une mer de cadeaux possible. Seulement, je fus sortit de ma réflexion par un jeune homme brun aux yeux verts émeraudes qui fit irruption dans ma chambre claquant la porte derrière lui. Levant les yeux vers lui, j'arquai un sourcil.

« - Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tes cousins étaient super fan de moi !

« - Oupss, j'ai oublié ! Tes parents et ton chauffeur sont partis ?

« - Oui ! D'ailleurs, commença-t-il avant de se tourner vers mon armoire, je viens faire le plein de linge. Tu n'as plus rien à la maison !

Je fronçai les sourcils. J'avais fait une lessive hier, et nous n'avions quasiment plus rien de sale. Cela dit, s'il voulait que j'envahisse sa maison, ça ne me posait aucun problème. Au contraire, je connais pas mal de filles qui adorerait emménager chez son copain. Une demi-heure plus tard, il prit une valise et y mit sa sélection sans que je ne l'en empêche.

« - Tu me raccompagnes, me proposa-t-il.

J'acquiesçai et prenant Caya avec moi, nous descendîmes. Je l'aidai à mettre ma valise dans le coffre. Je fus néanmoins étonnée de voir qu'il y avait une autre valise ainsi qu'un sac énorme. Je voulus lui demander des explications, mais il était déjà à l'intérieur. Je le suivis, afin de reprendre mon animal de compagnie, mais avant que je sois sortit, la porte se referma. Comme j'avais été poussée, je me relevai. Aussitôt, la voiture démarra. Je demandai à Tom qu'il arrête le moteur, mais il refusait, le sourire aux lèvres. Je décidai donc de m'attacher, et d'attendre qu'on soit à la maison. Seulement, le chemin fut long, beaucoup plus long que d'habitude. Et pour cause. Lorsqu'enfin, nous arrivâmes, je notai que c'était un coin perdu. Juste un petit chalet entouré d'un champ de pâquerette. De stupeur, je restai devant la voiture, ne sachant pas trop ou nous étions.

« - J'ai décidé qu'il était temps d'utiliser le cadeau de noël de mes parents, et comme je sais que tu vas stresser à mort avec l'arrivée des examens, je me suis dit qu'un week-end perdu en pleine campagne te ferait du bien et permettrait de repartir dans tes révisions avec un cerveau oxygéné, et donc encore plus performant que d'habitude. Et puis à chaque fois que je t'ai parlé de week-end organisé, mon entraîneur nous bloquait à Londres à cause d'un entraînement ou d'un match de dernière minute. Si je ne prévenais personne avant le jour J, j'aurais des chances de pouvoir partir.

« - C'est … bien … Enfin, je crois, dis-je plus pour moi-même qu'autre chose. Dis-moi tu ne t'es pas dit que peut-être, j'aurais quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ?

« - En fait … Si ! Donc je me suis renseigné auprès de ton père avant-hier.

Sur ces mots, il prit les valises et entra dans le châlet. Curieuse, je le suivis. Une fois à l'intérieur, j'eus le souffle coupé. C'était si beau à l'intérieur. Il y régnait une atmosphère de refuge perdu en pleine montagne. Il y avait une cuisine rustique, un canapé face à une cheminée avec deux fauteuils assortis. Entre les deux pièces, une table avec quatre chaises faisaient office de salle à manger. La chambre était à l'étage avec une salle de bain. Les pièces étaient petites et donnaient un sentiment d'intimité. Je m'y sentis tout de suite bien. Tom apporta les achats qui avaient été fait à mon insu et les déposa dans l'entrée. Il nous dit au revoir et repartit en nous souhaitant un bon week-end.

« - Nous allons avoir deux jours pour nous reposer, sans personne pour nous déranger, puisque personne, hormis Tom, ne sait ou nous sommes. Or, lui va à la mer durant ces deux jours. Et comme il n'y a pas le téléphone, nos portables ne passent pas, personne ne peut nous déranger. On a une voiture dans le garage et le poste relais est à deux kilomètres. A n'utiliser qu'en cas de danger, précisa-t-il en s'étalant dans le canapé.

Je le regardai tentant vainement de cacher mon sourire. Haussant les épaules, je pris un sac et entrepris le rangement. Quand j'eus fini, je montai à l'étage, visiter en profondeur. J'en profitai pour tester le confort du lit. Moelleux à souhait, songeai-je. Je fis couler un bain d'eau bien chaude. J'y rajoutai du bain moussant, et de l'huile de lavande. Je descendis chercher les petites bougies colorées et les déposai de part et d'autre de la pièce. J'allai chercher une petite robe blanche qu'il avait emporté, et la déposai sur le porte manteau derrière la porte. Quand tout fut prêt, je me déshabillai et entrai dans l'eau. C'était chaud mais j'adorais. M'installant confortablement, je fermai les yeux et soupirai. Il ne manquait que de la musique et tout serait parfait. Dix minutes plus tard, j'entendis Harry qui me cherchait. Je souris et continuai à me reposer, évitant de penser à tout ce qui pourrait me stresser. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir.

« - C'est ici que tu te caches petite coquine ! Ceci dit, je te comprends, ça m'a l'air vraiment agréable !

« - Mais c'est agréable, voyons, m'exclamai-je, gardant les paupières closes.

J'entendis de drôles de bruit, mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Seulement je sursautai quand je sentis le pied de mon copain dans l'eau. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

« - Je m'invite, puisque tu ne me le proposes pas !

« - Normal, avec toi, je ne peux jamais me relaxer ! C'est même tout l'inverse, puisque je n'arrive pas à faire barrage !

Il sourit content de lui et je lui fis une place après qu'il est juré de me laisser me détendre. Cela dit, bien que je ne lui dirais pas, c'était encore plus agréable d'être contre lui. Il était quand même plus confortable que le rebord de la baignoire. Une longue heure plus tard, nous sortîmes la peau rougie par la chaleur mais alors carrément reposés. Il était bientôt sept heures mais je n'avais aucune envie de cuisiner. M'installant dans un fauteuil, je pris mon livre qui ne me quittait jamais et commença à m'évader. La soirée fut reposante à souhait. Caya était allée courir dehors, alors que j'étais blottie contre mon copain, dans un de ses accès de tendresse.

Le lendemain, je me réveillai de bonne heure, sans pour autant trouver le courage de sortir du lit. Il était trop douillé et confortable pour s'en arracher. Je décidai de me lover contre mon homme et attendis bien sagement qu'il se réveille. Ceci dit, sans mes livres pour réviser, j'avais beaucoup de mal à ne pas m'ennuyer. Sortant du lit, je partis m'apprêter rapidement. Laissant un mot, je prévins Harry que j'étais partit me balader avec le chien.

Je revins dans les alentours de midi, le sourire aux lèvres et du pain frais. Je vis Harry dans le salon. Il s'amusait avec un genre de pâte en boule qu'il lançait dans n'importe quel sens.

« - Continue de t'entraîner, ça pourrait devenir une épreuve olympique !

Il se tourna et la « boule » atterrit au sol. Je souris et lui dit bonjour en lui montrant mon pain.

« - Il sort du fourneau ! En tout cas, le village est vraiment charmant. Je sens que je pourrais vivre ici facilement. Tout à l'air si simple et agréable !

Sur ces mots, je commençai la confection d'une salade. A plusieurs reprises, j'eus un voleur qui vint me piquer des morceaux de tomates, de salade et autre. Je finis par mettre des tapes dès qu'une nouvelle main arrivait. Quand ce fut prêt, je mis la table et nous mangeâmes avant d'aller nous balader, main dans la main dans la campagne environnante. Je lui montrai le village que j'avais découvert le matin même, et nous entrâmes dans divers boutiques juste comme ça. Personne ne le reconnu, ce qui nous permit de passer une journée vraiment agréable. Il faut dire que quand on vit dans un coin pareil, on ne doit pas être souvent devant la télé ou à lire les revues sportives. Le soir, j'allai promener Caya laissant Harry au fourneau. Lorsque je revins, le chalet avait complètement changé. Les volets avaient été fermés, la table était dressée sur une nappe blanche, des bougies allumées et une douce musique semblait sortir de nulle part. Quant à mon copain, il était dans le coin cuisine en train de vérifier un truc dans le four. Je souris et ressortis doucement. J'avais aperçus quelques rosiers sauvages et je l'allégeai de quelques fleurs. Retenant un rire, je me dirigeai vers l'homme de la maison. Je l'embrassai sur la joue et lui tendis mes fleurs.

« - … Merci, dit-il perplexe.

Il faut dire qu'on ne doit pas lui offrir des roses souvent.

« - De rien chéri ! La bouffe est prête, j'ai la dalle ! Au boulot, ça a été l'enfer, dis-je en prenant une voix d'homme peu convaincante tout en allant m'affaler au salon.

Nous rigolâmes tous les deux, et lui reprenant les fleurs, je les arrangeai et les déposai sur la table. J'aurai pu aller en chercher chez le fleuriste mais je ne me voyais pas faire quatre kilomètres juste pour ce genre de bêtises. Quand j'eus fini, j'allai me débarbouiller, et je revins juste à temps pour voir Harry très gentleman. Il tira ma chaise, et ne s'installa qu'après. Je le soupçonnai de quelque chose, mais j'eus beau le questionner, il ne dit rien à ce sujet. Par contre, j'étais gâtée. Après le repas, il me proposa de me faire couler un bain. Comme seule réponse, j'ouvris la bouche. Il me prit la main et me fis monter. Il me proposa de me reposer sur le lit en attendant que la baignoire se remplisse. Quand elle fut pleine, il m'y porta et me laissa seule durant une grosse demi-heure. C'était le deuxième bain relaxant que je prenais en un week-end, aussi, je fus vite reposée. Ceci dit, les attentions de mon copain étaient étranges. Je n'arrivai pas à comprendre pourquoi tant de délicatesse. Lorsque je sortis, je descendis pour voir l'homme de ma vie rentrer avec le chien. Le reste de la soirée fut un véritable rêve. Il était vraiment aux petits soins avec moi. Il comblait mes désirs avant même que je ne les exprime et ça commençait à me faire peur. Si je ne connaissais pas son opinion sur le mariage, j'aurais pu jurer qu'il comptait me demander en mariage. Ceci dit, il est du même avis que moi. Il ne veut pas se marier trop tôt pour éviter de le regretter. Et puis, on a pas vingt ans tous les jours !

« - Alors, comment trouves-tu ce week-end perdu en pleine campagne ?

« - Je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que c'est le meilleur de ma vie ! D'ailleurs ça serait parfait s'il pouvait durer encore pendant les cinquante prochaines années !

« - Tu demandes peut-être un peu trop là, mais même à la maison, on pourrait en faire dans le même genre !

« - Oui, sauf qu'on pourrait pas se balader sans que tu sois harceler, dis-je en souriant.

Sur ces mots, je montai dans la chambre, pour notre dernière nuit ici. Demain, il faudrait tout ranger et empaqueter. Il me rejoignit rapidement et me massa le dos tout en me racontant un avenir, qui s'il ne se réalisait pas, serait quand même merveilleux, après avoir fait tomber ma tunique au sol. Il me dit les prénoms de ses futurs enfants, comment il aimerait que leur mère soit, et puis, il avait même prévu les parrains et marraines, ainsi que les lieux de vacances. Je ris quand il déclara :

« - Si les enfants ne veulent pas venir, ils resteront enfermés dans un placard avec juste assez de nourriture pour ne pas être mal nourris !

Il rit avec moi presqu'aussitôt, avant de se pencher doucement et de m'embrasser les épaules. Je frissonnai quand je sentis ses lèvres entrer en contact avec ma peau, mais je le laissai faire. J'en avais tellement besoin. Lentement, il embrassa tout mon dos avant de dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain, je notai que mon copain était déjà debout. Tendant l'oreille, j'essayai d'entendre le bruit de l'eau mais seul des bruits de pas me vinrent aux oreilles. Un bruit de casseroles également, j'en conclus donc qu'il devait être aux fourneaux. Je sortis du lit et le rejoignis en bas ou je fus surprise de voir que les sacs étaient quasiment fait. Lorsqu'il m'entendit, il se tourna et je sus que notre week-end en amoureux s'arrêtait là. Il vint m'embrasser doucement, comme pour s'excuser.

« - Le facteur a apporté une lettre. C'est mon entraîneur, il a sut, Dieu sait comment, que nous étions là. Il me prévient que j'ai un match ce soir, et que par conséquent, je dois rentrer le plus tôt possible pour m'entraîner ! Je suis vraiment désolé Mione !

« - C'est pas grave, à vrai dire, je trouvais ça trop beau ! Alors c'était soit ça, soit je mourais ! Des deux, je préfère me dire que c'est à cause de ton entraîneur que le week-end se termine. Et puis, à moins que tu lui aies dit où nous étions, ce n'est pas ta faute, donc tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Je vais t'aider à tout ranger, et on partira dès que Tom arrivera ok ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, je me mis au travail afin de cacher ce que je ressentais vraiment. En à peine une heure, tout était aussi propre qu'à notre arrivée. Je l'aidai à sortir les bagages dehors et nous patientâmes le temps que notre ami et chauffeur nous rejoigne. Je voyais bien qu'Harry essayait de faire en sorte que notre petite bulle n'explose pas mais de mon côté, c'était terminé. Je n'avais qu'une hâte, c'était de rentrer pour réviser. Lorsque la voiture arriva, je me levai et empoignai ma valise ainsi que le sac de course, seulement Tom me les prit dès qu'il sortit. Il rangea le tout dans le coffre tandis que je m'installai derrière, bien sagement. Le trajet fut long et silencieux. J'étais à un bout de la banquette et Harry à l'autre. Quand enfin le moteur s'arrêta, je notai que nous étions devant le stade d'entraînement. Un drôle de silence remplaça le précédent. Je baissai les yeux, sachant trop bien que c'était de ma faute.

« - … Ecoute, je … je m'excuse pour tout ça ! Je crois, enfin non, je sais que tu mérites mieux, et je pense qu'il vaut mieux que je te quitte avant de te faire plus souffrir !

Aussitôt, la porte claqua. Je relevai la tête d'un coup et comprenant ce qu'il venait de dire, je sortis sans même vérifier si la voiture ne démarrait pas.

« - Harry ! Attends, criais-je. Je … Ecoute, je suis bien avec toi, je ne veux pas qu'on se sépare. Pas parce que t'es un sportif et que t'as quasiment la belle vie, mais parce qu'avec toi, je me sens bien, et quand tu me prends dans tes bras, je sais que rien ne peux m'atteindre. Je suis désolée pour mon attitude dans la voiture. J'avais besoin de maudire quelqu'un et comme je n'ai jamais rencontré ton coach, je me suis rabattu sur toi !

Il fronça les sourcils et me prenant par la main, il m'emmena dans le stade. Je traversai les tribunes et nous nous dirigeâmes vers un homme d'une quarantaine d'année. Il nous regarda arriver.

« - Ah Potter tu arrives à pic. L'entraînement va bien commencer. Tu rejoins les vestiaires et au pas de course. Je te veux sur le terrain dans cinq minutes !

« - Coach, je vous présente Hermione, ma copine ! Mione je te présente Thierry Cazba, mon entraîneur !

Il me fixa avec dédain, avant de me serrer la main. Je voulus passer outre pour éviter qu'Harry ait des soucis seulement, je n'y arrivai pas. Je fixai la main tendue, et déclara :

« - Enchantée de rencontrer celui qui ruine tous nos week-end, dis-je d'une voix assez neutre avant de me tourner vers mon copain: « mon chéri, tu me retrouves ce soir comme prévu ? Ou t'as un entraînement de nuit de prévu ? »

Je le vis sourire.

« - On se retrouve dans les tribunes à vingt heures !

Quand le match se termina, un match amical ou nous finîmes ex-æquo, Harry nous rejoignit. Il embrassa sa famille, et se tournant vers moi, il dit :

« - Cazba t'adores ! La manière dont tu lui a parlé plus tôt, la fait changer d'opinion à ton sujet. « C'est pas tous les jours qu'un bout d'femme d'un mètre soixante me parle comme ça ! ça force le respect ». Ce sont ses mots exacts.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que vous avez aimé. Bye et merci de faire vivre l'histoire !

**PS** : Je tenais juste à vous prévenir, que c'était l'avant dernier chapitre ! Désolé de vous l'annoncer !

Time Tell Will ! ! !


	22. Tout a une fin !

**Blabla de moi** : Salut à tous ! Bon comme promis, voilà le dernier chapitre ! Un énorme merci à **Saika Garner** (Je transmettrais ton conseil (sur les bouts de femme très volcaniques mdr) j'espère que ça te plaira, et pour ton amie, pousse-là à écrire ! Elle est douée), **Sahada** (

Ouais, enfin, tout finira bien, comme tu le verras), **Lolie-Lili** (Je t'avoue que ça me fait drôle aussi de me dire que c'est le dernier chapitre), **Aligin** (Et oui, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin mdr ! Ravie que ça t'aies plut), **klaude** (J'avoue que j'ai beaucoup rit en imaginant la rencontre du coach), **MMC** (Je t'avoue que j'aurais adoré avoir le même week-end et que j'aurais agit peut-être même pire qu'elle ! (Encore moins bien mais bon), j'espère que ça te plaira comme épilogue), **Butterflied** (Non, non, pas d'examens dans ce chapitre ! On a déjà vu comment réagit Hermione, ça ferait trop répétitif ! ), **cradoss** (Et voilà la fin ! J'espère que ça te plaira), **Lapetiotesouris** (Ah ouais, toi aussi, tu le trouves parfait Harry ? Tant mieux, c'était mon intention mdr), **misty101997** (Oui, la fin est maintenant ! Pour mes autres fics, je poste bientôt sur l'univers d'High School Musical si ça t'intéresse mais sur Harry Potter, ça sera dans … Je sais pas quand ! Quand ma bêta aura fini de le lire, sûrement ! Bisou), **chris87** (J'espère que tes neurones ne sont pas brûlés mdr ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Au fait, quand comptes-tu poster ?), et enfin **Bachelor49** (Ravie que ça t'aies plut).

**/!\ Avant de vous laisser lire, rassurez-vous, le titre du chapitre n'a aucun rapport**

**/ _ \ avec l'histoire d'Harry et d'Hermione ! **

**Disclamer** : Alors les lieux et les personnages que vous avez vus en film appartiennent à JK Rowling. Ensuite comme l'a si bien dit un auteur dont j'ai légèrement oublié le nom, la terre, le vent, le ciel etc, n'appartiennent à personne. Les gens s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes. Donc, hormis les mots écrits entre eux, franchement il y a rien qui m'appartient. Bon ça c'est du Disclamer où je ne m'y connais pas.

Un très très grand merci à **Butterflied** pour avoir corrigé la plupart de mes fautes d'étourderies !

**CHAPITRE 20** : Tout a une fin

« - Ayé, on est libreeeee, hurla Damien dans le couloir à la fin de notre dernier partiel. A nous la belle vie ! Farniente pendant deux mois, et bronzage à gogo !

« - Quel programme, se moqua Zac.

« - Fiche-toi de moi, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

« - Pour ma part, je vais bosser dans un magasin durant l'été afin d'avoir un peu de côté et après, je pense que je vais prendre quelques jours de vacances !

« - Ah les garçons ! Mandy et moi, on va aller sur une plage à la frontière espagnole. Tout l'été, déclara Léanne ravie rien qu'à l'idée.

« - Ce n'est quand même pas la plage qu'on a découverte l'année dernière demanda Damien.

Je les regardais se chamailler, tandis que j'étais confortablement installée dans les bras de mon copain.

« - Exactement Dam !

« - Alors là, c'est moi qui refuse ! Ma copine n'ira pas mater des nudistes, s'interposa Zac. Elle restera à Londres et ira réviser à la bibliothèque.

J'explosai de rire ce qui attira l'attention sur nous.

« - Ola, avant qu'on me demande, je ne sais pas du tout ce que je vais faire perso, déclara Harry. Contrairement à certaines !

Comme ils m'interrogeaient tous du regard, je lui répondis.

« - Dès que j'ai les résultats des partiels, je commence à démarcher les cabinets. J'ai d'ailleurs déjà quelques pistes et des contacts !

Nous rîmes et chacun prit le chemin de sa voiture, en se donnant rendez-vous dans une semaine pour les résultats. Alors que j'allais entrer dans la mienne, Harry me retient.

« - Ecoute maintenant que nos examens sont finis, je voulais te proposer un truc. Je sais que tu vas avoir ton diplôme mais juste histoire de dire que je te laisse le choix, je … euh … je me disais que ça serait bien enfin non, je recommence du début. Voilà Mione, on va faire un truc, si tu as tes examens, ce dont je ne doute pas, tu viens habiter officiellement chez moi d'accord ?

« - Et si je ne les ai pas ?

« - Tu viens en vacances pendant les cinquante prochaines années seulement !

« - Alors d'accord, déclarai-je en l'embrassant.

La semaine était passée très rapidement, vu que je n'avais rien d'autre à faire qu'à m'occuper de Caya et d'Harry. Ce lundi-là, j'eus beaucoup de mal à rester en place. Je me préparai rapidement, enfilant un jeans bleue sous un pancho rose. Quand Harry se leva, j'étais déjà prête. Il faut dire que j'étais réveillée depuis cinq heures du matin. Je l'embrassai et partie promener le chien. J'en profitai pour courir un peu mais rien n'arrivait à me déstresser. Je revins en soufflant, maugréant contre tout. Je m'affalai sur le canapé pour me relever aussitôt, tournant en rond dans la maison. Je vis Harry m'observer un sourcil arqué. Je passai à côté de lui en pestant contre le temps, quand il m'arrêta. Me prenant dans ses bras, il m'embrassa. Je soufflai avant de vouloir repartir. Seulement, il plaça ses mains autour de ma taille m'empêchant de fuir. Lentement, il embrassa mon cou, mon visage, tout en caressant mon dos. Lentement, il agit sur moi comme un relaxant. Nous montâmes l'escalier tout en nous embrassant, avant qu'il ne me fasse tomber doucement sur le lit.

Une heure plus tard, je l'invitai sous la douche, avant de nous préparer à partir au rendez-vous. J'enfilai un pantalon blanc qui se noue aux chevilles, avec une tunique noire. Enfilant une paire de tong assortie, j'attendis que mon copain termine de mettre ses chaussures. Lorsque nous sortîmes, Tom était là. Nous montâmes rapidement dans la voiture. Notre ami nous raconta des blagues durant tout le voyage pour tenter de nous dérider. Alors que nous arrivions, il décréta :

« - Ne stressez pas comme ça. Si vous ratez, il y a pleins de métiers aussi passionnant. Prenez le mien, c'est marrant d'amener deux ado super tendu voir les résultats de leurs diplômes !

Devant nos yeux ronds, il s'expliqua.

« - Si vous verriez vos têtes, vous rigoleriez autant que moi !

Sans un mot, nous retrouvâmes nos amis. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas l'air plus détendus que nous. Nous nous saluâmes et après avoir inspiré un grand coup, nous nous dirigeâmes devant le panneau d'affichage. Regardant autour de moi, je vis plusieurs personnes pleurer de joie ou pas devant les résultats. Les observant à mon tour, je fus étonnée de voir mon prénom, souligné. J'entrai vois marge afin de comprendre.

Quelques instants plus tard, je rejoignis mes amis. Passant près des résultats, j'entendis Malefoy jurer. A mon avis, il n'avait pas été le meilleur. Je leurs souris.

« - Alors pourquoi t'es soulignée et pas nous, me demanda Léanne.

« - Pour la simple et bonne raison, que vous avez devant vous, l'étudiante qui sort major de la promotion ! Harry fais-moi de la place, j'arrive, dis-je en lui souriant, et me précipitant vers lui!

Je lui sautais dans les bras, trop heureuse d'avoir réussi. Maintenant que nous savions tous que nous étions avocat, j'avoue que l'ambiance était beaucoup plus légère. Néanmoins, je fus ravie d'entendre Ginny dire à sa photocopie qu'elle devrait repasser une épreuve pour l'avoir. Ivres de joie, nous décidâmes de faire une fête le samedi. Chacun proposa d'amener quelque chose, et Harry nous proposa sa maison comme lieu de rendez-vous. Après une nouvelle vagues de « bravo » « félicitation » et j'en passe, chacun rentra chez soi annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Pour notre part, Harry décida que je devais emménager le plus rapidement possible. Je ris et nous emballâmes mes affaires sitôt que nous fûmes chez mon père. Celui-ci rentra de bonne heure et tout en lui annonçant mes résultats, je lui dis que je partais de chez lui. Je l'avais mis au courant depuis une semaine, aussi, n'opposa-t-il aucune résistance. Nous chargeâmes le dernier carton aux alentour de minuit. J'avoue que j'étais sur les rotules avec tout ce déménagement rapide. Je dus m'endormir sur le trajet puisque lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais allongée sur le lit. Je me tournai sur le côté pour y voir mon copain qui dormait à point fermés. Jetant un œil rapide à la fenêtre, j'en conclu qu'il devait être pas loin de midi.

« - Et bé, j'aurais dormit pas loin de douze heures ? Impensable !

Sur cette affirmation, je me levai et partit prendre une bonne douche. Lorsque j'en sortis, je fis un saut dans la chambre et m'habillai rapidement. J'étais en train d'ajuster mon débardeur, quand j'entendis une voix.

« - J'aurais dû ouvrir les yeux plus tôt et filmer. Après je n'aurais eu qu'à la visionner à l'envers pour avoir un strip-tease dès que l'envie se présentera !

« - Ce qui est dommage c'est que tu l'aurais eu de dos, sans musique et toujours de la même façon, soulignai-je en allant l'embrasser.

Alors que je lui proposais de déballer les cartons, il sourit et m'attira contre lui. Sans trop savoir comment, je réussis à m'écarter de lui. Avant de fermer la porte, je déclarai :

« - Prends ton temps mon chéri. Après tout, c'est pas moi qui aie rendez-vous dans trois heures sur le terrain !

Lorsque samedi arriva, trop vite à mon goût, tout était prêt. Mandy fut la première à arriver, avec Zac. Damien se joignit également à nous ainsi que Léanne qui arriva en retard. Harry mit une musique d'ambiance au début, afin que nous parlions. Il faut dire que la semaine avait été chargée pour chacun de nous. Mandy et Léanne avaient fait pas loin de trois fêtes en deux jours, quant à Zac malgré l'obtention de son diplôme, il travaillait déjà. Seul Damien était le moins à plaindre. Pour notre part, à Harry et moi, nous avions fêté l'obtention de nos diplômes, plus mon emménagement plus l'anniversaire de Nina en quelques jours. Combinés au déménagement à faire, plus à l'achat de quelques meubles ressemblant plus au propriétaire, nous n'avions pas encore eu le temps de nous reposer.

Alors que la fête battait son plein, je me souvins d'un détail.

_Flash-back_

_Nous étions en route pour la faculté quand Harry se tourna vers moi ; son visage sérieux me fit peur. Regrettait-il notre histoire ? Ou alors, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il préférait largement Ginny !_

_« - Mione, je veux que tu me promettes un truc !_

_« - Oui, vas-y, dis-je imaginant le pire._

_« - Réussis tes examens et tu auras une surprise ! Promets-le !_

_« - Euh … Je le promets !_

_« - Tu verras, cette surprise, tu vas l'adorer !_

_Fin du flash-back_

Comme nous étions tous entrain de danser, je regardai mon copain, et je lui dis :

« - Alors cette surprise, c'est quoi ? Mon emménagement ?

« - Oh que non ! Mais tu fais bien de m'y faire penser. Tu te souviens du week-end fabuleux qu'on a passé récemment ?

« - Oui, même s'il s'est mal terminé, je m'en souviens !

« - Que dirais-tu de deux longues semaines ? Seuls toi et moi, perdu dans les montagnes ! Et ce coup-ci, j'ai l'autorisation de Cazba ! Il ne viendra pas nous chercher et attendra patiemment notre retour ! Qu'en dis-tu ?

« - Alors là, je dis : Quand est-ce qu'on part ?

« - Mon dernier match est samedi prochain, alors je dirais… le lundi qui suit ?

FIN

Voilà, c'est la fin de ma fic. J'espère que vous avez apprécié. Pour ma part, j'avoue avoir beaucoup ris en imaginant certains passages. N'hésitez pas à donner une dernière fois votre avis. Même si c'est pour me dire que j'ai perdu mon temps à l'écrire ! En tout cas, j'ai adoré la partager avec vous ! J'ai même beaucoup ris de vos remarques, et j'espère que vous serez aussi nombreux lorsque je posterais de nouveau sur ce site et sur cet univers !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Pensez à me donner une adresse pour vous répondre une dernière fois !


	23. Ce n'est pas un chapitre désolé !

Salut à tous !

Oui, je sais, j'ai mis le point final à cette fic depuis déjà quelques mois, seulement, certains d'entre-vous, ne sont pas satisfaits de la fin et me l'ont prévu par le biais de MP ou de reviews ! Bon rassurez-vous, je ne vous en veux pas le moins du monde !

Comme je l'ai dit à ceux que j'ai pu, je ne voyais pas quoi marquer d'autre ! Ceci dit, **Naphadora** s'est gentiment proposé d'écrire une suite ! Donc si ça vous intéresse, vous n'avez plus qu'à suivre l'actualité de ses posts pour connaître la suite de l'histoire !

Autre info, je profite de cette annonce, pour vous conseiller, d'aller voir ses deux forums, dont les adresses sont sur son profil ! Ils sont géniaux et très bien fait !

Bonne lecture de cette suite à tous !

Time Tell Will ! ! !

**PS** : Pas la peine de laisser une review à cette note !


End file.
